Mein bester Freund Loretta
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach Pauls Geburt verändert David sich. Lisa befürchtet schon, dass er sie betrügt, doch die Wahrheit lässt ihre heile Welt beben. Von nun an ist sie mit Loretta verheiratet. Stürmische Zeiten stehen den beiden Frauen bevor...
1. Chapter 1

**Mein bester Freund Loretta**

Prolog:

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht", hallte es immer und immer wieder durch Rokkos Kopf. „Ich kann nicht… nicht… nicht…" Wütend ballte sich Rokkos Hand um den Ring seiner Großmutter. Die scharf geschliffenen Kanten des Steines bohrten sich in seine Haut, doch Rokko spürte den Schmerz nicht – nicht diesen Schmerz. Da war Schmerz, ja, aber die Verletzung an seiner Hand, die er sich gerade selbst zufügte, war sein geringstes Problem. Wut. Er fühlte Wut. Wut über sich selbst. Dass er so naiv gewesen war, zu glauben, die Frau seines Lebens gefunden zu haben. Wut. Dass sie ihn hatte stehen lassen – am Altar, nachdem er schon ja gesagt hatte. Wut. Darüber, dass er sich in einem Menschen so getäuscht hatte. Noch nie hatte er sich in einem Menschen so getäuscht. Halt. Doch. Ein Mal. Das war ewig her. Er war ein Kind gewesen. Nicht ahnend, dass Onkel Rüdiger so war. Das tun würde. Dass Onkel Rüdiger der Mann war, vor dem Eltern einen immer warnten. Nimm keine Bonbons von Fremden. Geh nicht mit Fremden mit. So war Onkel Rüdiger. Er war der Fremde, der Kinder mitnahm. Ihnen Bonbons gab. Wie Lars gelitten haben musste. Zum Schweigen verurteilt. Gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper. Warmes Blut lief Rokkos Hand hinunter. Der Ring hatte nun doch die Haut seiner Handfläche durchbohrt. „Verdammt", schrie Rokko seine Wut hinaus, drückte seine Hand einfach auf den Hochzeitsanzug, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Seine Wut wechselte in ein irres Lachen. Wie absurd das eigentlich war. „Jeder Zoll ein Mister", hatte Jürgen gesagt und jetzt diente dieser Anzug der Schadensbegrenzung. Tja, der Gebrauchtwagen war nun vom Markt – mit dem Erstbesitzer. Ein schrilles Klingeln kam aus Rokkos Brusttasche. Erst wollte er sich nicht melden, doch dann stieg Hoffnung in ihm auf. Vielleicht war das alles ein Alptraum und dieses Geräusch würde ihn aus dem Schlaf reißen. „Meinen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit", drang die fröhliche Stimme seiner Mutter an Rokkos Ohr. War so viel Zeit vergangen, dass die Trauung schon vorbei sein müsste? „Rokko?", hakte Melanie Kowalski nach. „Ich weiß, wir sind hoffnungslos zu spät und ihr wollt ja gleich in die Flitterwochen, aber vielleicht… wir sind gerade am Ortsschild… also in Göberitz. Könnt ihr nicht so lange warten, bis wir da sind? Wir würden deine Lisa gerne kennen lernen und Lars freut sich auch schon. Es war so aufregend für ihn – die lange Fahrt, die vielen Autos. Du kennst deinen Bruder, er ist besessen von Autos. Oh, bitte, wartet doch kurz auf uns. Rokko?", hakte die Frauenstimme nach, als sie Rokko schluchzen hörte. „Mama", brachte er dann doch heraus. „Es hat keine Hochzeit gegeben", informierte Rokko seine Mutter mit brüchiger Stimme. „Nicht?", fragte Melanie verwirrt. „Wieso denn nicht? Was ist denn mit… mit der Braut?" – „Die hat geheiratet. Einen anderen." – „Rokko, wo bist du?", wandte Melanie sich an ihren Sohn und dann etwas leiser an den Fahrer des Wagens: „Möppelchen, es ist etwas passiert. Wir müssen dem Jungen jetzt helfen." Hilflos sah Rokko sich um. Er war ziellos durch Göberitz gelaufen und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wo er war. „Hier ist ein Supermarkt." – „Okay, wir kommen da hin. Beweg dich nicht und stell nichts Dummes an."

„Lars, komm, steig mal aus dem Auto aus", bemühte Henning Kowalski seinen ältesten Sohn, dazu zu bewegen, das Fahrzeug zu verlassen. „Sieh mal, Rokko ist auch hier." Lars hielt seinen Teddybären eng umarmt und schüttelte den Kopf. Entschuldigend wandte Henning sich an seinen jüngeren Sohn. „Tut mir leid, Rokko. Wir sind zu spät, weil…" – „Was hat Lars diesmal angestellt?", fragte Rokko zornig. „Er hat sich übergeben – vor Aufregung wahrscheinlich – und da mussten wir ja halten und ihn umziehen – auf einem Autobahnparkplatz. Wir haben ihn nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und schon war er auf den Standstreifen gerannt und von dort nicht mehr wegzukriegen." – „Silber… Silber… Rot… Blau… Silber… Silber… Grün", murmelte Lars auf der Rückbank des Wagens. „Waren das die Farben der Autos, die du gesehen hast?", fragte Rokko seinen Bruder etwas sanfter, als er wenig zu vor mit seinen Eltern gesprochen hatte. Lars schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Lügst du mich an, Lars?" – „Ja", lachte Rokkos Bruder und versteckte sich hinter seinem Plüschtier.

„Die Gruppenleiterin sagt, dass Lars gute Fortschritte macht. Dass er sich gut in die Gruppe integriert und seine Arbeit… naja, weil er von Zeit zu Zeit so austickt, haben sie ihn in die Landschaftsgärtnerei gesteckt, aber vielleicht kann er ja noch wechseln, wenn er sich an die neue Werkstatt und das neue Wohnheim gewöhnt hat. Zu schade, dass die alte Werkstatt keine Autisten mehr nimmt. Sehr schade. Andererseits… in der neuen wird eine Studie durchgeführt. Lars wird da für einige Stunden…" – „Mama", unterbrach Rokko Melanie unwirsch. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie geredet und geredet, während er hektisch durch seine Wohnung gelaufen war und seine Habseligkeiten zusammen gerafft hatte. Mittlerweile war alles in Koffern verstaut und Rokko konnte sich den Erzählungen seiner Mutter widmen. „Lars, Lars… immer nur Lars! So ging das mein Leben lang. Jetzt ist mir aber mal etwas Schlimmes passiert!", platzte es aus Rokko heraus. „Tut mir leid, Mama, das sollte nicht so klingen", entschuldigte er sich, als er merkte, wie daneben sein Vorwurf war. „Ich weiß… es ist ja nur, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… wie ich dir helfen kann." – „Ihr helft mir, wenn ihr mich jetzt mit nach Bremen nehmt, okay?" – „Okay, ich sage deinem Vater Bescheid, dass er das Auto packen kann. Bleibst du kurz bei deinem Bruder? Er ist im Wohnzimmer."

„Hey Lars", lächelte Rokko seinen Bruder gequält an. „Wie gefällt dir Berlin?" Wortlos hielt Lars ihm den Daruma hin und deutete auf das Loch in dem japanischen Gott. „Der ist mir runtergefallen. Ich sollte ihn wegwerfen, der hat mir eh kein Glück gebracht." Rokko wollte danach greifen, doch Lars zog den Daruma zu sich. „Nee", protestierte Rokkos großer Bruder. „Willst du ihn haben?" – „Ja", kicherte Lars. „Irgendwie ist er ja auch schön. Passt der denn gut in dein neues Zimmer?" – „Ja", antwortete der autistische junge Mann und streckte seine Brust stolz hervor. „Dann behalte ihn", meinte Rokko. „Bist du schon mal nachts Auto gefahren?" Lars schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du mutig genug für eine Nachtfahrt?" Lars nickte heftig, sah dabei aber nicht auf. „Lügst du mich an, Lars?", neckte Rokko seinen Bruder. „Ja", lachte Lars wieder. „Ich bin ja bei dir. Da passiert dir schon nichts. Wir können ja spielen, wer am längsten wach bleibt", schlug Rokko vor. Lars steckte den Daruma in seine quietschgrüne Bauchtasche und rückte dann näher an Rokko ran. „Hab dich lieb", murmelte er, bevor er sich an seinen Bruder kuschelte. „Mal sehen, ob du das noch sagst, wenn ich wieder in Bremen bin und dich richtig oft besuchen komme", schmunzelte Rokko. „Wir können dann", platzte Henning in die seltene Geste der Zuneigung zwischen den Brüdern.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Abenteuer des Watson

1. Zwischenspiel

„Kowalski", brummte Rokko schlecht gelaunt ins Telefon. Seit Tagen saß er in seiner neuen Wohnung in Bremen und wartete darauf, dass sich ein möglicher Kunde bei ihm melden würde – so muffelig wie er klang, würde er Interessanten aber nur abschrecken. Zu seiner schlechten Laune trug das bei, was er in seinen Händen hielt er: Ein Kontoauszug – schon wieder war ihm Gehalt von Kerima überwiesen worden. Nicht einen Cent hatte er davon angerührt – das ganze letzte halbe Jahr. Sollte Lisa doch an ihrem schlechten Gewissen ersticken! Oder es war ihr mit seinem Gehalt wie mit Richards gegangen: Ihre Fixierung auf David hatte sie einfach davon abgehalten, sich ordentlich um die Firma zu kümmern. Man, Kowalski, sie liebt diesen Mann – hör auf so von ihr zu denken. Sie hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen – sie ist mit dem Mann verheiratet, den sie liebt. Die Nummer zwei zu sein, ewig Angst zu haben, sie könnte ihn betrügen oder verlassen, das wäre nicht in Rokkos Sinn gewesen. Das hätte nicht seiner Vorstellung von einer glücklichen Ehe entsprochen. Und warum hate sie ihm dann noch im Auto gesagt, dass ihr Ja auch ja bedeuten würde? Und warum hat sie dann nicht ja gesagt? Rokko schob diesen Gedanken beiseite – diese Was-wäre-gewesen-wenn-Gedankenspirale hatte die letzten Monate schon nichts gebracht und würde jetzt auch nichts bringen. Da war ja noch das Telefon in seiner Hand – vielleicht war es endlich ein potentieller Kunde. Wie zu erwarten, hatte der Markt nicht auf ihn gewartet – alle hatten sich irgendwie anders arrangiert und er hatte nun das Nachsehen. „Hallo?", fragte Rokko in den Hörer, weil sich immer noch niemand gemeldet hatte. „Hier ist Mama… Rokko, es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert."

„David! David!" Aufgeregt lief Lisa durch die Villa Seidel und rief nach ihrem Mann. „Lisa, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Gabrielle, die angesichts des Geschreis aus der Küche gestürmt war. „Ich suche meinen Mann. Ist er schon aus dem Büro zurück?" – „Ich denke, er ist oben", erwiderte Gabrielle mit gekräuselter Stirn. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie Lisa nach, die wie ein kleines Kind die Treppen hoch tänzelte und dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

„Henning Kowalski, ich will zu Henning Kowalski!", forderte Rokko lautstark am Empfangstresen im Krankenhaus. „Bitte?" – „Er hatte einen Schlaganfall und soll hier auf der Intensivstation liegen. Meine Mutter…" – „Ach so, der Schlaganfall, richtig, der ist heute Nachmittag eingeliefert worden." – „Henning, er heißt Henning und er ist mein Vater. Er ist kein Schlaganfall, er hatte einen und jetzt sagen Sie mir endlich, wo er ist", wies Rokko die Krankenschwester zurecht. „Den gang runter und dann links, aber Sie können da nicht so einfach rein. Sie sollten erst mit dem Stationsarzt sprechen."

„Lisa, Schatz, was bist du denn so aufgeregt?", fragte David perplex, als seine Ehefrau zur Tür reinstürmte. „Ich… also… da gibt es… Wie sage ich dir das bloß?" – „Am besten, du begrüßt mich erst einmal gebührend", lächelte David und legte seine Arme um Lisa. Diese beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „So und nun raus mit den Neuigkeiten, was gibt es? Du rennst ja nicht völlig grundlos so die Treppen hoch." David legte den Kopf schief und musterte Lisas Gesichtszüge. Er konnte nichts darin lesen, was ihn irgendwie beunruhigte. „David, ich war eben beim Arzt. Weil es mir doch in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut ging." – „Ja-a", antwortete David lang gezogen. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?" – „Er hat ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch' gesagt", strahlte Lisa. „Und wozu?", fragte David, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, was seine Frau ihm sagen wollte. „David, wir sind jetzt sechs Monate miteinander verheiratet. Wir tun, was verheiratete Leute eben so tun und das nicht gerade selten", errötete Lisa. „Wozu kann man wohl in so einem Fall gratulieren?" – „Nein!", platzte es ungläubig aus David. „Wir sind… wir sind schwanger?", freute er sich. „Naja, ich bin schwanger, aber du hast schon einen bedeutenden Beitrag dazu geleistet", scherzte Lisa. „Ja, wir werden Eltern", hauchte sie dann ehrfürchtig. „Wow", staunte David. „Hast du je daran gedacht, dass das mal passieren würde?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab uns schon als Familie gesehen, als du Bärbel auf dem Arm hattest. Damals, als sie gerade geboren war." Zärtlich streichelte David Lisa über die Wange. „So lange schon hast du davon geträumt, dass wir mal eine Familie werden? Dann wurde es ja höchste Zeit."

„Und? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Bitte, Rokko, sag, dass du verstanden hast, was er gesagt hat – du bist doch so viel klüger als ich", wandte Melanie Kowalski sich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens an ihren Sohn. Wie lange sie so nebeneinander gesessen und geschwiegen hatte, konnte Rokko gar nicht so genau sagen. „Es steht nicht gut um Papa." Rokko zögerte – eigentlich wollte er seiner Mutter die Details ersparen. „Du musst mich nicht schonen", forderte Melanie. Rokko atmete tief durch, sah auf seine Hände und begann dann langsam: „Wenn er die Nacht überlebt, dann… wenn er sie überhaupt überlebt, dann… er wird ein Pflegefall sein. Sein Gehirn, es hat nicht genug Sauerstoff bekommen. Er wird halbseitig gelähmt sein und…" – „Bekloppt? So wie dein Bruder?", schluchzte Melanie wütend. „Mama, bitte. Es ist möglich, dass er… geistig behindert sein wird… es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich." Rokko wollte seine Mutter in den Arm nehmen, doch Melanie stand einfach auf und lief den Flur auf und ab. „Womit habe ich denn das nur verdient, Rokko? Das ist doch nicht fair. Ich meine, dein Vater war doch immer gesund, er ist sein Leben lang mit dem Rad zur Arbeit gefahren. Er hat sich immer um Lars gekümmert – er hat das einfach nicht verdient, so zu enden." – „Mama…", seufzte Rokko, fand aber keine tröstenden Worte. „Oh nein, dein Bruder – er weiß von nichts und übermorgen ist dieser Kuchenbasar… für die Werkstatt… also das Werkstattsfest. Ich habe zugesagt, meinen berühmten Käsekuchen zu machen und Kekse und… Wann soll ich das denn alles schaffen?" Rokko stand auf und schaffte es, das wilde Gestikulieren seiner Mutter zu stoppen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Mama. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich besuche auch gleich Lars und erkläre ihm die Situation, ja? Du bleibst bei Papa. Der Arzt hat gesagt, er braucht Ruhe und es könne immer nur einer zu ihm. Du machst das. Ich kümmere mich um alles Andere, ja?" – „Das ist nicht fair", schniefte Melanie. „Du bist so ein guter Junge und dann passiert dir das. Erst lässt dich diese… diese Person einfach so vorm Altar stehen und jetzt bricht auch noch deine Familie auseinander."

Lisa war früh ins Bett gegangen und David saß alleine auf dem Sofa in seinen Räumen der Villa. Er hatte sich einen Schwangerschaftsratgeber aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters besorgt, der ungefähr aus der Zeit stammte, als Laura ihn erwartet hatte. Sorgfältig blätterte David Seite um Seite um. Schwanger – wie sich das wohl anfühlte? Ein Lebewesen im Bauch? Unbewusst legte David seine Hand dahin, wo das Baby hätte sein müssen, wenn er es wäre, der schwanger war. Die Geburt… das schien wohl doch mehr als nur pressen und hecheln zu sein. David betrachtete andächtig das Bild der Gebärenden. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er spreizte seine Beine und stellte die Füße auf den Couchtisch. Dann stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Sofa ab und tat so als würde er pressen. Hm, den Vorgang so zu imitieren und wirklich zu gebären waren wohl doch zwei verschiedene Dinge…

„Lars?", tastete Rokko sich vorsichtig an seinen Bruder heran. Der junge Mann saß auf dem Fußboden im Kreis mit all seinen Stofftieren und Puppen. Eigentlich sah es so aus, als würde er eine Konferenz mit ihnen abhalten. „Lars, dein Bruder ist hier", wandte sich die Betreuerin an Rokkos Bruder. Sie war zur Vorsicht mitgekommen, falls Lars aggressiv auf die Nachrichten reagieren würde. „Lars, ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus", begann Rokko zu erzählen. Sein Bruder sah ihn fragend an und streckte dann die Hand aus. Mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er eine Träne, die Rokko die Wange hinab lief. Lars tauchte seinen Finger förmlich in die Träne und steckte ihn sich dann kichernd in den Mund. „Lars, du weißt, dass Papa nicht mehr jung ist und wenn man älter wird, dann wird man manchmal krank. Papas Herz hat ein Aua und er wird lange im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen." – „Tot?", fragte Lars. „Nein, noch nicht", erwiderte Rokko, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge – dieser Kommentar war im Beisein seines Bruder mehr als unangebracht. Niemand wusste wirklich, wie viel Lars verstand. „Wann?", fragte er. „Vielleicht bald, vielleicht in vielen, vielen Jahren. Das wissen die Ärzte nicht." Unvermittelt stand Lars auf und holte seinen Daruma vom Nachttisch. „Stand der vorgestern nicht noch auf dem Regal?", fragte Rokko. Lars nickte heftig, bevor er sich wieder neben Rokko auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Was soll ich damit?", fragte Rokko, als ihm der Daruma hingehalten wurde. „Glaubst du, er bringt uns diesmal Glück?" - „Ja", antwortete Lars und nickte wieder heftig, um die Glaubwürdigkeit seiner Antwort zu unterstreichen. Langsam streckte Rokko seinen Arm aus, um in um Lars' Schultern zu legen. Als sich abzeichnete, dass der autistische junge Mann sich nicht dagegen wehren würde, drehte die Betreuerin, die bis dahin im Türrahmen gestanden hatte, um und ließ die Brüder in dieser Situation alleine.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Abenteuer des Watson

2. Zwischenspiel

„David? David, wach auf", forderte Lisa spät nachts. „Was?", murmelte David. „Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." – „Es ist mitten in der Nacht." – „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Ich kann natürlich zurück ins Bad gehen und versuchen, die Pfütze wieder in meinen Bauch zu kriegen." Zwischenzeitlich hatte David sich aufgesetzt und sah seine Frau entsetzt an. „Du bist erst im siebten Monat, deine Fruchtblase kann nicht einfach platzen." – „Ist sie aber. Also, würdest du mich bitte ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

„Ui, das ist aber schon jemand kräftig am Pusten", begrüßte die Hebamme Lisa und David auf der Entbindungsstation. „Ja, aber es ist noch viel zu früh", brachte David aufgeregt hervor. „Glauben Sie, mir macht die Nachtschicht Spaß?", lachte die Geburtshelferin. „Das meine ich nicht. Meine Frau ist erst im siebten Monat." – „Ach so. Erstaunlich, wie die sprachlichen Fähigkeiten eines Mannes nachlassen, wenn er das erste Mal das Wort ‚Wehen' gehört hat. Kommen Sie erstmal rein. Wir schließen Ihre Frau an den Wehenschreiber an und machen eine Untersuchung."

„So, Frau Seidel, atmen Sie mal kräftig durch und mit der nächsten Wehe schieben Sie noch mal so fest Sie können", wies die Hebamme die erschöpfte Lisa an. Diese ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. David tupfte ihr fürsorglich die Stirn trocken. „Du machst das ganz großartig, mein Schatz. Nicht mehr lange und unserer kleiner Engel ist auf der Welt", redete er beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. Lisa griff erneut nach Davids Hand und bäumte sich wieder auf. „Ahhhhh!!", untermalte sie ihren Pressversuch. „Sanja, rufen Sie bitte den Dienst habenden Arzt", raunte die Hebamme der Schwesternschülerin zu. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass wir hier ein Baby im Geburtskanal haben und dass die Herztöne langsam schwächer werden." Die eifrige Schwesternschülerin ließ sofort zum Telefon und gab die Informationen weiter. „So, Frau Seidel, das Baby steckt fest. Ich setzte jetzt die Saugglocke an, um ihm den Weg nach draußen zu erleichtern. Bekommen Sie jetzt keinen Schreck, das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches", wandte die Hebamme sich dann entschlossen an Lisa.

„Okay, weg mit der Saugglocke, wir können nicht länger warten", befahl der Arzt, nach einigen Versuchen, dem Seidelschen Nachwuchs auf die Welt zu helfen. „Was haben Sie jetzt vor?", verlangte David zu wissen. „Wir bereiten Ihre Frau auf einen Kaiserschnitt vor. Die Herztöne des Kindes werden immer schwächer. Wir sollten einfach kein Risiko eingehen."

Langsam wurde es hell über Bremen, als Rokko wach wurde. Er hatte irgendetwas Wirres geträumt, konnte sich aber nur an einen Schrei erinnern, den er im Traum zu hören dachte. Kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens zeigte Rokkos Wecker. Viel Zeit zum Schlafen blieb ihm nicht mehr. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen sich heute den ganzen Tag um seinen Vater zu kümmern, damit Melanie ein paar Behördengänge erledigen und einkaufen gehen konnte.

„Es ist ein Junge", verkündete der Arzt und hielt ein ziemlich blaues, aber laut schreiendes Baby hoch. „Können Sie Ihren Sohn sehen, Frau Seidel?", fragte er Lisa. Diese nickte schwach und versuchte zu lächeln. „Geh schon mit der Schwester mit", ermutigte sie David matt. „Dann verpasst wenigstens du nichts." David beugte sich vor und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich berichte dir denn alles haarklein, mein tapferer Schatz."

„Er ist so ganz gut drauf. Ein bisschen klein vielleicht, aber das ist klar – er ist ja doch einige Wochen zu früh", schloss der Kinderarzt seine Untersuchung ab. „Haben Sie und Ihre Frau sich schon auf einen Namen geeinigt?" – „Ja", antwortete David, ohne seinen Blick von dem Menschlein, das auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag und wimmerte, abzuwenden. „Er soll Paul heißen", lächelte David seinen Sohn an. „Möchten Sie ihn vielleicht anziehen?", fragte die Kinderkrankenschwester, die sich nun um den Jungen kümmern wollte. „Sehr gerne." – „Gut, dann zeige ich Ihnen, wie das geht und dann können Sie auch wieder zu Ihrer Frau, Herr Doktor müsste dann mit dem Nähen fertig sein."

„Morgen Mama", begrüßte Rokko seine Mutter. „Wie geht's Papa heute?" – „Ach", winkte Melanie ab. „Bei der Morgentoilette war er eigentlich ziemlich klar, aber jetzt…?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich geh ihn mal begrüßen", entschied Rokko. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja dazu bewegen, etwas zu essen."

Piiiiiieeeeeeeeppppppp! „Herzstillstand", kommentierte die Krankenschwester die Nulllinie auf dem Monitor. „Defibrilator", bellte der Arzt, während er Lisas Brustkasten wie wild bearbeitete.

„Hallo Papa", lächelte Rokko Henning an, doch dieser erkannte seinen Sohn wie so oft nicht. „Ein leckeres Frühstück hast du da und nicht aufgegessen. Tztztz, dabei gibt sich Mama doch immer so viel Mühe, dir ein gutes Frühstück zu machen." Rokko nahm ein Stück Toast und hielt es seinem Vater vor den Mund. „Na komm, mit lecker Erdbeermarmelade." Langsam öffnete Henning den Mund und ließ sich den angekündigten Leckerbissen hineinschieben.

„Die Plazenta hat sich vorzeitig gelöst", erklärte der Arzt. „Das hätte eigentlich auf dem Ultraschall erkannt werden müssen, aber…" – „Aber das haben Sie nicht", flüsterte David schockiert. „Was ist mit Lisa?" – „Ihre Frau liegt im Koma." Seufzend ließ David sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. „Wie lange wird das Koma dauern? Wird sie je wieder aufwachen?", fragte er über den Schreibtisch des Arztes. „Jedes Koma ist anders, Herr Seidel. Es kann nur ein paar Tage dauern…" – „Es muss aber nicht?", fragte David verzweifelt. „Nein, es muss nicht. Es kann Wochen oder Monate dauern." – „Wird meine Frau sterben?" – „Wir konnten die Blutung stillen. Ihre Frau hat Blutkonserven bekommen. Wir haben ihr wirklich die bestmögliche Versorgung möglich gemacht. Nichtsdestotrotz mussten wir sie wiederbeleben." – „Und jetzt?", fragte David verzweifelt. „Jetzt müssen Sie in allererster Linie für Ihren Sohn da sein. Er ist soweit stabil. Sie können ihn heute noch mitnehmen, wenn Sie möchten." – „Ich schätze, dann spart sich die Nachsorgehebamme ihre Tipps zum Stillen", versuchte David seinen Schock durch einen Witz zu kaschieren. „Ja, das stimmt – eines der wenigen Geheimnisse, das wir Männer nie erfahren werden." – „Leider", ergänzte David. „Ihre Schwiegereltern sind gerade bei Ihrer Frau, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatten sie eine Tragetasche für das Baby dabei. Wenn Sie dann soweit sind…" Entschlossen erhob David sich. „Ja, ich bin soweit. Ich möchte nur noch einmal nach Lisa sehen und dann hole ich Paul von der Kinderstation."


	4. Chapter 4

Die Abenteuer des Watson

1.

„Rokko, tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen? Könntest du deinem Vater die Zeitung vorlesen? Wenn ich das mache, dann wird er immer so unruhig. Er sagt dann immer, dass du das viel besser kannst und wenn du gerade da bist…" – „Gerne, Mama. Hat Papa heute schon gegessen?" – „Ja, aber nicht ohne das übliche Prozedere. Manchmal glaube ich, er isst nicht, weil er sich selbst aufgegeben hat", seufzte Melanie. „Nun sag doch nicht so etwas Furchtbares, Mama. Vielleicht hatte er einfach keinen Hunger. Komm, gib mir mal die Zeitung, dann lese ich ihm vor", erwiderte Rokko. „Ach, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde, Rokko." Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief. „Ich sag's dir: Dann würdest du ihm vorlesen", grinste er seine Mutter an.

„Tja, Papa, in dieser Zeitung fehlt schon wieder die Klatschkolumne und der Wirtschaftsteil. Keine Ahnung, was Mama damit gemacht hat", wunderte Rokko sich einige Zeit später. In letzter Zeit hatten diese Teile der Zeitung auffällig oft gefehlt, wenn Rokko seinem Vater vorlesen sollte. „Liiii-sa", brachte Henning Kowalski schwerfällig hervor. „Lisa? Mama hat die halbe Zeitung Lisa gegeben?" Rokko grübelte – es war ihm neu, dass seine Mutter eine Freundin hatte, die Lisa hieß. Den Gedanken an seine Ex-Verlobte schob er gleich als Unfug beiseite. „Nei-ein", erwiderte Henning gequält. „Verlobt." Rokko zog die Stirn kraus. „Du meinst, die Frau, mit der ich mal verlobt war, ist in der Klatschspalte?" Henning nickte angestrengt. „Und warum fehlt dann der Wirtschaftsteil?" Wieder dachte Rokko nach. „Es hat mit Lisa und Kerima zu tun?" – „Ja-a", antwortete Henning. „Und wenn Mama dir die Zeitung vorliest, dann liest sie dir die Abschnitte über Lisa und Kerima auch vor?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Wird wohl der ganz normale Kerima-Wahnsinn sein – Aktien im Sinkflug, die Mehrheitseignerin im Pelz auf seine Tierschutzveranstaltung… so was eben."

„Ja, Paulchen, ich weiß, dass es fies wehtut, wenn man an den Kronjuwelen wund ist, aber ich muss das jetzt eincremen, dann wird es besser. Das kühlt ein bisschen und… boah, wer hat dir denn nur beigebracht, so zu brüllen?" Routiniert hantierte David mit den Baby-Utensilien, puderte, cremte und wickelte seinen Sohn. „Na komm mal hoch", redete er auf das Baby ein. „Sieh mal, das ist der Park. Da gehen wir gleich spazieren. Nicht jedes Baby hat es so gut wie du und hat einen eigenen Park zu seiner Villa", scherzte David aus dem Fenster sehend. „Ich weiß, dir fehlt deine Mama. Mir fehlt sie auch. Aber nachher gehen wir ins Krankenhaus und besuchen sie. Du weißt doch, dass sie sich immer freut, wenn wir kommen. Okay, sie kann es jetzt nicht so richtig zeigen, aber sie kann fühlen, dass du da bist und vielleicht hört sie dich ja auch. Ach was, natürlich hört sie dich – so wie du brüllst", lachte David und sah seinen kleinen Sohn an. „Aber keine Angst, Paulchen, du kriegst deine Mama schon wieder."

Gedanken verloren saß Rokko vor seinem Laptop. Lisa lag also im Koma – seit sieben Wochen schon. Zugegeben, sein „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück" war mehr eine Floskel als ein ernst gemeinter Wunsch gewesen, aber das? Nein, das war unfair. Das hatte selbst die Frau, die ihn so verletzt hatte, nicht verdient. Vier oder fünf Mal schon hatte er das Telefon in der Hand gehabt und wollte bei den Plenskes oder Jürgen oder Hugo, sogar David anrufen. Doch was hätte er sagen sollen? Dass es ihm leid tat? Dass er helfen würde – so wie er es immer angeboten hatte, wenn das Schiff zu sinken drohte? Nein, das ging nicht. Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht auch sein verletzter Stolz war, der ihn davon abhielt, wieder Kontakt nach Berlin aufzunehmen. Schließlich begnügte er sich damit, einen Artikel nach dem anderen zu googeln. Die glückliche Braut - de Bekanntgabe, dass Nachwuchs unterwegs war - die fröhliche Schwangere – Kerimas Erfolge der letzten Monate – die Frühgeburt – Davids erschöpftes Gesicht bei einer Erklärung zu Lisas Gesundheitszustand – das erste Bild des Babys. Nein, das hatte Rokko sich nicht angesehen, nicht so genau jedenfalls. Zu bedrückend war der Gedanke, dass dieses Baby auch seines hätte sein können… hätte sein sollen, wenn Lisa nicht… wenn sie nicht diese Entscheidung getroffen hätte – die richtige, wie Rokko nun fand. Nicht weil Lisa jetzt krank war, sondern weil sie David liebte und David sie liebte. Zwei liebende Menschen gehörten doch zusammen. Nur… warum hatte sie ihm nicht früher sagen können, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten wollte... konnte? Das hätte ihm den Schmerz nicht erspart, aber wenigstens den Schock, so verlassen zu werden. Das Klingeln des Telefons hielt Rokko davon ab, sich weiter mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, was denn nun mit Lisa war und ob er es sich wirklich antun sollte, sich um sie zu sorgen. Geistesabwesend griff er nach dem Hörer und lauschte hinein. „Oh ja, natürlich. Selbstverständlich soll Lars das Wochenende bei mir verbringen. Ich habe nur ein paar Termine durcheinander gebracht. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, um ihn abzuholen." Ärgerlich knallte Rokko den Hörer auf die Gabel – jetzt hatte es die Kerima-Mischpoke doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen des Lebens abzuhalten.

„Hallo Lisa, mein Schatz. Da sind wir. Wie geht es dir heute?", sprach David mit seiner Frau. Sie lag in ihrem Krankenhausbett und es sah aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Im Laufe der Wochen hatte David gelernt, die Geräte um sie herum auszublenden. „Sieh dir mal unseren Sohn an. Er wird jeden Tag größer und kräftiger." David zog das Tragetuch ein wenig zur Seite, so dass der Blick auf Paul frei wurde. Mit großen Augen sah sich das Baby in Lisas Krankenzimmer um. Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen David sich ganz sicher war, dass Paul genau verstand, was um ihn herum geschah. Er spürte, wie das Baby auf seiner Brust zu strampeln begann. „Du willst zu deiner Mama, nicht?" Traurig lächelnd hob David das Kind aus dem Tragetuch und legte es Lisa auf die Brust. „Kannst du fühlen, wie er immer schwerer wird, mein Schatz?", fragte er Lisa, während er sich einen Stuhl heranzog. „Du musst bald aufwachen, sonst verpasst du alle wichtigen Ereignisse in Paulchens Leben." David griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und wollte sie eigentlich auf den Rücken seines Sohnes legen, doch er hielt einen Moment inne. „Du bist ja ganz kalt, mein Schatz. Wieso deckt dir niemand die Hände zu?" Vorsichtig rieb David die Hand seiner Frau, um sie zu wärmen, als er spürte, wie Lisas Finger sich bewegten. Reines Wunschdenken, dachte er bei sich. Oder Muskelkontraktionen. Doch dann ein Druck. Lisas Hand drückte seine! Quälend langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. „Schwester!", rief David und drückte den Knopf, der das Krankenhauspersonal darüber informierte, dass es gebraucht wurde. „Schwester schnell! Meine Frau wacht auf!"


	5. Chapter 5

Die Abenteuer des Watson

2.

„Ach Paulchen, nun weine doch nicht. Das ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass du die eklige Pulvermilch trinken musst. Wenn deine Mama aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, dann kriegst du etwas… etwas Hausgemachtes sozusagen…" Liebevoll hielt David seinen Sohn im Arm und versuchte, ihn von der Notwendigkeit des Fläschchens zu überzeugen. „Na komm schon. Ich kann dir nun mal leider nicht die Brust geben, obwohl ich das würde, wenn ich könnte, aber ich kann nicht", jammerte David, als Paul zum wiederholten Mal angesichts des Fläschchens die Lippen fest zusammenkniff. „Du bist ein cleveres kleines Kerlchen. Du merkst genau, was dir schmeckt und was nicht", kommentierte David das Erlebte lächelnd. „Na warte, solche Spielchen kannst du mit mir nicht spielen", grinste David. Vorsichtig legte er das Baby neben sich auf das Sofa und stellte die Flasche außer Sichtweite. Dann öffnete er einen Hemdknopf – in Höhe seiner Brust und platzierte das Fläschchen dort. „So, Paulchen, nun komm mal her. Vielleicht lässt du dich ja austricksen." Behutsam nahm David seinen Sohn wieder hoch und legte ihn sich an die Brust. Doch das Baby kniff wieder die Lippen zusammen. „Hm, als Mutterersatz bin ich wohl ein Versager", murmelte David.

„Guten Morgen Mama", grüßte Rokko. „Morgen Junge. Schön, dass du da bist", erwiderte Melanie. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" – „Ich müsste in den Supermarkt. Hast du so lange ein Auge auf deinen Vater?" Melanie trat zur Seite, um Rokko Einlass in die elterliche Wohnung zu gewähren. „Na klar, dafür bin ich ja hier. Ich könnte ihm die Zeitung vorlesen. Übrigens musst du die Klatschkolumne nicht mehr verstecken, ich weiß bereits, dass Lisa aus dem Koma erwacht ist." Mama Kowalski errötete augenblicklich. „Ich wollte… also… ich wollte dir ja nur die… den… die Erinnerung an sie ersparen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon über sie hinweg bist", gestand Melanie zögerlich. „Ich weiß das auch nicht und ich werde es nie wissen, wenn ich mich nicht damit auseinandersetze, Mama. Ich weiß deine Sorge ja zu schätzen, aber du kennst mich – ich gehe gerne mitten durch den Schmerz." Rokkos Mutter seufzte ergeben. „Ja… es war ein Fehler, aber… ach ich wollte doch immer nur das Beste für meine Kinder. Wie war denn das Wochenende mit Lars?" – „Anstrengend", gestand Rokko. „Er hat schon wieder eine dieser Phasen, in der er alles zählt. Hast du Bedarf zu wissen, wie viele Pimpel meine Raufasertapete hat?", kicherte er leise. „Nein, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das eine ziemlich große Zahl ist. Aber ansonsten war alles okay?" – „Ja, er war sehr lieb. Wir waren Tierheim – als Gassigänger. Du weißt schon." – „Ja, das hast du als Kind schon gerne gemacht. Du weißt, dass dein Vater und ich dir gerne den Wunsch nach einem Hund erfüllt hätten." – „Ja", entgegnete Rokko. „Aber das ging nicht, weil alles, was mit Lars zu tun hatte, so teuer war", fuhr er distanziert fort. „Ach Rokko!" – „Schon gut, Mama. Ich verstehe es und ich habe es immer verstanden." – „Du kannst doch jetzt jederzeit einen Hund haben." – „Ja, könnte ich. Aber weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich immer davon geträumt, dass… naja… Ehefrau, Kinderwagen und neben dran ein Golden Retriever oder so." Melanies traurige braune Augen trafen auf Rokkos. Langsam ging sie auf ihren Sohn zu und umarmte ihn. „Und das hast du dir auch verdient", flüsterte sie Rokko zu. „Dann muss bei dieser Hochzeit eine Welt für dich zusammengebrochen sein." – „Ich sollte jetzt zu Papa gehen", wich Rokko der Bemerkung seiner Mutter aus. „Und du solltest in den Supermarkt, sonst wird es da so voll."

„Nun sieh dir an, was hier alles rumsteht, Paulchen. Die ganze Badablage ist voll mit Pülverchen und Cremchen. Sieh mal, das ist gegen Pickel. Das schmiert man sich so hier ins Gesicht. Das hier ist auch lustig. Das ist Mascara. Wenn man die aufträgt, dann macht man den Mund auf – so hier." Amüsiert gluckste der kleine Junge in seiner Liegeschale, als eine erwachsene Hand das kleine Brüstchen an lange, dunkle Wimpern heranführt. „So hier, siehst du", wiederholte die ihm vertraute Stimme. Dazu öffnete sich der große Mund wie angekündigt. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles, Paulchen. Nein! Wenn die Wimpern erstmal voll geschmiert sind, sind die Lippen dran. Guck mal, das ist Lipgloss. Den trägt man so auf." Wieder beobachtete das Baby aufmerksam, wie die erwachsene Hand einen Pinsel an das Gesicht heranführt und ihn beherzt auf den Lippen tanzen ließ. „Lipgloss sieht natürlicher aus als Lippenstift. Ich frage mich, warum man sich überhaupt schminkt, wenn es natürlich aussehen soll. Dann kann man ja auch gleich ohne Kriegsbemalungen gehen, oder? Was sagst du denn dazu, mein Sohn?", lachte die Stimme, die nun schon seit geraumer Zeit mit Paul sprach. „David?", rief Laura in die Wohnung hinein. „David, soll ich dir Paul abnehmen, solange du dich fertig machst?" Entsetzt sah der Angesprochene sein Spiegelbild an. Was hatte er sich denn nur dabei gedacht? Hektisch griff er nach ein paar feuchten Tüchern und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Wir sind im Bad, Mutter", rief er gleichzeitig. „Eigentlich kommen wir zwei Männer aber auch so aus." Laura öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt breit und äugte hinein. „Och, wie süß, du zeigst deinem Sohn schon mal, wie man sich richtig rasiert", lachte sie. „Aber lass mir doch die Freude, mich ein wenig um ihn zu kümmern. Dann hast du auch mehr Ruhe beim Duschen. Ja komm doch mal zur Oma, mein Paulchen", betüdelte Laura ihren Enkel. „Wir sind dann unten. Komm einfach runter, wenn du fertig bist, ja?"

„Papa, da fällt mir ein, dass Lars mir etwas für dich mitgegeben hat", erinnerte Rokko sich, nachdem er die Tageszeitung beiseite gelegt hatte. Er stand auf und ging kurz in den Flur, wo seine Tasche stand. „Memory", rief er von dort. „Mit Disney-Motiven. In Lars' Wohnheim ist das wohl der Renner und mein Bruder ist ziemlich gut darin." Rokko betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und legte seinem Vater das Spiel auf den Schoß. „Was denkst du? Willst du gegen mich antreten? Ich habe immerhin ein ganzes Wochenende im Trainingscamp mit Lars hinter mir." – „Quaaatsch, nich", brachte Henning angestrengt hervor. „Spiel."

„Lisa, mein Engel, wie gut du heute aussiehst", freute David sich, seine Frau zu sehen. „Der Arzt sagte eben, dass du gute Fortschritte machst." – „Ja", strahlte Lisa. „Ich darf Ende nächster Woche nach Hause, wenn es so weitergeht." Lisa streckte die Arme aus und wartete darauf, dass David ihr ihren Sohn geben würde. „Das Wetter ist so schön, was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen in den Krankenhauspark gehen?", schlug David vor, ohne seiner Frau das Kind zu geben. „Gerne, sehr gerne sogar. Allerdings… du weißt, dass ich soweit noch nicht alleine gehen kann." – „Weiß ich, mein Schatz", erwiderte David verständnisvoll. Dabei legte er das Baby auf Lisas Krankenbett und löste dann das Tragetuch. „So, mach mal die Arme hoch, Lisa", wies er seine Frau an. Diese kam der Aufforderung nach und ehe sie sich versah, hatte David ihr Paul auf den Bauch gebunden. „Na, so lässt sich ein Familienausflug doch ertragen, oder?", grinste er Lisa an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Er ist schon so groß", sinnierte sie. „Ja, er wächst jeden Tag. Bald bist du ja wieder Zuhause und verpasst nichts mehr", beruhigte David seine Frau und schob den Rollstuhl zur Tür hinaus. „Und glaub mir, wenn das große Kind erst die großen Windeln randvoll macht, dann kannst du alles, was du verpasst hast, aufholen." – „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue", lächelte Lisa und hauchte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf das Köpfchen.

„Bleibst du zum Essen, Rokko?", fragte Melanie. „Ich habe alles besorgt, um eine Lasagne zu machen." Eigentlich hatte Rokko ablehnen wollen, aber die Aussicht auf die Lasagne seiner Mutter ließ diese Entscheidung ins Wanken geraten. „Gerne, Mama. Kann ich dir helfen?" – „Nein, lass mal. Ich schaffe das schon alleine. Was haben dein Vater und du denn Schönes gemacht, während ich einkaufen war?" – „Wir haben Lars' Geschenk ausprobiert." – „Lars' Geschenk?", hakte Melanie nach. „Ein Memory-Spiel. Papa kann zwar nur auf die Kärtchen zeigen und ich muss sie umdrehen, aber er kann sich ziemlich gut merken, welche Kärtchen wo liegen und so findet er ziemlich viele Paare. Wir können es nach dem essen ja mal zu dritt spielen und wenn Lars am Wochenende wieder bei mir ist, dann kommen wir vorbei und er spielt mal mit Papa." Mit jedem Wort war Rokko leiser geworden, denn er hatte gesehen, wie sich Tränen in den Augen seiner Mutter gesammelt hatte. „Was ist denn, Mama?" – „Ach, Rokko, es ist nichts… gar nichts. Ich will ja auch gar nicht jammern." – „Du jammerst doch gar nicht." – „Manchmal ist es so anstrengend mit deinem Vater. Ich bin immer froh, wenn du da bist und dich ein bisschen um ihn kümmerst. Ich… ich bin extra zu dem Supermarkt… also nicht dem hier um die Ecke, sondern dem, zu dem ich 15 Minuten zu Fuß brauche, nur um mal…" Melanie brach in Tränen aus. „Ich bin eine so schlechte Ehefrau", schluchzte sie. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Mama. Du machst das großartig", ermutigte Rokko seine Mutter. „Und dass du so fühlst, ist nur allzu verständlich. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dir Hilfe zu suchen. Also nicht nur bei mir, sondern ganz offiziell?" – „Ja. Ich habe die Formulare auch schon da… es ist ja nur… ich will nicht, dass jemand völlig Fremdes sich um Papa kümmert." – „Dann eben eine Hilfe für den Haushalt. Jemand, der kocht, putzt, einkauft und so." Zitternd wischte Melanie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so wenig unter Kontrolle habe." – „Mama, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Seit ich denken kann, bist du die stärkste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe und das hier, das packst du auch. Wir packen das zusammen. Wir holen dir Hilfe, ja?" – „Ja", flüsterte Melanie. „Die Formulare… es sind so schrecklich viele und sie sind so kompliziert…", gab sie zu bedenken. „Gleich nach dem Essen helfe ich dir damit", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Aber ohne was im Magen, will ich mich einfach nicht mit der Bürokratie rumschlagen, ja?" – „Ja", lächelte Melanie schwach. „Dann mach, dass du aus meiner Küche rauskommst. Spiel noch ein bisschen mit deinem Vater. Ich rufe euch dann, wenn es Essen gibt."


	6. Chapter 6

3. Zwischenspiel

„Richard, Richard!", rief ein knapp 5-Jähriger aufgeregt quer über den sardinischen Strand. „Richard, nun guck doch mal!" – „Was willst du, David?", fragte der kaum ältere Junge ungehalten. „Ich baue immer noch an meiner Sandburg", erklärte er fachmännisch und deutete auf das Sandgebilde vor ihm. „Pfff, Sandburgen – wie langweilig", erwiderte David. „Ich will viel lieber Mutter-Vater-Kind spielen", schlug er freudig vor. „Schon wieder?", rollte Richard mit den Augen. „Wird dir das denn nie langweilig?" – „Nein, das macht so einen Spaß", lachte der quirlige Junge, dessen Nase ein unübersehbarer Sonnenbrand zierte. „Mariella spielt das, was sie am besten kann: Das Baby", erklärte er dem Jungen, von dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, dass er sein Halbbruder war. Dabei deutete er auf ein dreijähriges Mädchen, das gerade in Tränen ausgebrochen war, weil beim Stürzen der Sandform der erwartete Sandkuchen zerbröselt war. „Du spielst den Papa, so wie immer. Du bist der erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann so wie mein Vati und…" – „Und du, David, spielst wie immer die Mutter", seufzte Richard, dem dieses Arrangement gar nicht so unangenehm war. Er verstand ohnehin nicht, was David an der Mutter-Rolle fand – sich schminken, sich schick anziehen, immer auf gutes Benehmen bedacht, Diäten halten und wenn es ganz schlimm kam auch noch kochen, waschen, putzen und so Zeugs, nein, das war nichts für ihn. Nein, er, Richard von Brahmberg, träumte schon im zarten Alter von fünf davon, einmal die Firma zu leiten, in der sein Vater zuweilen viele Überstunden leistete. „Lass mich nur noch meine Burg zu Ende bauen und dann spiele ich mit euch Familie, okay?" David hüpfte vor Freude und klatsche dazu in die Hände. „Oh fein. Ich kümmere mich solange um unser Baby, ja?" Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, nahm er Mariella bei der Hand und führte sie zu dem feuchten Sand direkt am Wasser. Dort füllte er ihr Förmchen und zeigte ihr, dass es sehr wohl möglich war, komplette Sandkuchen zu backen. Mit erstauntem Blick äugte Mariella unter dem Kopftuch, das sie eigentlich vor der Sonne schützen sollte, ihr aber entweder ständig vom Kopf rutschte oder vom Wind ins Gesicht geblasen wurde, hervor und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie ihr großer Freund das machte. „Noch mal!", verlangte sie lautstark von David. „Noch einen Kuchen!" – „Alles, was du willst mein Schatz, alles, was du willst. Die Mama backt dir noch einen Sandkuchen." – „David, Mariella, seht mal zu mir!", rief Laura, während sie durch ihre Kameralinse sah. „Das gibt ein schönes Foto", meinte sie fröhlich zu Sophie, die sich neben ihr sonnte.


	7. Chapter 7

3.

„Hat Ihr Mann eine Patientenverfügung?", wollte der Mann in dem weißen Kittel von Melanie Kowalski wissen. „Eine… eine was?", fragte die verstörte Frau nach. „Wie sollen wir verfahren, wenn sein Herz noch einmal aussetzt? Wünscht er lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen?" Hilfe suchend sah Melanie ihren Sohn an. „Ich denke, so etwas hat mein Vater nicht", erklärte Rokko. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es in seinem Sinn ist, durch Maschinen am Leben erhalten zu werden." Der Arzt nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, wie das Blutgerinnsel in seiner Halsschlagader übersehen werden konnte. Wir hätten doch…" – „Für ‚was wäre, wenn' und ‚wenn, dann hätten' ist es nun zu spät", erwiderte Rokko bemüht darum, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. „Können wir ihn sehen?", wollte er von dem vermeintlichen Halbgott in Weiß wissen. „Ja, sicher. Die Schwester gibt Ihnen Kittel und Mundschutz", wandte er sich an Melanie. „Sie würde ich vorher bitten, die Einverständniserklärung zu unterschreiben", fuhr er Rokko ansehend fort. „Ist gut. Mama, geh doch schon mal vor: Ich komme gleich nach, ja?" – „Ja", hauchte Melanie die Tränen nahe. „Aber beeil dich, ja? Dein Vater möchte dich bestimmt noch einmal sehen." Im Augenwinkel sah Rokko, wie der Arzt zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, die Melanie die Illusion rauben würde, dass Henning seine Umwelt noch wahrnahm. „Kommen Sie, Herr Doktor, ich muss mich beeilen, nicht dass meine Eltern in einem unbeobachteten Moment Unsinn anstellen", scherzte Rokko mit der letzten Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Berlin sah Lisa mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm den Möbelpackern dabei zu, wie sie die letzten Kisten in ihr neues Zuhause brachten. Eigentlich hatte sie David davon abbringen wollen, ein so großes Haus oder viel mehr diese kleine Villa zu erstehen. Sie würden noch viele Kinder kriegen müssen, damit alle Räume bewohnt waren. „Mach Winke-Winke zu den netten Männern, Paulchen", bat sie ihren Sohn, doch der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine kleine Gummi-Giraffe mit seinem noch zahnlosen Kiefer zu malträtieren. „Wenn du so weitermachst, hast du bald deinen ersten Zahn", lachte Lisa ihn fröhlich an. „Wer hat bald seinen ersten Zahn? Doch nicht etwa mein großer Junge?", meldete David sich hinter ihr zu Wort. Paulchen begann vergnügt zu quietschen, als er einen Vater erblickte. „Gib mir das große Kind mal", bat David seine Frau. „Na Paulchen, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir mal dein neues Zimmer zeige?" Seinen Sohn stolz im Arm haltend betrat David das Foyer. „Wir sollten deine Eltern bald mal zum Essen hierher einladen", meinte Lisa ihm folgend. „Die beiden wirkten schon sehr unglücklich, als wir uns vorhin verabschiedet haben." – „Ja", lachte David. „Das stimmt. Dein Vater war sehr viel tapferer, als wir nach unserer Hochzeitsreise dein Zimmer in Göberitz ausgeräumt haben."

„Bülent, wieso sind Sie denn noch hier?", fragte Melanie Kowalski erschöpft. Es war schon spät und die emsige Haushälterin stand immer noch in der Küche. „Ich wusste nicht… also… ich wollte doch…", stotterte die Frau mittleren Alters und zupfte dabei verschämt ihr Kopftuch zurecht. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Wann kommt Ihr Mann nach Hause? Soll ich sein Bett frisch bezieh…" Sie brach ihren Satz ab, als Melanie in Tränen ausbrach. „Abziehen. Es muss nur noch abgezogen werden", schluchzte Rokkos Mutter. „Und das mache ich selbst", kündigte sie an und verschwand sofort in ihrem und Hennings Schlafzimmer. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so ernst war", wandte Bülent sich an Rokko. Sie hatte gerade ihren Dienst bei den Kowalskis antreten wollen, als der Krankenwagen Henning abholte. Nicht einen Augenblick lang hatte sie es in Betracht gezogen, dass dem Mann, dem sie Essen kochte und dessen Wäsche sie machte, etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen sein könnte. „Schon gut, Bülent, gehen Sie nach Hause. Meine Mutter wird sich bald bei Ihnen melden… oder ich, je nachdem wie es ihr so geht… damit Sie… damit Sie sich eine neue Anstellung suchen können." Die Türkin verzog das Gesicht, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. „Das tut mir so leid. Ich… ich habe Sie richtig lieb gewonnen in den letzten Monaten – Sie alle. Vielleicht sollte ich doch bleiben… wegen Melanie." – „Nein", unterbrach Rokkos Mutter das Gespräch. Sie war mit einem Berg Wäsche wieder auf den Flur getreten. „Es geht mir gut – wirklich. Geht nach Hause – alle beide." Hilflos zuckte Bülent mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie das so möchten… aber wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie mich an, ja? Ich komme gerne vorbei, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, ja?"

„Lars!", platzte es unerwartet aus Melanie. „Ich bin Rokko, Mama", erwiderte die einzige Person, die sich sonst noch im Kowalskischen Wohnzimmer befand. „Das weiß ich, aber… aber Lars… er weiß noch nichts und…" – „Mama, es ist viel zu spät, um noch zu ihm zu gehen. Die Nachtwache würde mich in der Luft zerreißen. Ich besuche ihn morgen und erkläre es ihm, ja? Dafür brauche ich Ruhe, damit er es auch versteht." Melanie nickte bedächtig. „Richtig, er braucht mehr als einen Anruf à la ‚Papa ist tot'", seufzte sie. „Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen, Rokko?" Der Angesprochene wagte es kaum, seiner Mutter in die Augen zu sehen, weil er genau wusste, dass er dort Verzweiflung lesen würde. „Es wird weitergehen, Mama. So wie immer. Du wirst dich aufrappeln und dann deinen Weg machen." – „Ja, aber bevor ich mich aufrappeln kann, würde ich mich ganz gerne meine Trauer richtig ausleben. Rokko, ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine." – „Sicher?" – „Ja, ganz sicher. Ruf mich an, bevor du zu Lars gehst. Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du… wenn wir ihm erklären, was passiert ist, ja?"

„Hallo Herr Seidel", säuselte Lisa, als sie ihr neues Schlafzimmer betrat. „Unser Junior schläft ganz friedlich in seinem Bettchen. Hör mal", forderte sie David auf. Dazu hielt sie das Babyfon hoch. „Ich höre nichts", wunderte David sich. „Eben", grinste Lisa und schlang ihre Arm um ihren Angetrauten. „Was tust du da?", murmelte David in einen Kuss hinein. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich versuche, dich zu verführen, was hast du denn geglaubt?", entgegnete Lisa neuerlich grinsend. „Was war das?", fragte David abrupt. „Was war was?" – „Dieses Geräusch? Kam das aus dem Babyfon? Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach Paul sehen…" – „David, es ist absolut ruhig auf der anderen Seite des Babyfons." – „Ist es auch richtig eingestellt? Zeig mal her." David nahm seiner Frau das Gerät weg und begutachtete es. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." – „Na dann ist ja gut", lächelte Lisa verführerisch. „Lass uns da weitermachen, wo uns deine Paranoia unterbrochen hat." Lisas Lippen kamen auf Davids zu, als dieser erneut eine Ausflucht fand: „Bist du nicht müde vom Umzug? Also vom Aus- und Einräumen und so? Ich bin jedenfalls hundemüde. Sobald ich in der Horizontalen bin, werde ich schlafen wie ein Stein." Dazu gähnte David betont und machte kleine Augen, um zu unterstreichen, wie müde er war. „Sei nicht böse, Schatz, ja?" Nur mühsam konnte Lisa ihre Enttäuschung verbergen. „Nein, ich bin nicht böse", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich bin auch müde", gestand sie.

Wie kalt es hier war, stellte Rokko fest, als er seine Wohnung betrat. Nein, nicht so kalt, sondern kalt kalt… kalt wie leer. Niemand war dort – niemand, mit dem er diesen Schmerz teilen konnte. Niemand, der ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm und sagte, dass irgendwann alles wieder gut sein würde. Wie das wohl wäre, wenn jetzt eine liebende Ehefrau auf ihn warten würde? Lisa vielleicht? Frustriert löste Rokko den Knoten einer Krawatte. So ein Unsinn! Sein Vater war gerade gestorben und er dachte wieder einmal an Lisa. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nicht nach all den Monaten! Sie war glücklich verheiratet – mit einem anderen – und Mutter. Und er? Er war jetzt Halbwaise… quasi. Vor einigen Stunden war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Er hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und versucht, das riesige Loch auf seinem Konto mit einem abgeschlossenen Auftrag zu füllen. Die Zahl, die sein Kontoauszug zeigt, sagte zwar nicht, dass er pleite war, aber diese Summe war nur sein angehäuftes Kerima-Gehalt. Das würde er niemals anrühren – das hatte er sich vor einiger Zeit geschworen. Dann kam der Anruf seiner Mutter. Erneuter Schlaganfall. Im ersten Moment hatte Rokko gedacht, es würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen, doch dann… „Er ist ein Kämpfer, Mama. Er schafft das." Rokko ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Wie sehr er sich doch nach einer Umarmung sehnte oder einem lieben Wort, überhaupt wäre alles besser als hier im Dunkeln alleine zu liegen. Rokkos Hand tastete nach einer Decke, die er sogleich um seinen Körper wickelte. Das ersetzte definitiv nicht die Geborgenheit, die er jetzt gerne gespürt hätte. Niemals im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass ihm der Tod seines Vaters so nahe gehen könnte. Henning hatte alle seine Erwartungen in ihn gelegt – gute Noten, Klassensprecher, ein Instrument lernen, Karriere machen. Nie hatte er einfach nur Kind sein dürfen. Er war immer der große kleine Bruder gewesen. Henning hatte immer von ihm erwartet, dass er verantwortungsbewusst und vernünftig war, dass er gehorchte und tat, was man ihm sagte. Nein, das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war nicht schlecht gewesen, aber sonderlich liebevoll auch nicht. Pass auf Lars auf. Nimmst du Lars mit auf den Spielplatz? Es tut uns leid, Rokko, aber wir haben kein Geld für deine Klassenfahrt… du weißt doch, Lars' Tagesstätte ist sehr teuer. Ja, Lars darf zur Delfintherapie nach Florida, aber nur Mama wird ihn begleiten. Nein, Rokko, du darfst nicht mit in die USA. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Mama und ich, wir kommen später zu deiner Zeugnisausgabe. Wir müssen Lars erst aus seiner Tagesstätte abholen. Rokko, du kannst keine Freunde mit nach Hause bringen – das würde Lars zu sehr aufregen. „Verdammt, Papa, ich hatte für alles Verständnis, für wirklich alles, aber… aber dass du uns jetzt einfach so im Stich lässt..." Tränen perlten Rokkos Wangen hinab. „Du warst doch schon so nicht glücklich… als Pflegefall… und lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen… das wäre für dich doch nur eine Quälerei gewesen. Du bist doch immer so gerne Fahrrad gefahren und geschwommen. Weißt du noch, wie wir immer am Baggersee waren? Den ganzen Sommer über. Ganz früh, bevor alle aufgestanden sind. Nur du und ich. Ich habe diese Momente so genossen. Da warst du nur mein Papa. Selbstsüchtig, oder? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, dich heute gehen zu lassen? Meine Unterschrift unter dieses Papier zu setzen? Es gäbe so viel, was ich dir gerne noch gesagt hätte. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Papa", murmelte Rokko schluchzend. Er zog die Decke fester um sich. „Danke, Papa, für alles."

Lisa starrte an die Decke. Ob David sie nicht mehr liebte? Seit Pauls Geburt war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Selbst ihren unmissverständlichen Vorstoß heute hatte er zurückgewiesen. Anfänglich hatte sie das nicht gestört. Anfänglich war sie durch das Koma körperlich geschwächt gewesen. Danach die ungewohnte Belastung durch das Baby. Nachts aufstehen. Das weinende Baby trösten, stillen, wickeln. David war bei allem… bei fast allem eine große Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis nach… nach… körperlicher… ach Quatsch, nach Sex. Sie hatte damals einfach keine Lust auf Sex gehabt, aber jetzt? Jetzt ging es ihr gut. Paulchen war auch nicht mehr so klein. Sie wollte endlich wieder mit David schlafen. Lisa seufzte laut auf. Ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Woher kam Davids Unlust? Fand er sie etwa nicht mehr attraktiv? Ob das neue Haus ihnen bei diesen Schwierigkeiten wohl helfen würde? Ein leises Greinen drang aus dem Babyfon. „Ich gehe schon", kündigte Lisa an, bevor sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang.


	8. Chapter 8

4. Zwischenspiel

Eine große Hand wuschelte durch braune Locken. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Lars", lobte eine Männerstimme. Gleichzeitig zog Rüdiger Kowalski den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu. „Hier, wisch dir den Mund ab", forderte er seinen behinderten Neffen auf, als er ihm ein Taschentuch reichte. „Das bleibt doch unser kleines Geheimnis, Lars, oder? Ich habe dir doch erklärt, was passiert, wenn du jemandem davon erzählst. Du willst doch nicht, dass deiner Mama etwas passiert, oder?" Tränen stiegen in Lars' Augen, als er heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Deine Mama wird sehr traurig, wenn sie erfährt, was du hier tust und davon wird sie sehr, sehr krank. Vielleicht stirbt sie sogar." – „Nichts sagen", versicherte Lars seinem Onkel. „Du bist ein guter Junge", lobte der Onkel erneut.

„Onkel Rüdiger? Lars? Seid ihr schon Zuhause?", rief Rokko durch die elterliche Wohnung. „Wir sind in Lars' Zimmer!", antwortete Rüdiger genauso laut. Aufgeregt lief Rokko in das Zimmer seines Bruder, blieb aber verdutzt in der Tür stehen. „Was ist denn hier los? Lars sieht aus, als hätte er geweint", stellte er fest. „Ja… naja, er hat sich beim Mittagessen bekleckert und da wollte ich ihn eben umziehen." – „Und warum ist er dann immer noch halbnackt?", hakte Rokko argwöhnisch nach. „Weil ich ihn ausziehen durfte, aber beim Anziehen hat er sich gewehrt." – „Hast du ihn geschlagen oder was? Er hat geweint", betonte Rokko noch einmal, dass seinen Beobachtungen mehr traute als Onkel Rüdigers Worten. „Nein, aber… aber… Mensch, ich habe ihn am Arm festgehalten und er hat sich gewehrt, dann habe ich losgelassen und er ist gestürzt. Lars, sag doch auch mal was", forderte Rüdiger. Der autistische Teenager sah zu Boden. „Stimmt das, Lars?", fragte Rokko. „Er hat sich gestoßen, sonst nichts." – „Ich möchte das von Lars hören." – „Nun mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand. Der Junge stößt sich doch ständig. Erzähl mir lieber, wie es in der Schule war. Kriegst du die dritte Fremdsprache, auf die du dich schon so lange freust?" – „Ja, ich werde im nächsten Jahr Italienisch lernen", strahlte Rokko. Onkel Rüdiger bekundete häufig sein Interesse für Rokko und sein Leben – egal, ob alles glatt lief oder nicht. Rokko genoss dieses Gefühl, das seine Eltern ihm nur zu selten zukommen ließen. Deshalb war Rüdiger auch Rokkos Lieblingsonkel – er genoss einfach die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm sein Onkel schenkte.

„Ich mache dann mal Hausaufgaben", kündigte Rokko noch auf seinem Mittagessen herumkauend an. „Ich sage dir, Onkel Rüdiger, wenn Mathe in der 9. Klasse auch so doof ist, dann… dann…" – „Dann wirst du ganz artig lernen, so wie immer", lachte der Bruder seines Vaters. „Los, zisch ab. Je eher du den Schulkram vom Tisch hast, desto eher kannst du etwas mit Lars und mir unternehmen." – „Kommen Mama und Papa heute wieder so spät von der Arbeit?" – „Deine Mama will doch zur Elternversammlung in deine Schule, schon vergessen? Und dein Vater… ja, kann sein, dass er wieder Überstunden machen muss. Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall so lange bei euch, bis einer von beiden hier ist. Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

Innerlich verfluchte Rokko den Erfinder der Guillotine. Ohne dieses Teil müsste er jetzt viel weniger Daten erlernen. Wann war noch mal Marie-Antoinettes Kopf gerollt? Rokko warf gerade einen Blick in sein Geschichtsbuch, als seine Zimmertür sich leise öffnete, Lars hereinschlich und sich neben ihn an den Schreibtisch setzte. „Ach Lars", jammerte Rokko. „Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für dich. Ich muss lernen. Wenn du mich jetzt eine halbe Stunde lernen lässt, dann spiele ich nachher etwas Schönes mit dir, ja?" Rokkos Bruder aber machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Ich habe wirklich viel Stress im Moment. Die Geschichtsklassenarbeit steht unmittelbar bevor und…" Der 14-Jährige brach seinen Satz ab, als er Lars' hohlen Blick bemerkte. Wenn sein Bruder schon so guckte, dann drang nichts zu ihm durch. Onkel Rüdiger sagte auch immer, dass er Stress hatte und dass nur eines gegen Stress half. Hilf mir, mich zu entspannen, sagte er immer und dann musste Lars… Der autistische Junge leckte sich über die Lippen und streckte seine Hand aus. „Lars, was machst du denn da?", fragte Rokko entsetzt, als er die Hand seines Bruders in seinem Schritt spürte. „Entspannen", entgegnete Lars monoton und öffnete Rokkos Hose. „Lars, lass das. Ich möchte das nicht", wiederholte Rokko beunruhigt. Als Lars dann auch noch seinen Kopf in Rokkos Schoß sinken ließ, sprang Rokko entsetzt auf. „Was machst du denn da? Was um Himmels Willen geht in deinem bekloppten Kopf vor?" Augenblicklich biss er sich auf die Zunge. „Es tut mir leid, Lars, das wollte ich nicht sagen – wirklich. Das war gedankenlos. Es ist nur… das, was du da tun wolltest... das… das ist nicht richtig. Das ist einmal nicht richtig, weil wir Brüder sind und dann weil wir viel zu jung sind – ich jedenfalls, glaube ich… und dann… ähm, weil wir… halt, nein, es gibt Jungs, die auf Jungs stehen, aber ich tue das nicht und darum wäre es auch falsch." – „Entspannen", wiederholte Lars eingeschüchtert. „Du glaubst, das würde mir dabei helfen, zu entspannen? Woher hast du denn das?" Statt zu antworten sank Lars auf den Fußboden, zog die Beine ganz eng an sich heran und begann, sich hin und her zu wiegen. Rokko dachte angestrengt nach – wie war Lars nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihn sexuell befriedigen zu wollen? Woher wusste er, wie das ging? Selbst er, der „normale" Bruder konnte sich noch nicht vorstellen, wie „es" in der Praxis funktionieren sollte. Irgendwer musste es Lars gezeigt haben… ihn vielleicht dazu gezwungen haben. Rokko nahm neben seinem Bruder Platz und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Doch mit einem Mal wurde Lars aggressiv und schlug Rokkos Hand weg. „Hör zu, Lars, ich will dir nichts Böses. Dir wird nichts passieren, aber du musst mir ein paar Fragen beantworten, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen." – „Ne-ein!", wiegelte Lars aufgebracht ab. „Mama darf nichts passieren!" Rokko stutzte kurz. Was hatte denn seine Mutter damit zu tun? „Lars, Mama passiert nichts", versprach Rokko seinem Bruder in einem beschwörenden Tonfall. Eindringlich sah er Lars an, doch dieser verwehrte ihm einen Blick in seine Augen. „Lars, ich habe dich doch noch nie belogen, oder? Ich verspreche dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass Mama nichts passiert, egal, was du mir jetzt erzählst." Hartnäckig schwieg Lars. „Okay, hör zu, wir spielen… 20 Fragen, das kennst du doch, ja? Wir spielen 20 Fragen für große Jungs, okay? Du weißt, dass man dabei nicht lügen darf, ja?" – „Ja", antwortete Lars zögerlich. „Okay… also, hast du das, was du eben machen wolltest, schon einmal mit jemandem gemacht?" – „Ja." – „Okay, gut. Hattest du schon einmal einen Penis in der Hand?" Lars zögerte. „Einen Pullermann", erklärte Rokko. „Ja." – „Deinen eigenen?" – „Ja." – „Den einer anderen Person?" „Ja." – „Und im Mund?" – „Ja." Wieder überlegte Rokko angestrengt – mit welchem Körperteil konnte ein Junge wie Lars noch Kontakt mit einem Penis gehabt haben? „Im Po?" – „Ja." – „War dein Pullermann schon mal im Mund einer anderen Person?" – „Nein." – „In der Hand einer anderen Person?" – „Ja." – „Im Po einer anderen Person?" – „Ja." Mit jeder Frage hatte Rokko den Eindruck, sich einem Abgrund zu nähern. Langsam stand er so dicht am Rand, das er die Wahl zwischen hineinstürzen und hineinspringen hatte. Er atmete tief durch und entschied sich für Letzteres: „Wessen Penis?" Lars verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Rokko vorwurfsvoll an. „Das war keine Ja-Nein-Frage, ich verstehe. Also noch mal: Hattest du schon einmal Papas Pullermann in der Hand?" – „Nein." – „Den deines Betreuers in der Tagesstätte?" – „Nein?" – „Kenne ich die Person, deren Pullermann du in der Hand hattest?" – „Ja." – „Sind wir mit dieser Person verwandt?" – „Ja." Wieder ratterte Rokkos Denk-Maschinerie. Die Eltern seines Vaters hatten sie ewig nicht gesehen. Die Eltern seiner Mutter lebten schon nicht mehr. Melanie hatte nur eine Schwester. „Onkel Rüdiger", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Erschrocken drehte Lars sich zur Tür um, stellte aber erleichtert fest, dass dort keine Spur von seinem Onkel war. „Tut Onkel Rüdiger dir das an?", flüsterte Rokko schockiert. „Ja", flüsterte Lars zurück. „Wie oft?", fragte Rokko darum bemüht, das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht Überhand nehmen zu lassen. Wieder verschränkte Lars die Arme vor der Brust, doch diesmal verstand Rokko sofort. „Passiert es öfter als ein Mal die Woche?" – „Ja." – „Jeden Tag?", ging Rokko aufs Ganze. „Ja." – „Passiert es, nachdem Onkel Rüdiger dich aus der Tagesstätte abholt und bevor ich aus der Schule komme?" – „Ja." Rokko schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, was Lars auch so gleich imitierte. „Hat Onkel Rüdiger dir erzählt, dass Mama etwas Schlimmes passiert, wenn du jemandem davon erzählst?" – „Ja", seufzte Lars. „Er ist ein Lügner. Mama passiert nichts. Es ist gut, dass ich es weiß. Jetzt bekommst du Hilfe. Das, was Onkel Rüdiger da mit dir macht, das ist böse, es ist falsch, das darf er nicht. Niemand darf das. Später, wenn du mal eine Freundin haben solltest… hast, dann darfst du das machen, aber mit Onkel Rüdiger ist es falsch", redete Rokko sich langsam in Rage. „Ich bin dein Bruder und du kannst mir vertrauen. Wenn etwas passiert, dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen und mir davon erzählen." Lars' Mund verzog sich ein bisschen und Rokko wusste, dass er ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Dann legte Lars seinen Kopf auf Rokkos Schulter und streichelte über dessen Unterarm.

„Rokko, hey, Rokko?", flüsterte Henning in das unbeleuchtete Zimmer seines Sohnes. „Ich will zum Baggersee, hast du Lust, mitzukommen? Ich fahre dich hinterher auch in die Schule." Erst war Rokko ungehalten über die abrupte Störung seines Schlafes, aber dann erschien es ihm als die Chance schlechthin, sich um Lars' Problem zu kümmern.

„Du, Papa?", wagte Rokko den Vorstoß einige Zeit später. „Du und Onkel Rüdiger, ihr seid richtig dicke miteinander, oder?", tastete er sich vorsichtig vor. Dabei rubbelte er sich mit einem Handtuch über die Locken. „Ja, wir sind eben Brüder und richtig gute Freunde. Wieso fragst du?" – „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir etwas Schlimmes über ihn erzählen würde?" – „Was ist los, Rokko?", stellte Henning alarmiert die Gegenfrage. „Onkel Rüdiger hat… Lars hat mir erzählt, dass… Onkel Rüdiger", stammelte Rokko. „Er hat Lars missbraucht… sexuell… er hat Lars gezwungen, seinen… seinen Penis anzufassen und in den Mund zu nehmen und er hatte Po-Sex mit ihm." Wie erstarrt sah Henning seinen Sohn an. Rokko war so reif für sein Alter, doch nun wirkte er wie ein hilfloses, verunsichertes Kind auf ihn. „Das ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, Rokko. Hast du Beweise dafür?" – „Nein, aber Lars hat es mir gesagt." – „Lars spricht doch kaum. Rokko, ich weiß, dass Mama und ich viel arbeiten und wenig Zuhause sind, aber… ich kenne meinen Bruder, das würde er nie tun. Du darfst dir so etwas nicht ausdenken, um uns zu zwingen, mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen." – „Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht!", widersprach Rokko heftig. „Gut, okay… ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du mir nicht glauben könntest. Ich bringe dir den Beweis, aber bis dahin hole ich Lars von der Tagesstätte ab. Ich werde ihn nicht alleine mit Onkel Rüdiger lassen." – „Rokko, das ist doch…" Henning stockte. „Das ist dein Ernst, oder?" – „Ja, es ist mein Ernst. Onkel Rüdiger hat Lars missbraucht und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das noch mal passiert." Rokko stand auf und raffte seine Sachen zusammen. „Bringst du mich in die Schule? Wenn ich von hier laufe, komme ich zu spät."

Einige Wochen später: „Die Jungs waren den ganzen Tag alleine, Henning. Wo ist dein Bruder denn nur? Bei ihm Zuhause geht keiner ans Telefon. So kurzfristig wird er doch keine Arbeit gefunden haben?", beschwerte Melanie sich bei ihrem Mann. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit Rüdiger ist", brummte Henning. „Ich würde jetzt aber gerne die Tagesschau sehen." Melanie setzte sich zu ihm – auch sie hatte an diesem Tag noch keine Nachrichten gesehen. „Im Fall der verschwundenen Franziska S. hat die Polizei heute einen sachdienlichen Hinweis erhalten. Das Mädchen wurde in diesem Mehrfamilienhaus gefunden. Sie braucht psychologische Betreuung, ist ansonsten unverletzt." – „Henning, das ist doch…" – „Der Mieter der Wohnung Rüdiger K. floh zunächst, wurde dann aber unweit seiner Wohnung gefunden. Er begang Selbstmord durch Erhängen." Henning schluckte hart. Dann erhob er sich. „Wo willst du hin?" – „Ich… zu unseren Jungs." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er in Rokkos Zimmer, wo dieser gerade ein Referat vor seinem Bruder probte. „Rokko, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe", wandte er sich sofort an seinen Sohn. „Bitte?", fragte dieser verwirrt. „Onkel Rüdiger… Oh Lars", widmete Henning sich nun seinem anderen Sohn. „Es wird dir nie wieder jemand wehtun, das verspreche ich dir."


	9. Chapter 9

Die Abenteuer des Watson

4.

„Hallo Lars, mein Großer. Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? War es schön in der Werkstatt?" – „Jajaja", murmelte Lars. „Hallo Rokko." – „Hallo Mama", begrüßte der Angesprochene seine Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie geht es dir heute?" – „Ganz gut, Rokko. Lars, ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gekocht – Porree-Käse-Suppe mit extragroßen Hackbällchen, genauso wie du es magst", lächelte Melanie ihren Sohn an. „Käse-Suppe, Käse-Suppe", murmelte Lars erneut und ging in die Küche. „Nachtisch habe ich auch für euch – türkischen Honig. Bülent kommt immer noch jeden Tag vorbei und bringt mir welchen… als Trost oder so. Ich traue mich gar nicht, ihr zu sagen, dass ich das Zeug schon gar nicht mehr sehen kann – geschweige denn essen", lachte Melanie nervös. „Bülent kommt dich immer noch jeden Tag besuchen?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. „Ja, tut sie. Sie hat immer noch keine neue Stelle, was mir ganz besonders leid tut und…" – „Mama, was ist los?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Was soll denn los sein?", versuchte Melanie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Mama, du bist nervös und du hast mir noch kein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen, seit Lars und ich hier sind. Es stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht." – „Komm doch erstmal in die Küche. Du und Lars, ihr müsst doch Hunger haben. Ich habe…" – „Lars' Lieblingsessen gemacht, das erwähntest du schon, Mama", grinste Rokko. „Na gut, dann lass uns erst essen und dann sagst du mir, was los ist."

„Bülent will ihre Familie in der Türkei besuchen", druckste Melanie während eines Nachmittagsspaziergangs herum. „Sandkasten", platzte es begeistert aus Lars heraus. „Willst du ein bisschen spielen gehen, mein Großer?", fragte seine Mutter in verständnisvoll. „Ja", strahlte Lars und lief sofort los. Einige der anwesenden Mütter beobachteten perplex, wie ein erwachsener Mann sich mit Begeisterung daran machte, im Sand zu spielen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns hinsetzen?", schlug Rokko auf eine Bank deutend vor. „Gerne." – „Bülent besucht also ihre Familie", führte Rokko das Gespräch zu seinem ursprünglichen Thema zurück. „Hm." – „Und? Das ist doch nicht alles." – „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht mitkommen möchte. Sie meinte, das würde mir gut tun. Ich käme mal raus, könnte mich erholen…" – „Und? Sie hat Recht." – „Ja, aber… ich kann euch doch nicht alleine lassen – also, dich und deinen Bruder, das geht ja nun wirklich nicht." – „Würdest du gerne mitfahren?" – „Ja", gestand Melanie. „Du weißt ja, wir haben nie richtig Urlaub gemacht, dein Vater und ich." Rokkos Mutter machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir waren so viel Zuhause, dass… manchmal gehe ich durch unsere Wohnung und es ist, als würde dein Vater jeden Augenblick zur Tür hereinkommen. Alles, wirklich alles erinnert mich an ihn. Es ist unerträglich." – „Du glaubst, es wäre leichter für dich zu ertragen, wenn du ein wenig Abstand gewinnst, oder?" Melanie nickte. „Dann fahr. Ich kümmere mich hier um alles." – „Aber…", setzte Melanie an. „Kein Aber, Mama. Du fährst mit Bülent in paar Tage in den Urlaub. Das wird dir gut tun und wenn es dir gut geht, dann hilft das auch Lars und mir, okay?"

5. Zwischenspiel

„Vater? Unterschreibst du das bitte?" Friedrich sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Was ist das?", wollte er von David wissen. „Das ist die Erlaubnis, an einem Wettkampf teilnehmen zu dürfen", bekam er zur Antwort. „Wann ist denn dieser Wettkampf?", fragte Friedrich. „Nächstes Wochenende", erwiderte David sichtlich angespannt. „Wie schade, da kann ich nicht kommen und dir zusehen", seufzte Friedrich. „Ich weiß, Vater. Trotzdem möchte ich an diesem Wettkampf teilnehmen." Obwohl David seinen Vater nicht richtig ansah, strotzte er nur so vor Entschlossenheit. „Na gut", meinte sein Gegenüber und zückte einen Stift. Jetzt nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Er wird seine Unterschrift darunter setzen, ohne das Schreiben richtig zu lesen – das hatte doch schon mehr als ein Mal mit einem Tadel geklappt. „David, hier. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei dem Turnier." – „Danke, Vater."

Einige Tage später:

„Friedrich, was hältst du von einem Cognac, um ins Wochenende zu starten?", fragte Claus von Brahmberg, den Kopf durch die Bürotür seines Geschäftspartner steckend. „Gerne, sehr gerne", nahm Friedrich das Angebot an.

„Richard war ja sehr erfolgreich bei dem Turnier letztes Wochenende", zeigte Claus sich sichtlich stolz. „Wo war eigentlich David?" – „Wie, wo war David? Beim Turnier natürlich." – „Nein, war er nicht. Er kommt auch nicht mehr zum Training." – „Das kann gar nicht sein. Laura oder ich fahren ihn drei Mal die Woche höchstpersönlich zum Training – mit all seinen Degen, Floretten und was man zum Fechten noch so braucht." – „Bitte, Friedrich, reg dich nicht auf. Ich wollte sicher in kein Wespennest stechen. Vergiss es einfach", wehrte Claus ab. „Nein", widersprach Friedrich. „Das will ich jetzt genauer wissen. David geht nicht zum Training und beim Turnier war er auch nicht? Bloß, wo war er dann?"

„David, ich kann deinen Trainingsplan nicht einfach so umschmeißen. Wir sind hier doch nicht bei ‚Wünsch dir was'", wies zeitgleich ein Trainer Friedrichs Sohn zurecht. „Es ist ja nur… wenn ich jetzt auch noch donnerstags trainieren muss, dann habe ich einfach niemanden, der mich fährt", verteidigte David sich verzweifelt. „Dann fahr Bus oder S-Bahn. Himmel, David, du bist 16, du musst nicht mehr gefahren werden. Du bist der Vereinsmeister am Boden und Dritter im Vereinsmehrkampf, du hast selbst gesagt, dass du die zusätzlichen Ballettstunden brauchst, um deinen Ausdruck am Boden zu verbessern. Also, wo liegt das Problem?" Mit großen, brauen Augen sah David seinen Trainer an. „Es ist wegen meiner Eltern", flüsterte er. „Sie wollen nicht, dass ich soviel Zeit ins Turnen investiere." – „Dann klär das, David. Ich kann deine Trainingszeiten jedenfalls nicht ändern." Deprimiert nickte David. „Na dann, noch mal ans Reck?", wollte der Trainer wissen. „Ja, noch mal ans Reck", lächelte David.

Handriemen? Ballettschläppchen? Friedrich glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er Davids Zimmer durchsuchte. „Vereinsmeister im Bodenturnen", las er eine gut versteckte Urkunde. „Bodenturnen? Was zum…", murmelte Friedrich vor sich hin. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte David nur so undankbar sein?

„Machst du das Licht aus, bevor du gehst?", bat der Trainer David. Dieser sah kurz von seiner Sporttasche auf und nickte. „Mache ich." – „Aber keine Alleingänge", mahnte der Trainer. „Geturnt wird nur, wenn ich da bin, um dir Hilfestellung zu leisten, ja? Du hast heute wirklich hart trainiert und hast dir eine Pause verdient." – „Ja, direkt nach dem Lichtausmachen. Bis morgen, Trainer", grinste David.

Der Trainer hatte kaum die Halle verlassen, da wandte David sich dem Schwebebalken zu. Da durfte er nicht ran, das war ein reines Mädchengerät – dabei faszinierte ihn ausgerechnet dieses Gerät so sehr. David sah sich um, ob auch wirklich niemand da war. Als er sich unbeobachtet vorkam, schwang er sich auf den Schwebebalken und machte ein paar Schritte. Es war wie Fliegen. Nein, viel schöner als das. David schlug ein Rad, machte dann eine Standwaage auf dem Gerät – wie gerne er das doch öfter machen wollte.

Friedrichs Wagen fuhr vor der Trainingshalle vor. David stand bereits da und wartete auf ihn. Mit seiner Sporttasche und der Tasche mit den Fechtgeräten hätte man meinen können, er käme gerade von dem Training, bei dem ihn die ganze Familie vermutete. „Hallo Vater", begrüßte er Friedrich, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. „Hallo David", gab Friedrich sich distanziert. „Wie war das Training?" – „Gut, sehr gut." – „Ich weiß, dass du nicht beim Fechten warst." Einen Moment lang kam es David vor, als wäre gerade die Luft im Auto gefroren. „Oh. Wie?" – „Claus hat sich verplappert. Du warst nicht beim Fechtturnier. Dafür habe ich eine Kunstturn-Urkunde bei dir gefunden." – „Du hast mein Zimmer durchsucht?", echauffierte David sich. „Es ist mein Zimmer. Es ist in meinem Haus und es ist mein Zimmer. Ich lasse dich lediglich darin wohnen. Was denkst du dir eigentlich, David? Kunstturnen! Ich eröffne dir alle Möglichkeiten und du hintergehst mich so! Wenn ich in deinem Alter die Chance gehabt hätte, Fechten zu lernen, dann…" – „Ich bin aber nicht du. Du kannst deinen Traum nicht durch mich leben. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für die Möglichkeiten, die du mir gibst, aber ich möchte lieber turnen. Mein Trainer glaubt an mein Talent und…" – „Nichts und. Es hat sich ausgeturnt für dich. Das ist doch ein Mädchensport. Du sollst einen männlichen Sport machen. Fechten bringt dir für das Leben eh mehr. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen und mir dankbar dafür sein."

Wütend betrat David die Villa Seidel. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er da seine kleine Schwester sitzen und mit ihren Puppen spielen. Sie würde turnen dürfen, wenn sie es wollte. Niemand würde sie zum Fechten zwingen. David verpasste einer der Puppen einen Tritt, so dass es sie quer durch das Wohnzimmer schoss. Kims Gesicht verzog sich weinerlich, doch Laura war sofort aufgesprungen, um den Flug der Puppe abzufangen und sie ihrer Tochter zurückzugeben. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Laura von ihrem Sohn wissen. „Was mit mir los ist? Mein Herr Vater durchsucht mein Zimmer und wirft mir zeitgleich Vertrauensbruch vor. Er will mir alles nehmen, was mir etwas bedeutet." – „David, sei doch nicht so theatralisch", bat Laura. „Gib ihm Zeit, das zu verdauen." – „Ihr tut ja gerade so, als hätte ich bei einem satanischen Ritual eine Katze geschlachtet. Ich turne einfach lieber als zu fechten. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Mit Sorge beobachtete Laura, wie sich Tränen in Davids Augen sammelten. „Hör zu, David, wir geben deinem Vater ein bisschen Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht können wir ihn überzeugen, sich einmal anzusehen, wie du turnst. Vielleicht können wir ihn umstimmen."

„Herr Seidel, das kann doch nicht Ihr letztes Wort sein? Hören Sie, David hat wirklich Talent. Ich meine, er wird es wohl nie zu Olympia schaffen, dafür hätte er viel eher mit dem Turnen anfangen müssen und dafür müsste er viel öfter trainieren, aber… meine Güte, der Junge hat Spaß daran. Es macht ihm Freude und für ein paar lokale Meisterschaften reicht es auch, wenn es um die Bestätigung geht oder wie auch immer man das sehen will", redete Davids Trainer sich in Rage. „Ja, es ist mein letztes Wort. David wird wieder zum Fechten gehen. Turnen ist nichts für ihn – er ist ein Mann und…" – „Ich hätte Sie wirklich für weltoffener gehalten", unterbrach der Trainer Friedrich aufgebracht. „Sie glauben wohl auch, wir Turner sind alles warme Brüder!? Ich sage Ihnen etwas, ich bin seit 4 Jahren glücklich verheiratet, meine Frau erwartet unser erstes Kind. Nun zufrieden?" – „Nein. Ich will, dass David fechtet. Ende der Debatte." – „Sie produzieren Damenmode, richtig? Finden Sie das nicht unmännlich?", stichelte Davids Trainer erneut. „Gut, ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, David weiterhin zu mir zu schicken, aber ich finde das sehr, sehr schade und verdammt engstirnig."

„Es tut mir leid, David. Ich habe wirklich alles probiert. Er hat sich einfach nicht umstimmen lassen", entschuldigte sich der breitschultrige Trainer bei seinem ehemaligen Schützling. „Ich habe es befürchtet", seufzte David. „Hey, nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Du kannst doch trotzdem immer mal vorbeikommen." – „Nein, kann ich nicht. Mein Vater will das Fechttraining von nun an ‚überwachen', um genau das zu verhindern. Trotzdem Danke, ja?", brachte David noch heraus, bevor er hektisch in der Umkleide verschwand, damit niemand seine Tränen sah.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Abenteuer des Watson

5.

Missmutig sah Lisa zu David hinüber. Wie Friedrich!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Der versteckte sich auch immer hinter der Tageszeitung, wenn er Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal eine Auseinandersetzung – noch nicht. Sehr lange würde Lisa es nicht mehr ertragen, dass David sie körperlich so… aushungern ließ. Darauf konnte sie sich eh keinen Reim machen – sie hatte ihm doch mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, dass sie nicht zerbrechlich war. Lisa sah in den Stubenwagen und betrachtete ihren Sohn bei seinem Vormittagsschläfchen. „Wusstest du, dass Kowalski einen autistischen Bruder hat?", riss David sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. Angesichts des gut verdrängten Namens zuckte Lisa zusammen. „Bitte?", fragte sie fast schon panisch. „Ob du wusstest, dass Kowalski einen autistischen Bruder hat?", wiederholte David seine Frage. Er schien wirklich an der Antwort interessiert zu sein, so wie er Lisa musterte. „Ähm, nein, wusste ich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?" – „Naja, ihr ward immerhin zusammen. Ich dachte, das hätte er dir mal erzählt oder so." – „Nein, hat er nicht. Aber wieso weißt du davon?" – „Weil es hier steht. Kowalski macht jetzt in Schokolade. Bei der Vorstellung der neuen… igitt… Schokolade mit Basilikum hatte dein Werbekomet seinen Bruder dabei. Angeblich, weil er keine adäquate Betreuung gefunden hat. Gleichzeitig hat er die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse genutzt, um anzuprangern, dass die Schirmherren der Einrichtung, in der sein Bruder untergebracht ist, die Geldmittel drastisch gekürzt hat. Die Mitarbeiter in der Werkstatt kriegen nur noch 50 ihres bisherigen Kleidergeldes. Hinzukommt massiver Stellenabbau beim Betreuungspersonal", fasste David den Artikel zusammen. „Was für eine Werkstatt?", fragte Lisa. „Für Menschen mit Behinderung. Da arbeitet Lars – so heißt Kowalskis Bruder. Die arme Sau hat's echt gebeutelt seit unserer Hochzeit: Auftragsknappheit – die Schoko-Firma ist der erste große Fisch, den er seit Kerima an der Angel hat. Sein Vater ist kürzlich nach einem Schlaganfall gestorben…" David brach seine Erzählung ab, als er sah, wie Lisa immer blasser wurde. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ja", stammelte Lisa. „Es ist nur… ich fühle mich gerade richtig mies. Ich habe Rokko nicht nur stehen gelassen, ich habe mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, wie es ihm geht." Mit sorgenvollen Gesicht faltete David die Zeitung zusammen. „Ach Schatz, du hattest doch wirklich genug einige Probleme – die Schwangerschaft oder vielmehr deren Ausgang: Das Koma und jetzt die ganze Arbeit mit mir und unserem Kurzen. Es ist auch für Kowalski das Beste so gewesen. Er hätte sich bestimmt Hoffnungen gemacht, wenn du dich bei ihm gemeldet hättest." – „Aber… David, sein Vater ist gestorben. Ich habe mich nie für seine Familie interessiert. Ich wusste nichts von seinem Bruder und…" – „Das zeigt doch nur, dass du an unserem Hochzeitstag die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast." – „Wenigstens erklären hätte ich es ihm müssen." – „Er hat das bestimmt verstanden. Du hast doch immer nur mich geliebt und das hat er gewusst. Trotzdem hat er versucht, dich mit aller Gewalt an ihn zu binden. Er trägt eine Mitschuld daran, wie seine Hochzeit ausgegangen ist." Nachdenklich schwieg Lisa einen Augenblick. „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet", gestand sie leise. „Solltest du aber, dann merkst du, dass Schuldgefühle hier völlig fehl am Platz sind." David griff erneut nach seiner Zeitung und schlug sie wieder auf. „Hey, hier ist ja das Event, zu dem Hugo mich eingeladen hat. Travestie-Theater", murmelte er. „Hat wirklich gute Kritiken. Schade, dass ich nicht hingehen kann." – „Wieso nicht? Hast du einen anderen Termin?", wollte Lisa dankbar für den Themenwechsel wissen. „Nein, nein. Naja, doch – mit dir und meinem Sohn. Ich kann euch doch nicht alleine lassen." – „David", seufzte Lisa. „Es ist doch nur für einen Abend. Tagsüber kommen wir doch auch ohne dich klar. Wieso sollten wir das abends nicht? Du musst einfach dorthin gehen. Du hast so lange nichts mehr mit Hugo unternommen und wenn die Kritiken doch gut sind…" – „Naja, reizen würde es mich schon…", gab David zu." – „Dann geh. Ich bestehe darauf, aber nur wenn ich einen ausführlichen Bericht kriege", lächelte Lisa ihren Mann an.

„Wow, diese Show war magnifique", brüllte Hugo David über den Applausteppich hinweg zu. „Komm, lass uns Backstage gehen. Ich kenne die Hauptdarstellerin. Du wirst begeistert von ihr sein", schlug der Designer vor.

„Marie-France, du bist die Königin des Off-Theaters", lobte Hugo die Dragqueen, die sich gerade daran machte, ihr Make-up zu entfernen. „Hugo, Darling, wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns gesehen haben? Hm, ich glaube, das war… als ich meinen Brauereipferd-Arsch noch in eine deiner Kreationen zwängen konnte", stichelte der Schausteller freundschaftlich. Er erhob sich und umarmte Hugo freundschaftlich. „Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du mittlerweile über den Tod deiner Frau hinweg bist." – „Als ob man das je sein könnte", winkte Hugo ab. „Aber es stimmt, es geht mir viel besser. Lass uns aber von etwas Erfreulichem sprechen. Deine Vorstellung war hinreißend." – „Ich weiß", lachte Marie-France selbstbewusst. „Naja, alles Andere wäre ja enttäuschend gewesen, immerhin haben die Truppe und ich geprobt bis die Schwarte gekracht hat." Um zu unterstreichen, wie hart sie gearbeitet hatte, schlug Marie-France sich auf den Po. „Wer ist den dieser schüchterne junge Spund?", wechselte sie das Thema auf David deutend. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir: C'est David Seidel, ein…" – „Eine Schwester", unterbrach Marie-France ihren Freund. „Bitte?", hakte David entsetzt nach. „Eine Schwester. Du bist eine von uns." – „Marie-France, wirklich, schockier ihn doch nicht so." – „Mein Radar hat mich noch nie getrogen", widersprach die Dragqueen. „Glaub mir, ich erkenne eine Schwester, wenn ich sie sehe." – „Marie-France, diesmal täuschst du dich", lachte Hugo. „David ist verheiratet, ist kürzlich erst Vater geworden. Es gibt kaum einen männlicheren Mann als David." – „Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen – so ähnlich jedenfalls", mischte sich Kerimas Geschäftsführer in das Gespräch ein. „Verheiratet und Vater, ja? Das heißt doch nichts. Das bin ich auch – bzw. ich war es, verheiratet zumindest. Meine Töchter bleiben ja immer meine Töchter, auch wenn die sich mit ihrer neuen Mami schwer tun", lachte Marie-France. „Sie sind noch nicht lange…?", fragte David hilflos. „Eine Frau? Herzchen, ich war schon immer eine Frau, aber wissen tue ich es erst… wie lange ist das jetzt her? Hm, vielleicht zwei Jahre." – „Wie haben Sie es gemerkt?" – „Sie? Um Himmels Willen, gesiezt zu werden, gibt mir immer das Gefühl, ich wäre hunderttausend Jahre alt. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Schätzchen: Die Erkenntnis hat mich eines Tages einfach überrollt. Dass irgendetwas nicht mit mir stimmt, das habe ich schon ziemlich früh gemerkt – da war ich noch Norbert und der begehrteste Junge der Schule und das habe ich auch ausgenutzt, wenn du verstehst", kicherte die Dragqueen wieder. „Aber als ich dann irgendwann sesshaft wurde, verheiratet und sehr monogam war, da schlich sich dann irgendwann… naja, Unlust ein. Meine Frau machte mich einfach nicht mehr an, egal wie sehr sie sich bemüht hat. Zuerst dachte ich ja, ich wäre ‚nur' schwul… was war ich zu der Zeit in den Pizzaboten verschossen." Während Marie-France in ihren Erinnerungen schwelgte, befreite sie sich gewissenhaft von ihrem Show-Make-up. „Sind Sie… also hast du… bist du biologisch immer noch ein Mann?", wollte David wissen. „Uuuuh, Jugend forscht", lachte Marie-France. „Willst du mal nachsehen, Herzchen?" – „Ähm, nein", erwiderte David verschämt. „Nun, ich habe meinen Pimmel noch, wenn du es so genau wissen willst und das wird auch so bleiben. Ich bin eine Frau, ja. Ich bin als Mann auf die Welt gekommen und dabei hat sich die Natur etwas gedacht. Da werde ich sicher nicht eingreifen, aber ich werde meine Neigung ausleben. Das Theater ist eine wirklich gute Möglichkeit der Selbstdarstellung", beantwortete Marie-France die Frage untypisch ernst. „Aber wir plaudern hier in so einem hektischen Ambiente", gab sie sich wieder fröhlich. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns eine nette Bar suchen und dort weiter schwatzen?" – „Gerne", freute Hugo sich. „Das haben wir lange nicht gemacht." – „Dann macht ihr mal, ich werde nach Hause gehen", lehnte David das Angebot ab. „Ich vermisse meine Lisa", betonte er seine Beweggründe. „Na dann, komm gut nach Hause, Herzchen und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, Tante Marie-France hat immer ein offenes Ohr für dich."

David betrat das Schlafzimmer seiner Villa. „Lisa, Schatz, du bist ja noch wach", wunderte er sich. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät", erwiderte Lisa freundlich. „Außerdem hat dein Sohn gerade nach seiner Mami verlangt. Jetzt schläft er aber", fuhr sie auf das Babyfon deutend fort. „Ich sehe trotzdem mal kurz nach ihm, ja?" David drehte sich um und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er im Türrahmen stehen blieb. „Was ist?", wollte Lisa wissen, als sie merkte, dass ihr Mann nicht weiterging. „Ich dachte nur, was passiert, wenn ich Paulchen wecke… aus Versehen meine ich." – „Was soll dann sein?", fragte Lisa verwundert. „Dann könnte das meine Lust auf das hier im Keim ersticken", meinte David und tigerte ins Ehebett.

„Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt", gestand Lisa sich an ihren Mann kuschelnd. „Du mir auch", erwiderte David nachdenklich. „Sag mal, kommt dir unser Sex-Leben manchmal auch… naja… eintönig vor?" – „Nein", widersprach Lisa. „Es ist in letzter Zeit vielleicht etwas eingeschlafen, aber eigentlich fand ich es bisher immer sehr schön." David strich mit seinen Fingern über Lisas Rücken. „Denkst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht mal etwas Anderes ausprobieren?" – „Etwas Anderes? Woran denkst du da?", hakte Lisa beunruhigt nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Anal vielleicht?" – „Anal?!", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt. „Nein!", lehnte sie den Vorschlag kategorisch ab. „Dafür ist der… der… der Hintern nicht da", fuhr sie schimpfend fort. „Schon gut, vergiss es, okay? Das war nur so ein Gedanke. Ich finde nämlich schon, dass unser Sex-Leben… langweilig ist. Es ist mehr oder weniger immer die gleiche Nummer. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde es auch schön – hin und wieder, aber mir ist auch mal nach Abwechslung." – „Anal kommt jedenfalls nicht in Frage", wiederholte Lisa erneut. Aufgebracht hatte sie sich von David weggerollt und begonnen, sich wieder anzuziehen. „Was ist mit Rollenspielen?", schlug David vor. „Rollenspiele? Du meinst, Sekretärin und Chef, Arzt und Patientin oder so etwas?" – „Zum Beispiel", erwiderte David. „Oder Spielzeug… das würde vielleicht auch Abwechslung in unseren Sex bringen." Mittlerweile hatte Lisa sich die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen und sich von David weggedreht. „Lass uns das morgen besprechen – in aller Ruhe, ja?"


	11. Chapter 11

6.

„Lisa Seidel! Wow, was haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen!", freute Jürgen sich, als er seine beste Freundin erkannte. „Warte, ich helfe dir mit dem Kinderwagen." Der Kioskbesitzer sprintete hinter seiner Kasse hervor, um den Kinderwagen mit dem schlafenden Paul darin über die Stufe in den Verkaufsraum zu heben. „Uhhh", kommentierte er eine Einkaufstüte in dem Korb zwischen den Rädern. „Reizwäsche? Lisa Seidel, ich fasse es einfach nicht!", zog er seine beste Freundin auf. Ohne auf den Kommentar einzugehen, machte Lisa ein paar Schritte auf die Süßigkeiten zu. Nachdenklich blieb sie davor stehen. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Hüftgold über die Strapse quillt, oder?" – „Du hältst mich für fett?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Nein", wehrte Jürgen ab. „Ich halte dich für wohlproportioniert und seit du stillst, hast du diese Hammer-Möpse und… Lisa, was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut?" – „Doch, doch. Alles bestens." – „Hm", brummte Jürgen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Dein Mund sagt: ‚Alles in Ordnung', aber deine Augen und überhaupt dein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck sagen: ‚Es geht mir beschissen'. Also, was ist wirklich los?" Jürgen machte ein paar Schritt auf Lisa zu und dirigierte sie bestimmt auf die Bank zu. „Los, spuck's aus, bevor du daran erstickst." – „David, er…" – „Er?" – „Ich glaube, er liebt mich nicht mehr." – „David? David Seidel? Dein David? Der David, der am Tag deiner Hochzeit mit der Ausgeburt der Hölle gekämpft hat, um noch eine Chance bei dir zu kriegen? Niemals!" – „Doch. Weißt du, erst… erst wollte er… also seit Paulchens Geburt hatten wir keinen… naja Sex mehr", begann Lisa zu erzählen. Dabei errötete sie, so dass Jürgen sich sofort an die alte Lisa Plenske erinnert fühlte. „Uff, das ist ja doch schon einige Zeit", meinte er schließlich. „Naja, und gestern… also letzte Nacht, da haben wir endlich wieder miteinander geschlafen." – „Klingt doch gut. Das war vielleicht nur eine Phase." – „Er hat den Sex mit mir eintönig genannt." – „Ah, verstehe. Dann bist du ja mit deiner Reizwäsche auf dem richtigen Weg." – „Naja, bei dem Gedanken an einen String und einen aufreizenden Spitzen-BH fühle ich mich wohler als bei dem Gedanken an…" Lisa sah sich verstohlen um und senkte die Stimme. „Spielzeug und Analverkehr." – „Hat David das vorgeschlagen?" Lisa nickte. „Gestattest du mir eine Bemerkung?" – „Bitte." – „Mir gefällt nicht, wie du von Wohlfühlen sprichst. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass fast alles erlaubt ist, wenn beide Partner es wollen, aber dass du dich von David zu etwas überreden lässt, was du gar nicht willst…" – „Hm, ich weiß. Ich dachte, ich probiere es mal mit dieser Unterwäsche, vielleicht gefällt es David ja. Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, er wusste auch nicht genau, was er will." – „Klingt ja gar nicht nach David. Wie stehst du denn dazu?" – „Also Analverkehr kommt gar nicht in Frage", platzte es empört aus Lisa heraus. „Und… und Spielzeug? Also ehrlich. Ich habe mir solche… Vibratoren…", fuhr sie angewidert fort. „… im Internet angesehen und nein!" Jürgen grinste wissend. „Nun ja, es muss ja nicht immer High-tech sein. Du könntest… sagen wir… eine Feder nehmen und David damit streicheln oder ihn dich damit streicheln lassen. Oder ihr probiert den alten Klassiker Sahne. Oder Kräuterfrischkäse…" „Kräuterfrischkäse?!", unterbrach Lisa den Ratschlag ihres besten Freundes. „Naja, falls dir Sahne zu süß ist", erklärte dieser seelenruhig. „Schals können auch schön sein… und vielseitig: Augen verbinden, Hände fesseln. Oder Seven of Nine." – „Seven of Nine?", hakte Lisa verdutzt nach. "Ja, Seven of Nine. 1m80 pure Weiblichkeit in einem hautengen Ganzkörperanzug. ‚Widerstand ist zwecklos'. Naja, das ist wohl eher meine Phantasie als Davids. Vergiss das also ganz schnell wieder, ja?" Lisa hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht laut loszukichern. „Wirklich, du bist der größte Spinner der Welt. Was sagst du denn jetzt eigentlich zu meinem Problem? Deine Vorschläge sind ja nicht schlecht, aber ob sie auch David gefallen?" – „Hm, vielleicht sollte sich dein Herzbube auch mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie er sein Sex-Leben aufpeppen kann, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Damit hast du in der Tat Recht. Soll David sich doch auch Reizwäsche besorgen!", lachte Lisa. „David in Strapsen?", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich sehen will…"

„Lars, Lars, vorsichtig mit dem Schokoladen-Guss", warnte Rokko seinen Bruder. Man konnte ihn aber auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen! Fassungslos und gleichzeitig amüsiert betrachtete Rokko das Werk seines Bruders: Schokoguss auf dem Kuchen, neben dem Kuchen, auf dem Küchentisch… „Hier, wegmachen", entschied Rokko und drückte Lars einen Bogen Küchenpapier in die Hand. „Nö", lachte Lars, beugte sich vor und begann die viele Schokolade aufzulecken. „Das geht natürlich auch", meinte Rokko trocken. „Aber lass Mama das nicht sehen." Lars sah fragend auf. „Sie muss jeden Augenblick hier sein." – „Geburtstag feiern", sagte Lars und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Genau, dann feiern wir Mamas Geburtstag. Bis dahin muss der Kuchen aber fertig sein. Hast du denn auch ein Geschenk für Mama?" Lars nickte heftig. „Lügst du mich an, Lars?" – „Nee", erwiderte der autistische junge Mann und stand auf, um eine Schachtel aus seiner Umhängetasche zu holen. „Wow, das ist aber groß", bestaunte Rokko das Geschenk. „Ich habe nur etwas Kleines für Mama." – „Sie freut", erwiderte Lars. „Ja, ich weiß – sie freut sich auch über kleine Geschenke. Darum geht's ja auch gar nicht, sondern darum, dass wir drei mal etwas Schönes zusammen machen." – „Ohne Papa", meinte Lars melancholisch. „Ja, ohne Papa", seufzte Rokko. „Deshalb müssen wir es Mama besonders schön machen, damit sie Papa an ihrem Geburtstag nicht vermisst, ja?" – „Ja", bestätigte Rokkos Bruder. „Dann lassen wir den Kuchen jetzt abkühlen und hängen ein paar Girlanden auf, was denkst du?" Wieder klatschte Lars euphorisch in die Hände.

„Hallo mein Schatz", begrüßte Lisa ihren Mann, als sie die Villa betrat. „Hallo Lisa", grüßte dieser zurück. „Hallo Paulchen", lächelte er dann das Baby auf Lisas Arm an. „Nimmst du ihn mir mal bitte ab?", fragte Lisa ihren Ehemann. „Sehr gerne", lächelte dieser. „Ja, gucke mal, was es alles zu bestaunen gibt, Paulchen", sprach er mit dem Baby. „Willst du ins Laufgitter?" – „Ja", säuselte Lisa mit verstellter Stimme. „Tz, hast du die Mama gehört?", lachte David. „Aber gut, legen wir dich erstmal ins Laufgitter."

„Ich war einkaufen", meinte Lisa scheinbar beiläufig. „Aha", erwiderte David und nahm die Tüte entgegen, die Lisa ihm hinhielt. „Ohh", grinste er breit, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Inhalt geworfen hatte. „Schick, schick." – „Finde ich auch", lächelte Lisa zurück. „Ich dachte… wenn Paulchen nachher schläft, könnte ich es dir mal vorführen…" Davids Augen begannen zu strahlen, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht. „Oh, Liebling, das tut mir leid, ich habe heute Abend schon etwas vor." – „Ach so", meinte Lisa enttäuscht. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass… aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr absagen", versuchte David ihr zu erklären. „Aber hey, Paulchen schläft ja nicht nur abends. Vielleicht wird es ja auch nicht so spät." – „Ja", fand Lisa ihre Hoffnung wieder.

„Oh jemine, oh jemine", murmelte Marie-France durch das kleine Theater laufend. „Oh jemine, oh jemine! Wo bleibt den nur der schnuckelige Knackarsch, der sonst die Beleuchtung macht?" Keiner der anderen Schausteller schenkte der aufgeregten Dragqueen Aufmerksamkeit – auch nicht, als diese ihren bereits fertig geschminkten und frisierten Kopf durch den Vorhang zu stecken. „Oh jemine, wir sind auch noch ausverkauft", murmelte sie, doch dann erspähte sie ein bekanntes Gesicht. Wild entschlossen öffnete Marie-France den Vorhang – sehr zum Entsetzen ihrer Kollegen, deren Interesse sie nun doch auf sich gezogen hatte. „David, Herzchen, hier drüben!", rief die Dragqueen ihrem Bekannten entgegen. Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alle Theaterbesucher zu ihm umgedreht hätten. „Schätzchen, heute wieder hier? Hat dir die Show so gut gefallen, dass du sie noch mal sehen willst?" – „Ja, sozusagen", antwortete David. „Das freut mich. Sag mal, hast du nicht Lust, die Show von einem anderen Blickwinkel aus zu betrachten? Der Beleuchter ist nicht aufgetaucht und… das ist auch wirklich nicht schwer: Knöpfchen ein, wenn Leute auf die Bühne gehen und Knöpfchen aus, wenn sie von der Bühne runtergehen. Biiitttteeee", flehte Marie-France. „Ja, okay, gut, ich mache das." – „Sehr schön, komm Schätzchen", ließ Marie-France David keine Chance, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Kurz entschlossen hakte sie sich bei David unter und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Bühne.

„Oh, das ist aber schön, Lars", freute Melanie sich über ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk. „Hast du das selbst gemacht?" – „Ja", kicherte der junge Mann. „Schön, wirklich schön. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr im Wohnheim auch töpfert." – „Doch", widersprach Lars. „Ja, das sehe ich doch", lachte Melanie. Rokko beobachtete seine Mutter und es tat so gut, sie endlich wieder lachen zu hören. „Ja, das ist ein wirklich schönes Geschenk", lobte Rokko. „Über so etwas würde ich mich auch freuen." Dann senkte er die Stimme: „Und wenn ich wüsste, was das ist, dann würde ich mich erst freuen." – „Rokko, wirklich, das ist ein… ein… eine Obstschale", maßregelte Melanie ihren Sohn scherzhaft. „Vase", empörte Lars sich. „Was?", fragte Melanie. „Vase", wiederholte ihr Sohn. „Du veräppelst mich, oder?" – „Nee." – „Das ist wirklich eine Vase?" Ungläubig betrachtete Melanie das harte Gebilde in ihrer Hand. „Vielleicht sollen die Blumen darin liegen", kicherte Rokko. „Nee", ergriff Lars eingeschnappt das Wort. „Nun sei doch nicht böse, Lars. Ich freue mich auch so darüber. Niemand außer mir hat so eine Vase", beruhigte Melanie ihren Erstgeborenen. „Rokkos Geschenk", meinte Lars trotzig. „Richtig, das muss ich noch aufmachen." Melanie griff nach dem liebevoll eingepackten Päckchen. „Meine Ferien in der Türkei", las sie. „Ein Fotoalbum", freute Rokkos Mutter sich. „Ja, Bülent hat mir ihre Fotos überlassen." – „Das ist so schön. Eine wirklich schöne Erinnerung und zusammen mit meiner neuen Vase das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich hätte bekommen können", zwinkerte Melanie ihren Söhnen zu. „Kuchen", verlangte Lars. „Ja richtig", griff Rokko das Thema auf. „Wir haben dir einen Kuchen gebacken. Hast du Lust darauf?" – „Lust?", fragte Melanie gut gelaunt. „Lust auf Kuchen? Immer." – „Verstanden", schmunzelte Rokko und erhob sich, um in die Küche zu gehen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte Marie-France den Aushilfsbeleuchter. Sie selbst hatte vor einem riesigen, hell erleuchteten Spiegel Platz genommen und hantierte mit allerlei Fläschchen, um ihr Make-up zu entfernen. „Es hat mir auch Spaß gemacht", versicherte David. „Das freut mich. Sag mal, Schätzchen, du warst aber nicht nur hier, um die Show noch einmal zu sehen." – „Doch", widersprach David. „Sie hat mir gestern wirklich gut gefallen." – „Aha. Oh, sieh mal, die Farbe würde dir richtig gut stehen", wechselte Marie-France das Thema. David war mehr als erstaunt, als die Dragqueen ihm einen Lippenstift unter die Nase hielt. „Willst du den nicht mal ausprobieren?" – „Nein", wehrte David sich, doch Marie-France hatte den Lippenstift bereits herausgedreht und bearbeitete Davids Lippen damit. „Was soll denn das?", fragte David aufgebracht. „Ich möchte das nicht!" Unwirsch schob er Marie-Frances Hand beiseite. Dann wischte er sich mit seinem Jackettärmel über den Mund, um die ungewollte Farbe von seinen Lippen zu entfernen. „Ich muss nach Hause zu meiner Familie", verkündete David und stürmte förmlich zum Ausgang. „Du kommst wieder, Schätzchen, du kommst wieder", murmelte Marie-France amüsiert.

„David", murmelte Lisa verschlafen, als sie die Hände ihres Mannes auf sich spürte. „Ich war zu müde, um auf dich zu warten", erklärte sie ihm gähnend. „Es ist aber noch nicht so spät", flüsterte David verführerisch. Dazu hauchte er sanfte Küsse in Lisas Nacken. „Und meine Einkäufe?", fragte Lisa plötzlich hellwach. „Vergiss die Unterwäsche", säuselte David und zupfte an Lisas Nachthemd. „Ohne gefällst du mir eh viel besser…" Lisa seufzte genüsslich, machte sich dann aber auch daran, Davids Hemd zu öffnen. Wonach roch er denn da? Ihr Parfum war das definitiv nicht… Wahrscheinlich stammte der Geruch von seinem Geschäftstermin.

„David, was soll denn das?", fauchte Lisa. Hektisch setzte sie sich auf und rückte so weit sie konnte von David weg. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will." – „Ich dachte ja nur, wir könnten mal…", verteidigte David sich. „Was? Etwas Neues ausprobieren? Meinen Wunsch ignorieren?", echauffierte Lisa sich weiter. „Oder hast du vielleicht die Eingänge verwechselt? David wirklich, ich bin gerne bereit, etwas für unser Sex-Leben zu tun, aber das geht echt zu weit! Bin ich deswegen vielleicht prüde? Ja, vielleicht, aber das ist mir egal, ich will das nicht und das habe ich dir gesagt!" – „Lisa, bitte beruhige dich doch. Du weckst noch Paulchen." – „Na wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist." Erbost stieg Lisa auf ihrem Ehebett, raffte eine Decke, ein Kissen und ihren Schlafanzug zusammen. „Wo willst du denn hin? Bitte, lass uns noch mal reden", bettelte David. „Ich übernachte im Kinderzimmer und reden will ich mit dir erst wieder, wenn ich nicht mehr so sauer auf dich bin."


	12. Chapter 12

Die Abenteuer des Watson

7.

„Lisa?", fragte David. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hatte er das Kinderzimmer betreten. Gerührt betrachtete er, wie seine Frau zusammengekauert im Schaukelstuhl saß. Ihr kleiner Sohn lag auf ihrer Brust und lutschte genüsslich am Daumen. „Lisa?", flüsterte David erneut. „Schatz, es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen. Sieh mal, ich habe dir eine Tasse Kaffee mitgebracht – mit Milch und Zucker, wie du ihn gerne hast." Verschlafen machte Lisa die Augen auf. „David!", freute sie sich über die unerwartete Geste, doch dann besann sie sich darauf, dass sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war. „Danke", quittierte sie das Getränk ungewohnt kühl. „Aber ich möchte keinen Kaffee." Trotzig stand sie auf und bettete Paulchen wieder in seiner Wiege. „Lisa, bitte, lass uns noch einmal reden", flehte David. „Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen." – „Das könnte man so sagen. Was war denn nur los mit dir?" – „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zerknirscht zu. „Liebst du mich nicht mehr?", fragte Lisa, was ihr nun schon einige Zeit auf der Seele brannte. „Wie kommst du denn auf diese absurde Idee?", stellte David schockiert die Gegenfrage. „Natürlich liebe ich dich – dich und unseren Sohn. Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ich bin Ehemann und Vater und unwahrscheinlich glücklich." – „Wieso kann ich dir das dann nicht glauben?" David stutzte. „Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mir glaubst?" – „Mir erklären, was das letzte Nacht sollte." – „Ich weiß es einfach nicht." – „Dann denk noch einmal darüber nach." – „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt." – „Viel gefehlt hat ja nicht. Ich habe ‚nein' gesagt und du wolltest es trotzdem probieren. Wie würdest du das nennen?" – „Lisa, nun sei doch nicht albern. Ich wollte bestimmt nichts gegen deinen Willen tun, ich dachte ja nur… naja, es könnte uns beiden Spaß und Abwechslung bringen." – „Lass uns draußen weiter streiten. Paulchen ist gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen – die Zähne nehmen ihn ganz schön mit." – „Wir streiten doch gar nicht", stellte David ruhig fest, als er vor der Kinderzimmertür stand. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich kenne dich, David Seidel, wenn du glaubst, ungerecht behandelt zu werden, dann wirst du laut – wie ein trotziges kleines Kind." – „Das ist nicht wahr", erboste David sich, musste aber feststellen, dass er ihn der Tat die Stimme erhoben hatte. „Das ist nicht wahr", wiederholte er leiser. „Musst du nicht langsam zu Kerima?", fragte Lisa, ohne näher auf seinen Widerspruch einzugehen. „Die Firma kann gut und gerne mal ein paar Minuten warten. Ich möchte das jetzt klären. Ich will nicht, dass du hier den ganzen Tag rumhockst und glaubst, mit einem Fast-Vergewaltiger verheiratet zu sein." – „Das denke ich nicht, aber ich glaube, dass du manchmal ein ziemlicher Egoist sein kannst", zischte Lisa. „Außerdem kann ich es in meiner Funktion als Mehrheitseignerin im Erziehungsurlaub eine solche Arbeitseinstellung nicht akzeptieren." – „Oh, jetzt kommt die Leier wieder! Du weißt genau, dass ich den Erziehungsurlaub auch genommen hätte. Während deines Komas habe ich mich ja auch um Paulchen gekümmert." – „Ich weiß, David, und das sollte auch kein Vorwurf sein, aber Kerima führt sich nun einmal nicht alleine. Wir reden, wenn du wieder da bist." – „Heute Abend wird es wieder spät. Ich habe ein Meeting." – „Oh... ist gut. Viel Erfolg dabei."

„Hey Jürgen", begrüßte David den besten Freund seiner Frau kurze Zeit später. „Hey David, was macht die Kunst? Alles fit bei Kerima?" – „Ja ja", murmelte der Angesprochene. „Kaffee?" – „Gerne", erwiderte David. „Ohhhh", brummte Jürgen. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum du so müde aussiehst", grinste er. „Lisa und du... Reizwäsche... Knick-Knack. Ist wohl etwas später geworden..." David sah entsetzt auf – dass Lisa aber auch jeden Fusel mit Jürgen bequatschen musste. „Es ist später geworden, so quasi… ich habe viel gegrübelt." – „Grübeln nennt man das heute also." Jürgens Grinsen war noch breiter geworden. „Hast du noch Lisas Lieblingspralinen hier?" – „Ja, klar. Gleich die hier links", meinte Jürgen und deutete auf eine Ecke seines Verkaufstisches. „Gut, dann nehme ich zwei davon." – „Gleich zwei? Was hast du angestellt?" – „Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde. Was macht das?" – „Ist ja schon gut. Es gibt auch einen Freundlichkeitsrabatt – nur für dich: 15 Euro. Der Kaffee geht aufs Haus." Mies gelaunt war David einen Zwanziger auf den Tisch. „Stimmt so", murmelte er, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ging.

„Hallo Herr Kowalski, Sie sind aber früh dran heute", begrüßte die Wohnheimbetreuerin den ehemaligen Werbekometen. „Hm, ich hätte einen Termin haben sollen, aber der wurde abgesagt und da dachte ich, ich hole Lars schon eher ab." – „Normalerweise ist das kein Problem, aber der neue Zivildienstleistende studiert gerade eine Theater- oder Tanz- oder Tanztheaternummer mit Lars und ein paar anderen aus dem Wohnheim ein. Für die Veranstaltung… Sie wissen schon, um potentielle Investoren zu finden", druckste die würdevoll ergraute Heimmitarbeiterin herum. „Verstehe. Eigentlich ein Unding, dass eine Einrichtung wie diese Investoren suchen muss", sinnierte Rokko. „Wissen Sie, wo Sie schon mal hier sind… Ich würde da gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." – „Was gibt es denn?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Es ist so… einige der Zimmer auf Lars' Etage müssten dringend renoviert werden und… naja, es ist kein Geld da, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können. Darum hat die Heimleitung entschieden, dass wir… naja, bei den Bewohnern, die noch Familie haben, mal nachfragen, ob… wie soll ich sagen?" – „Ob sie den Umbau für ihre Verwandten bezahlen", vervollständigte Rokko. „Es ist ja kein Umbau in dem Sinne. Es müsste mal wieder tapeziert oder wenigstens gestrichen werden, neue Teppiche wären auch schön oder die alten wenigstens richtig reinigen – so etwas eben." Rokko grübelte – das fehlte jetzt wahrlich noch! Seine Auftragslage war mies und seine Einnahmen daher eher mau. Da waren natürlich die vielen gezahlten Kerima-Gehälter, die mittlerweile eine stattliche Summe machten. Nein, diesen Gefallen würde er Lisa nicht tun. Er würde dieses Geld nicht anrühren und wenn er unter einer Brücke schlafen müsste. Hier ging es aber nicht um ihn. Hier ging es um Lars. Rokko versuchte, sich auszumalen, wie sehr Lars sich über frisch gestrichene Wände und neuen Fußbodenbelag freuen würde. „Wie viele Zimmer betreffen die Renovierungen denn auf Lars' Etage?" – „Sechs", antwortete die Betreuerin. „Also 24 im ganzen Haus", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „24 reine Wohnräume, ja. Die Betreuerzimmer, der Gemeinschaftsraum und auch die Etagenküchen sind von den Maßnahmen ausgenommen", berichtete sie verwirrt, aber wahrheitsgemäß. „Haben Sie schon Kostenvoranschläge eingeholt?" – „Ähm, ja. Bisher nur von zwei Firmen, auf vier weitere wartet die Heimleitung noch. Herr Kowalski, wenn Sie lieber selbst streichen wollen, um die Kosten gering zu halten, dann ist das sicher kein Problem." – „Nee, nee. Ich denke da in eine ganz andere Richtung." Aufgeregt beugte Rokko sich etwas vor, um seine Idee nicht zu sehr hinauszuposaunen. „Die günstigste Firma kriegt den Zuschlag – vorausgesetzt, sie nimmt alle Arbeiten vor, die die Heimleitung beschließt. Ich komme dafür auf. Im Gegenzug dafür, werden die Umbauarbeiten von einem Fernsehteam begleitet oder eine Reportage in einer Zeitschrift – egal, Hauptsache, die Werbetrommel dreht und dreht sich. So schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Den Umbau und die Investorensuche." – „Herr Kowalski, das hat doch schon einmal nicht geklappt, erinnern Sie sich?" – „Diesmal wird es klappen", versicherte Rokko seinem Gegenüber. „Und wenn sich die Investoren nur finden, weil sie genervt sind, dass diese Werkstatt und das Wohnheim hier ständig in der Presse ist." – „Nach dem Wie fragt irgendwann keiner mehr, oder?", lachte Lars' Betreuerin. „Ich beneide Sie wirklich um Ihren Idealismus, Herr Kowalski." – „Ich mich manchmal auch", lachte Rokko. „Warum wollen Sie das eigentlich machen?", fragte die Frau plötzlich ernst. „Sagen wir so: Es hilft mir dabei, die Geister der Vergangenheit loszuwerden." – „Okay, gut. Dann machen wir das so: Jetzt nehmen Sie Lars erstmal mit nach Hause und machen sich ein schönes Wochenende. Wenn Sie Montag immer noch so voller Energie sind, kommen Sie wieder her und wir gehen das Projekt ‚Umbau' ganz offiziell an, ja?" – „Ja. Alles klar. Glauben Sie mir, das wird der Knüller", lachte Rokko.

„Wieso kann man nicht alle Wäsche zusammen bei sagen wir 40° in einem Waschgang machen, der maximal eine Stunde dauert?", schimpfte Lisa sehr zur Freude ihres Sohnes, der in der Liegeschale auf der Waschmaschine lag und alles gut überblicken konnte. „Aber nein, da hätten wir Buntwäsche, Feinwäsche, Schwarzes, Weißes, Wolle, Kochwäsche und nicht zu vergessen Gardinen. Welcher Sadist hat eigentlich entschieden, dass man Gardinen waschen muss?" Während sie so mit dem Baby redete, verteilte Lisa die Wäsche auf kleine Haufen auf dem Badezimmerboden. „Das mit Papa und mir, das renkt sich schon wieder ein", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema. „Spätestens, wenn er den Dackelblick aufsetzt, werde ich ihm verzeihen. Das war schon immer so und wird auch so bleiben. Ich habe ihm schon ganz andere Sachen verziehen, nur diesmal will ich es ihm nicht allzu leicht machen." Erneut zog Lisa ein Wäschestück aus der Dreckwäschetonne. Das David seine Hemden aber auch so knüllen musste! So hatten sie vor dem Waschen schon tausend Falten und hinter tausend weitere und dann würde das Bügeln wieder ein Alptraum sein. „Weißt du, Paulchen, ich werde dich schon so erziehen, dass du mal ein richtiger Frauenversteher wirst." Lisa machte eine Pause, so als würde sie auf Zuspruch oder auf Widerspruch warten, doch ihr Nachwuchs gluckste nur fröhlich vor sich hin. „So, bevor wir Papas Hemd in die Waschmaschine geben können, müssen wir erstmal mit diesem Zeug hier über den Kragen und die Ärmel gehen, damit auch keine Schweißränder zurückbleiben. Das muss du dir merken, Paulchen, wenn du mal alt genug bist, dann…" Lisa stockte, als sie zum ersten Ärmel kam. Was war denn das? Doch nicht etwa… Lippenstift! Das war ganz klar Lippenstift! Wie kam der denn nur an Davids Hemdärmel? Von ihr stammte er bestimmt nicht – der war viel zu dunkel für eine Blondine. Der war mehr etwas für… für langbeinige, dunkelhaarige, feurige Schönheiten. Lisa schluckte. Als David gestern nach Hause gekommen war, da hatte er doch nach Parfüm gerochen – nach Damenparfüm wohlgemerkt. Und jetzt Lippenstift am Ärmel! Und beides nicht von ihr. Wo war David gestern doch gleich gewesen? Er hatte einen Termin. Und heute? Wieder einen Termin… ein Meeting, hatte er gesagt. Lisa ließ sich auf den Badezimmerfußboden sinken. Jetzt machte das alles einen Sinn: Erst kein Sex mit ihr, dann war er plötzlich eintönig, fremdes Parfüm, fremder Lippenstift, abendliche Meetings… David hatte eine Affäre!

„Hey Schätzchen! Heute schon wieder hier?", begrüßte Marie-France David fröhlich. „Ja, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr heute auch einen Beleuchter habt." – „Haben wir, Schätzchen, haben wir, aber Danke der Nachfrage." Die Dragqueen hatte an ihrem Schminktisch Platz genommen und wollte sich ihrer Frisur widmen, als sie sich erneut an David wandte. „Sag mal, Schätzchen, kannst du mir mal kurz mit meinen Haaren helfen?" Zeitgleich deutete sie auf ein hutähnliches Gestell, das David bisher nur aus dem brasilianischen Karneval und aus der Travestie-Show kannte. „Hoch heben und mir aufs Köpfchen setzen", lachte Marie-France. „Oder selbst ausprobieren, was dir lieber ist." David ignorierte den Scherz geflissentlich und setzte seiner Bekannten das Accessoire auf den Kopf. „Ist das nicht schick?", hielt Marie-France die Konversation am Laufen. „Hm." – „Schätzchen, was bist du denn heute so einsilbig? Stress im Job oder in der Liebe? Irgendwelche Erkenntnisse, die du mit mir teilen möchtest?" – „Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." – „Na immer raus damit. Marie-France kann man alles fragen – auch die unanständigen Dinge." – „Stehst du mehr so auf… Männer oder auf… auf Frauen?" – „Huh, wir sind aber direkt heute. Gut gut, keine Zeit verschwenden. Also, Männchen oder Weibchen? Hm, ich würde sagen… ich stehe auf die Gattung Mensch… wobei… Menschen über 18, wir wollen ja legal bleiben." – „Du stehst auf Menschen?", hakte David nach. „Ja, Männlein, Weiblein und alles dazwischen, Hauptsache, es will mitmachen, verstehst du?" David sah betreten zu Boden – irgendwie war das nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. Andererseits, mit welcher Antwort hatte er denn gerechnet? Was hätte Marie-France sagen können, damit er beruhigt gewesen wäre? „Schätzchen, du siehst aus, als hättest du mal intensiven Redebedarf", bemerkte die Dragqueen. „Weißt du, dafür gibt es niemand Besseren als die Principessa." Kerimas Geschäftsführer dachte kurz nach – die Principessa… doch, die kannte er, sie spielte die Hauptrolle und hatte überhaupt das Sagen hier im Theater. „Sie hat auch Erfahrung mit Schnipp-Schnapp." – „Schnipp-Schnapp?", fragte David irritiert. „Na Schnipp-Schnapp, Eier ab, Busen dran… so etwas eben. Aber unsere Principessa ist so eigen… Weißt du, sie gibt nach jeder Show einen aus, aber nur für uns Schausteller. Hm, lass mal überlegen. Du könntest eine kleine Statistenrolle mimen und dann kannst du mitkommen. Wir gehen immer in eine kleine Kneipe hier ganz in der Nähe. Die Principessa beantwortet dir bestimmt alle deine Fragen." – „Eine Statistenrolle? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das will." – „Aber ich. Komm, Schätzchen, wir müssen uns ein bisschen beeilen. Du musst dich doch noch umziehen und schminken. Na komm, schneller", drängte Marie-France.


	13. Chapter 13

8.

Warum hatte die Principessa ihm eigentlich seine Autoschlüssel abgenommen? Ach ja richtisch, er hatte ein kleines, ein klitzekleines bisschen getrunken, aber jetzt ging es schon wieder, jetzt war er fast schon wieder nüchtern. David schlug mit der Hand auf den Lichtschalter und musste feststellen, dass er doch angeheiterter war, als er sich selbst eingestand. Er holte erneut aus und verfehlte den Schalter wieder. „Warum machst du denn hier so einen Rabatz?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau. Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck stand sie in der Tür, die Flur und Wohnzimmer verband. „Meine süße, kleine Frau", lallte David amüsiert. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen." – „Warst du bei ihr?", fragte Lisa vorwurfsvoll. „Bei welcher ihr meinst du denn jetzt genau?", lachte David. Lisa kam sich zunächst verhöhnt vor, wollte dann aber doch Gewissheit: „Bei der Frau, nach deren Parfüm du gerochen hast, deren Lippenstift an deinem Hemd war…" David schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Lisa, dafür gibt es eine ganz logische Erklärung." – „Ja, nämlich, dass du eine andere Frau hast." – „Nein, Lisa, Schatz, das ist Unsinn, kompletter Unsinn", beschwor David sein Gegenüber. „Wieso ist das Unsinn? Das Parfüm, der Lippenstift, du bist jeden Abend weg, du willst Praktiken mit mir ausprobieren, zu denen ich nicht bereit bin…" – „Oh, Lisa, nein. Du bist völlig auf dem Holzweg", versuchte David Lisa zu beschwichtigen. „Wo warst du denn dann, he?", erhob Lisa nun den Stimme. Dies war mehr ein Selbstschutz, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Das glaubst du mir ja sowieso nicht." – „Diese Entscheidung musst du schon mir überlassen." David drängte sich an seiner Frau vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich war mit Marie-France und der Principessa einen trinken." Lisa zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. „Das sind Bekannte von mir – Männer." – „Marie-France ist ja auch so ein männlicher Vorname", zweifelte Lisa an Davids Aussage. „Ist sie aber… er, ich meine, er… er ist ein Mann. Marie-France ist ein Mann, so biologisch gesehen." – „Biologisch gesehen? David, ich wünschte, du wärst einmal ehrlich zu mir", flüsterte Lisa flehend. „Okay, du willst Ehrlichkeit, gut. Ich war doch neulich mit Hugo im Theater." – „In dieser Travestie-Show, ja, ich weiß." – „Ja, und da hat er mich Marie-France vorgestellt. Sie… also er ist Schausteller und wir haben uns ein wenig angefreundet." – „Komm zum Punkt, David", verlangte Lisa ungeduldig. „Naja, ich bin dann wieder hin und da fehlte ein Beleuchter. Also bin ich ein gesprungen und habe mich um die Beleuchtung gekümmert. Und heute Abend…" – „Sieh mal auf die Uhr." David zog ungelenk seinen Jackettärmel nach hinten und machte große Augen. „Ui, schon halb vier. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass du sauer bist, Schatz. Aber ich wollte ja von heute… also gestern Abend erzählen: Ich bin wieder ins Theater und Marie-France hat mir eine kleine Rolle angeboten. Nichts Großes, ich war ein Barmädchen und musste eigentlich nur dastehen und so tun, als würde ich etwas in Gläser fühlen, während die Principessa ‚Für mich soll's rote Rosen regnen' gesungen hat." Mit verschränkten Armen stand Lisa vor ihrem Ehemann und kam sich völlig verschaukelt vor. „Naja, und im Anschluss an die Show hat die Principessa die Truppe auf einen Drink eingeladen und weil ich doch eine Rolle gespielt habe, durfte ich mitgehen und da habe ich mich dann fest gequatscht." – „Du willst mir erzählen, dass du dich mit einer Gruppen Transvestiten betrunken hast?", zweifelte Lisa. „Oh David, das ist die unverschämteste Lüge, die du mir je aufgetischt hast. Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich dich liebe und dass ich dir alles verziehen würde, aber warum kannst du nicht einmal ehrlich zu mir sein?" Schwerfällig erhob David sich und wollte auf seine Frau zugehen. „Lisa, das ist die Wahrheit, ich schwöre." – „Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal ausnüchtern und es dann mit einer glaubwürdigeren Erklärung erneut probieren." Lisa wehrte Davids Versuch, sie zu umarmen ab. „Bis dahin ist das Sofa deine neue Schlafstätte."

Nach Lisas theatralischem Abgang ließ David sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und starrte seine Füße an. Wie seltsam es sich anfühlte nun wieder flache Schuhe zu tragen. Irgendwie hatte er sich schon sehr wohl gefühlt in seinem Bühnenoutfit. Das hätte er anfänglich gar nicht gedacht… Die Principessa war schon eine tolle Frau… ein toller Mann… nein, halt, die war ja auch biologisch eine Frau und je mehr Schnaps sie intus hatte, desto mehr Details über ihre Geschlechtsanpassung hatte David ihr entlocken können. Schon Wahnsinn, was die Ärzte heute möglich machen konnten. Nicht, dass er das ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen würde, nein, er war doch ein Mann, ein ganzer Mann, er stand auf Frauen und… David wälzte sich unruhig auf die Seite. Selbst seine Frau glaubte, er hätte eine Affäre – mit einer Frau. Er war also ganz normal. Es war alles wie immer und diese… diese… diese Transen konnten doch schwafeln, was sie wollten.

„Lars, du musst dich wirklich für eine Farbe entscheiden", erinnerte Rokko seinen Bruder. „Alle deine Freunde haben sich schon entschieden. Die Handwerker können aber erst anfangen, wenn du dich auch entschieden hast." – „Eins-zwei-drei-vier-fünf-sechs", zählte Lars statt eine Antwort zu geben. „Komm schon, du hast die Farbmuster schon gezählt. Es sind 35. Du musst dich aber für eine einzige entscheiden. Sieh mal, Lars, dieses Grün ist doch schön." – „Neeee", quengelte Lars, wobei er die Farbe gar nicht richtig ansah, sondern sich mehr mit dem Kamera-Team beschäftigte, das Rokko schon den ganzen Tag begleitete. Völlig unvermittelt lief er auf eine Journalistin zu und deutete aufgeregt auf deren Kostüm. „Willst du diese Farbe für dein Zimmer?", fragte diese verständnisvoll. „Ja", lachte Lars und klatschte in die Hände. „Das ist Flieder", bemerkte Rokko und suchte in den Farbenmustern. „Die hier kommt dem sehr nahe. Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er seinen Bruder. „Ja." – „Ganz sicher?" – „Ja." – „Na dann, einmal Flieder für den jungen Mann", lachte nun auch Rokko.

„Dass Sie mal in der PR waren, merkt man aber. Das hier so aufzuziehen, da muss man schon wissen, was man tut", lobte die Journalistin Rokko, nachdem sie die ihrer Meinung nach besten Szenen im Kasten hatte. „Nun, eigentlich bin ich immer noch in der PR", erwiderte Rokko nicht ohne einen Anflug von Wehmut. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen eine Wochenserie aus den Renovierungsarbeiten. Und die spielen wir dann in jedem Boulevard-Magazin unseres Senders – morgens, mittags, abends, damit auch wirklich jede Zielgruppe angesprochen wird. Wir können ja immer mal wieder erwähnen, dass die wegbereitende Spende von Ihnen kam." – „Ja, aber vergessen Sie nicht zu sagen, dass ich nicht ständig spenden kann, weil meine Auftragslage im Moment auch nicht so doll ist." – „Ah, verstehe. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Solche Geschichten sind mir auf jeden Fall lieber als die Frage, welches C-Sternchen keinen Schlüpfer anhatte, als es aus dem Auto stieg." – „Obwohl das ja auch interessant sein kann", scherzte Rokko dreckig grinsend. „Nun gut, bevor Sie meinen guten Eindruck von Ihnen ins Gegenteil umkehren, verabschiede ich mich lieber. Mein Team und ich, wir sind morgen früh pünktlich da, um das Ausräumen der Zimmer zu dokumentieren." – „Wunderbar", freute Rokko sich. „Bis morgen."

Es war schon nach Mittag, als David völlig verkatert auf dem Sofa erwachte. Erst einmal die tote Oma im Mund loswerden, entschied er und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Schon wieder das ganze Gesicht voller schwarzer Stoppeln! David zog sich als erstes sein nach Kneipe riechendes Hemd aus. Och nö, überall Haare – unter den Armen, auf der Brust. David spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wach zu werden und griff dann nach seiner Zahnbürste. Wo Lisa und Paulchen wohl waren? Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur spazieren oder so. Als nächstes Griff David zu Rasierer und Rasierschaum. Zunächst verteilte er eine großzügige Portion von letzterem in seinem Gesicht, dann überkam ihn aber ein Gedanke: David griff erneut zu der Dose mit Rasierschaum, nur um kurze Zeit später etwas davon auf seiner Brust und unter seinen Armen zu verteilen.

„So, jetzt bist du vorzeigbar", sprach David mit seinem Spiegelbild, nachdem er mit seiner Rasur fertig war. „Fehlt nur noch ein kleines bisschen Hübsch-mich", hörte er Marie-Frances Stimme. Er sah sich um und natürlich war er alleine. Da hatte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein wohl einen Streich gespielt. Obwohl… das hätte seine Bekannte wohl wirklich gesagt, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre. David dachte kurz nach und griff dann nach Lisas Puder. Ein wenig davon konnte ja nicht schaden. Nach der durchzechten Nacht hatte er eh Augenringe wie Traktorreifen, die galt es nun zu kaschieren. Das Puder würde das schon richten. Und ein bisschen Rouge für die Wangen, um ihn gesünder aussehen zu lassen. Ja, so sah er doch schon viel mehr nach einen Arbeitstag in der Firma aus.

„Bist du aus deinem Koma erwacht?", zischte Lisa ihren Mann an, als sie ihn in der Tür traf. „Ja", antwortete er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Hallo Paulchen, komm mal zur Mama", wandte er sich dann an seinen Sohn, bevor er ihn aus dem Kinderwagen hob. „Du bist wohl noch nicht ganz ausgenüchtert. Du bist Paulchens Papa. Ich bin seine Mama und du sein Papa." – „Oh… ein Versprecher, mehr nicht", rechtfertigte David sich. „Bist du heute Abend Zuhause oder… bei deiner Freundin oder deinen Freundinnen oder wo auch immer du die letzten Abende verbracht hast?" – „Du glaubst mir nicht, oder? Ich war wirklich nur mit ein paar Bekannten weg. Ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Wie könnte ich auch? Ich liebe dich doch!" – „Das hast du Mariella auch immer gesagt." Lisas Worte versetzten David einen Stich. Es gab wahrlich Ereignisse in seinem Leben, die er am liebsten rückgängig gemacht hätte. „Lisa, bitte, das hat mit Mariella nichts zu tun. Es geht hierbei nur um dich und mich. Ich bin eine… eine ganz andere Person, als ich es damals war. Ich könnte dich nie, niemals betrügen." David streichelte seinem Sohn über den Rücken. „Ich bin heute Abend Zuhause. Ich komme direkt nach Feierabend zurück und dann reden wir mal in Ruhe, ja?" – „Okay", stimmte Lisa zögerlich zu und nahm David dann Paul ab. „Er braucht sein Mittagessen und dann ein Schläfchen", erklärte sie ihrem Mann. „Viel Spaß in der Firma." David hoffte auf einen Kuss, was ein gutes Zeichen gewesen wäre, doch Lisa betrat einfach so die Villa, ohne sich gebührend zu verabschieden.


	14. Chapter 14

9.

„Die letzten Nächte waren wirklich anstrengend. Paulchen kriegt bereits seinen vierten Zahn. Ich sag's dir, erst gar keinen und dann ruckzuck vier innerhalb weniger Tage. Okay, sie sind noch nicht ganz raus, aber viel fehlt nicht mehr. Lisa und ich, wir wechseln uns ja immer ab – einmal ich, einmal sie." – „Das ist ja der Sinn des Abwechselns. Wie läuft es denn mit deiner Frau?", wollte Marie-France wissen. „Gut, wirklich gut. Fast so gut wie vorher – also, bevor sie dachte, ich würde sie betrügen. Das ist ja eh lächerlich", zuckte David mit den Schultern.

„Du meinst, nur weil du den kleinen David nirgendwo reingesteckt hast, betrügst du sie nicht? Dann erklär mir mal, warum du jeden Tag wieder hier bist. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du deiner Angetrauten ja versprochen, mehr Zeit mit ihr und nicht mit deinen neuen Freundinnen vom Theater zu verbringen." – „Tz, ich sagte, ich würde nicht mehr in eure Vorstellung gehen, aber das hier ist meine Mittagspause und die darf ich ja wohl verbringen, mit wem ich will. Darf ich das mal anprobieren?" David hielt ein Paillettenkleid hoch und strahlte wie ein kleines Mädchen vor der ersten Ballettstunde. „Immer mach, Schätzchen", erwiderte Marie-France und beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie David hinter dem Paravent verschwand. „Sag mal, Schätzchen, wann willst du eigentlich reinen Tisch machen?" – „Reinen Tisch? Mit wem?" David trat umgezogen hervor und drehte sich vor Marie-France hin und her. „Und?" – „Schick. Aber das war ja klar, ist ja immerhin mein Kleid und ich, meine Liebe, habe Geschmack. Lenk aber nicht ab. Was ist nun mit dem reinen Tisch?" – „Tja, meine Frage steht auch: Mit wem?" – „In allererster Linie mit dir selbst. Wie lange willst du dir eigentlich noch vorlügen, dass du ein Mann bist? Du willst doch schon einige Zeit keiner mehr sein…" – „Weißt du, was für ein Druck auf mir lastet? Ich bin Geschäftsführer einer Modefirma. Man setzt Erwartungen in mich. Selbst wenn du Recht hättest, kann ich da ja schlecht als… als… sagen wir… Loretta auftauchen." David verschwand trotzig hinter dem Paravent, um das Kleid wieder auszuziehen. „Kann man als Loretta etwa nicht Geschäftsführerin von Kerima sein? Deine Lisa ist ja schließlich auch eine Frau und ihr gehört der Laden." – „Sie ist Mehrheitseignerin", korrigierte David. „Geschenkt – sie ist ein ziemlich hohes Tier dort. Würde es dich nicht reizen, ein paar von den Kerima-Fummeln selbst zu tragen?" Nachdenklich sah David die Dragqueen an, griff dann aber nach einem Schächtelchen mit Lidschatten. „Schöne Farbe", meinte er. „Hm, die würde Loretta Seidel schon ziemlich gut stehen." – „Loretta, was ist das überhaupt für ein doofer Name? Das war nur ein Beispiel, das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht." – „Ich würde sagen, dein Unterbewusstsein hat gesprochen. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Behalte diesen Namen. Freunde dich mit der Loretta in dir an, denn wenn du ihr so ablehnend gegenüberstehst, dann wird das ein sehr steiniger Weg." – „Ich könnte doch… also, nur Zuhause… Loretta sein." – „Zuhause? Bei deiner Frau und deinem Sohn? Nee, Schätzchen, so läuft das nicht. Das ist ein ganz-oder-gar-nicht-Ding." – „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich wirklich eine Geschlechtsangleichung will." – „Die kriegst du eh nicht von heute auf morgen. Die Principessa sagt zwar immer, es wäre nur ‚Schnipp-schnapp' gewesen, aber letztlich machen dich nicht nur deine Eier zum Mann. Loretta, wenn ich dir noch einen Tipp geben darf: Es gibt Menschen in deinem Leben, die dich sehr lieben und wenn du zu denen nicht ehrlich bist, dann wirst du irgendwann geoutet, aber sehr, sehr einsam sein." Marie-France legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihres Gegenübers und sah eindringlich in dessen dunkle Augen. „Hast du das verstanden, Loretta?" – „Ja, das habe ich", flüsterte David. „Aber ich kann das nicht. Noch nicht. Ich will erst einmal alleine damit klarkommen. Vielleicht ist es ja nur, weil ich so viel Zeit mit dir und der Principessa verbracht habe." – „Möglich. Dann hör einfach auf hierher zu kommen und du wirst wieder nur David sein." – „Ich weiß nicht, was mich immer wieder hierher treibt", gestand David. „Soll ich es dir sagen? Weil wir dich verstehen. Weil wir wissen, was du gerade durch machst, was in dir vorgeht. Und du bist hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

„Hallo Lars, mein Großer, bist du am Wochenende wieder bei Rokko?", begrüßte Melanie ihren Sohn an jenem Freitagabend. „Ja, stell dir vor, Mama, er konnte sich endlich von seinem frisch renovierten Zimmer trennen", lachte Rokko und folgte seinem Bruder in die elterliche Wohnung. „Wie geht's dir?", wollte er von seiner Mutter wissen. „Soweit ganz gut und dir?" – „Ich kann nicht klagen. Ich habe endlich wieder ein paar Aufträge. Es ist zwar keine solche Granate dabei wie Kerima, aber Kleinvieh macht ja bekanntlich auch Mist und ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, woher meine Miete kommt." – „Das freut mich, Rokko, wirklich." – „Rooook-ko!", quengelte eine Stimme im Wohnzimmer. „Lars möchte sich noch einmal die Doku über die Renovierungen ansehen. Darum habe ich auch den Laptop dabei, weil du doch keinen DVD-Player hast", erklärte der Gerufene seiner Mutter. „Und da sagen die Leute, Lars wäre ein Idiot. Ich hätte die DVD wahrscheinlich in den CD-Spieler gepackt und mich darüber geärgert, dass sie nicht läuft." Lachend hakte Melanie sich bei Rokko unter und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Haben eigentlich deine alten Berliner Freunde diese Doku gesehen? Sie lief ja schon im nationalen Fernsehen", wollte Melanie einige Zeit später wissen. Lars war mittlerweile so dicht an den Fernseher gerutscht, dass Rokko und sie eh kaum noch etwas von dem Bild gesehen hätten, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten. Im Gegensatz zu Lars konnten sie sich nicht jedes Mal aufs neue so für den Bericht begeistern. „Schon möglich", murmelte Rokko. „Es hat sich zumindest niemand bei mir deswegen gemeldet, wenn du das meinst." – „Denkst du, Lisa hat ihn gesehen?" – „Keine Ahnung. Sie ist ja immerhin Mutter und Ehefrau, ob sie schon wieder arbeitet, weiß ich nicht, aber viel Zeit zum Fernsehen bleibt ihr in keinem Fall." – „Sag mal… aber versprich mir, dass du nicht böse wirst", beschwor Melanie ihren Jüngsten. „Versprochen. Also, was ist?" – „Bist du eigentlich schon über sie hinweg? Ich meine, eure geplatzte Hochzeit ist ja schon einige Zeit her…" – „Ich weiß, Mama. Ich denke nicht mehr so oft an die alten Zeiten in Berlin oder an Lisa." – „Gibt es… wie stehen denn die Chancen darauf, dass es eine neue Frau in deinem Leben gibt?" Rokko zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon wieder vertrauen kann, verstehst du?" – „Diese Journalistin war doch sehr nett." – „Hm, und sie trug einen sehr netten, sehr dicken Ehering", grinste Rokko. „In dem Supermarkt hier um die Ecke sitzt eine wirklich reizende junge Frau an der Kasse. Ich könnte sie ja mal fragen…" – „Mama, bitte, ich dränge dich auch nicht, dich wieder mit Männern zu treffen, nur weil Papas Tod nun auch schon lange her ist." Betreten biss Melanie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Rokko, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du bei all dem mit mir und Lars vergisst, selbst glücklich zu werden." – „Das ist lieb von dir, Mama, aber mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen." – „Das mache ich aber. Vor Lisa war nie von einer Frau die Rede und nach ihr auch nicht. Du weißt, dass Papa schon Angst hatte, du seiest vielleicht schwul – nicht, dass wir damit ein Problem gehabt hätten, aber… naja, so gar niemand ist ja auch nicht normal…" – „Mama", seufzte Rokko, der keine Lust darauf hatte, schon wieder durchzukauen, warum er noch nie eine Freundin mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Was für ein schönes Kleid. Das war vom Polterabend. Ein wirklich schönes Kleid – türkis und braun, ein wenig ausgestellt, die perfekte Länge. Blöd nur, dass die Schuhe nicht passten. Die waren definitiv einige Nummer zu klein. Egal, dann erstmal das Make-up. Und die Haare? So vielleicht? Mit Gel beträufelte Finger zwirbelten ein paar Haarsträhnen. „Schatz! Schatz? Bist du da?" Überschwänglich riss jemand die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. Ein braunes Paar Augen traf erschrocken auf ein blaues Paar Augen. „Oh mein Gott!", hallte es plötzlich durch den großzügig bemessenen Raum. „David!"


	15. Chapter 15

10.

„Lisa, bitte, zieh jetzt keine vorschnellen Schlüsse", beschwor David seine Ehefrau geistesgegenwärtig. „Ich kann dir das erklären." – „Was willst du mir erklären?", fauchte Lisa ihn an. „Warum du mein Kleid trägst? Warum du geschminkt bist?" Lisas Augen funkelten böse, aber ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. „Ja, das kann ich dir erklären, aber es geht weiter als das. Lisa, ich…" David machte eine Pause. „Du weißt, dass ich viel Zeit mit meinen Freundinnen vom Travestie-Theater verbracht habe." – „Ich dachte, das wäre vorbei", erwiderte Lisa gereizt. „Nein", gestand David leise. „Es ist nicht vorbei. Ich verbringe immer noch viel Zeit dort und… Lisa, ich habe dein Kleid nicht aus Langeweile an. Lisa, ich… ganz tief in meinem Inneren bin ich eine Frau. Ich bin… ich bin… Loretta, schätze ich." Einen Augenblick lang stockte Lisa der Atem. „Nein, das bist du nicht", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Du bist ein Mann – mein Mann und bevor du das warst, hast du doch mit jeder Frau geschlafen, die sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Nein, David, du bist keine Frau." – „Doch Lisa, das bin ich. Ich bin Loretta", erwiderte David sanft. „Das ist doch… abartig. Das ist pervers", wechselte Lisas verzweifelter Tonfall in hilfloses Schreien. Davids Gesicht verzog sich verletzt. „Lisa… ich kann ja verstehen, dass das alles schwer zu verstehen ist – für dich… für mich ist es das auch. Jetzt, da es raus ist… es gibt so viel zu klären." Wortlos drehte Lisa sich um und riss ihren Kleiderschrank auf. „Lisa?", fragte David hoffnungsvoll. „Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?", wollte er wissen und hoffte darauf, dass Lisa, die ja immer eine Lösung für ihn parat hatte, das diesmal auch haben würde. „Wie es weitergeht, willst du wissen? Nun, wie es bei dir weitergeht, weiß ich nicht. Das musst du wohl einen deiner perversen Freunde fragen. Ich jedenfalls werde gehen." Demonstrativ stopfte Lisa wahllos Kleidungsstücke in einen Kleidersack, den sie im Schrank gefunden hatte. „Und ich nehme Paulchen mit", verkündete sie kalt. „Das kannst du nicht machen!", widersprach David zum ersten Mal laut werdend. „Und ob ich das kann. Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht bei einem Perversen lassen." – „Ich bin nicht pervers. Ich bin transsexuell und das ist für mich genauso neu und verwirrend wie für dich." – „Aha. Ich schlage vor, du entwirrst dich erstmal. Das Kleid kannst du behalten", entgegnete Lisa und verließ hektisch das Schlafzimmer. „Lisa, was hast du vor?" – „Ich hole Paulchen. Was glaubst du denn?" – „Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach mitnehmen. Ich bin sein…" – „Vater?", unterbrach Lisa ihren Mann aufgebracht. Sie war abrupt stehen geblieben und funkelte ihr Gegenüber böse an. „Nun, mein Sohn hat einen Vater und eine Mutter", erklärte sie ihm schneidend. „Ich bin die Mutter und du bist ja jetzt Loretta. Wie passt das deiner Meinung nach?" – „Das meine ich. Das sind Dinge, die wir jetzt klären müssen. Du kannst mir Paulchen nicht vorenthalten. Und du kannst ihm den Kontakt mit mir auch nicht verwehren." – „Den Kontakt mit Tante Loretta oder Mama Loretta – wie hättest du es denn gerne?" Mittlerweile war Lisa ins Kinderzimmer gelaufen, hatte sich die Wickeltasche geschnappt, ein paar Babysachen zusammengesucht und hob gerade Paulchen aus seinem Bett. „Komm, mein Kleiner, wir machen jetzt einen Ausflug", erklärte sie dem Baby, als sie es in den Kinderwagen legte. „Wo willst du denn überhaupt hin, Lisa?", forderte Loretta zu wissen. „Zu deinen Eltern oder zu meinen, zu Jürgen oder Yvonne und Max, notfalls auch an den Bahnhof Zoo, Hauptsache weit weg von einem Perversling wie dir."

Lisa war schon vor Stunden gegangen, trotzdem hockte Loretta immer noch hinter der Tür und vergoss bittere Tränen. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht zusammenreißen und Lisa vorsichtig mit ihrer Wandlung konfrontieren können? Wieso musste sie unbedingt dieses Kleid anziehen? Vor lauter Verzweiflung schlug Loretta mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür. Paulchen mitzunehmen, das war so grausam von Lisa. Sie wusste doch genau, wie sehr sie an dem Kleinen hing. Das sie nichts lieber tat, als ihn einfach nur zu beobachten, ihn herumzutragen, ihm Dinge zu zeigen. Sie hatte doch auch Rechte.

Einige Tage später:

Früh aufzustehen war definitiv der erste Schritt in die falsche Richtung! Trotzdem musste Rokko jetzt aufstehen. Erst quälte er sich aus dem Bett, ging dann in die Küche, machte sich einen Kaffee und nahm dann an seinem Laptop Platz. Nicht, dass er so früh schon Mails erwartete, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Bedächtig klickte Rokko sich durch die Weiten des Internets, bis er endlich auf der Seite seines E-Mail-Providers ankam. War ja klar – keine Mails. Naja, dann eben noch schnell einen Blick auf den Wetterbericht werfen. Rokko wollte gerade weiterklicken, als ihm der Newsticker ins Auge sprang. „Ranghoher Kerima-Mitarbeiter outet sich als transsexuel". Hatte er es doch immer gewusst – Hugo hatte es zwar gut versteckt, aber seine Gestik, sein ganzes Auftreten, das war schon sehr verdächtig. Rokko wollte schon weiterklicken – schließlich wollte er ja nichts mehr mit dieser Firma zu tun haben –, als er sich gegen den Impuls, den Artikel doch zu lesen, nicht wehren konnte. David Seidel! Rokko machte pizzateller-große Augen. David Seidel! Der Frauenheld? Der Mann, der jede Frau mit nur einem Fingerschnipp kriegen konnte – u.a. auch die einzige Frau, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte? Nein, das war bestimmt eine Ente. Kopfschüttelnd las Rokko weiter – die Ehe der jungen Seidels zumindest erst einmal getrennt, Lisa wieder bei ihren Eltern, David… nein, Lorettas Sehnsucht nach Paulchen. Welcher stümperhafte PR-Mann hatte denn diese Pressekonferenz geleitet? In dem sehr emotionalen Interview… David/Loretta Seidel… Die Stelle des PR-Mannes immer noch nicht neu besetzt… Auch ein Rokko Kowalski könnte den Sturm der Entrüstung nicht… Pah, und ob er könnte! Wenn jemand schon für einen E-Mail-Provider Kurznachrichten verfasste, konnte der ja auch nicht viel Ahnung von Journalismus und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit haben.

„Rokko, hey!", freute Melanie sich, als es am Mittag an ihrer Tür klingelte. „Das ist aber eine Überraschung", fuhr sie routiniert fort. „Naja, eigentlich ist es keine Überraschung. Ich schätze, du hast Redebedarf." – „Redebedarf, Mama?", hakte Rokko nach. „Die Zeitungen sind voll damit. Selbst im Fernsehen ist es schon gewesen. Deine Lisa wollte ja keinen Kommentar abgeben, aber selbst sie ist gezeigt worden. Sie hatte das Baby dabei, es ist wirklich ni…" Erschrocken biss Melanie sich auf die Zunge. Sie musste Rokko ja nun nicht unnötig wehtun. „Deshalb bist du doch hier, oder?" – „Weil David jetzt Loretta ist? Ja, deshalb bin ich hier – quasi. Setz dich doch mal bitte kurz zu mir", bat Rokko seine Mutter, als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Also, erstens, Mama, ist sie nicht meine Lisa – das ist sie wohl auch nicht gewesen", begann Rokko ernst. „Und zweitens, Babys und Kleinkinder sind immer süß, da wird wohl der Seidel-Spross keinen Ausnahme darstellen. Das ist auch okay. Ich meine, es tut nicht mehr so… es tut nicht mehr weh, daran zu denken." – „Woran, Rokko?" – „An die alten Zeiten." – „Du meinst die Hochzeit. Es tut nicht mehr weh, aber aussprechen kannst du es auch nicht", bemerkte Melanie. „Mama, bitte. Das macht doch keinen Unterschied. Es ist vorbei, okay? Ich habe es begriffen." – „Okay, aber trotzdem bist du hier. Du willst darüber reden, oder? Nicht über die alten Zeiten, sondern dass der Mann, der dir die Frau ausgespannt hat, jetzt eine Frau sein will." – „Darüber auch. Mama, ich bin jetzt schon so lange hier und du weißt, geschäftlich läuft es eher mäßig – also im Vergleich zu früher. Wir haben schwere Zeiten zusammen durch gestanden, aber jetzt…" – „… wird es Zeit, dass du wieder dein eigenes Leben lebst. Das verstehe ich, Rokko. Lars und ich, wir werden dich vermissen, aber lass dich von uns nicht aufhalten", unterbrach Melanie ihren Sohn verständnisvoll. „Wohin soll es denn gehen? Hast du einen tollen neuen Auftrag?", fragte sie dann aufgeregt. „Keinen neuen Auftrag, eher etwas Altes, das ich zu Ende bringen muss." – „Du willst zurück nach Berlin… zu Kerima", entfuhr es Melanie fast schon schockiert. „Ja, Mama, das will ich. Ich bin nie offiziell entlassen worden oder habe gekündigt. Die haben zurzeit keinen neuen PR-Mann, dabei brauchen sie jetzt so dringend jemanden." – „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst. Ich meine, so Lisa wird schon merken, dass Kerima einen Profi braucht und ihn einstellen." – „Es geht nicht um Lisa, Mama. Es geht um Loretta. Sie braucht jetzt jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen kann – auf allen Ebenen. Ich habe mir das genau überlegt. Es wird auch nicht für lange sein. Ich fahre nach Berlin, kümmere mich um Kerimas Angelegenheiten, stärke Loretta den Rücken und eh du dich versiehst, bin ich wieder hier." Rokko hatte die ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf genickt, um zu unterstreichen, wie ernst es ihm war. „Ich glaube, du stellst dir das zu einfach vor", gab Melanie zu bedenken. „Aber es hält dich niemand auf. Wann fährst du denn?" – „Gleich heute Nacht." – „Das geht aber schnell. Du verabschiedest dich doch von Lars, oder?" – „Natürlich, Mama." Melanie streckte ihre Hände aus und legte sie auf Rokkos. „Dein Vater wäre jetzt sehr stolz auf dich", flüsterte sie. „Und ich bin es auch." Rokko betrachtete das Händeknäuel auf seinem Schoss. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es tut, das zu hören."

„Hallo Lars", grüßte Rokko seinen Bruder einige Zeit später. Dieser saß auf seinem Bett und wiegte sich hin und her. Im Fernsehen lief der Wirtschaftskanal und Lars verfolgte die vielen Balken, die über den Bildschirm liefen. „Was siehst du denn da Interessantes?", fragte Rokko, obwohl er wusste, dass Lars diesen Sender nur sah, weil die Balken so schön bunt waren und sich so gleichförmig bewegten. „Lars, ich muss mal mit dir reden. Ich bin ja nun schon einige Zeit wieder in Bremen, aber eigentlich… ich arbeite ja eigentlich woanders und dahin möchte ich jetzt zurück – nicht für lange, hoffe ich jedenfalls." Lars sah seinen Bruder nicht an, sondern nickte nur. Rokko überlegte schon, ob er versuchen sollte, die Nachricht anders zu formulieren, so dass Lars es verstand, als dieser Aufstand und seinen Daruma aus dem Regal zog. Zittrig hielt er ihn seinem Bruder hin. „Lars, den habe ich dir geschenkt. Du darfst ihn behalten." – „In Berlin Zuhause", sagte Lars. „Glück für dich", fügte er hinzu. Rokko griff nach dem japanischen Gott. „Danke, das ist lieb. Wenn ich wieder da bin und ihn nicht mehr brauche, bringe ich ihn dir gleich zurück, ja?" Lars nickte und hielt Rokko sehr förmlich die Hand hin. „Ja, Lars, auf Wiedersehen."


	16. Chapter 16

14

11.

„Frau Seidel, Frau Seidel!", stürmte Doreen Vogel aufgeregt auf ihre Chefin zu. „Hallo Paulchen", säuselte sie dem Baby zu, das in einem Tragetuch vor Lisas Bauch hing und das Foyer von Kerima Moda bestaunte. „Hallo Frau Vogel", grüßte nun auch Lisa, wenn gleich sie sehr erschöpft klang. „Was gibt es denn?" – „Eben ist dieser Mann hier reingekommen. Einfach so durchmarschiert ist er – in das hintere Büro. Sie wissen schon, das, das schon so lange leer steht." – „Ja-a", erwiderte Lisa lang gezogen. Mit dieser Information konnte sie erst einmal nichts anfangen. „Ich habe den Sicherheitsdienst gerufen, aber die sagen, dass sie nichts machen können, weil er hier arbeitet – also ganz offiziell." – „Aha", zeigte Lisa an, dass sie Doreen immer noch zuhörte. „Ähm, ich kümmere mich drum, ja?" – „Danke, Frau Seidel, vielen Dank", erwiderte Doreen erleichtert. „Soll ich Paulchen so lange nehmen?" – „Nein, nein, das geht schon. Mit dem Tragetuch ist das kein Problem", lehnte Lisa das Angebot ab.

Das hintere Büro, das schon so lange leer stand… Richards Büro konnte es ja nicht sein. Das war ja vorne und außerdem war Richard ja mittlerweile ganz offiziell entlassen. Erst einmal zum Catering – vielleicht wusste ihre Mutter ja etwas Neues. Lisa ging auf den Tresen zu und erspähte dort den Rücken eines Mannes, den sie nicht zu kennen glaubte. Naja, bei Kerima gingen die Vertreter, Models und allerlei andere Leute ja ein und aus. „Guten Morgen", grüßte sie daher freundlich. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa schockiert. „Rokko." – „Könntest du deiner Mutter bitte sagen, dass ich diese Kanne Kaffee hier für mich aufgesetzt habe und sie sie mir bringen soll, wenn sie durchgelaufen ist? Außerdem hätte ich gerne ein Stück Kuchen und zwei Brötchen ohne alles. Ist ne ganze Menge, was liegen geblieben ist, dann muss ich nicht ständig hier vorlaufen", erklärte Rokko Lisa wie selbstverständlich. „Ähm, ja. Mache ich. Ich meine, ich sage meiner Mutter Bescheid." – „Gut", rang Rokko sich ein Lächeln ab. Er war höchst zufrieden damit, dass sein Auftritt Lisa offenbar aus der Bahn warf. Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung seines Büros, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Ist Loretta schon im Haus?" – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa pikiert. „Ob Loretta schon im Haus ist. Es gibt einen Haufen Interviewanfragen und ich würde das gerne mit ihr besprechen." – „Du meinst, ob David schon im Haus ist? Ja, das ist er." – „Eigentlich meinte ich, was ich sagte. Ich meine nämlich immer, was ich sage", bemerkte Rokko spitz. „Wenn ich ja sage, meine ich ja und wenn ich Loretta sage, dann meine ich auch Loretta." Lisas Nasenflügel blähten sich – offensichtlich hatten Rokkos Worte sie getroffen. „Rokko, ich… ich…" – „Lisa, es geht ausnahmsweise mal nicht um dich. Es geht um deine Ehefrau…" – „Sag doch so etwas nicht", unterbrach sie ihn. „Nun, in deiner Vorstellung mag es ja nach der Märchenhochzeit à la ‚Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind' weitergegangen sein, aber im echten Leben entpuppen sich Märchenprinzen manchmal als Märchenprinzessinnen. Loretta braucht jetzt jede Unterstützung, die sie kriegen kann – von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden." – „Und ausgerechnet von dir?", warf Lisa Rokko in einem bitteren Tonfall vor. „Ja, unter anderem auch von mir. Du willst ihr ja offenbar nicht helfen." – „Bist du deshalb wieder hier?" – „Nun, ich bin vor allem hier, weil ich keine Almosen von dir will. Ich will mein Gehalt verdienen. Und nur um dir die Genugtuung zu nehmen: Ich habe keinen Cent von dem, was Kerima mir Monat für Monat überwiesen hat, für mich selbst ausgegeben." Mittlerweile war der Kaffee durchgelaufen und Rokko trat hinter den Tresen, um die Maschine abzuschalten. „Das passt ja wunderbar. Dann nehme ich sie gleich mit." Auf dem Rückweg ging er an Lisa vorbei. „Einen süßen Sohn hast du da", rang Rokko sich zu einem freundlicheren Tonfall durch. „Loretta und du, ihr seid bestimmt stolz auf ihn." – „Das sind wir", erwiderte Lisa verwirrt. „Ähm, Rokko? Ich habe das von deinem Vater gehört. Es tut mir leid." – „DAS muss dir nicht leid tun", antwortete Rokko. „Ich mache mich dann mal an die Arbeit."

„Herein", ließ Loretta verlauten. Es hatte sie förmlich erschreckt, dass jemand zu ihr wollte. Im Moment mieden sie ja alle Kollegen – einschließlich vermeintlich guter Freunde wie Max und Hugo. „Hallo", grüßte Rokko, trat wie selbstverständlich an Lorettas Schreibtisch heran, drehte einen der Stühle um und schwang ganz cool sein Bein darüber. Lorettas Augen standen kurz davor, aus ihrem Kopf heraus zu fallen. „Nein, es ist kein Gerücht. Ich bin tatsächlich wieder hier. Aber nur solange, bis Ihr Outing keine Wellen mehr schlägt. Ich habe hier auch gleich einmal ein paar Interview-Anfragen mitgebracht. Ich glaube, dieses Magazin hier…" – „Ausgerechnet Sie?", fragte Loretta fassungslos. „Irgendwer muss es doch machen. Um auf dieses Magazin zurückzukommen: Ich kenne die Journalistin. Die hat den Bericht über das Wohnheim gemacht, in dem mein Bruder lebt. Ein wirklich gutes Format. Das Team könnte Sie einige Tage begleiten, um zu zeigen, wie Ihr Alltag jetzt abläuft. Frau Seidel? Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu?" – „Ja… also nein. Ich meine, ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso ausgerechnet Sie? Meine Eltern haben sich von mir abgewandt, meine eigene Frau, meine Freunde und der letzte, von dem ich Unterstützung erwartet hätte, bei dem ich es auch verstanden hätte, der sitzt jetzt hier und tut, als gäbe es nichts Normaleres." Rokko zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe jetzt das Problem nicht." – „Naja, wegen der Hochzeit und… und Lisa. Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht, ob Lisa sich mal…" – „Hat sie nicht. Niemand hat sich mal nach mir erkundigt", gestand Rokko. „Aber wir sind ja nicht zum Jammern hier, sondern wegen Ihres Images." – „Gut, dann unterbreiten Sie mir mal Ihre Vorschläge", wechselte Loretta das Thema, weil sie genau spürte, dass Rokko nicht reden wollte.

„Herr Kowalski?", steckte Helga den Kopf in Rokkos Büro. „Die Lisa hat gesagt, dass Sie wieder hier sind und dass Sie gerne ein Stück Kuchen und zwei Brötchen hätten. Ich war ja zwischenzeitlich schon mal hier, aber da waren Sie nicht hier. Kuchen habe ich erstmal auch nur eine Sorte, aber ich kann gerne etwas backen, wenn Sie mir sagen, was…" – „Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Frau Plenske. Es ist eh zu viel zu tun, um etwas zu essen." – „Waren wir nicht schon beim Du?", schmunzelte Helga peinlich berührt. „Sie kamen herein und nannten mich ‚Herr Kowalski'." – „Richtig. Das ist ja nur, weil… Ach Rokko, ich habe mich so mies verhalten… also, am Tag eurer Hochzeit. Ich wollte doch immer nur Lisas Bestes und…" – „Das ist ja normal für eine Mutter. Hören Sie… Hör zu, Helga, ich bin nicht hier, um meine Vergangenheit aktiv aufzuarbeiten. Ich bin hier, weil deine Schwiegertochter Unterstützung braucht. Lisa ist bestimmt zu konservativ, um Loretta beizustehen." – „Ja. Naja, es ist für alle seltsam", gestand Helga. „Ich meine, ausgerechnet der David. Es gab ja auch keine Hinweise oder so. Es kam einfach so, von heute auf morgen." – „Das bezweifle ich ehrlich gesagt. So eine Veranlagung trägt man in sich, die kommt nicht plötzlich. Ist ja letztlich auch egal. Jetzt heißt es, den Schaden für Kerima begrenzen", gab Rokko den Geschäftsmann. „Gut. Wenn Sie… du etwas brauchst und zwar nicht nur Essen und Trinken, dann sagst du Bescheid, ja?" Helga stellte das Tablett auf Rokkos Schreibtisch, räusperte sich dann aber noch einmal: „Der Bernd, also mein Mann, der ist sehr, sehr wütend auf den David… auch wegen Paulchen. Naja, und Lisa, die kümmert sich liebevoll um den Kleinen, aber seit… seit David Loretta ist, da… naja, da kapselt sie sich ab." – „Mit dem Kleinen?" – „Ja", seufzte Helga. „Ich finde das ja auch alles so schwer zu verstehen, aber das ist nicht richtig. Egal, ob jetzt Loretta oder David, der Kleine ist ein Teil von ihm oder ihr. Er ist ja noch klein, das Paulchen, aber er merkt trotzdem, dass sich etwas verändert hat. Ich finde schon, dass David oder Loretta ihn sehen können dürfte… aber mit der Lisa ist in der Beziehung nicht zu reden. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht will, dass ihr Kind Kontakt mit einem… einem Perversen hat." – „Nun ja, lieber einen transsexuellen Vater als einen pädophilen Onkel", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber das will ich alles gar nicht so genau wissen. Das sind Lisas Angelegenheiten." – „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist ja nur… Die Fronten sind einfach verhärtet." – „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber deine Familie ist dein Terrain. Lorettas Bild in der Öffentlichkeit ist meines."

Kurz nach Feierabend lief Rokko durch das Kerima-Foyer. „Ja… Nein… Ja, verstehe… Nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Es ist natürlich schade, aber ich kann es verstehen. Einen Mitbewohner für nur ein paar Wochen… Ja, erneute Suche… ist schon klar." Genervt klappte er sein Handy zu – da hatte er extra seine Mittagspause dafür genutzt, sich bei einer WG unweit von Kerima vorzustellen und das hatte nun nicht geklappt. Na toll! Also doch ins Hotel. Rokko verzog das Gesicht – darauf hatte er ja nun keine Lust. Zu blöd, dass Hugo wieder in seine alte Wohnung gezogen war, sonst hätte Rokko wenigstens in sein Loft zurückgekonnt, aber das war mittlerweile wieder vermietet. „So spät noch hier, Herr Kowalski?", drang Lorettas maskuline Stimme an sein Ohr. „Ach Hallo", grüßte Rokko. „Ja, ich bin noch hier." – „Überstunden am ersten Arbeitstag. Das sehe ich als Geschäftsführerin aber nicht sehr gerne", witzelte Loretta. „Sie sind doch auch noch hier", konterte Rokko. „Ja. Naja, einmal gehe ich immer, nachdem alle gegangen sind, um nicht wie eine Aussätzige angesehen zu werden und dann habe ich ja auch gar keinen Grund, um Feierabend zu machen. Normalerweise bin ich um die Zeit bei meinen Freundinnen vom Travestie-Theater, aber die Damen sind zu einem Theater-Festival und somit ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt." – „Ach so", erwiderte Rokko nachdenklich. „ Hey, mein Image ist ja eh angekratzt genug, das kriegen Sie in einem Arbeitstag auch nicht wieder hin", versuchte Loretta den Werbefachmann aufzubauen. „Leider", seufzte Rokko. „Denn jetzt habe ich ein Übernachtungsproblem. Meine alte Wohnung ist wieder vermietet. Die WG, bei der ich mich heute Mittag vorgestellt habe, hat gerade angerufen und abgesagt." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Hm, klingt nicht gut. Was ist mit einem Hotel? Die Kosten können Sie ja als Spesen abrechnen." – „Ach, Hotel… eigentlich ist mir nicht nach Anonymität und Einsamkeit." – „Das kann ich verstehen. Seit ich die Villa ganz für mich… hey, das ist es doch: In der Villa sind viele Zimmer frei. Sie könnten ein paar Tage bei mir unterkommen, bis Sie etwas Anderes gefunden haben oder Kerima Ihnen bis zum Hals raushängt." Verlegen legte Rokko eine Hand in den Nacken. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist." – „Ah, verstehe", erwiderte Loretta gekränkt. „Es ist toll sich als der Retter der armen Transe aufzuspielen, aber darüber hinaus ist Ihre Toleranz genauso begrenzt wie die aller anderen." Rokko schluckte betreten. „Darum geht es eigentlich nicht. Es geht viel mehr… um… um Lisa. Es ist ja schließlich auch ihr Zuhause und… naja, ich bin noch nicht genug über sie hinweg, um mich dem zu stellen." – „Oh", errötete Loretta. „Tja, ich bin immer noch so egozentrisch. Der Gedanke ist mir noch gar nicht gekommen", sagte sie dann genauso selbstkritisch wie verlegen. „Aber Sie kennen die Villa doch noch gar nicht und Lisa hat wirklich alles mitgenommen, was ihr gehört und an sie erinnern könnte. Es wäre mir wirklich eine Freude, Sie ein paar Tage zu beherbergen."


	17. Chapter 17

14

12.

„Ächem, könnte ich dann bitte bezahlen?", drang eine Stimme zu Jürgen durch, die ihn vom Tonfall her sehr an Richard von Brahmberg erinnerte. Nur schwer konnte Jürgen die Augen von seiner Lektüre abwenden. „Macht 12,50", murmelte er. „Bitte?", fragte der Kunde ungehalten. „Das ist nur eine lumpige Packung Kaugummi…" – „Oh… ja, ich meinte auch eher 1,10", verbesserte Jürgen sich verlegen. Patzig knallte sein Gegenüber das Geld auf die Theke. „Was für ein mieser Service hier", schimpfte er beim Verlassen des Kiosk. „Deine Kunden werde ja auch von Tag zu Tag reizender", störte Jürgen eine amüsierte Frauenstimme bei einem erneuten Versuch, sich einen Zeitungsartikel zu Gemüte zu führen. „Lisa", freute er sich dann aber doch. „Und hey, da ist ja auch Paulchen!" Jürgen freute sich sehr, den kleinen Jungen zu sehen. „Komm doch mal zu Onkel Jürgen", lachte er und ging auf Lisa zu. Diese hob ihren Sohn aus dem Tragetuch und reichte ihn Jürgen. „Aber Hallo, du wächst ja wie Unkraut."

„Loretta? Loooo-retttttta!", rief Rokko durch die Villa. Wo war seine Mitbewohnerin denn nur? Bequemlichkeit machte sich in Rokko breit – wenn sie kein Frühstück wollte, würde er sie bestimmt nicht nötigen. Er hatte jetzt mehrmals gerufen, das musste einfach reichen – schließlich war Loretta kein Kind mehr. Rokkos Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig über den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Nein, ohne seine Mitbewohnerin zu frühstücken brachte er einfach nicht über das Herz. Eigentlich wusste er ja nur zu gut, wo Loretta war – im Kinderzimmer. Dorthin zog sie sich oft zurück, wenn ihre Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit und vor allem nach Paulchen sie übermannten. Ein Lachen durchfuhr Rokko – übermannen, wie doppeldeutig im Zusammenhang mit Loretta. Zwar behandelte er Loretta als das, was sie war – als Frau nämlich – aber manchmal lächelte er innerlich schon darüber, dass ausgerechnet David Seidel die Frau in sich entdeckt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war Loretta Seidel sehr einsam, das hatte Rokko sehr schnell gemerkt und sich deshalb dazu durchgerungen, zu ihr zu ziehen. Langsam lernte er die Frau kennen, die einmal sein größter Konkurrent im Rennen um Lisas Gefühle gewesen war. Manchmal dachte Rokko an die Zeit zurück: Als David ihm den Job bei Kerima angeboten hatte, da hatte er ihn für einen Aufschneider gehalten. Dann für einen Snob – nie im Leben hätte er sich erträumt, einmal mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Nun, er war nicht mit ihm befreundet, sondern mit Loretta… Rokko schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich und erhob erneut die Stimme: „Loretta? Komm schon, Frühstück ist fertig! Du kannst dir auch später noch eine Großpackung Schminke ins Gesicht schmieren", versuchte Rokko witzig zu sein.

„Rokko ist wieder in der Stadt? Und bei Kerima?", befragte Jürgen zeitgleich Lisa. „Hm. Vor ein paar Tagen stand er einfach so wieder auf der Matte. Kein Wort über seine Beweggründe. Jedes Gesprächsangebot wegen damals hat er abgelehnt – er wäre nur wegen David wieder hier", echauffierte Lisa sich. „Halt, nein, nicht wegen David, wegen Loretta", verbesserte sie sich abfällig. „Loretta? Ui, er wird doch kein Auge auf deine Ex geworfen haben", scherzte Jürgen. „Du bist so geschmacklos", zischte Lisa ungehalten. „Wieso denn nicht? Wäre doch immerhin möglich", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Obwohl… wenn das Schicksal auch nur einen Hauch von Gerechtigkeitssinn hat, dann müsste Rokko dieses Mal gewinnen." – „Jürgen!", ermahnte Lisa ihren besten Freund böse. „Schon gut, schon gut. Genug gescherzt. Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?"

„Loretta?", fragte Rokko das Kinderzimmer betretend. „Du bist ja schon wieder hier", seufzte er. „Hm. Paulchen fehlt mir so", gestand Loretta traurig. „Aber du darfst dich jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Wenn das jemand mitkriegt, dann hast du ganz, ganz schlechte Karten", versuchte Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin aufzubauen. Schwerfällig ließ er sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich ähnlich wie sie an das Kinderbett. „Wenn das jemand mitkriegt…", seufzte Loretta herzzerreißend. „Weißt du, ich will mich ja auch gar nicht mit Lisa um das Sorgerecht streiten oder so. Ich kann ja auch verstehen, wenn ihr meine… meine Veränderung suspekt ist, aber… Naja, wenn sie darauf besteht, dabei zu sein, wenn ich Paulchen treffe – das könnte ich nachvollziehen und dazu wäre ich bereit, aber weißt du, wie weh es tut, sie tagtäglich mit dem Kleinen in der Firma zu sehen? Er wird so erschreckend schnell groß und bald wird er mich vergessen haben." – „Nein, das wird er nicht", widersprach Rokko, obwohl er sich da nicht so sicher war. „Du bist doch sein… sein Elter." – „Elter?", lachte Loretta. „Ja, das ist die Einzahl von Eltern." – „Rokko", mahnte Loretta gespielt. „Du bist doch sonst so gerade heraus: Ich bin Pauls Vater. Er ist das Beste, was ich in meiner Zeit als Mann gemacht habe." Loretta machte eine Pause, um kräftig durchzuatmen. „Als Lisa im Koma lag, da habe ich alles für Paulchen getan und das würde ich auch jetzt tun, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Egal, ob Mann oder Frau, ich liebe meinen Sohn. Irgendwann wird er nach mir fragen und ich habe jetzt schon Angst vor dem, was Lisa ihm sagen könnte." Rokko nickte nachdenklich, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zeitung zu Lorettas Füßen. „Steht schon wieder etwas drin, das deine Stimmung zum Sinken bringt?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Wir kriegen die Presse schon noch in den Griff. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen", gab er sich zuversichtlich. „Hm. Naja, aber mich steht zurzeit viel in der Zeitung, aber es ist das erste Mal, das auch etwas über dich darin steht."

„Pah, ich habe es doch gewusst!", empörte Lisa sich. „Von wegen Loretta braucht Unterstützung." Jürgen faltete die Zeitung zusammen und betrachtete, wie Lisa aufgescheucht im Kiosk auf und ab ging. „Diese Frau einfach so sitzen zu lassen – mit einem Kind!" Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal ganz ehrlich, Lisa, glaubst du wirklich, dass Rokko so etwas macht? Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass er mit einer Frau zusammenbleibt, die er nicht liebt, aber dass er sich vor seiner Verantwortung drückt – nee. Vor allem nicht nachdem, was er erlebt hat." – „Willst du mir jetzt Vorwürfe machen, weil ich mich damals für David entschieden habe?" – „Nein", widersprach Jürgen eindringlich. „Dafür nicht, aber für das Wie." – „Ja, okay. Das war nicht korrekt. Ich wollte es ihm ja auch erklären, seit er wieder hier ist, aber das wollte er nicht." – „Hast du es denn schon mit einer Entschuldigung probiert? Nicht, dass das etwas ist, was man entschuldigen kann, aber es würde deinen guten Willen zeigen. Du bist so verbohrt, seit David Loretta ist. Ganz ehrlich, Lisa, du wirkst so verbittert."

Rokko lachte herzlich und ausgelassen über den Artikel, der ihn als einen Mann darstellte, der erst eine Frau schwängerte und dann sitzen ließ. „Was ist so komisch?", wollte Loretta wissen. „Was daran so komisch ist? Das ist so haarsträubend." – „Es stimmt also nicht?" – „Kein Stück davon. Ich kenne diese Frau nicht einmal", lachte Rokko und deutete auf das Foto. „Naja, ich kann auch nicht jeder meiner Affären einen Namen zuordnen", schmunzelte Loretta. „Von mir aus können die Haare, Spermaproben und sonst was von mir haben. Es wird nur ergeben, dass ich nicht der Vater bin." – „Du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein." – „Bin ich auch." – „Darf ich fragen, warum? Bist du… ähm… zeugungsunfähig?", tastete Loretta sich vorsichtig vor. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste", grinste Rokko verlegen. „Und was macht dich dann so sicher?" – „Naja… weil ich… ich hatte noch nie Sex", gestand Rokko. „Das ist ein Scherz?!", entfuhr es Loretta überrascht. „Ein gut aussehender Mann wie du…" – „Baggerst du mich gerade an?", witzelte Rokko. „Nein!", wiegelte Loretta ab. „Es ist nur… das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?" – „Du meinst, wie es eher nicht dazu gekommen ist?", zog Rokko sein Gegenüber auf. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Du weißt ja, dass mein Bruder Autist ist… Er hat immer viel Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht. Ich war viel Zuhause, durfte nie jemanden mitbringen, weil das seine Routine gestört hätte. Ich schätze, so habe ich einfach den Zeitpunkt verpasst, an dem ein erstes Mal normal gewesen wäre." – „Hm. Mal abgesehen davon, dass man auch zu ihr gehen kann, kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass ein erfolgreicher Werbekomet wie du nicht genügend Angebote kriegt." – „Sicher", seufzte Rokko. „Es ist nur… irgendwann bin ich von der Vorstellung, mein erstes Mal einfach nur hinter mich zu bringen, abgekommen und hatte diese Vorstellung von… naja, Ehefrau, Kinderwagen, Golden Retriever, kleinem Vorstadthaus… so etwas eben." Rokko hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Loretta anfing zu lachen. „So schön ich es finde, dich aus deinem Depri-Tal geholt zu haben, genauso wenig mag ich es auch, dass du über mich lachst." – „Ich lache nicht über dich", gluckste Loretta. „Es ist nur… Lisa ist auch jungfräulich in die Ehe gegangen und ganz ehrlich: Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie das bei euch abgelaufen wäre, wenn du auch so verschüchtert gewesen wärst wie sie." Rokko starrte auf seine Hände. „Ich glaube, das ist mehr Information als ich habe will." – „Okay, ist gut. Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht wehtun. Tut mir leid. Es ist nur… naja, ein komischer Zufall." – „Na komm, lass uns frühstücken, wir sind eh spät dran."

„Lisa, bevor du jetzt in die Firma gehst", hielt Jürgen seine beste Freundin davon ab, den Kiosk zu verlassen. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie das mit dir und Loretta-David weitergehen soll? Wegen Paulchen, meine ich. Für eure Ehe wird es wohl kein Zurück geben, oder?" – „Vielleicht ist das ja nur… eine Phase. Vielleicht merkt David ja bald, dass er…" – „Lisa, sei doch nicht so naiv. Das ist keine Phase, ganz sicher nicht. Ein normaler Ego-Trip oder die Midlife-Crisis sähen bei David ganz sicher anders aus. Es wird einfach Zeit, dass du aufhörst, dir etwas vorzumachen und den Tatsachen ins Auge siehst", redete Jürgen eindringlich auf Lisa ein. „Er ist jetzt Loretta. Vermutlich lässt er sich auch operieren – Nägel mit Köpfen machen, nennt man so etwas. Das solltest du auch tun. Du solltest dir schleunigst überlegen, wie es mit Paulchen weitergeht. Loretta ist ein Elternteil des Kleinen. Er hat ein Recht darauf, zu beiden Eltern Kontakt zu haben. Irgendwann wird er sprechen und Fragen stellen. Was willst du ihm dann sagen? Dass sein Vater ein Perverser ist?" Mit gnatzigem Gesichtsausdruck verschränkt Lisa die Arme vor der Brust. „Genau das. Das ist total unnormal." – „Njöt, falsche Antwort. Es ist… okay, es ist seltsam. So etwas gibt es sonst immer nur im Fernsehen und nicht im direkten Umfeld, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und es ist dir bzw. deinem Mann passiert. Du hast ihn doch einmal geliebt und ihm diesen ‚In guten wie in schlechten Tagen'-Schmus geschworen – schon vergessen?" Ohne etwas zu antworten hob Lisa ihren Sohn auf, der auf einer Decke auf dem Fußboden des Kiosks lag und übte, wie man sich auf den Bauch und zurückrollte. „Ich kann damit einfach nicht umgehen", gestand Lisa, nachdem sie Paulchen wieder in seinem Tragetuch platziert hatte. „Dann musst du dir mehr Mühe geben. Weißt du noch, als du gedacht hast, du könntest nicht vor dem Vorstand sprechen? Heute machst du das mit Links", konterte Jürgen.


	18. Chapter 18

14

13

„Lisa, kannst du das mal unter…", platzte Rokko in das Büro seiner neuen und gleichzeitig alten Chefin. Er hielt inne, als er sah, dass Lisa breitbeinig auf dem Boden saß und ihren Sohn anzufeuern schien. „Na komm, Paulchen", ermunterte sie ihn. Der kleine Junge hockte im Vierfüßerstand auf dem Fußboden und schob seinen runden, bewindelten Po vor und zurück. „Ach, ich hatte gehofft, er würde endlich krabbeln", gestand Lisa. „Seit ein paar Tagen scheint er in den Startlöchern dafür zu stehen, aber so richtig klappen, tut das noch nicht", erklärte sie sich erhebend. „Was soll ich denn unterschreiben?", fragte sie auf Rokkos Aktenmappe deutend. Der PR-Chef aber betrachtete andächtig das Kleinkind. Loretta hatte Recht, jeden Tag konnte Paulchen etwas Neues. Es ging alles rasend schnell. „Ähm, hier. Das sind die Presseerklärungen", fing Rokko sich wieder. Lisa nahm die Dokumente entgegen und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich und schlug die Mappe auf. „Sicher, dass das nicht dein Kind ist?", fragte sie, nachdem sie die erste Erklärung überflogen hatte. „Ja, ganz sicher", erwiderte Rokko in einem Tonfall, der keine Zweifel darüber offen ließ, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. „Sag mal, findest du nicht, dass Loretta wissen sollte, dass ihr Sohn bald krabbeln wird?" Empört sah Lisa auf. „Du meinst, David sollte das wissen", korrigierte sie. „Ich meine Loretta", erwiderte Rokko ruhig. „Und du solltest dich auch langsam mit der Situation abfinden." – „Hat David noch seinen Schniepel?" Rokko bedachte Lisa mit einem konsternierten Blick. „Ja? Nun, solange er seinen Schniepel hat, ist und bleibt er David." – „Schniepel?", fragte Rokko. „Lisa, ehrlich, werde endlich erwachsen! Du müsstest ja mittlerweile wissen, wie Lorettas Geschlechtsteile korrekt bezeichnet werden. Und nur weil sie sie noch hat, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie keine Frau sein kann. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihr die Gutachter alle Bescheinigungen gegeben haben, um sich einer Geschlechtsanpassung zu unterziehen." Ohne etwas zu erwidern, setzte Lisa eine Unterschrift nach der anderen unter Rokkos Dokumente. Allerdings ließen ihre ganze Körperhaltung und besonders das Kratzen des Stiftes darauf schließen, dass sie wütend war. „Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem? Loretta ist nun einmal transsexuell – daran kannst du auch nichts ändern." – „Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren", zischte Lisa. „Das wirst du aber müssen. Genauso wie du ihr den Kontakt zu ihrem Kind nicht verwehren kannst. Sie hat ein Recht darauf und jeder Anwalt wird dir das bestätigen." – „David hat einen Anwalt?" – „Er vielleicht, Loretta noch nicht, aber ich bestärke sie darin. Du kannst ihr Paul nicht vorenthalten. Loretta hat angeboten, dass du dabei sein kannst, wenn sie Paul trifft. Ich wohne auch bei ihr. Wenn es dir hilft, kann ich auch dabei sein…" – „Wieso tust du das?" – „Was?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Wieso hängst du dich da so rein? Du und David, ihr habt euch doch nie richtig verstanden." – „Das stimmt ja auch, aber Loretta ist gar nicht übel. Wir verstehen uns gut und…" – „Versuchst du so, wieder an mich heranzukommen? Redest du David in dieser ‚Ich bin eine Frau'-Sache gut zu, damit du wieder bei mir landen kannst?", echauffierte Lisa sich mit einem Mal. „Du, du und immer nur du!", wurde nun auch Rokkos Tonfall aggressiver. „Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. Du bist nicht mehr die Frau, die ich mal geliebt habe. Du bist verbohrt und verbittert", überspielte er, wie sehr Lisas Worte ihn getroffen hatten. Bisher hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob eine Versöhnung oder gar eine erneute Beziehung mit Lisa möglich war, ob er das überhaupt wollte. „Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, also komm klar." Wutentbrannt entriss Rokko Lisa die Dokumente und rauschte aus ihrem Büro.

„Seidel", meldete Loretta sich am Telefon. „Hallo", meldete sich eine scheue Stimme. „Hier ist Melanie Kowalski, ich…" – „Tut mir leid, Rokko ist nicht da", nutzte Loretta Melanies nervöse Pause. „Ich kann Ihnen aber gerne seine Dienstnummer geben." – „Deshalb rufe ich nicht an", fasste Melanie neuen Mut. „Ich rufe an, weil… naja, Rokko wird am Freitag 30 und ich… also, ich wollte fragen, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn sein Bruder und ich… also, wenn wir ihn besuchen würden." – „Von meiner Seite aus gibt es da kein Problem", erwiderte Loretta freundlich. „Für Rokko kann ich da allerdings nicht sprechen", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Der soll ja auch nichts wissen. Es soll ja eine Überraschung werden." – „Oh, ich liebe Überraschungen", jubelte Loretta. „Kann ich auch etwas organisieren? Ich könnte etwas backen oder…" – „Ähm, backen wollte ich eigentlich selbst", warf Melanie ein. „Sie wollen doch den Kuchen nicht aus Bremen mitbringen, oder? Wir könnten doch gemeinsam backen. Oh bitte, ich würde Rokko so gerne etwas Gutes tun." – „Na gut. Ähm, Lars und ich, wir würden dann Freitag früh anreisen und… naja, sagen Sie Rokko nichts. Tun Sie so, als wüssten Sie nicht, dass er Geburtstag hat, dann freut er sich umso mehr", schmiedete Melanie aufgeregt Pläne. „Okay, gut. Ich freue mich. Kann ich Sie vom Bahnhof abholen?" – „Das wäre mir sehr Recht. Man sieht zwar mehr von der Welt, wenn man keinen Orientierungssinn hat, aber… naja, an Rokkos Geburtstag muss das ja nicht sein."

„Frau Seidel? Ich darf Frau Helga Plenske melden", unterbrach Gabriele Lauras zweites Frühstück. „Bringen Sie sie herein", freute Lisas Schwiegermutter sich sichtlich. „Helga", ging sie auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie. „Wie schön dich zu sehen. Wir sollten viel öfter etwas zusammen unternehmen oder uns treffen." Bevor sie etwas sagte, reichte Helga ihre Jacke an Gabriele weiter. „Kann ich etwas bringen?", wollte die Haushälterin wissen. „Ja, ein zweites Gedeck bitte", wies Laura sie an, wobei sie auf ihr zweites Frühstück deutete, das sicher auch für zwei reichte. „Ich bin aber nicht völlig grundlos hier", gab Helga ziemlich direkt zu. „Und was führt dich zu mir? Krabbelt Paulchen schon?", wollte Laura wissen und deutete Helga an, Platz zu nehmen. „Noch nicht, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Aber wegen Paulchen bin ich hier." – „Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Kleinen?", fragte Laura alarmiert. „Naja, es ist soweit alles in Ordnung, aber mit Lisa stimmt etwas nicht." – „Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend. Was ist los?" – „Ich finde, dass David… Loretta… wie auch immer ein Recht darauf hat, Paulchen zu sehen, aber anscheinend bin ich die einzige, die das so betrachtet." Lauras Blick verfinsterte sich, aber sie sagte nichts. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen", fuhr Helga deshalb fort. „Ich weiß, wie Friedrich zu dieser… Transsexualität und dem Outing steht und dass du hinter deinem Mann stehst, aber ich weiß auch, dass du Davids… Lorettas Mutter bist und dass du ihn oder sie… naja, dass du ihn… sie nicht einfach verstoßen kannst oder was auch immer in euren Kreisen üblich ist." – „Danke, Gabriele", quittierte Laura das zweite Gedeck, das die Haushälterin gerade gebracht hatte. „Würden Sie dann bitte alles für einen Ausflug vorbereiten? Frau Plenske und ich werden gleich ausgehen." – „Ist gut. Was soll ich denn bereitstellen? Möchten Sie etwas zum Picknicken oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" – „Nein, legen Sie einfach die Papiere für mein Auto raus, legen Sie meine Jacke bereit. So etwas eben." Gabriele nickte und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. „Wo geht es hin?", fragte Helga verwirrt. „Zu Kerima. Ich will mit meiner Schwiegertochter sprechen und meine Erstgeborene sehen. Irgendwie klingt das seltsam. Ich werde wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen", sinnierte Lorettas Mutter. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn man plötzlich nicht mehr man selbst sein will… oder kann." – „Naja, Dav… Loretta… lediglich das Geschlecht macht doch den Unterschied, oder?", entgegnete Helga unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber Loretta wird mir da Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, wenn wir sie jetzt besuchen", nahm Laura sich kämpferisch vor.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Loretta am Abend. Rokko sah von seinem Buch auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach doch mal auf, dann weißt du, wer es ist", schlug er vor. „Hm, ich habe aber keinen Bock auf Vertreter – ich habe genügend Versicherungen, einen guten Staubsauger, ein Zeitungsabo und mit meiner Religion bin ich auch durchaus zufrieden." Kopfschüttelnd erhob Rokko sich. „Ich gehe ja schon", maulte er. „Aber lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."

„Lisa", staunte Rokko, als er die junge Frau an der Tür sah. „Und Paulchen." – „Wir wollen zu Da… zu… Loretta", quälte Lisa sich, den Namen auszusprechen. „Sie wird sich sehr freuen, euch zu sehen." Rokko trat beiseite und ließ Lisa eintreten. „Loretta!", rief er. „Es ist für dich!" – „Wer ist es denn?", wollte sie wissen. Neugierig steckte sie ihren Kopf durch die Tür zum Flur. „Lisa!", entfuhr es ihr genauso überrascht wie wenig zuvor Rokko. „Und Paulchen", lächelte sie selig. Lisa trug den kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. „Laura und meine Mutter waren vorhin bei mir. Sie haben mir gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Tja, Rokko…", wandte sie sich an den PR-Mann. „Du warst schon ziemlich gut, aber eine Armada aus Mutter und Schwiegermutter überrollt alles", schmunzelte sie. „Ich… ich werde wohl viel Zeit brauchen, um mit dir umzugehen, als wäre das alles normal", wandte sie sich dann wieder an Loretta. „Aber Paulchen, der soll nicht darunter leiden, dass ich ein verbohrtes Landei aus dem Mittelalter bin." Lisa ging auf Loretta zu und überreichte ihr ihren Sohn. Dann ließ sie eine Umhängetasche auf den Boden fallen. „Da ist alles drin, was ihr für die Nacht braucht. Kümmere dich gut, um unseren kleinen Engel, ja?" – „Das mache ich. Und ich bringe ihn morgen mit in die Firma. Du wirst sehen, er wird dann genauso fröhlich sein wie bei dir." – „Gut", erwiderte Lisa tapfer. „In den nächsten Tagen überlegen wir uns dann eine richtige Besuchsregelung, ja?" – „Ja", lächelte Loretta. Lisa ging einen Schritt auf ihren ehemaligen Mann zu, um ihrem Sohn einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. „Bis morgen, mein Spatz", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm. „Macht's gut", sprach sie dann Rokko und Loretta an. Anschließend drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. „Lisa?", hielt Loretta sie zurück. „Danke", seufzte sie ehrlich.

„Er hat mich scheinbar nicht vergessen", freute Loretta sich, als Paulchen überhaupt nicht fremdelte. „Sieht so aus, als würde er bald krabbeln, findest du nicht?" – „Hm, sieht so aus", erwiderte Rokko nachdenklich. Wie schon am Vormittag hockte Paulchen im Vierfüßerstand und wackelte mit seinem Po. „Jetzt muss er nur noch kapieren, dass er seinen Allerwertesten nicht von rechts nach links, sondern von hinten nach vorne bewegen muss, um vorwärts zu kommen", grinste Rokko. „Hast du das gehört mein Sohn? Onkel Rokko macht schon wieder dumme Witze." Bei dem Wort Onkel zuckte Rokko merklich zusammen. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Loretta sofort. „Ja… nein." – „Komm schon, du hast doch etwas", bohrte Loretta weiter. „Ist es, weil… naja, weil du und Lisa eigentlich heiraten solltet und du jetzt Paulchens Vaters sein könntest?" – „Nee, das ist es nicht, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, der Kleine ist wirklich süß, aber Onkel Rokko? Nee, soweit bin ich noch nicht." – „Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?", hakte Loretta nach. „Ich dachte nur gerade an meinen Onkel… Onkel Rüdiger." Loretta legte den Kopf schief und wartete darauf, dass Rokko weiter sprechen würde. „Er war so etwas wie mein Lieblingsonkel. Aber ich will dir die kurze Zeit, die dir mit Paulchen bleibt, bis er ins Bett muss, nicht verderben." – „Nein, nein, sag schon. Was war mit ihm?" – „Er hat meinen Bruder missbraucht – sexuell. Und ich habe es herausgefunden. Da war ich noch ein halbes Kind." – „Oh, das tut mir so leid", brachte Loretta ihr Mitgefühl zum Ausdruck. Plötzlich erklang ein begeistertes Quieken neben den beiden Mitbewohnern. Loretta sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. „Paulchen, du kannst ja krabbeln", strahlte sie. „Er ist zu uns rübergekrabbelt", freute Loretta sich ausgelassen. „Das hast du ganz toll gemacht, Paulchen", lobte sie das Kleinkind.


	19. Chapter 19

14

14.

„Notiz an mich selbst: Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen immer einlaufen. Und… immer ein flaches Paar Schuhe zum Autofahren dabei haben." Loretta lenkte ihren Jeep in eine Parklücke direkt vor den Berliner Hauptbahnhof. Wie die anderen Frauen das wohl machten? Sie grübelte – Mariella konnte einfach mit Absätzen fahren, genauso wie Sabrina und Laura natürlich, nicht zu vergessen Sophie.

„Lars, ich weiß, normalerweise nehmen wir das Auto und ich kann ja auch fahren und es steht ja auch noch bei uns in der Garage, aber damit alleine nach Berlin? Nee. Und die Zugfahrt hat dir ja auch Spaß gemacht, oder?" Lars trippelte gleichgültig auf der Stelle und summte eine undeutliche Melodie. „Ja, normalerweise sage ich die immer, wie die Leute aussehen, mit denen wir uns treffen, aber ich weiß nicht so genau, wie Rokkos Mitbewohner… rin aussieht. Ich schätze, wir müssen einfach abwarten, bis sie uns findet."

„Ey, guck dir die Transe an!", pöbelte ein Jugendlicher Loretta an. „Ey, Transe!", wiederholte er, als Loretta nicht reagierte. „Ey, ich rede mit dir, du Möchtegern-Frau", drang die aggressive Stimme an Lorettas Ohr. Mittlerweile hatten sich fast alle Reisenden zu ihr umgedreht. Peinlich berührt sah sie zu Boden, hob ihren Rock ein wenig an, um größere Schritte machen zu können und eilte so schnell sie konnte in das Bahnhofsgebäude.

So, der Zug, mit dem die Kowalskis ankommen sollten, war bereits eingelaufen und die Passagiere auch schon ausgestiegen. Rokkos Mutter und sein Bruder konnten also nicht weit sein. Sich hin und wieder drehen ging Loretta den Bahnsteig herunter. Plötzlich viel ihr Blick auf einen jungen Mann, der auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit Rokko hatte. „Ähm, Sie werden entschuldigen, sind Sie Melanie und Lars Kowalski?", sprach er die dabeistehende Frau an. „Ja, das sind wir", lächelte Rokkos Mutter freundlich. „Und Sie sind Loretta Seidel?" – „Ja, das… die bin ich." Loretta reichte Melanie die Hand. Als Lars das sah, versteckte er sich sofort hinter seiner Mutter. Scheu vergrub er seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter. „Lars, du musst doch keine Angst haben. Loretta ist eine liebe Freundin von Rokko. Er mag sie, als können wir sie auch mögen", versuchte sie ihrem Sohn die Zurückhaltung zu nehmen. Lars sah kurz auf, um Loretta zu mustern. Er verzog das Gesicht zweifelnd, entfernte sich aber etwas von seiner Mutter.

„Ey, du Transe hast ja nen Bekloppten dabei", pöbelte derselbe Jugendliche, der Loretta schon auf ihrem Weg in das Bahnhofsgebäude bepöbelt hatte, als diese mit ihren Gästen zu ihrem Auto wollte. „Ich sehe hier nur einen Bekloppten und er würde ihn auch sehen, wenn er sich vor einen Spiegel stellt", murmelte Melanie. Demonstrativ hakte sie sich erst bei ihrem Sohn und dann bei Loretta unter. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Frau Kowalski. Wenn Sie jetzt lieber ein Taxi nehmen wollen…" – „Ach, Blödsinn", winkte Melanie ab. „Solche Leute gibt es überall. Je weniger Aufmerksamkeit man denen schenkt, desto ruhiger lebt man."

„Wann genau kommt Rokko denn von der Arbeit?", wollte Melanie wissen. Als gäbe es nichts Natürlicheres hatte sie sich in Lorettas Küche breitgemacht. Ergebnis dieser Gelöstheit war eine beeindruckende Menge Kuchenteig. „So in zwei Stunden", erwiderte Loretta. „Es ist mir so schwer gefallen, ihm heute früh nicht gleich zu gratulieren. Nehmen Sie es mir nachher nicht übel, wenn ich mich gleich an Ihnen vorbeidrängle und das nachhole." – „Sie verstehen sich also gut, Rokko und Sie?" – „Ja, das tun wir und darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir mal so gut befreundet sein würden… Ich meine, als ich noch ein Mann war, da… naja… da konnte ich ihn nicht ausstehen." – „Ah, das wohl bekannte Stutensyndrom", lachte Melanie. „Aber ohne Jux: Es freut mich, dass ihr gut miteinander klarkommt. Ich habe mir ja so meine Sorgen gemacht, als Rokko zurück nach Berlin wollte." Loretta nickte nachdenklich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich schon alles verarbeitet hat oder immer noch verdrängt", seufzte sie. „Aber gerade in der Firma hat er sich so eingefügt, als wäre er nie weg gewesen." Irritiert bemerkte Loretta, dass Melanie sie intensiv musterte. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte sie. „Ähm… versprechen Sie mir, nicht böse zu werden?" – „Ja, nun spucken Sie schon aus", forderte Loretta amüsiert. Seine extrovertierte Art hatte Rokko definitiv nicht von seiner Mutter. „Ihr Make-up… es ist… also Ihr Lidschatten…" Hilflos versuchte Melanie aus Mangel an Worte mit einer Geste zu beschreiben, was damit war. „Darf ich?", fragte sie, bevor sie Loretta ins Gesicht fasste. „Sie müssen ihn ein bisschen besser verwischen, dann ist er nicht so… so aufdringlich, hätte ich jetzt fast gesagt." – „Oh, danke", errötete Loretta. „Ich schminke mich noch nicht so lange." – „Das glaube ich", entfuhr es Melanie lachend. „Ich tue es auch nicht oft. Pinselchen und Tübchen und Cremchen. In der Zeit, in der ich mir das alles ins Gesicht geschmiert habe, habe in der Zeit, in der ich mir das alles ins Gesicht geschmiert habe, habe ich schon den Wocheneinkauf erledigt." – „Für Tipps bin ich aber immer dankbar." – „Also, ich gehe immer donnerstags vormittags einkaufen." – „Das meinte ich nicht", schmunzelte Loretta. „Ich meinte eher Schminktipps, Stilberatung und vor allem: Wie läuft man mit hohen Absätzen?" Mit riesigen Augen sah Loretta Melanie an, die erst einmal herzhaft lachen musste. „Also, bei Schminke ist weniger mehr. Am besten Sie betonen immer nur ein: Augen oder Lippen oder Wangen…"

„So, der Kuchen ist gleich fertig. Das wird sehr knapp", dachte Melanie laut nach. „Guss kann da noch keiner drüber, dafür ist er noch zu heiß." Loretta hatte zwischenzeitlich das Wohnzimmer dekoriert, wobei Lars überraschend ihre Nähe gesucht hatte. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers gesetzt und der Mitbewohnerin seines Bruders dabei zugesehen, wie diese Girlanden im Zimmer aufhängte. „Lars, möchtest du nicht helfen?", hatte sie mehrmals freundlich gefragt, aber jedes Mal nur ein vehementes Kopfschütteln geerntet. „Zur Not gibt's den Kuchen eben ohne Guss", lachte Loretta. „Riechen tut er jedenfalls ganz großartig." – „Ja-a", bestätigte Lars eifrig. „Lars", wandte Loretta sich erneut an den jungen Mann. „Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was ich Rokko zum Geburtstag schenke?" Lars warf Melanie einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. „Du kannst ruhig mitgehen, Lars. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da etwas Interessantes zu sehen gibt", ermutigte sie ihren Sohn. Verschwörerisch legte Lars die Hände auf seine Bauchtasche, bevor er durch die Tür trat, die Loretta ihm aufhielt.

Unsicher folgte der Autist der Frau, die er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, die Treppe hinauf. „Das ist mein Zimmer", erklärte Loretta. Sie wollte gerade die Hand auf die Klinke legen, als Lars sie davon abhielt. „Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen. Lars legte den Kopf schief und ging ganz nah an Loretta heran. Plötzlich streckte er den Zeigefinger aus und piekste damit gegen Lorettas Adamsapfel. „Öh-öh", sagte Lars mehrfach. Mit der anderen Hand griff er sich an seinen eigenen Adamsapfel. „Warum?", wollte er wissen. „Hm, Lars, das ist schwer zu erklären", begann Loretta. „Ich wurde… nun ja… im falschen Körper geboren. Ich bin eine Frau im Männerkörper." Lars zog die Stirn kraus. „Ne-ein", quengelte er. „Ne-ein", wiederholte er, als Loretta die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. „Ne-ein!", schrie er förmlich, so dass Melanie es auch in der Küche hörte. „Was ist denn?", rief sie die Treppe hinauf. „Ne-ein", schrie Lars erneut. Er versetzte Loretta einen Schubs, bevor er die Treppen hinunterhastete und bei seiner Mutter Schutz suchte.

„Haben Sie sich wehgetan?", wollte Melanie von Loretta wissen. „Ach, quatsch. Was war denn mit Lars? Geht es ihm gut?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen. „Ja, er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und hört Musik mit seinem Walkman." Seufzend ließ Melanie sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. „Das hat er manchmal. Das letzte Mal ist schon lange her, aber… naja… niemand weiß wirklich, wie das in seinem Kopf abläuft. Wer weiß… vielleicht hat er sich an etwas erinnert oder so." – „Er hat nach meinem Adamsapfel gefragt", gestand Loretta zerknirscht. „Hätte ich ihm vielleicht nicht ehrlich antworten sollen?" – „Er weiß, dass Sie… naja… einen Männerkörper habe?" – „Ich… ja, so ähnlich habe ich es ihm erklärt." – „Und dann wollten Sie ihn mit in Ihr Zimmer nehmen?" – „Ja. War das falsch?" – „Ja… also, nein. Nein, es war nicht falsch, aber Lars versteht nicht, dass das falsch war. Es hat ihn bestimmt an… an Rüdiger erinnert." – „Rokkos Onkel?", hakte Loretta nach. „Er hat Ihnen vom ihm erzählt?" – „Er hat… naja, ich schätze, er wollte, aber… oh man, ich bin so eine miese Freundin. Ich… also mein Sohn ist an dem Abend das erste Mal gekrabbelt und… naja, dabei ist das in den Hintergrund geraten." – „Sie müssen eine wirklich wichtige Rolle in Rokkos Leben spielen", seufzte Melanie. „Er hat damals nur seinem Vater davon erzählt und als wir eine Familietherapie vorgeschlagen haben, da hat… naja, Rokko wollte nie mitgehen. Er hat schon immer alles mit sich selbst ausgekämpft." – „Verstehe." – „Wissen Sie, Rüdiger war ja der Bruder meines Mannes. Er hat sich viel um unsere Jungs gekümmert – er hatte ja so selten Arbeit und er hat es gerne gemacht. Er hat unsere Jungs ja geliebt – zu viel vielleicht." Melanie machte eine Pause, um Loretta direkt anzusehen. „Sie müssen mir das nicht erzählen. Ich denke, dass Rokko das tut, wenn… wenn er genug Vertrauen hat."

„Die Überraschung ist euch wirklich gelungen", freute Rokko sich einige Zeit später den Mund voller Kuchen. „Mensch, Lars, schön dass du auch hier bist. Nachher zeige ich dir, wo ich deinen Daruma hingestellt habe." – „Unseren", korrigierte Lars. „Ja, unseren Daruma", lächelte Rokko. „Könnten wir vielleicht gleich zur Geschenkübergabe kommen? Ich habe Angst, dass mein Geschenk den Teppich in meinem Zimmer ruiniert", warf Loretta ein. „Dein Geschenk ruiniert Teppiche? Ich glaube, dann will ich es nicht", lachte Rokko. „Nichtsdestotrotz hat Loretta Recht, du solltest deine Geschenke aufmachen", unterstützte Melanie die Mitbewohnerin ihres Sohnes.

„Das ist von mir", lächelte Melanie. „Mit ganz viel Liebe." Ungeduldig riss Rokko das Papier auf. „Wow, der ist genial", freute er sich über den Woll-Pullover, der zum Vorschein kam. „Ich habe mir echt Mühe gegeben, damit der Smiley auch richtig rund wird", fügte Melanie bescheiden hinzu. „Ich finde ihn wirklich, wirklich toll", unterstrich Rokko noch einmal seine Freude. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass es kalt wird und ich ihn anziehen kann." Während Rokko das quietschgelbe Kleidungsstück beiseite legte, drückte Lars ihm auch schon etwas in die Hand. „Und das ist von dir? Etwas selbst Gemachtes? Doch nicht etwa eine Vase?", zog Rokko seinen Bruder auf. „Nee-e", kicherte Lars. Betont langsam öffnete Rokko das kleine Päckchen. Er wusste, dass Lars es vor Aufregung kaum aushielt und das reizte er nur zu gerne aus. „Ein Bilderrahmen", staunte Rokko. „Hast du die Muscheln selbst aufgeklebt?" – „Ja", freute Lars sich und applaudierte sich selbst. „Das ist wirklich schön. Das stelle ich mir auf den Schreibtisch in der Firma." Rokko ließ seine Finger über das Bild gleiten, das ihn und Lars zeigte. Es war aufgenommen worden, als das Wohnheim renoviert wurde. „Danke, Lars. Und jetzt zu dir, Loretta", provozierte Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin, um seine Rührung zu überspielen. „Wo bleibt dein sagenumwobenes Geschenk?" – „Einen kleinen Augenblick." Loretta sprang auf und hechtete die Treppen hinauf. Sehr zu Melanies und Rokkos Belustigung hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass sie einen Rock trug und somit unfreiwillig viel von ihren Oberschenkeln gezeigt.

„Hund!", staunte Lars, als Loretta zurückkam. „Ach, wa…", wollte Rokko schon abwiegeln, als er den Golden Retriever erspähte. „Oh mein Gott, Loretta", konnte er seine Rührung nun doch nicht zurückhalten. „Nun, wenn dann meine Göttin Loretta", scherzte die Transsexuelle. „Das ist Thea und ein kleines bisschen Irish Setter ist drin… die Oma war's glaube ich", grinste sie weiter. „Das… das kann ich fast nicht annehmen", staunte Rokko immer noch. „Okay. Hast du gehört, Thea, jetzt muss ich dich doch an der Autobahn festbinden." – „Nein", warf Lars ein, bevor er sich zu dem Welpen auf den Boden sinken ließ und ihn fest in den Arm nahm. Überschwänglich begann das kleine Hundemädchen, ihm über das Gesicht zu lecken. „Das war ein Scherz, Lars", lachte Rokko. „Natürlich behalte ich ihn. Und Loretta übernimmt bestimmt das Gassigehen." – „Loretta hat dein Zimmer mit Zeitung ausgelegt, falls Thea das mit der Stubenreinheit nicht gleich kapiert, aber damit habe ich meine Schuldigkeit getan", witzelte Loretta.

„Das ist bestimmt Lisa", verkündete Loretta. Beim Spielen mit dem Hund hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass ihre Noch-Ehefrau ihr Paulchen vorbeibringen wollte. „Ich mache schon auf", entschied Rokko. „Aber…", warf Loretta ein. „Ich habe Geburtstag und darum darf ich auch bestimmen. Also, ich mache auf. Außerdem ist Lisa die einzige, die nicht eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet hat, um mir zur kleinen drei mit der großen null gratuliert hat", lachte Rokko, bevor er zur Haustür ging. „Hallo Lisa! Hallo Paul!", grüßte er den Besuch. „Hey", grüßte Lisa zurück. „Baby!", freute Lars sich. Er war Rokko heimlich gefolgt. Doch jetzt rannte er auf Paulchen zu. Lisas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Lars, Lars", bremste Rokko seinen Bruder. „Vorsichtig", versicherte der junge Autist. Sehr zu Lisas Verwunderung streckte Lars die Arme aus und Paulchen tat es ihm gleich. „Lars, das ist Paul", erklärte Rokko ihm. „Er ist noch sehr klein. Vielleicht kannst du ihn später auf den Arm nehmen. Im Wohnzimmer, wenn du auf dem Sofa sitzt." – „Okay", gab Lars sich zufrieden. Stattdessen gab er Paul einen Kuss auf die Wange, was das Kleinkind kichern ließ. „Paul ist Lorettas Sohn", hörte Rokko sich plötzlich erklären. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Mit dieser Information würde Lars wohl nicht viel anfangen können. „Loretta ist Pauls Mapa", schlussfolgerte Lars voller Inbrunst. Erst jetzt musterte er Lisa. Diese schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. „Wenn du lieber mit deiner Familie Geburtstag feiern willst, dann finden Loretta und ich bestimmt auch einen anderen Termin wegen Paulchen." – „Um Himmels Willen", warf Rokko ein. „Das Gejammere will ich mir nicht anhören müssen", lachte er dann. „Nee, Paulchen kann doch mit uns feiern. Du könntest auch kurz reinkommen. Meine Mutter hat leckeren Kuchen gemacht und…" In diesem Moment zog Lars etwas aus seiner Bauchtasche und hielt es Lisa unter die Nase. Es war die Einladung zu ihrer und Rokkos Hochzeit. „Warum?", wollte Rokkos Bruder wissen. Lisa schluckte betreten. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen", erwiderte sie fast panisch. „Aber Paul wollest du eigentlich hier lassen", hielt Rokko sie schmunzelnd zurück. „Ähm, ja, richtig. Ich hole ihn Sonntag ab – mittags. Richte das Loretta aus."


	20. Chapter 20

14

15.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Melanie in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Auf die Minute genau 30 Jahre war seine Geburt nun her. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Hand durch Rokkos Locken fahren – wie groß ihr Baby geworden war, grinste sie innerlich. „Och, Mama", nörgelte Rokko verschlafen. „Glaubst du nicht, ich bin zu alt dafür? Ich meine, du kommst immer an unseren Geburtstagen zur genauen Geburtsminute in unsere Zimmer." – „Du kannst froh sein, dass du nicht wie Lars um kurz vor 4 Uhr früh, sondern um 23 Uhr 18 geboren wurdest", schmunzelte Melanie. „Aber geschlafen habe ich trotzdem schon", seufzte Rokko sich aufsetzend. „Da du schon mal da bist, können wir reden?" – „Ja, natürlich. Was ist denn?", wollte Melanie alarmiert wissen. „Ich wollte dir danken, dass du so nett zu Loretta bist", begann Rokko. „Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin…", druckste Melanie herum. „… ein wenig seltsam fand ich die Vorstellung schon – eine Frau mit männlicher Ausstattung, wenn du so willst und ich habe immer noch so meine Schwierigkeiten, mir vorzustellen, wie das ist, wenn man sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl im eigenen Körper fühlt... Ich weiß aber, dass du sie magst und darum habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, sie auch zu mögen. Glücklicherweise macht sie mir das nicht schwer", gestand Rokkos Mutter dann. „Wenn du Loretta schon magst, dann solltest du mal ihre Freundinnen vom Travestie-Theater kennen lernen. Das ist ein lustiges Trüppchen, sage ich dir. Schade, dass dieses Wochenende keine Vorstellung ansteht, sonst würde ich da glatt mit dir hingehen." – „Ach nee, lass mal", lachte Melanie. „Das wäre wohl ein wenig viel für die Toleranz deiner alten Mutter." – „Mama, du bist doch nicht alt." – „Und du bist ein Charmeur", grinste Melanie. „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich finde Loretta wirklich nett, aber ein Bedürfnis, Kontakte in die ‚Szene' aufzubauen, habe ich jetzt nicht." – „Hm, das stimmt. Loretta ist eine tolle Frau. Ich mag sie auch viel lieber als David und dass obwohl… naja… sie ja irgendwie ein und dieselbe Person sind." Melanie kletterte zu ihrem Sohn ins Bett und machte es sich dort bequem. „Das wollte ich dich sowieso fragen… also, weil sie ja quasi dieselbe Person sind: Fühlst du eigentlich… naja… gar keine Wut auf sie bzw. ihn, ja mehr auf ihn…" – „Weil Lisa letztlich David und nicht mich geheiratet hat?" – „Genau", bestätigte Melanie, dass sie genau das gemeint hatte. „Hm, ich habe so viel darüber nachgedacht – schon, als ich noch in Bremen war… David hat Lisa ja genauso geliebt wie ich, aber es war ihre Entscheidung, mich stehen zu lassen. Verstehst du? Es ist ja nicht so gewesen, dass er in die Kirche gestürmt ist und sie gezwungen hat, ihn zu heiraten." – „So habe ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet", gestand Melanie. Sie grübelte, was sie noch sagen sollte, als Rokko weiter sprach: „Wusstest du, dass Lars die Einladung zu meiner Hochzeit in seiner Bauchtasche hat?" – „Ähm, nein. Also, als sie damals per Post kam, wollte er sie unbedingt haben. Ich glaube, er hat sich sehr für dich gefreut. Er hat sie immer und überall mit sich herumgeschleppt, aber dass er es immer noch tut…" – „Er hat sie Lisa unter die Nase gehalten und nur ‚Warum?' gefragt." – „Das hast du ja gar nicht erzählt. Was hat sie denn geantwortet? Das wüsste ich nämlich auch gerne", erwiderte Melanie ungewohnt aufbrausend. „Sie musste plötzlich ganz dringend weg", lachte Rokko verbittert auf. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass sie nicht mit hereingekommen ist", gab Melanie zu. „Ich hätte nämlich nicht gewusst, wie ich mit ihr hätte umgehen sollen." Rokko nickte, seufzte dann aber: „Mich hätte ihre Antwort schon interessiert. Naja, eigentlich nicht auf die Frage, warum sie die Hochzeit hat platzen lassen – das weiß ich ja. Sie liebt David und sie wollte ihn heiraten. Ich wüsste viel lieber, ob sie… naja… ob sie mir nur etwas vorgemacht hat… ob unsere Beziehung ein… ein Konstrukt war oder ob es ihr auch etwas bedeutet hat." Melanie legte ihren Arm liebevoll um ihren Sohn. „Dann frag sie", ermutigte sie ihn. „Lars' Frage ist ein wunderbarer Aufhänger dafür, wenn du mich fragst…"

Schweigend saßen Melanie und Rokko beieinander und hingen jeder seinen Gedanken nach, als Paulchens beeindruckendes Organ durch die Villa erschall. „Meinst du, Loretta braucht Hilfe?", fragte Melanie. „Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Rokko. „Sie ist eine ganz tolle Mapa", lachte er. „Mapa?", hakte seine Mutter irritiert nach. „Das ist von Lars. Das hat er gesagt, als ich ihm geklärt habe, dass Paulchen Lorettas Sohn ist." – „Interessante Sichtweise", staunte Melanie anerkennend. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern. „Was ist?", fragte Rokko. „Hoffentlich wachsen Lorettas Haare schnell. Das gibt ihr bestimmt ein feminineres Aussehen." Rokko dachte einen Augenblick an Lorettas Frisur, die im Moment eher aussah wie Kraut und Rüben bzw. wie eine lange nicht geschnittene Herrenfrisur und musste automatisch in das Kichern seiner Mutter mit einstimmen. Plötzlich stupste eine kalte Hundenase an Melanies Hand. „Ach, deine Thea ist ja hier", staunte sie, bevor sie den kleinen Hund in das Bett hob. „Das war sehr lieb von Loretta, mir einen Hund zu schenken", sagte Rokko nachdenklich. „Ich habe nur einmal erwähnt, dass ich… naja…" – „Dass du gerne eine Familie und einen Golden Retriever hättest? Das habe ich nicht vergessen Rokko und das wünsche ich dir wirklich von Herzen." Melanie holte gerade Luft, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, als die Zimmertür aufging und Lars mit seinem Teddy im Arm dort stand. „Hey, mein Großer, kannst du nicht schlafen?" – „Nee", quengelte Lars. „Paul schreit", erklärte er. „Tja, Babys tun das. Du hast das auch getan und Rokko vor genau dreißig Jahren auch", grinste Melanie. Rokko schlug seine Decke beiseite und klopfte auf die freigewordene Matratze neben sich. „Wenn du dich nicht zu breit machst, darfst du bei mir schlafen, so wie früher als wir noch Kinder waren." Ein scheues Lächeln machte sich auf Lars' Gesicht breit, aber dann sprang er förmlich in Rokkos Bett.

Am Sonntag kurz vor Mittag saß Rokko auf den Stufen zur Villa und betrachtete Thea beim Spielen. „Na komm, bring das Stöckchen", ermutigte Rokko den Welpen. „Bring's her, dann kann ich es für dich werfen." Doch Thea machte keine Anstalten – sie amüsierte sich auch ganz gut ohne Rokko mit ihrem Spielzeug. „Hallo", drang plötzlich eine Stimme zu Rokko durch. „Lisa", erwiderte er verwundert. „Ich bin da um Paulchen abzuholen – so wo es vereinbart war", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Paulchen ist drinnen bei Loretta und Lars", informierte Rokko seine Ex-Verlobte. „Und deine Mutter?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Hat alle aus der Küche verbannt, weil sie etwas super Geheimes kochen will." Unaufgefordert setzte Lisa sich zu Rokko auf die Stufen. „Der Hund ist ja süß. Ist das deiner?" – „Hm, den hat Loretta mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt", entgegnete Rokko. „Nett", seufzte Lisa, womit das Gespräch auch schon in peinliches Schweigen umschlug. „Ich muss dich etwas fragen", platzte es plötzlich aus Rokko heraus. „Ja, was denn?", antwortete Lisa mit einem ängstlichen Zittern in der Stimme. Rokko atmete zunächst tief ein und überlegte, wie er es am besten formulieren sollte, als Lisa ihm zuvorkam: „Du willst wissen, warum ich dich… also, warum ich am Tag unserer Hochzeit so gehandelt habe, wie ich gehandelt habe." Rokko merkte gar nicht, dass Lisa ihm einen Blick in ihre Augen gewähren wollte. „Nein, das will ich nicht wissen. Ich weiß, warum du so gehandelt hast. Du hast David geliebt. Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist… das mit uns – was hat dir das bedeutet? Hast du mich überhaupt geliebt?" – „Rokko, du musst mir glauben, ich wollte dir sicher nie wehtun." – „Hast du oder hast du nicht?", drängte Rokko sein Gegenüber zur Antwort. „Du solltest dich damit nicht quälen", versuchte Lisa ihn von diesem Gespräch abzubringen. „Also nein", schlussfolgerte er daraus. „Rokko, du bist ein ganz wundervoller Mann", begann Lisa. „Du weichst mir aus." – „Ich möchte ja nur nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machst oder dir Selbstzweifel einredest." – „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Mir würde es viel besser gehen, wenn du einfach meine Frage beantworten würdest. Wieso bist du damals in das Stofflager gekommen und hast mir gesagt, dass es nie wieder Ebbe geben würde?" Lisa atmete hörbar durch. „Das… das weiß ich nicht", gestand sie leise. „Ich war so verletzt, weil David mich nicht wollte und dann hast du mich auch noch unter Druck gesetzt. Ich wusste, dass du nie so handeln würdest wie David – also mich hängen zu lassen oder mir weh zu tun. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt von dir geliebt zu werden… ich war einfach wild entschlossen, mit dir glücklich zu werden." – „Na wunderbar, ich war also Lückenbüßer und Depp vom Dienst gleichzeitig", lachte Rokko sarkastisch auf. „Nein, das warst du nicht", beschwichtigte Lisa. „Es ging bloß plötzlich alles so schnell – das mit dir und mir und die Situation in der Firma und meine Eltern und…" – „Ich habe dich nie zu etwas gedrängt – außer vielleicht dazu, Stellung zu beziehen", warf Rokko ein. „Ich weiß und doch, du hast mir so schnell einen Antrag gemacht und… ich dachte, wenn ich dich schnellstmöglich heirate, dann… würde ich David schon irgendwann vergessen…" – „Oh, das war… sehr ehrlich", brachte Rokko schockiert heraus. „Ich schätze, mehr muss ich nicht wissen." – „Doch, du musst wissen, dass ich durchaus Gefühle für dich hatte, nur waren die eben einfach nicht stark genug für eine lebenslange Bindung. Ich hätte bestimmt gelernt, dich so zu lieben, wie du es verdienst, wenn David nicht…" – „Dann bin ich mit meinem übereilten Heiratsantrag also selbst schuld daran, dass du mir das Herz gebrochen hast?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. Lisas Mund verzog sich peinlich berührt. „Ich sollte Paulchen jetzt holen, sonst ist es Zeit für seinen Mittagsschlaf und sein ganzer Tagesablauf kommt durcheinander, wenn er nicht schläft." Abrupt stand Lisa auf und heilte fast fluchtartig zur Haustür. Dort angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Rokko, du musst mir einfach glauben, dass ich dir nie wehtun wollte. Du wärst heute auch nicht viel glücklicher, als du es jetzt bist, wenn wir geheiratet hätten." – „Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du bestimmt Gefühle für mich entwickelt hättest", erwiderte Rokko, ohne seinen Blick von dem spielenden Hundwelpen abzuwenden. „Und es hätte sicher Momente gegeben, in denen ich wenigstens nicht alleine gewesen wäre." Lisa schluckte hart. „Das mit deinem Vater tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Rokko…" Statt etwas zu erwidern streckte Rokko einfach nur die Hand nach seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk aus. „Na komm, Thea", animierte er den Hund, nicht einfach im Garten zu verschwinden. „Du findest ganz sicher eine Frau, die dich so liebt, wie du es verdient hast", versicherte Lisa noch einmal, bevor sie in der Villa verschwand.


	21. Chapter 21

14

16.

„Sag mal, Rokko, wie lange brauchst du für die Zeitung noch?", drängelte Loretta ihren Mitbewohner. „Wieso? Willst du sie lesen? Mit dem Lokalteil bin ich schon durch…" – „Quatsch, Lokalteil. Ich finde, wir reden viel zu wenig." – „Loretta, wir reden doch ständig", seufzte Rokko die Zeitung weglegend. „Ja, aber immer nur über mich. Ich will aber mal über dich reden." – „Aber ich nicht", wehrte Rokko ab. „Tz, das ist mein Haus", spielte Loretta sich lachend auf. „Also bin ich auch die Bestimmerin." – „Ach, wie schön – der nächste Geburtstag, den wir feiern, wird Lorettas 8. sein." – „Ach, wie schön, dass du auch gleich die passende Vorlage bietest: Geburtstag. An deinem Geburtstag, als deine Mutter hier war, da hat sie so eine Andeutung gemacht." – „Andeutung?", hakte Rokko nach. „Was denn für eine Andeutung?" – „Die gleiche Andeutung, die du auch gemacht hast… über deinen Onkel… ähm… Rüdiger, richtig?" – „Ja-a", erwiderte Rokko langgezogen. „Ich habe hier eine Flasche Rotwein. Und Milch. Und Orangensaft und in der Küche ist noch Mineralwasser, wenn du lieber etwas Alkoholfreies hättest. Und ich habe Schokolade und Gummitierchen. Damit du mir nicht mit ‚Ich mag aber keine Süßigkeiten' kommst, habe ich auch Chips und Erdnüsse und wenn es das auch nicht ist, dann gibt es auch noch trocken Brot in der Küche." – „Loretta, was soll das?" – „Ich will ein Mann-zu-bald-Frau-Gespräch mit dir führen." Entschlossen ließ sich Loretta neben Rokko auf das Sofa fallen. „Also, sprich." – „Loretta, ich…", wollte Rokko den Überfall abwehren. „Ach komm schon. Ich erzähle dir wirklich alles – selbst die peinlichsten Details. Bitte, ich würde zur Abwechslung gerne zuhören." – „Okay, gut. Gib mir ein Glas Rotwein und Erdnüsse. Vielleicht gerate ich davon in Plauderlaune."

„Wenn ich heute als Erwachsener darauf zurückblicke, dann… dann denke ich, ich hätte es viel eher merken müssen. Es gab so viele Anzeichen, Hinweise, verstehst du?" – „Rokko, du warst doch quasi noch ein Kind. Er war dein Onkel. In dem Alter da ist die Familie doch… wenn ich von mir ausgehe… in dem Alter waren alle Onkel und Tanten irgendwie Helden für mich…" – „Ja, und genau das hat mich ja so blind sein lassen. Ich meine, er war doch unser Onkel. Er hat sich so viel um uns gekümmert, meinen Eltern immer angeboten, ihnen etwas von der Arbeit gerade mit Lars abzunehmen. Mit Lars war es ja auch nicht immer leicht. Er konnte ja nie alleine bleiben, konnte nicht wirklich ausdrücken, wenn er etwas brauchte. Lars! Wenn ich nur daran denke, was das in ihm ausgelöst haben muss – vermutlich versteht er nicht einmal ansatzweise, was Rüdiger da mit ihm angestellt hat." Betreten sah Loretta auf ihre Hände – sie war ja dabei gewesen, als Lars offenbar an diese Ereignisse in seinem Leben erinnert worden war. „Weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?" Loretta sah auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dass ihm Lars nicht gereicht hat. Dass er sich dieses kleine Mädchen geschnappt hat und Gott-weiß-was mit ihr angestellt hat." – „Dafür hat er doch aber eine angemessene Gefängnisstrafe gekriegt, oder?", hakte Loretta nach. „Pf, von wegen. Umgebracht hat er sich, der feige Hund. Einfach so erhängt hat er sich, um sich nicht verantworten zu müssen." So ein fieser Mistkerl, schoss es Loretta durch den Kopf. „Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen – meine Verwandtschaft ist das letzte." – „Eigentlich dachte ich ja gerade, wie ungerecht das alles ist!", gab Loretta ehrlich zu. „Ich kenne ja nur deine Mutter und deinen Bruder, aber ich mag beide sehr gerne. Und dich auch. Ich glaube, dass dieser Rüdiger das schwarze Schaf der Familie sein muss…"

Erschöpft von dem Gespräch stellte Rokko sein Weinglas auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich zurück. Wortlos legte Loretta ihren Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn ein wenig an sich. „Ich fühle mich gerade so hilflos. Ich würde dir so gerne etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, aber mir fällt nichts ein", gestand Loretta leise. „Ach, es hat gut getan, sich das alles mal von der Seele zu reden. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so eine gute Zuhörerin bist." – „Für ganz besondere Menschen strenge ich mich gerne an", erwiderte Loretta ernst. „Aber manchmal sagt eine Umarmung mehr als Worte", fügte sie seufzend hinzu. „Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Rokko. Dabei sah er Loretta ernst an. Irgendwie war ihr Blick verändert, so eindringlich, so… „Bäh, David! Was soll denn das?", entfuhr es Rokko entsetzt, als er Lorettas Lippen auf seinen spürte. „David", wiederholte Loretta verletzt. „Es tut mir leid, Loretta. Ich habe mich nur so erschreckt…" – „Erschreckt, he? Weil die eklige Transe dich geküsst hat, oder?", regte Loretta sich auf. „Du bist nicht eklig, Loretta. Es ist nur… damit habe ich einfach nicht gerechnet. Ich mag dich, Loretta, sehr sogar, aber nicht so… also nicht genug, um dich zu küssen." – „Was glaubst du denn? Dass ich dir an die Unschuld wollte? Du selbst solltest doch wissen, was ein Kuss alles bedeuten kann." Rokko dachte kurz an die Parfüm-Präsentation, als er Lisa geküsst hatte, um sie davon abzubringen, ständig von David Seidel zu sprechen. David Seidel… damit musste er Loretta unglaublich wehgetan haben. „Sag etwas", forderte diese eindringlich. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns erst einmal beruhigen. Ich gehe ins Bett." – „Ja, flieh von mir aus vor der Auseinandersetzung. Damit passt du so wunderbar zu Lisa", rief Loretta ihrem Mitbewohner noch hinterher.

„Loretta, Herzblatt, um die Zeit hier?", begrüßte Marie-France ihre Freundin in den Räumen des Travestie-Theaters. „Ich habe totalen Mist gebaut", fiel die Angesprochene sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. „Setz dich erstmal und beruhige dich." – „Das hat Rokko auch schon gesagt, aber ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Ich habe Mist gebaut." – „Das sagtest du schon", erwiderte Marie-France ungerührt. „Was genau hast du denn getan?" – „Ich habe Rokko geküsst." – „Deinen Mitbewohner?" – „Genau", seufzte Loretta. „Der einzige Mensch, der bisher bedingungslos zu mir gehalten hat…" Marie-France zog gekränkt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der einzige Mensch, der zu meinem alten Leben gehört und bedingungslos zu mir hält… gehalten hat", korrigierte Loretta sich selbst. „Besser", grinste Marie-France. „Ihm hat dein Kuss wohl nicht so gefallen, oder?" Loretta schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Naja, das kannst du ihm ja auch irgendwie nicht verübeln", ergriff die Travestie-Schaustellerin erneut das Wort. „Ich meine, du warst immerhin mal der Mann, der ihm die Frau ausgespannt hat und jetzt bist du seine Mitbewohnerin und vielleicht auch eine gute Freundin. Das ist schon viel zu verarbeiten und dann auch noch ein Kuss. Das wäre mir in dem Moment wohl auch zu viel gewesen." – „Dabei hatten wir vorher so ein gutes Gespräch über ihn und seine Vergangenheit", seufzte Loretta. „Wieso hast du ihn eigentlich geküsst?", wollte Marie-France urplötzlich wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war so ein Reflex – das Gespräch, die Stimmung. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur aufbauen." – „Und da fängst du damit an, seinen Mund mit deiner Zunge zu reinigen. Entzückend", kommentierte Marie-France. „Nein, so war es ja gar nicht…", widersprach Loretta. „Bist du in ihn verliebt?", wollte ihre Bekannte wissen. „Nein, wo denkst du hin? Ich bin froh, dass ich im Moment solo bin. Mich selbst zu finden ist schwer genug, da brauche ich nicht noch jemanden, der mitsucht." – „Ah, dann hat das mit der Annullierung deiner Ehe geklappt?", freute Marie-France sich schon. „Pf", seufzte Loretta. „Das mit Lisa und mir ist zurzeit so empfindlich… sie schafft es ja gerade so, Paulchen bei mir zu lassen. Ich traue mich nicht, ihr auch noch damit zu kommen." – „Naja, im Moment ist es vielleicht erst einmal wichtiger, dass du das mit Rokko klärst. Er scheint ja direkt nach mir die wichtigste Stütze in deinem Leben zu sein", grinste Marie-France. „Los, mach schon. Verschwinde und klär das. Er hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint, als er dich David genannt hat. Sag ihm einfach ehrlich, wie es zu dem Kuss kam und dass du in deinem Entsetzen über seine Reaktion einfach Dinge gesagt hast, die du jetzt bereust." – „Das tue ich", versicherte Loretta. „Also, bereuen." – „Dann sag ihm das", drängte Marie-France noch einmal.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto dachte Loretta darüber nach, was sie Rokko sagen würde, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde. „Haste mal Feuer, Süße?" – „Tut mir leid, ich rauche nicht", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Ey, ne Transe", lachte Lorettas Gegenüber sie an. „Ich habe kein Feuer für Sie", wiederholte Loretta angespannt. „Wenn ich dann bitte…" – „Nanana, nicht so schnell", hielt der offensichtlich alkoholisierte Mann sie zurück. „Ich würde dich gerne ein paar Freunden von mir vorstellen." – „Aber ich möchte das nicht. Ich möchte jetzt gehen", sagte Loretta entschlossen. „Ey, Jungs, kommt mal rüber", ignorierte der Mann einfach ihren Wunsch.

„Hast du deinen Schwanz noch?", wollte einer der Männer wissen. Als Loretta nicht antwortete, begann er, sie zu schubsen. „Hörst du schlecht? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt." Loretta stolperte gegen einen anderen Mann. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie umzingelt war. „Hast du oder hast du nicht?" – „Vermutlich habe ich mehr Schwanz als du", erwiderte sie provokant. Unmittelbar danach holte ihr Gegenüber aus.

„Plenske", ächzte Lisa verschlafen in ihr Handy. „Hier ist Rokko. Kannst du ins Krankenhaus kommen?" – „Rokko? Es ist mitten in der Nacht…" – „Ich weiß. Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen. Bei den Seidels habe ich schon angerufen. Da ging nur der alte Friedrich ans Telefon. Der will mit Loretta nichts zu tun haben, aber… Lisa, Loretta braucht dich jetzt und ich auch." Alarmiert durch Rokkos verzweifelten Tonfall war Lisa aus ihrem Bett gesprungen. „In welchem Krankenhaus bist du?"


	22. Chapter 22

14

17.

„Lisa, da bist du ja", bestürmte Rokko seine ehemalige Verlobte schon von weitem. „Die wollen uns nichts sagen, weil wir nicht vom Loretta verwandt oder verheiratet sind. Du musst unbedingt mit dem Oberarzt sprechen." Lisa brachte den Kinderwagen zum Stehen und musterte Rokko. Er sah müde aus, nein, richtig fertig sah er aus. „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", wollte sie wissen. „Loretta und ich… wir haben uns… naja, gestritten. Sie ist weggelaufen und dann… sie ist zusammengeschlagen worden." – „Zusammengeschlagen?", wiederholte Lisa schockiert. „Wer tut denn so etwas?" Blöde Frage – Leute, die etwas gegen Transsexuelle hatten natürlich, schallt sie sich innerlich. „Ächem", räusperte jemand sich hinter Rokko. „Entschuldige. Lisa, darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen? Marie-France, das ist Lisa S…" Rokko machte eine Pause. Hatte sie sich am Telefon nicht mit Plenske gemeldet? „Lisa Plenske", ergriff sie auch schon das Wort. „Und Sie sind also Marie-France… der… die… der…" – „Das, Schätzchen, das. Das schönste an der deutschen Sprache ist doch immer noch das Neutrum. Es gibt Männlein, Weiblein und Paradiesvögel, das ist die Natur doch wunderbar eingerichtet, oder? Sie heißen also wieder Plenske? Und ich hätte schwören können, Loretta hätte gesagt, sie hätte noch nicht mit Ihnen über die Annullierung der Ehe gesprochen." – „Sie haben meinem Mann also diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, von wegen er wäre ein Frau und so", giftete Lisa. Die Ehe annullieren - irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, sonst würde sie sich ja nicht wieder Plenske nennen, aber es von dieser… diesem völlig Fremden zu hören… das tat wahnsinnig weh – so als würden alle es akzeptieren, nur sie selbst nicht. „Herzchen, ich setze niemandem Flöhe ins Ohr. Loretta durfte bei mir immer nur sie selbst sein." Marie-France verschränkte kategorisch die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Lisa eindringlich. Loretta hatte sie mal geliebt, da musste doch etwas an ihr sein, das liebenswert war. Wieso sah sie das nicht gerade nicht? Ihre Menschenkenntnis hatte sie doch noch nie getrogen... „Schätzchen, Sie dürfen mich gerne gleich noch für das Ozonloch und den Irakkrieg verantwortlich machen, aber würden Sie vorher bitte mit dem Oberarzt sprechen? Solange Sie mit Loretta verheiratet sind, sind Sie auch die einzige, die eine Info aus dem Weißkittel herauskriegt." Ein leises Greinen war aus dem Kinderwagen zu hören, was Marie-France sofort hineinsehen ließ. „Würden Sie bitte…", forderte Lisa sie empört auf. „Keine Sorge, Transsexualität ist nicht ansteckend, das ist eine Veranlagung." – „Rokko, hast du bitte kurz ein Auge auf Paulchen? Ich wollte ihn ja bei meinen Eltern lassen, aber… naja… ich konnte sie doch nicht wecken, schließlich nutze ich ihre Gastfreundschaft schon ziemlich lange aus", wandte Lisa sich Marie-Frances Kommentar geflissentlich ignorierend an Rokko. „Ich habe ein Auge auf ihn, aber nun geh bitte endlich zum Oberarzt", drängte der Angesprochene.

„Loretta ist bei Bewusstsein. Lorettas Nase ist gebrochen, ein paar Rippen angeknackst, wir können kurz zu Loretta", informierte Lisa die beiden Wartenden. Rokko hörte sofort auf, Paulchens Kinderwagen zu wiegen. „Ich will sofort zu ihr", kündigte er an. „Ist gut. Ich komme mit." – „Ich und der kleine Windelträger, wir bleiben hier", meldete Marie-France sich zu Wort. „Nein, Paulchen kommt mit. Ich glaube, Loretta würde sich freuen, ihn zu sehen", lehnte Lisa das Angebot ab. „Er ist ja eh gerade wach." – „Gut, dann bleibe ich eben alleine hier." – „Vielleicht sollten Sie nach Hause fahren, es ist schon spät", schlug Lisa vor. „Schätzchen, ich habe sie gefunden, als sie da blutend vor ihrem Auto lag. Nur weil ich sie jetzt nicht auch noch bestürmen will in ihrem Zustand, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das alles spurlos an mir vorübergeht", erwiderte Marie-France ruhig. „Ich warte hier."

„Rokko, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht… also die Bemerkung mit der Unschuld, die war daneben. Ich… ich war nur so aufgebracht, weil du David zu mir gesagt hast", redete Loretta schwach auf ihren Mitbewohner ein. „Pst", wollte dieser sie beruhigen. „Das ist okay, wirklich." – „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte dich wirklich nur trösten. Ich war so hilflos, weil das, was du mir erzählt hast… damit konnte ich nicht umgehen. Ich habe dich wirklich nur deshalb geküsst. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." – „Pscht", wiederholte Rokko. „Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal selbst geordnet, da muss ich mich nicht auch noch mit so einem Gefühlsterror belasten", fuhr Loretta fort. Liebevoll streichelte Rokko ihr durch die Haare. „Es ist schon vergessen", versicherte er ihr. „Gut", seufzte Loretta. „Wie geht es dir denn?", hörte Lisa Rokko fragen, als sie sich endlich an das Krankenbett herantraute. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm Platz. „Ja, wie geht's dir?", wiederholte sie Rokkos Frage besorgt. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte jemand alle meine Eingeweide von rechts auf links gedreht." – „Für so eine Generalüberholung zahlen andere viel Geld in einem Wellness-Hotel", versuchte Rokko Loretta aufzumuntern. „Hm, und ich spare mir die Nasenkorrektur. Die kriege ich jetzt so", stieg sie in den Scherz ein. „Tja, dann wird der Rest der Geschlechtsumwandlung ein Klacks", lachte Loretta dann sichtlich unter Schmerzen. „Hey, deine dummen Witze kannst du wieder machen, wenn dein Skelett gerade kein 3-D-Puzzle ist." Rokko schenkte Loretta ein schiefes Lächeln, bei dem es Lisa, die als stille Zeugin dabei saß, ganz warm wurde. Er war ein Schatz von einem Mann. Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon gewusst hatte, aber im Moment drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, warum sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Mit ihm wäre… Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Er war vielleicht nicht transsexuell, aber geliebt hatte sie immer nur David. So sehr sie sich auf bemühte, ihren Blick von Rokko und Loretta loszureißen, so wenig gelang ihr das und noch schlimmer: Je weniger konnte sie dieses seltsame Gefühl verdrängen, Rokkos Hand so zu spüren, wie Loretta sie gerade spürte. Einfach nur mal über die Haare gestreichelt werden, eine kleine, liebevolle Geste… „Liisaaa!", drang plötzlich eine lachende, maskuline Stimme zu ihr durch. „Schläfst du mit offenen Augen?" Die Angesprochene riss sich aus ihrer Trance. „Nein, nein. Ich… Hast du Schmerzen?" – „Geht so", entgegnete Loretta. „Ich habe eine Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Spritze bekommen. Du hast ja Paulchen mitgebracht", freute sie sich dann. „Ja, habe ich, aber er schläft gerade." Loretta nickte. „Dann lass ihn schlafen. Ich sehe ihn bestimmt bald wieder, wenn er wach ist." – „Ächem", räusperte sich plötzlich eine Person im Türrahmen. „Ich kann Ihre Sorge um Frau Seidel ja verstehen, aber sie braucht jetzt wirklich ihre Ruhe." Das war der Oberarzt, mit dem Lisa bereits gesprochen hatte. „Los, geht nach Hause", wies Loretta ihren Besuch an. „Die puzzeln mich schon zusammen."

„Wie geht es ihr?", wollte Marie-France wissen, als Rokko und Lisa wieder auf den Flur traten. „Den Umständen entsprechend", erwiderte Rokko. „Sie sieht übel aus – blaue Flecken und ne Platzwunde im Gesicht, von der Nase ganz zu schweigen, aber sie macht schon wieder Scherze." – „Gut so, Humor heilt alles." Marie-France nahm ihren Mantel vom Stuhl und legte ihn sich in einer theatralischen Geste um die Schultern. „Gut, dann gibt es hier sicher nichts mehr zu tun, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, gut", wiederholte Marie-France. „Kann ich Sie nach Hause fahren?", wollte sie von Lisa wissen. „Nein, danke. Ich nehme die S-Bahn." – „Da fährt doch jetzt keine mehr", widersprach die Dragqueen. „Kommen Sie, ich beiße nicht." Hilfe suchend sah Lisa sich nach Rokko um. „Mich nimmt sie nicht mit – Thea wartet beim Pförtner…" – „Diese Töle versaut nachher die Sitze meines Detlefs." Rokko rollte kurz mit den Augen und grinste Lisa amüsiert an. „Detlef?", fragte sie irritiert, um dieses Kribbeln zu überspielen, das Rokkos Lächeln in ihr auslöste. „So heißt mein Auto", antwortete Marie-France, als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres.

„Das war ein ganz schöner Schock", versuchte Marie-France etwas gegen die Stille in ihrem Detlef zu unternehmen. „Loretta da so am Boden, bewusstlos, blutüberströmt. Eigentlich ist die Gegend rund ums Theater sicher." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Sie sehen sich wirklich als das Opfer in der ganzen Aus-David-wird-Loretta-Sache, oder?" Lisa schwieg beharrlich. „Okay, je mehr Sie schweigen, desto mehr Möglichkeiten habe ich, um zu sagen, was mir auf der Seele brennt. Loretta hat schon immer in Ihrem Mann gesteckt. Sie hätte sich gegen ihre Veranlagung wehren können, doch dann würde sie Sie ja auch irgendwie betrügen. Wäre Ihnen das lieber?" – „Ich hätte lieber einen Vater für meinen Sohn und einen Mann an meiner Seite", giftete Lisa. „Ach, die Kreation ist schon was Schönes – es gibt Paradiesvögel, weltoffene Freigeister, verbohrte Landeier." – „Ja, okay, dann bin ich eben ein verbohrtes Landei. Ich überlasse Loretta doch Paulchen an den Wochenende. Mehr kann man wirklich nicht von mir verlangen." – „Loretta. Schätzchen, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du immer nur Loretta sagst? Nie sie." – „Doch natürlich sage ich sie, wenn ich von Loretta spreche." – „Wenn ich von ihr spreche", korrigierte Marie-France. „Das sagte ich." – „Nein, das sagtest du nicht, Schätzchen. Sag es!" – „Halten Sie an. Ich laufe den Rest – Sie machen mir Angst." – „Meiner Frau ging es genauso wie Ihnen, Fräulein Plenske", spielte Marie-France mit den Möglichkeiten, Lisa anzusprechen. „Sie musste auch erst lernen, mich als Frau zu betrachten. Sie konnte von mir auch nicht als ‚sie' sprechen – immer nur Marie-France. Kommen Sie, sagen Sie es. Glauben Sie mir, das wird Ihnen helfen." – „Ich will das aber nicht", gestand Lisa leise. „Ich… manchmal denke ich, das ist ein Alptraum und bald wache ich auf." – „Das ist kein Traum. Loretta wird sich operieren lassen. Spätestens dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr." – „Man soll nie die Hoffnung aufgeben." – „Oh, ich fahre einen wandelnden Sprüchekalender durch die Gegend. Kennen Sie den? Fürchte dich nicht vor der Veränderung, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand. Schätzchen, du trampelst auf der Stelle. Wenn du so weitermachst, kommst du bald in Australien raus." Lisa verschränkte kategorisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Da vorne links und dann das zweite Haus auf der rechten Seite." Marie-France bog ab und hielt vor dem Haus der Plenskes. „Loretta will, dass unsere Ehe annulliert wird", flüsterte Lisa dann. „Ähm, ich weiß." – „S… sie…", quälte Lisa sich. „… hat mich noch nicht darauf angesprochen." – „Das ist aber kein Grund, sich Hoffnungen zu machen", gab Marie-France zu bedenken. „Sie hat einfach Angst vor Ihrer Reaktion und davor, Paul vielleicht nicht mehr sehen zu dürfen." – „Aber…", wollte Lisa widersprechen. „Schätzchen", seufzte die Dragqueen. „Du könntest die Annullierung auch beantragen. Das würde Loretta bestimmt viel bedeuten und es wäre auch eine Chance für dich einen Abschluss zu finden, eine Freundschaft mit ihr einzuleiten oder so." – „Danke fürs Fahren", erwiderte Lisa kühl. „Helfen Sie mir kurz mit dem Kinderwagen?" Marie-France nickte kurz. Insgeheim hoffte sie, einen Denkprozess bei Lisa ausgelöst zu haben.

„Thea, nicht!", rief Rokko seinem Hund hinterher – doch zu spät. Der Welpe war über die Decke einer Parkbesucherin gerannt und hatte die dort ausgebreiteten Papiere durcheinander gebracht. „Das tut mir schrecklich leid", entschuldigte Rokko sich schon von weitem. An der Decke angekommen, kniete er sich sofort zu der jungen Frau, die perplex das Chaos betrachtete und wollte ihr mit den Unterlagen helfen. „Du bist ja ein stürmischer Hund", lachte sie plötzlich. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Thea aus, die sofort einen Satz nach hinten machte. „Keine Angst, ich bin zwar Halbasiatin, aber ich habe noch nie Hund gekocht – mal abgesehen davon, dass man von dir nur Suppe machen kann." Nun war es Rokko, der perplex aufsah. „Keine Angst, das war ein Scherz." – „Naja, man kann ja nie wissen. Leute, die um kurz vor 6 Uhr morgens schon im Park sitzen, sind mir suspekt." – „Ich bin aber nüchtern. Das einzige, wovon ich eine Dosis zu viel intus habe, ist Adrenalin." Rokko hatte mittlerweile alle Papiere zusammengesucht und hielt sie der jungen Frau mit den mandelförmigen Augen hin. „Darf man auch fragen, warum?" – „Man oder Sie?", grinste sie verschmitzt. „Ich." – „Meine Mama hat mir aber verboten, mit fremden Männern zu reden." – „Ich bin Rokko." – „Theresia. Ja, keine Kommentare bitte – ich heiße nach meiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits." – „Theresia ist doch aber ein schöner Name." – „Nicht, wenn alle erwarten, dass man Noriko heißt." – „Ich habe keine Erwartungen. Ich hätte nur das dringende Bedürfnis zu wissen, warum Ihr Adrenalinspiegel Sie nicht schlafen lässt." – „Ich muss heute meine Doktorarbeit verteidigen", flüsterte Theresia dann. „Wow. Darum die Unterlagen, ja?" – „Ja. Ich hab's nur nicht mehr Zuhause ausgehalten und in der Bibliothek ist es jetzt einfach zu still und frische Luft ist bestimmt gut und…" – „Wann ist es denn soweit?", bremste Rokko den aufgeregten Redefluss der jungen Frau. „Um 12." – „Hui, das ist ja noch einige Zeit. Worum ging es denn in Ihrer Arbeit?" – „Immigrantenliteratur in Kanada." – „Respekt." Rokko machte eine Pause. „Soll ich Sie abfragen?", bot er dann plötzlich an. „Ähm, besser nicht. Sie haben doch sicher ganz andere Dinge zu tun." – „Nicht wirklich. Meine Mitbewohnerin ist heute Nacht ins Krankenhaus, da komme ich gerade her. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, aber das ist recht weit. Thea braucht auch ein bisschen Auslauf, also…" Rokko wunderte sich über sich selbst. Wieso bot er dieser wildfremden Frau an, sie abzuhören? Weil sie süß war. Weil er Prüfungsangst nur zu gut kannte. Genau, deshalb und wenn sie jetzt nein sagte, dann war das kein Drama. „Okay", nahm Theresia zögerlich an. „Aber nur, wenn ich Sie wirklich nicht von etwas Wichtigem abhalte."

„Du hast den Stoff voll drauf", staunte Rokko einige Zeit später. Thea hatte sich mittlerweile neben ihn gelegt und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. „Hoffentlich", seufzte Theresia. „Noch eine Stunde. Ich sollte jetzt in die Uni." – „Ja, das solltest du", sprach Rokko ihr gut zu – nicht ohne eine gewisse Wehmut, denn die Stunden, die er jetzt mit ihr verbracht hatte, hatten ihm wirklich Freude bereitet. Hellauf begeistert hatte sie ihm von verschiedenen Schriftstellern und Romanen erzählt. Dabei hatte so ein Strahlen in ihren Augen gelegen. „Gibst du mir deine Nummer?", verlangte Theresia, nachdem sie ihre Unterlagen in eine Tasche gestopft hatte und aufgestanden war. „Ähm, wieso?", fragte Rokko verwirrt und hätte sich am liebsten sofort in den Hintern getreten – so klang er doch, als würde er ihr seine Telefonnummer nicht geben wollen. „Ich dachte… naja… nachdem du jetzt mit mir gelernt hast, wüsstest du auch gerne, ob das mit dem Doktor geklappt hat." – „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, aber klar kriegst du meine Nummer. Vielleicht können wir dann auch mal über etwas Anderes reden als deine Doktorarbeit." – „Das würde mich freuen", lächelte Theresia. „Ähm, könntest du dann aufstehen? Ich würde… Nein, bleib sitzen. Nimm du meine Decke mit, dann habe ich einen Grund mehr, dich anzurufen und noch viel wichtiger: Dich wieder zu sehen." – „Ich habe ein Wort für dich: Post", grinste Rokko nun. „Okay, dann schick mir meine Decke mit der Post", lachte Theresia. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los." – „Du packst das, da bin ich ganz sicher", ermutigte Rokko sie noch einmal.


	23. Chapter 23

14

18.

Heißes Wasser perlte über Rokkos Rücken. Wie gut das tat nach all dem Stress mit Loretta und dem Krankenhaus! Wie es Theresia wohl bei der Verteidigung ihrer Doktorarbeit ergangen war? Konnte ihm das nicht egal sein? Ja, aber das war es nicht. Trotz ihrer Nervosität war sie so nett gewesen und hatte den gleichen Sinn für Humor wie er bewiesen. Das nervige Schrillen drang durch die rauschende Wasserwand. „Auch das noch!", murmelte Rokko, bevor er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften band und aus der Dusche eilte.

Mit einem Hechtsprung über die Rückenlehne des Sofas erreichte Rokko im letzten Moment das Telefon. „Hallo?", meldete er sich atemlos. „Hallo, hier ist Doktor Jibing." – „Ist etwas mit Loretta?", fragte Rokko alarmiert. „Doktor phil., nicht Doktor med.", lachte eine amüsierte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hier ist Theresia. Erinnerst du dich?" – „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich. Ich habe gerade überlegt, wie es wohl für dich gelaufen ist." – „Ja? Wobei? Ich meine, was hast du gemacht, als du darüber nachgedacht hast?" – „Geduscht", antwortete Rokko ehrlich, schämte sich aber sofort für die Antwort, die durchaus missverständlich sein konnte. „Heiß oder kalt?" – „Bitte?" – „Hast du heiß oder kalt geduscht?" – „Heiß." – „Aha. Du weißt, dass ich jetzt eine Bemerkung machen könnte, die dir ewig peinlich sein wird?" – „Mir ist nichts peinlich", erwiderte Rokko selbstsicher. „Na dann kann ich ja…", lachte Theresia. „Besser nicht. Ich scheine einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden zu haben, was provokante Sprüche betrifft." – „Möglich." – „Also war deine Prüfung erfolgreich?" – „Ja, war sie. Ich würde dir ja mehr erzählen, aber…" – „Aber?", hakte Rokko nach. „Naja, ich habe viele Freunde und Bekannte. Wenn ich das jedem einzeln erzähle, dann rede ich mir den Mund fusselig." Theresia machte eine Pause, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln. „Also, mein geliebter Lieblingspapa kocht die chinesische Küche rauf und runter – das reicht für ganz Peking. Hast du Lust, bei mir vorbeizukommen, lecker zu essen und dir die schlimmsten Minuten meiner akademischen Laufbahn anzuhören?" – „Gerne", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen, wobei er klang wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge. „Schön. Das freut mich." – „Wann denn?" – „Naja, wenn du noch Shampoo im Haar hast, dann spüle es erst noch aus und mach dich dann auf den Weg. Wenn das schon erledigt ist, dann zieh dich an und mach dich auf den Weg." – „Das heißt, dass ich nicht in meinem sexy Handtuch bei dir auf der Matte stehen darf?", grinste Rokko. „Kommt darauf an, was du einen Eindruck bei meinen Eltern und Freunden hinterlassen willst", neckte Theresia, errötete dennoch bei diesem Gedanken. „Dann freue ich mich auf dir… äh… auf dich…", korrigierte Theresia sich eilig. „War das jetzt die negative Interferenz der Muttersprache oder ein Freudscher Versprecher?", schmunzelte Rokko amüsiert. „Komm vorbei und finde es heraus", neckte Theresia ihn. „Wobei… so viel Chinesisch kann ich gar nicht…" – „Aha, das verspricht ja dann ein interessantes Gespräch zu werden."

„Hallo", grüßte Lisa den Kopf in Lorettas Krankenzimmer steckend. „Wie geht's dir?" – „Genauso mies wie letzte Nacht – nur dass jetzt die Sonne scheint", entgegnete die Angesprochene gut gelaunt. „Und dass dein Sohn jetzt wach ist. Hast du Lust, ihn zu sehen?" – „Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Bring den kleinen Mann herein." Lisa schob den Kinderwagen zu Loretta ans Bett. Paulchen saß quietschvergnügt darin, erkannte seine Mapa aber sofort. „Ja, hallo", begrüßte sie das Baby mit verstellter Stimme, so dass sie klang wie eine Comic-Figur. Das amüsierte Paulchen ganz besonders. „Ist Rokko gar nicht hier?", informierte Lisa sich scheinbar beiläufig. „Nein. Er hat eben angerufen. Er kommt entweder später oder erst morgen, je nachdem wie es bei seinem Date läuft", grinste Loretta vor sich hin. Sie freute sich sehr, dass Rokko eine Einladung von einer – seinen Worten nach – sehr netten jungen Frau erhalten hatte. „Date?", hakte Lisa sichtlich enttäuscht nach. „Ja, du weißt schon – Mann trifft Frau, Frau trifft Mann und wenn's gut läuft, wird es wiederholt und wenn nicht, dann nicht." – „Ich weiß, was ein Date ist. Findest du das nicht seltsam? Du bist im Krankenhaus und er zieht einfach um die Häuser…", erwiderte Lisa gereizt. „Huh, ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?", analysierte Loretta teils amüsiert, teils besorgt. „Nein", verneinte Lisa vehement. „Dann ist ja gut. Weißt du, mir macht das nichts aus, dass Rokko heute mal nur etwas für sich macht. Er ist sonst immer für mich da. Da freut es mich wirklich, dass er mal rauskommt und ich wünsche ihm wirklich, dass sein Date ein Erfolg wird." – „Ich ihm auch", beeilte Lisa sich, zu sagen. „Dann ist ja gut. Kannst du mir Paulchen auf den Schoß setzen? Meine angeknacksten Rippen erlauben es mir nicht, ihn selbst rauszuholen."

„Sag mal, Loretta", wechselte Lisa das Thema. Sie hatte ihrer Ansicht nun lange genug dabei zugesehen, wie diese ihren Sohn immer wieder kitzelte. „Ja", deutete Loretta an, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihrer Frau und ihrem Sohn aufteilen konnte. „Deine… deine Freundin Marie-France, ja? In welchem Theater arbeitet sie? Ich meine, wo ist das?" – „Wieso? Willst du dich auch zusammenschlagen lassen?" – „Nein… ähm… sie hat mich heute früh nach Hause gefahren und… ich habe etwas in ihrem Auto liegengelassen." – „Du warst schon immer eine miese Lügnerin, Lisa", schmunzelte Loretta. „Was willst du wirklich von ihr?" – „Ähm, muss ich dir das sagen?" – „Nein, aber wenn sie hinterher nicht mehr meine Freundin ist, ziehe ich dich zur Verantwortung", drohte Loretta scherzhaft.

„Willkommen in der Casa Jibing", begrüßte eine Frau, die ungefähr Melanie Kowalskis Alter hatte, Rokko. Mit soviel Überschwang hatte er aber nicht gerechnet. „Ähm, Hallo." – „Ich bin Gisela – die Mutter der frisch gebackenen Doktorin." – „Rokko, die Parkbekanntschaft." – „Na wenn das nicht nach vielen Gesprächsthemen klingt. Komm rein", winkte Gisela den Werbefachmann in hier aus. „Sia?", rief sie dann laut. „Hier ist ein junger Mann, der behauptet, dass er dich kennen würde." – „Ich komme!", rief Theresia und tauchte direkt danach in der Verbindungstür zum Flur auf. „Rokko, wie schön… und vollständig bekleidet", schmunzelte sie. „Bei solchen Bemerkungen ist es ja kein Wunder, dass du Single bist", murmelte Gisela. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen", ermutigte sie dann Rokko. „Mein Mann und ich sind in der Küche, wenn unser kleines Mädchen mit Bauklötzen wirft…" Rokko musste kurz kichern. „Danke… auch für den Hinweis, dass sie mit Bauklötzen wirft…" – „Tz, Mama, bitte. Komm, Rokko, ich stelle dich erstmal meinem Papa vor."

„Das ist mein Papa." – „Aber ich hab's nicht so gerne, wenn Wildfremde Papa zu mir sagen – ich bin Shufeng. Papa kommt vielleicht später", lachte Theresias Vater, der in der Küche stand und Gemüse schnippelte. „Das ist Rokko, der Blutdrucksenker des heutigen Morgens." – „Freut mich sehr. Ich würde dir ja die Hand geben, aber…" Shufeng hielt die Hände hoch, die klebrig waren. „Gut, dann stelle ich dir die anderen vor. Komm mit", forderte Theresia Rokko auf.

„Das ist mein großer Bruder Hao", begann Theresia die Vorstellrunde, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte. „Er hat Glück gehabt – er heißt nach unserem Großvater väterlicherseits." – „Mütterlicherseits wäre ja auch Körperverletzung gewesen", lachte der junge Mann. „Ich sage nur: Erfried…" – „Ui", lachte Rokko. Bisher war ihm Theresias Familie sehr sympathisch. „Das ist Fast-Erfrieds Frau Anke zusammen mit meiner Nichte." Irritiert suchte Rokko nach einem Baby oder einem Kleinkind. „Oder Neffen", lachte Haos Frau dann. „So klein kann das auch der beste Frauenarzt nicht sehen." – „Ach so", atmete Rokko erleichtert aus. „Meinen Glückwunsch." – „Danke schön", bedankten sich Hao und Anke gleichzeitig, worüber sie lachen mussten. „Meine beste Freundin und Doktoranten-Mitleiderin Wencke." – „Hallo", grüßte die rothaarige, junge Frau mit den vielen, lustigen Sommersprossen. „Ich verteidige in acht Wochen, wenn du dann bitte wieder im Park sein könntest", zog sie Rokko auf. „Wo ist denn der…", Wencke verstellte die Stimme zu einem euphorischen Jubeln. „… süüüüße Hund?" – „Thea? Die habe ich Zuhause gelassen." – „Gib's zu, du hattest Angst, sie käme in den Topf", schmunzelte Shufeng, der gerade das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Nein", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre unpassend, so ein wildes Tier zum ersten Besuch bei Ihnen mitzubringen." – „Tz, Ihnen? Junge, wir sind hier alle per Du. Mach da bitte keine Ausnahme, das kann sich mein altes Hirn nicht merken", lachte Shufeng. „So, nun geht mal aus dem Weg – die Pfanne ist heiß." Er deutete auf den Gegenstand, den er in seinen Händen hielt. „Riecht wie immer toll, Papa", lobte Hao. „Ächem", räusperte ein graumelierter Mann sich an der Stirnseite des Tisches. „Oh je, jetzt hätte ich fast Onkel Zeus vergessen. Rokko, das ist Onkel Zeus. Eigentlich ist er ein Freund und Geschäftspartner meines Vaters, aber irgendwie gehört er auch zur Familie. Er heißt auch eigentlich gar nicht Zeus, aber wir nennen ihn so, weil ihm ein griechisches Restaurant gehört." – „Setzt euch doch endlich", forderte Shufeng auf. „Mama kommt gleich mit dem restlichen Essen, dann kann's losgehen. Rokko, was willst du trinken?"

Marie-France puderte sich ganz ruhig die Nase. Sie sah furchtbar müde aus und nahm mit dem Schwämmchen immer wieder große Mengen des Make-ups auf, bevor sie es in einer ausladenden Geste in ihrem Gesicht verteilte. Sie betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel, um das Ergebnis zu begutachten, als sie darin eine Person erkannte. „Oh mein Gott, Fräulein Plenske, wieso erschrecken Sie mich denn so? Mein altes Herz macht das nicht mit." – „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Ja, eben, Herzchen, eben. Was führt dich denn zu mir?" – „Ich… ich habe viel über unser Gespräch nach gedacht." – „… also über meinen Monolog?", schmunzelte Marie-France. „Ja… genau. Sie… Sie sagten doch…" – „Du… bitte, Herzchen, sag du." – „Du sagtest doch, dass… du warst mal verheiratet?" – „Ja, war ich. Ich habe sogar zwei Töchter", erwiderte Marie-France sichtlich stolz. „Wie… wie gehen die damit um?" Marie-France musterte Lisa eindringlich, bevor sie nach dem Telefon auf ihrem Schminktisch griff. „Petra? Marie-France hier… Sag mal, bist du heute Abend Zuhause? Ich hätte hier eine Freundin, die… ja, genau. Hast du Zeit?... Du bist die größte, Herzblatt… Ja, Herzchen, ich weiß, dass ich wie eine Tunte spreche – liegt daran, dass ich eine bin", scherzte Marie-France in den Hörer. „Ich schicke sie also gleich zu dir. Danke, dass du das machst... Ja, immer wieder. Mach damit doch eine Ich-AG auf… Ja, ich mache mich über dich lustig. Ciao-ciao… Ach ja, ich hole die Mädchen Freitagabend."

„Du hast aber schon mal mit Stäbchen gegessen, oder?", staunte Shufeng über Rokkos Geschick mit dem asiatischen Esswerkzeug. „Ja. Sashimi und Sushi trainieren eben doch", erwiderte Rokko, überlegte aber sofort, ob es vielleicht ein No-go war, im Haushalt eines Chinesen über japanisches Essen zu sprechen. „Ah, die japanische Küche. Man hasst sie oder man liebt sie. Ganz ehrlich, kennst du jemanden, der Sushi nur ein bisschen mag? Es gibt entweder Fans oder Leute, die es widerlich finden", sinnierte Shufeng. „Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?", wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema. „Ich bin Werbefachmann in einer großen Modefirma." – „Werbung… schön… sag mal… ich führe einen Obst- und Gemüseladen. Kannst du mal ein Auge auf meinen neuesten Flyer werfen? Nicht, dass der so abstoßend ist, dass keiner zu mir kommt." – „Papa, bitte", warf Theresia ein. „Das mache ich sehr gerne", nahm Rokko die Bitte aber an. Er fand Theresias Vater einfach unheimlich sympathisch – so wie ihre ganze Familie. „Ach Mist", seufzte Onkel Zeus. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meine Unterlagen auch dabei." – „Das lässt sich sicher nachholen", versicherte Rokko. Hao und Anke tauschten verschwörerische Blicke, bevor Hao sagte: „Das will ich doch hoffen. Wenn meine kleine Schwester schon mal jemanden im Park aufgabelt…" Gisela hatte den Besuch ihrer Tochter nun einige Zeit gemustert und entschied sich, ihn nun auch etwas zu fragen – schüchtern schien er ja nicht zu sein. „Hast du Familie, Rokko?" – „Ähm, meine Mutter lebt in Bremen, mein Bruder auch… mein Vater ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben." – „Oh, das tut mir aber leid", biss Gisela sich sofort auf die Unterlippe. „Er hatte einen schweren Schlaganfall… und nach einem weiteren… meine Mutter und ich haben eine sehr schwere Entscheidung treffen müssen... aber… so hart das klingt, es war besser so, es ging ihm schon nach seinem ersten Schlaganfall sehr schlecht…" Rokko hatte versucht, nicht traurig zu klingen, aber plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Theresias Hand auf seine legte und seine leicht drückte. „Es gibt aber sicher fröhlichere Aspekte in meinem Leben, von denen ich dir erzählen kann", nahm er Gisela dann das unangenehme Gefühl, in ein Wespennest gestochen zu haben. Doch leider schaffte sie den Absprung von der Fettnapfspur nicht: „Macht dein Bruder auch in Werbung?" – „Nein", erwiderte Rokko. „Er war bisher in der Landschaftsgärtnerei. Kann aber sein, dass er den Arbeitsbereich gewechselt hat… Lars ist Autist und arbeitet in einer Werkstatt für behinderte Menschen." Gisela betrachtete Rokko noch einmal eindringlich – irgendwoher kannte sie diese Geschichte und auch dieses Gesicht… Woher bloß? Kann ja nicht wichtig gewesen sein, sonst würde sie sich erinnern, brachte sie ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen. „Was haltet ihr von Nachtisch?", sagte sie stattdessen laut.

„Hallo, ich bin Lisa Plenske. Marie-France hatte angerufen…" – „Ja, ich weiß. Kommen Sie rein", bot Petra ihrem Gegenüber an. „Ich habe eine große Kanne Kaffee gekocht, Taschentücher rausgelegt und ein Glas Schokocreme mit Löffel auf den Tisch gestellt. Es ist also alles da, was man zum Reden braucht. Wer ist denn das?", wollte sie dann lächelnd mit Blick auf den Kinderwagen wissen. „Das ist Paul, mein Sohn." – „Hach, der ist ja süß", freute Petra sich. „Ein schönes Alter. Da sind sie noch unvoreingenommen… Meine Teenie-Mädchen sind da ja schon anders… Sie sind bei ihrer Klavierlehrerin ein paar Häuser weiter, müssten aber bald nach Hause kommen, um Ihnen von ihrem Blickwinkel zu erzählen." Lisa schluckte. Das war mehr ein Überfall als ein Beisammensein zweier Leidensgenossinnen. Aber sie musste da jetzt durch! Sie wollte doch ein normales Verhältnis zu… zu… Loretta und das bekam sie alleine nicht hin. Wenn ihr diese Frau erzählen würde, wie das bei ihr mit Marie-France gelaufen war, dann… „Ich glaube, auf dem Dachboden gibt es noch altersgerechtes Spielzeug für Ihren Paul, das mal meinen Mädels gehört hat. Ich sehe gleich mal nach. Gehen Sie doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Tut mir leid, dass mein Papa dich mit seinem Flyer so überfallen hat", entschuldigte Theresia sich bei Rokko. „Ach was, das hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. War ja auch nicht viel zu tun." – „Trotzdem…", seufzte Theresia. „Das war ein sehr schöner Abend", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Und ich freue mich wirklich mit dir über den Doktortitel." – „Danke." – „Weißt du schon, was jetzt berufstechnisch wird?" Rokko stand zwar schon startklar in der Haustür, hatte aber – wenn er ehrlich war – noch nicht so recht Lust, zu gehen. „Oy, Reizthema", seufzte Theresia. „Erstmal bringe ich die Seminare zu Ende, die ich dieses Semester gebe und dann mal sehen…" Theresia zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich will ich nicht ewig an der Uni arbeiten, von daher werde ich nicht unglücklich sein, sollte mein Lehrauftrag nicht verlängert werden. Andererseits muss ich mir dann einen ‚richtigen' Job in der großen, bösen Welt suchen… Vermutlich werde ich erstmal Sitzbankwärmerin im Arbeitsamt und später dann hochqualifizierte Frittenschubse." – „Oh, ich sehe schon, du bist eine Optimistin mit einem unschlagbaren Plan. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, lass es mich wissen." – „Rokko, ich bin Literaturwissenschaftlerin. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der PR gut aufgehoben wäre", lehnte Theresia freundlich aber bestimmt das Angebot ab. „Aber…" Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „… wieder sehen würde ich dich schon gerne. Vielleicht können wir ja mal etwas unternehmen oder so." – „Darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen", strahlte Rokko. „Ich kann dich in den nächsten Tagen ja mal anrufen und wir machen etwas aus. Was denkst du?" – „Klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag. Aber jetzt musst du nach Hause, bevor deine Thea entdeckt, dass man nicht nur auf den Teppich pinkeln, sondern auch die Möbel anknabbern kann", lachte Theresia. „Gute Nacht, Sia", lächelte Rokko, bevor er sich umdrehte und in der schlecht beleuchteten Straße verschwand.

„Irgendwie ist das Baby zu beneiden", grübelte Marie-Frances älteste Tochter Letitia laut. „Naja, er ist noch klein. Er wird aufwachsen, als wäre das mit seinem Vater normal. Für mich ist das so schwer gewesen. Was habe ich mich für Marie-France geschämt und irgendwie tue ich es immer noch. Sie darf mich nicht von der Schule abholen – meine Freunde könnten sie ja sehen." Nachdenklich sah Lisa von ihrem Sohn zu Marie-Frances Tochter. „Hm, die Mutter spielt da eine wichtige Rolle", gab Petra zu bedenken. „Als Mutter bist du die wichtigste Anlaufstelle, solange sie klein sind. Später als Teenager da gibt's dann Freunde und so, die dann auch mitreden dürfen." Petra machte eine Pause. „Je besser dein Verhältnis zum Vater deiner Kinder, je besser ist auch deren Verhältnis zu ihm. Ihn als Mann kriegst du sowieso nicht wieder – egal, ob er die Geschlechtsangleichung durchzieht oder nicht." Lisa seufzte. „Toll. Und was wird aus mir? Ich stehe dann also endgültig ohne Ehemann da." – „Pfff", brummte Petra. Bisher fand sie Lisa ja ganz sympathisch und sie hatte gerne mit ihr gesprochen, aber diese Gejammer gefiel ihr nun gar nicht. „Herzchen… Oy, ich klinge schon wie Marie-France… Du bist doch kein halber Mensch, wenn du keinen Ehemann hast. Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Du wirst dafür schon nicht geteert und gefedert. Ich meine, du bist eine erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau, hast einen süßen Sohn. Wieso bist du denn so fixiert auf einen Partner? Wenn der richtige kommt, kommt er und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Meine Güte…" Betreten sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste genau, dass Petra Recht hatte. Andererseits… sie kannte es ja nicht anders – erst hatte sie bei ihren Eltern gewohnt, dann zusammen mit David… „Es wird Zeit, dass ich eigenständig werde – im Privatleben", murmelte sie dann vor sich hin. „Danke, Petra, für diesen Wachrüttler. Das habe ich gebraucht." – „Ähm, bitte", erwiderte Marie-Frances Frau, die eigentlich mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion gerechnet hatte. „Ich werde dann wohl mal gehen. Paulchens ganzer Rhythmus ist durch all das mit Loretta sowieso schon gestört genug." Lisa erhob sich vom Sofa und nahm ihren Sohn, der bisher so schön mit Letitias kleiner Schwester auf dem Boden gespielt hatte hoch. „Wenn du noch mal Redebedarf hast, Lisa, du bist jederzeit herzlich willkommen." Lisa lächelte dankbar. „Könnte sein. Spätestens wenn ich mal wieder einen Arschtritt brauche."


	24. Chapter 24

14

19.

4011… 4012… 4013… Rokko sah noch einmal auf seinen Zettel. 4067 – Büro von Theresia Jibing. 4014… 4015… Puh, da hatte er ja noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Mit einem Picknickkorb in der einen und Theas Leine in der anderen Hand ging Rokko den Flur der Universität hinab. Hoffentlich würde Sia sich freuen, wenn er sie gleich überraschte. Wenn er ihr Büro überhaupt fand… Plötzlich stand Rokko vor einer Abzweigung, deren Flure in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen führte. „Hey", sprach er einfach einen Studenten an. „Wo ist 4067?" – „Da runter", antwortete der Angesprochene und deutete in die Richtung, aus der er kam. „Du solltest dich beeilen. Die meisten Seminare sind schon voll." Rokko stutzte einen Moment, grinste dann aber. Er ging also tatsächlich noch als Student durch…

4065… 4066… Tja, eindeutig, die nächste Tür musste Sias Büro sein. Allerdings gab es kein Durchkommen zu ihr, denn eine aufgeregt schnatternde Menschengruppe umringte die Tür. Rokko entschied sich also einfach dazu, zu warten. Er hatte gerade den Korb abgestellt, als die Tür mit der Aufschrift 4066 aufging. „Hallo", grüßte Wencke überrascht. „Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Parkbekanntschaft", grinste sie. „Freut mich auch, beste Freundin." – „Sia hat gar nicht erzählt, dass du heute vorbeikommst." – „Sie weiß es nicht. Es soll eine Überraschung werden." Rokko deutete auf den Picknickkorb. „Dann werde ich wohl alleine in die Mensa müssen", seufzte Wencke. „Ohh", bemitleidete Rokko sie. „Du könntest mitkommen. Es ist genug zu essen da", schlug er vor. „Nee, lass mal. Wenn du ein Verhütungsmittel brauchst, schlage ich das Angebot aus der Apotheke vor." – „Ich dachte ja eher, du könntest Karriere als fünftes Rad am Wagen machen", stieg Rokko in den Scherz ein. Dann beugte er sich zu seinem Picknickkorb herunter und zog ein Sandwich heraus. „Ich hoffe, du magst Schinken." – „Tue ich. Und Sia auch. Allerdings mag Sia keine Eier auf ihrem Sandwich. Wenn du also wirklich punkten willst, dann gibst du mir das Eiersandwich und behältst Schinken." Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern und tauschte dann die Sandwiches aus. „Ich finde ja, du betreibst einen ziemlichen Aufwand für einen, der nur poppen will." Rokko richtete sich auf und sah Wencke entsetzt an. „Ich will nicht poppen… also nicht nur…" – „Aber du wärst auch nicht abgeneigt", neckte Wencke ihn. „Vergiss nicht, ich bin Literaturwissenschaftlerin und darf dir die Worte im Mund herumdrehen, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist. „Ich würde Sia gerne besser kennen lernen, bevor ich diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehe", stotterte Rokko unsicher. Dann fing er sich wieder. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass die Mischung aus den letzten Wochen mit der Doktorarbeit und keinem Mittagessen irgendwie gnatzig macht?" – „Oh ja, sehr sogar", seufzte Wencke. „Gepaart mit: Mein Freund und ich sind schon sechs Jahre zusammen und er ist noch nie überraschend mit einem Picknickkorb hier aufgetaucht." Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Rokko, was er Wencke antworten könnte, als diese auch schon fortfuhr. „Außerdem war mein Liebster nicht dazuzubewegen, sich mit mir ‚Jesus von Montreal' anzusehen." Rokko dachte an sein erstes offizielles Date mit Sia. Er hatte sie abgeholt und sie waren in dieses kleine Kino gegangen. Der Film selbst hatte ihm nicht gefallen, überhaupt nicht, aber er hatte es für sich behalten, weil Sia ihre Augen hatte kaum von der Leinwand abwenden können. „Das war ja ein philosophischer Riechfilm", hatte sie beim Rausgehen dann aber gelacht. „Das nächste Mal sehen wir etwas von Disney." – „Naja, viel verpasst hast du nicht", gestand Rokko Wencke. „Mir hat der Film nicht wirklich gefallen und Sia hat sich den ganzen Abend darüber lustig gemacht." – „Das klingt nach ihr", lachte Wencke, die in Rokkos Korb äugte. „Für ein bisschen Obstsalat sorge ich dafür, dass Sia eher hier raus kann." – „Ich muss dir jetzt also vertrauen, ja?" – „Ja, musst du. Hier, tu ein bisschen was davon in meine Tasse." Wencke ging kurz zurück in ihr Büro und holte besagten Gegenstand. „Entschuldigung? Wer von Ihnen hat jetzt noch keinen Seminarplatz für das kommende Semester?", rief sie der Gruppe Studenten zu. Sofort kam ihr ein kollektives „Hier!" entgegen. „Dann kommen Sie zu mir, ich regle das. Frau Jibing muss jetzt leider gehen." Kaum hatte Wencke ausgesprochen, da sah sie sich auch schon umringt von einer Menschentraube.

Perplex blieb Sia in ihrer Bürotür stehen. Was war denn jetzt los? „Hey", wurde sie plötzlich begrüßt. „Rokko!", freute sie sich, bevor sie ihn kurz, freundschaftlich umarmte. „Was machst du denn hier?" – „Ich wollte dich mit einem Picknick überraschen." Rokko deutete auf seinen Korb am Boden, doch Sias Blick fiel auf Thea. „Tz, du solltest das Essen nicht selbst laufen lassen. Davon wird es sehnig", lachte sie. Rokko legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Nachdem Wencke so nett war, dir die Arbeit abzunehmen… Kommst du mit?" – „Klar komme ich mit", strahlte Sia. Dabei sah sie – so fand zumindest Rokko – besonders süß aus.

Mittagspause war etwas ganz Feines, grinste Loretta in sich hinein. Rokko war bei seinem Überraschungspicknick und sie selbst spazierte ein wenig durch die Stadt. Das schöne Wetter und die frische Luft taten ihr gut. Ein bisschen Windowshopping hier und da. Abrupt blieb Loretta stehen. „Was für ein schöner Hosenanzug!", bestaunte sie die Auslagen der Boutique. Den musste sie einfach anprobieren! Beherzt betrat sie den Laden.

Zeitgleich lief auch Lisa durch die Stadt. Die Vorhänge waren beim Schneider, die Kindermöbel bestellt, ihr Vater strich gerade die Wände. Bald würde sie also in ihr eigenes kleines Reich einziehen können. Lisa konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie schnell sie eine schöne Wohnung für sich und Paul gefunden hatte. Das Maklerbüro war aber auch zu zuvorkommend gewesen. „Ja, Frau Plenske… Natürlich, Frau Plenske… Für die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda..." Eigentlich war das ja nicht ihr Stil, aber diesmal hatte es wirklich etwas gebracht, darauf hinzuweisen, wer sie war. Drei-Zimmer Altbau, zwar relativ weit weg von Kerima, aber in der Nähe gab es eine traumhafte Kindertagesstätte und ruhig war es dort auch. Dafür würde sie es in Kauf nehmen, morgens etwas eher losfahren zu müssen. Auszuziehen tat gut – es war wie ein Befreiungsschlag. Wenn auch nur ein kleiner… Deshalb kam sie ja auch gerade vom Anwalt. Die Unterlagen in ihrer Taschen taten wahnsinnig gut!

Auf dem Weg in den Park begegnete Rokko und Sia der Student, den der Werbefachmann kurz zuvor um eine Wegbeschreibung gebeten hatte. „Der da hat mich übrigens für einen Studenten gehalten", informierte Rokko seine Begleiterin grinsend. „Darauf würde ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so viel einbilden – es gibt ja auch Seniorenkurse." – „Sehr nett", schmunzelte Rokko. „Vielleicht denkt er ja jetzt, dass ich mir einen Seminarplatz erschlafe." Theresia errötete augenblicklich. „Ich… ich führe ja nur die Listen. Die endgültige Entscheidung trifft mein Chef." – „Sieht der gut aus?", neckte Rokko sie. „Öhm… naja… für einen Mann seines Alters… ja, aber kein Vergleich zu dir", grinste sie dann selbstbewusst.

„Sie werden entschuldigen, diese Hose ist zu kurz. Bieten Sie einen Änderungsservice an?" Mit großen Augen starrte die Verkäuferin Loretta an. „Bi-bitte?", fragte sie sichtlich konsterniert. „Ob es hier jemanden gibt, der den Saum rauslassen kann. Das würde, glaube ich, schon reichen." Die Verkäuferin sah zu Lorettas Füßen herab und musste zugeben, dass die Hose wirklich zu kurz war. „Ähm, Sie scherzen doch, oder? Das ist ‚Versteckte Kamera', nicht wahr? Das ist ein Damen-Hosenanzug und Sie…" – „Ich bin eine Frau", entgegnete Loretta gelassen. Der Blick der Verkäuferin verfinsterte sich. „Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte, den Hosenanzug auszuziehen und die Geschäftsräume zu verlassen." – „Aber ich will den Anzug doch kaufen. Er ist lediglich zu kurz. Wenn Sie keinen Änderungsservice…" – „Bitte, gehen Sie!", wiederholte die Verkäuferin mit Nachdruck. „Kunden wie Sie sind hier unerwünscht. Ich würde nur ungern den Sicherheitsdienst holen."

Loretta stolperte aus der Boutique. Nur schwer konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. „Hey", lachte Lisa, mit der sie fast zusammengestoßen wäre. „Berlin ist ein Dorf. Was machst du in dieser Gegend?" Lisa musterte Loretta und merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los?", wollte sie alarmiert wissen. „Ich… ich…", wollte Loretta antworten, doch letztlich übermannten sie die Tränen. „Hey, nicht weinen", beschwor Lisa sie hilflos. Unsicher ging sie auf die Frau, die einmal ihr Ehemann gewesen war, zu und legte die Arme um sie. „Was ist passiert, Loretta? Was ist los?" Schniefend machte Loretta einen Schritt zurück und deutete auf das Schaufenster der Boutique. „Siehst du den Hosenanzug da?" – „Ja, der ist schön. Steht dir bestimmt gut. Willst du reingehen und ihn anprobieren?" – „Ich war gerade drin. Ich wurde höfflich aber bestimmt darauf hingewiesen, dass Kunden wie ich dort nicht erwünscht sind." – „Das ist nicht wahr?", empörte Lisa sich. „Doch, genauso", seufzte Loretta. „Aber war ja irgendwie klar, oder? Ich meine, nicht einmal du stehst noch zu mir." Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte davoneilen. „Loretta, warte doch. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Idiotin bin, aber… Bitte, warte kurz auf mich." Loretta blieb stehen und musterte Lisa. „Ich komme gleich wieder", kündigte diese an und verschwand in der Boutique.

Rokko konnte seine Augen kaum von Theresia abwenden. Sie hatte den kunstvollen Knoten, zu dem ihre Haare gesteckt waren, gelöst. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar umspielte nun ihre Schultern. Immer wenn sie lachte, fielen ihre Haare nach vorne und Theresia strich sie mit einem kurzen Handgriff zurück. „Das ist wirklich lecker", verkündete sie gutgelaunt. „Du bist der perfekte Mann – gut aussehend, nett, eine tapfere Kinobegleitung und kulinarisch begabt." – „Naja, meine Mitbewohnerin hat mir ein bisschen geholfen." – „Dann weißt du eben, dich mit den richtigen Leuten zu umgeben." – „Das stimmt – manchmal jedenfalls", stellte Rokko ernst fest. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, ich bin nicht die anderen Male", zwinkerte Theresia ihm zu. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ist wie du." – „Ich hoffe, du meinst das schmeichelhaft." – „Ja", nickte Rokko. „Du bist die interessanteste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe. Bitte, verdreh mir jetzt nicht das Wort im Mund." – „Ach, wenn ich zu hören bekomme, was mir gefällt, tue ich das nicht", grinste Theresia. „Aber wirklich, das mit dem Picknick war eine großartige Idee von dir." Mit einer Hand streichelte Theresia Thea, die erschöpft vom Spielen auf der Decke lag und schlief. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach der letzten Weintraube und stieß prompt mit Rokkos Hand zusammen. „Oh, nimm du", wollte Rokko seine Hand zurückziehen. „Nein, nimm du", widersprach Theresia. „Nein, du." – „Das ist doch albern", lachte sie dann. Sie griff nach der Traube. Mit ihren langen Fingernägeln teilte sie die Traube in zwei Hälften. „Mund auf", befahl sie Rokko dann. Verdattert tat er, was sie verlangt hatte. Sia rückte etwas dichter an Rokko heran und hielt ihm die halbe Traube an den Mund. Gerade als Rokkos Mund sich näherte, zog sie sie weg. Sia lächelte Rokko an, was dieser mit einem Lächeln seinerseits beantwortete. „Ich mag keine Spiele", brachte Rokko mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Sia ebenso atemlos. Sie wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch Rokko hielt sie zurück. Seine Hand so an ihrer zu spüren war anders als sonst – es war, als würden hunderte Ameisen über ihren Handrücken laufen. Ohne dass Sia es wirklich merkte, ließ sie das Stück Obst in ihrer Hand los. Rokko streichelte ihr über die Wange, legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Keine Spielchen", wiederholte er, wobei Sia nicht klar war, ob er es ihr versicherte und ob er eine Bestätigung suchte. Statt etwas zu sagen, legte sie ihre Hand auf Rokkos Wange, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Als Sias Lippen auf seine trafen, hatte Rokko den Eindruck, ein Stromschlag würde ihn durchfahren.

„Also, wenn du den Hosenanzug immer noch willst, musst du nur reingehen", verkündete Lisa sichtlich zufrieden aus der Boutique herauskommend. „Die hat vielleicht doof geguckt, als ich ihr erklärt habe, dass sie froh sein kann, wenn du, die Geschäftsführerin von Kerima Moda, bei ihr, einem unscheinbaren Konkurrenzlabel, kaufen willst." Loretta lächelte schwach. „Nee, lass mal. Ich habe mich genug zum Idioten gemacht für einen Tag." – „Dann lass uns in eine andere Boutique gehen", schlug Lisa vor. „Ich müsste nur schnell beim Schneider vorbeigehen." – „Beim Schneider?", hakte Loretta irritiert nach. „Ja, wegen der Vorhänge. Die müssten heute fertig sein." – „Vorhänge? Gestaltest du dein Zimmer um?" – „Besser: Ich ziehe bei meinen Eltern aus", verkündete Lisa strahlend. „Echt? Wow, das wusste ich nicht. Wir reden gar nicht mehr richtig." – „Das stimmt. Und reden, das konnten wir ja immer gut miteinander, oder?" Lisa hakte sich bei Loretta unter. „Dann komm mit und wir reden ein bisschen." – „Was hast du da drin eigentlich gemacht, damit die Frau ihre Meinung ändert?", meldete sich dann aber doch Lorettas Neugier. „Ach, nicht viel. Allerdings habe ich mich selbst überrascht. Rokko würde jetzt… Rokko hat dazu seine ganz eigenen Ansichten… also, dazu sich selbst zu überraschen und so." Loretta zog die Stirn kraus und versuchte einen Blick in die Augen ihrer Ehefrau zu erhaschen.

Quälend langsam löste Theresia ihre Lippen von Rokkos. „Und küssen kannst du auch noch gut", schmunzelte sie lächelnd. „Tja, man tut, was man kann", lächelte Rokko zurück. „Vielleicht war das ja ein Zufallstreffer. An deiner Stelle würde ich auf Nummer sicher gehen." – „Ach ja?", hakte Theresia gespielt empört nach. „Okay, ich denke, ich brauche da Sicherheit." Gerade als sie sich vorbeugte und Rokko erneut küssen wollte, hallte eine Stimme quer über die Wiese. „Frau Jibing, fällt das Seminar heute etwa aus?" Erschrocken sah Sia auf. „Oh nein, das ist einer meiner ‚Pünktlich eine viertel Stunde zu spät'-Kandidaten. Wenn der jetzt hier ist, dann… oh Mist, ich komme zu spät zu meinem eigenen Seminar." Hektisch sprang Sia auf. „Ich… ich muss los. Ich komme zu spät", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Sia", versuchte Rokko sie aufzuhalten. „Ich würde dich heute Abend gerne sehen." Theresia hielt kurz inne. „Heute Abend probt das Anglisten-Theater. Da muss ich dabei sein. Du könntest gegen 20 Uhr in Hörsaal 2110 kommen. Da bin ich dann."

„Siehst du, Loretta, jetzt hast du doch noch ein paar schöne Klamotten kaufen können", freute Lisa sich für die Transsexuelle. „Ja, das finde ich auch." Erschöpft ließ Loretta sich auf eine Bank fallen. „Trotzdem… es gibt Tage, da denke ich, dass es einfacher wäre, mir wieder eine Krawatte umzubinden und wieder ein Mann zu sein." – „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen!", widersprach Lisa. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir?", zweifelte Loretta. „Du bist nicht zufällig Lisa Plenskes weltoffene Zwillingsschwester?" – „Ich weiß, ich war unmöglich und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, warum du plötzlich eine Frau sein willst, aber Petra… sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht rückgängig machen kann. Tja, und ich habe weitergegrübelt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich dich trotz allem nicht verlieren will – als Freund… Freundin. Es ist wichtig, dass wir beide uns verstehen, besonders für Paulchen." – „A propos, wo ist der eigentlich?" – „Bei meiner Mutter. Sie wird ihn knuddeln und buddeln…" – „… bis ihm die Luft wegbleibt. Und wer ist diese Petra?" – „Marie-Frances Frau… Ex-Frau oder wie auch immer", erklärte Lisa ein wenig verwirrt. „Ach ja, meine Freundin Marie-France. Sie ist ein echtes Unikum…" – „Loretta, ich hätte da noch etwas für dich. Ich habe hin und her überlegt, wie ich dir das gebe, aber ich glaube hier und jetzt ohne großes Tamtam ist das Beste", wechselte Lisa, bevor sie in ihre Tasche griff und Unterlagen hervorzog. Loretta nahm sie entgegen. „Du lässt unsere Ehe annullieren?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Ja. Ich dachte, du würdest das auch wollen." – „Ja, das wollte ich. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll." – „Da ist noch etwas", wies Lisa ihr Gegenüber daraufhin, dass es sich dabei nicht um den einzigen Vertrag handelte. „Regelung des Besuchsrechts?", fragte Loretta skeptisch. „Das ist mehr symbolisch. Du darfst Paulchen natürlich jederzeit sehen. Vielleicht missbrauche ich dich auch mal als Babysitter, wenn ich Geschäftsessen oder Dates habe." – „Dates?" – „Du sollst einfach nur etwas in den Händen halten… damit du weißt, dass du, was unseren Sohn betrifft, alle Rechte hast." – „Dates?", hakte Loretta erneut nach. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie sehr sie sich amüsierte. „Wahrscheinlich wohl eher Geschäftsessen. Aber irgendwann sicher auch Dates. Ich meine, ich bin ja jetzt wieder auf dem Markt." – „Hui, aber biete dich nicht unter Wert an – vier Kamele müsste dein Zukünftiger schon mitbringen." – „Mach dich nur lustig." – „Mache ich auch. Lisa, mal ehrlich, genieße doch erstmal dein Singledasein. Erzwingen kannst du eh nichts."

„So, ich sollte dann mal nach Hause", dachte Loretta laut nach. Mittlerweile war sie mit Lisa quer durch die Berliner Innenstadt gelaufen, aber das war es wert gewesen – sie hatten miteinander geredet, endlich einmal ohne Vorwürfe und Bitterheit. „Zu Rokko?", hakte Lisa nach. „Keine Ahnung, ob er da ist. Er wollte ja Theresia überraschen. Wird wohl ein gutes Zeichen sein, wenn er nicht da ist." – „Theresia?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Hm, die hat er neulich kennen gelernt. Sag mal, Rokko ist in letzter Zeit häufig ein Thema bei dir…" – „Nein!", stritt Lisa ab. „Dann hast du dich nicht wieder in ihn verliebt?" – „Nein!", leugnete Lisa. „Dann ist ja gut. Weißt du, ich würde ihm wünschen, dass er endlich glücklich wird. Schon irgendwie interessant, dass der David in mir keinen Draht zu Rokko hatte, aber ich als Loretta schon." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" – „Ja. Ich dachte nur gerade… naja, dass selbst wenn ich mich wieder in Rokko verliebt hätte, was ich nicht habe, dann hätte ich einfach kein Recht dazu… Ich habe ihn so wahnsinnig verletzt – er würde mir doch nie wieder vertrauen." Loretta zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. „Rokko ist ein feiner Kerl und du hast Recht, wir hatten kein Recht, ihn so zu verletzen." – „Wir?" – „Naja, ich, als ich zu euer Hochzeit kam und du, als du mit mir… also mit David wieder in die Kirche bist."

„Und? Wie war das Picknick?", drängte Wencke ihre beste Freundin zu einem ausgiebigen Bericht. „Schön", entgegnete Sia. „Geht das vielleicht noch etwas detailreicher? Seit ihr einen Schritt weitergekommen?" – „Ja, wir haben uns geküsst, wenn du das meinst." – „Echt?", strahlte Wencke. „Hm, echt." – „Und? Wie war's?" – „Überirdisch", seufzte Sia. „Und wieso schwebst du dann nicht vor dich hin oder lächelst oder so?" Wencke warf einen Blick auf die probende Gruppe Studenten. „Gut so, aber denkt daran, dass der Nanabush ein mythologisches Element ist – also nicht so viel Komik dahinein bringen. Das ist die Aufgabe der anderen Figuren." – „Ich grüble einfach." – „Und worüber?" – „Naja, Rokko ist… er ist großartig. Er ist lieb, er hat Humor, er schafft es, mich zu überraschen… und trotzdem umgibt ihn so eine Melancholie." – „Me-lan-cho-lie", säuselte Wencke. „Hat da etwa das Seminar, das Big M im nächsten Semester anbietet, auf dich abgefärbt?" – „Hä? Du meinst, Melancholie in der englischen Literatur? Nee, ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, mir die Lektüreliste anzusehen, aber ich bin sicher, er hat etwas ausgesucht, dass die Suizidraten in die Höhe treibt. Tz, Melancholie und das im Wintersemester, wenn's draußen dunkel und trüb ist…" Sia schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Okay, das reicht für heute", verkündete Wencke gegen 19 Uhr 45. „Wir sehen uns dann zur Uraufführung am Samstag, ja?" – „Ja. Brauchen Sie noch Hilfe, wenn es darum geht, das Bühnenbild aufzubauen?", wollte ein Student wissen. „Ach, das würde ich nicht ablehnen", lachte Wencke. „Schreiben Sie mir eine Mail, in der Sie mich daran erinnern und dann kriegen Sie von mir die ‚Koordinaten'", lachte sie dann. „Einen schönen Abend noch." Dann drehte Wencke sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin. „Und nun zu dir: Ihr habt euch geküsst, es war schön, aber…" – „Kein Aber." – „Doch aber… Was ist los?" – „Ich… ach, ich denke einfach nur darüber nach, dass… naja, Rokko wird doch nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich noch… na dass ich noch nie, dass ich noch keinen Sex hatte." – „Wieso sollte er dann nichts mehr von dir wissen wollen? Ist das mal wieder deine verquere Logik?" Sia nahm ihre Lesebrille ab und verpackte sie sicher in einem Brillenetui. „Es ist einfach Tatsache. Ich bin 27 – niemand ist in diesem Alter noch Jungfrau." – „Doch du und du bist schließlich nicht niemand", grinste Wencke. „Männer sind, was das betrifft, in der Steinzeit hängen geblieben. Glaub mir, er wird es als Ehre betrachten, dich entjungfern zu dürfen." Sia stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Du bist unmöglich, Wencke." – „Ich weiß. Aber mal ohne Scheiß: Ich denke, dass du es machen solltest, wie dein Rokko: Lerne ihn erstmal besser kennen, bevor du die große Nacht planst." – „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Rokko so denken könnte?" – „Weil er es mir gesagt hat. Heute Mittag, als er mit seinem Picknick auf der Matte stand." – „Ich muss erstmal herausfinden, was dieser Kuss jetzt zu bedeuten hat. Ich meine, vielleicht bin ich deswegen völlig von der Rolle und ihm bedeutet der Kuss nichts." Theresia hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als die Tür aufging und Rokko den Kopf hereinsteckte. „Hallo", grüßte er freundlich, bevor er auf Sia zuging. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um sie und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. „Ich denke, da hast du deine Antwort", schmunzelte Wencke. „Ich bin dann mal weg", verkündete sie. „Ich sehe dich ja morgen früh zu Big Ms megawichtiger Vorlesung, bei der auch seine Packsklaven nicht fehlen dürfen", fügte sie als Erklärung für Rokko hinzu. „Tschüs", verabschiedeten sich Sia und Rokko gleichzeitig von der Doktorandin.

Kaum war Wencke verschwunden, wandte Rokko sich an Sia. „Was führt dieses Anglisten-Theater eigentlich auf?" – „'The Rez Sisters' von Tomson Highway. Kennst du das?" – „Nee", erwiderte Rokko. Lächelnd sah er Sia an. „Du könntest mir davon erzählen", schlug er in der Hoffung, dass sie dann wieder so leuchtende Augen bekommen würde wie an dem Morgen, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, vor. „Gerne. Aber komm erstmal raus hier. Ein ganzer Tag an der Uni schlaucht ganz schön und ich kann mir bessere Orte für Gespräche zu zweit vorstellen."

„Hallo Mitbewohner", grüßte Loretta Rokko, als dieser versuchte, möglichst leise durch die Villa zu schleichen. „Boah, musst du mich so erschrecken?", erwiderte Rokko. „Entschuldige. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist", schmunzelte Loretta. „Wie war dein Abend?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Sehr, sehr schön. Ich habe ihn mit Theresia verbracht." – „Das hatte ich gehofft. Wie läuft es denn bei euch?" Rokkos Mund verzog sich zu einem seligen Lächeln. „Wir… wir gehen jetzt miteinander", verkündete er dann. Loretta sprang vom Sofa auf und kam zu ihrem Mitbewohner herüber. „Das freut mich so für dich. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen." Überschwänglich fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Ich wünsche dir sooo sehr, dass das mit euch funktioniert." – „Ich mir auch", seufzte Rokko. „Weißt du, manchmal, wenn Sia in meiner Nähe ist, dann merke ich, wie mich das mit Lisa noch… naja… einschränkt, mitnimmt, behindert oder wie auch immer man das betrachten möchte." – „Das kann ich verstehen", gab Loretta zu. „Du musst langsam Vertrauen zu ihr aufbauen. Das, was dir passiert ist, das passiert niemandem zwei Mal im Leben."


	25. Chapter 25

14

20.

Hose, T-Shirts, Unterwäsche, Strümpfe, ein Nachthemd, etwas Schickeres für den Fall, dass sie spontan etwas unternehmen würden, dass mehr als einfachen Freizeitlook verlangte… Was brauchte man noch für ein Wochenende bei seinem Freund? Sia sah grübelnd in ihren Kleiderschrank. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie alles, was sie für ein Wochenende mit Rokko brauchte. Handtücher würde sie da kriegen und Rokkos Bett war sicher bezogen. Von daher… „Sia? Hast du mal eine Minute?", riss Giselas Stimme sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Danke für's Anklopfen, Mama", kritisierte Theresia ihre Mutter indirekt. „Tz, das ist mein Haus", schmunzelte diese amüsiert. „Was gibt es denn nun?", lenkte Sia ein. „Du willst zu Rokko, hein?", fragte Gisela auf die Reisetasche deutend. „Ja, aber das weißt du doch." – „Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass ihr jetzt schon sechs Wochen zusammen seid. Das freut mich für euch, wirklich. Dein Papa und ich, wir mögen den Rokko wirklich gerne." – „Aber?", hakte Sia nach. „Aber…", setzte Gisela an. Sichtlich nervös nahm sie auf dem Bett ihrer Tochter Platz. „… ich habe da beim Friseur neulich so eine Zeitschrift gesehen und…" – „Da steht drin, dass Rokko in Wirklichkeit der Thronfolger von Tuvalu ist", scherzte Sia. „Nein, nein. Was Klatsch und Tratsch betrifft, gibt die nicht mehr viel her. Die ist ewig alt…", wiegelte Gisela ab. „Aber zumindest steht etwas drin, was mich als Mutter dann doch in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt." Gisela Jibing zog eine Zeitschrift aus der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans. „Mama, ich fasse es nicht! Du hast deinen Friseur bestohlen?" – „Nicht, bestohlen. Ich habe diese Zeitschrift entliehen. Die nehme ich beim nächsten Mal wieder mit zurück. Aber nun hör mir mal zu, was da steht. Hier steht, dass ein Zehntel aller Hochschulabsolventen noch Jungfrau ist." – „Wie gut, dass ich noch jeden Tag zur Uni gehe", schmunzelte Theresia. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihr dieses Gespräch jetzt schon unangenehm. „Spätzchen, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich kenne doch mein kleines Mädchen. Du hast noch nie einen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht und ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Unschuld irgendwo zwischen Tür und Angel verloren hast." – „Mama, bitte." – „Was denn? Man muss die Dinge doch ansprechen. Es ist ja nur… also, wenn du irgendeine Frage hast oder so… weil nun ja, du und Rokko, ihr seid ja nun schon einige Zeit zusammen und ihr seid beide erwachsen, da bleibt das ja auf Dauer nicht aus…" – „Was bleibt da auf Dauer nicht aus?" Sia hoffte, ihre Mutter mit dieser Provokation so zu verschrecken, dass sie nicht weiter sprechen würde. „Ich spreche von Sex, Sia, von Sex. Wovon denn sonst? Ringelpietz mit Anfassen?" Verständnislos schüttelte Gisela den Kopf. „Mama, ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss und was es darüber hinaus noch zu wissen gibt, werde ich schon noch herausfinden." – „Mit Rokko?", seufzte Gisela. „Hoffentlich", seufzte Sia zurück. „Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt… also, weil er doch so nett ist und so einen lieben Eindruck macht." Gisela erhob sich. „Ich lasse dir die Zeitschrift trotzdem mal da. Dann kannst du den Artikel ja mal lesen." – „Danke, Mama", erwiderte Sia, pfefferte die Zeitschrift aber gleich in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers, als ihre Mutter außer Sichtweite war.

„Und? Wie war dein Tag in der Firma?", informierte Sia sich. „Ach, nichts Besonderes. Der übliche Kram eben. Wie war's bei dir?", erwiderte Rokko. „Ach, auch nichts Besonderes. Naja, mit Ausnahme dieser Einladung." – „Einladung?", hakte Rokko nach. Zärtlich zog er Sia ein bisschen näher an sich. „Nach Stratford." – „Stratford?", wiederholte Rokko zweifelnd. „Upon-Avon. Shakespeare und so." – „Aha. Sag mal, geht das auch etwas ausführlicher? Ich würde dir ungern alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen", drängte Rokko seine Freundin, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich oder vielmehr das Anglistentheater ist zu einem Workshop dorthin eingeladen… jetzt im Sommer… im August… für vier Wochen." Sia atmete tief durch. „Ich fahre aber nicht mit. Ich würde dich viel zu sehr vermissen." – „Soweit kommt es noch. Ich sehe doch genau, dass du gerne hinfahren willst." – „Ja schon, aber…" – „Dann fahr mit", sagte Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Und was wird mit uns?" – „Okay, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Vier Wochen kriege ich sicher nicht frei, aber vielleicht zehn Tage oder zwei Wochen. Da muss ich mal mit Loretta flirten. Ich könnte einfach nachkommen." Überschwänglich legte Sia ihre Arme um Rokko. „Das wäre genial!" – „Ein solches Kompliment von Frau Doktor", grinste Rokko, wofür die Angesprochene ihm sofort einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Gewöhn dich nicht dran. Mit Komplimenten bin ich immer sehr sparsam." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko. „Aber…", wurde Sia dann wieder ernst. „… ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mit nach Stratford kämst." – „Somit hätten wir unsere Samstagsbeschäftigung gefunden – Zugverbindungen, Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten raussuchen und vielleicht auch ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten für den genialen Typen, der sich während deines Workshops nicht langweilen will." – „Huhu!", hallte plötzlich Lorettas Stimme durch die Villa. „Ich bin wieder da!" – „Das freut uns!", rief Rokko amüsiert zurück. „Seid ihr angezogen?" – „Ähm, ja. Was ist denn das für eine Frage?" – „Eine berechtigte, wenn ein verliebtes Paar das Wochenende zusammen verbringt", ächzte Loretta, die mit Tüten beladen das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Hallo Sia", begrüßte sie dann die Freundin ihres Mitbewohners. „Hallo Loretta", schmunzelte diese. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie sie Loretta kennen gelernt hatte. „Rokko, du weißt schon, dass deine Mitbewohnerin mal… naja… ein Mann war, oder?", hatte sie dem Werbefachmann zugeraunt. „Ach, echt jetzt?", hatte er sie aufgezogen. „Wisst ihr, was wir jetzt machen?", wollte Loretta gut gelaunt wissen. „Aftershopping!", verkündete sie vergnügt. „Aftershopping?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Na ist doch ganz klar", lachte Sia. „Wenn wir Mädels Klamotten gekauft haben, müssen wir sie Zuhause gleich noch mal anziehen und jemandem vorführen." – „Weil sie zwar im Kaufhaus gepasst haben, aber Zuhause nicht?", hakte Rokko verwirrt nach. „Nee, du verstehst das nicht", lachte Sia. „Los, Loretta, zeig uns, was du Schönes erbeutet hast." – „Schuhe!", strahlte die Angesprochene. „Hättet ihr Damenschuhe in Größe 45 in einem Laden für Übergrößen vermutet?", fragte sie in die Runde. „Naja, eher als in einem normalen Schuhladen", gestand Rokko. „Du meinst, dicke Menschen haben auch große Füße? Den Zusammenhang sehe ich da jetzt nicht, aber auch egal. Jetzt habe ich wieder schöne Schuhe…" – „Wieder schöne Schuhe? Loretta, mal ehrlich, der ganze Schuhschrank ist voll mit deinen Tretern", nörgelte Rokko. „Ach, mein armer Schatz", lachte Sia. „Das verstehst du einfach nicht. Dafür fehlt euch Kerlen einfach eine Hirnwindung." – „Sia, du hast doch auch immer die gleichen Schuhe an", stellte Rokko fest. „Ja, an. Aber besitzen tue ich einige Paare." – „Aha. Und warum trägst du die dann nie?" – „Schon mal mit Stilettos in der Bibliothek gewesen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass das unbequem ist, ist man damit in den meisten Situationen eh overdressed." – „Hör auf deine Freundin", lachte Loretta. „So, wie stehen die mir?", wollte sie wissen, während sie ihre neuen Schuhe präsentierte.

„Das ist bestimmt Lisa mit Paulchen", kommentierte Loretta freudig, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie wollte sofort loslaufen, merkte aber, dass ihre neuen Schuhe nicht zum Rennen gemacht waren. „Entledige dich erstmal deines Schuhwerkes, ich mache schnell auf", schlug Rokko vor, dann schob er Sias Beine von seinem Schoß, was diese mit einem nörgeligen Grummeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Aber komm schnell wieder", ermahnte sie ihren Freund.

„Wo ist Loretta?", fiel Lisa gleich über Rokko her. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns heute schon in der Firma gesehen, aber hältst du das für eine angemessene Begrüßung?", fragte dieser beleidigt. „Ja… also, nein. Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… Paulchen… also… es gibt da etwas, dass Loretta unbedingt sehen sollte", erklärte Lisa. Ihr Sohn stand vor ihr und sie hielt ihn an beiden Händen fest. „Loretta? Deine Ex will nur dich!", rief Rokko also. „Was?", schnaufte Loretta erschöpft, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, in den Flur zu kommen. „Wieso denn? Hast du ihr Angst gemacht, oder was?" – „Bleib genau da stehen!", wies Lisa ihren ehemaligen Ehemann an. „Was soll denn das jetzt?", fragte Loretta verwirrt. „So, Paulchen, jetzt zeig Mama Loretta mal, was du tolles kannst", ermutigte Lisa ihren Sohn, als sie dessen Hände losließ. „Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma", brabbelte dieser vor sich hin, als er sich auf den Weg zu seiner zweiten Mutter machte. „Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma", lachte er vor sich hin. Unsicher tapste er auf Loretta zu. „Oh mein… Er kann es! Er kann laufen!" – „Ja, aber das ist nicht soooo neu", erinnerte Lisa ihr Gegenüber. „Horch doch mal, was er sagt!" – „Er sagt… er sagt ‚Mama'", strahlte Loretta. „Eure Phantasie hätte ich gerne", schmunzelte Rokko. „Aber er sagt doch ‚Mama'!", widersprach Loretta heftig. „Ja, aber doch noch nicht bewusst. Dafür ist er doch noch viel zu klein." – „Ist doch völlig egal, ob bewusst oder unbewusst. Er sagt ‚Mama'", erklärte Loretta kopfschüttelnd. „Fragt sich nur, zu wem von euch beiden", grinste Rokko. „Na zu mir", kam es von Lisa und Loretta gleichzeitig. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sia. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie jetzt lange genug auf Rokko gewartet. Ihre Neugier war geweckt, was denn im Flur der Villa los war. „Paulchen sagt ‚Mama'", strahlte Loretta. „Eigentlich sagt er ‚Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma'", korrigierte Rokko. „In seinem Alter ist das normal. Frühkindlicher Spracherwerb basiert auf reiner Nachahmung. Wenn seine Mutter nicht von sich als ‚Mama', sondern als ‚Marmeladenstulle' sprechen würde, dann würde er jetzt ‚Marmeladenstulle' brabbeln", stellte Theresia pragmatisch fest. „Nein", widersprach Lisa entsetzt. „Er ist ein ganz besonderes Kind, richtig schlau und so." – „Sicher", grinste Sia. Dann ging sie in die Hocke und hielt die Arme auf. „Paulchen, komm mal zu mir. Komm, komm", ermutigte sie das Kleinkind. Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr um, lachte und lief los. „Komm, komm", brabbelte er dabei. „Seht ihr." – „Reiner Zufall", war Loretta sich sicher. „Ni-hao, Paulchen", lächelte Sia das Kind an. „Ni-hao." Paulchen legte den Kopf schief. „Ni… Ni… Ni… hao", wiederholte er dann sichtlich angestrengt. „Ihr habt ein wirklich intelligentes Kind. Es kann schon sein erstes Wort auf Chinesisch", grinste sie Lisa dann an. „Ach, ihr kennt euch ja noch gar nicht", fiel es Rokko plötzlich ein. „Lisa, das ist Theresia, meine Freundin. Sia, das ist Lisa, meine… Lorettas Ex-Frau", korrigierte er sich dann schnell. „Freut mich", lächelte Sia freundlich. „Mich auch", entgegnete Lisa einsilbig. „Sie scheinen sich ja mit frühkindlichem Spracherwerb auszukennen. Sind Sie Erzieherin?" – „Nein… ich bin Literaturwissenschaftlerin. Da hat man von Zeit zu Zeit auch etwas mit Sprachwissenschaft zu tun und da fällt das mit rein. Ich wollte Ihnen oder Loretta bestimmt nicht die Freude über Paulchens ‚Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma' nehmen, aber… er ist wirklich noch ein bisschen klein für bewusstes Sprechen." – „Das wissen wir doch", lachte Loretta. „Es ist ja nur… als Eltern macht einen das so unglaublich stolz. Da möchte man einfach glauben, dass er schon bewusst mit einem spricht. Das werdet ihr zwei Frevler schon noch sehen, wenn ihr irgendwann mal eigene Kinder habt", verteidigte Loretta ihre Freude. „Ich muss dann mal wieder", meldete Lisa sich zu Wort. „Ist gut. Hast du Paulchens Sachen hier?", wollte Loretta wissen. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa, ohne ihren Blick von Sia zu wenden. „Und wo?", hakte Loretta nach. „Lisa? Nicht träumen." – „Ähm, hier", riss Lisa sich aus ihren Gedanken, drehte sich kurz um und hob die Wickeltasche von der Eingangstreppe. „Ich fand das nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte dir nur unbedingt Paulchens Fortschritte zeigen", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen. Was stellst du dieses Wochenende so an? Hast ja jetzt sturmfrei", neckte Loretta sie. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall muss ich Wäsche machen, sonst müssen Paulchen und ich nächste Woche nackt rumlaufen", erklärte Lisa errötend.

„Hey", lächelte Rokko, als er Stunden später sein Schlafzimmer betrat. „Hey", grüßte Sia zurück. „Wieso legst du das denn jetzt weg?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ach, ich dachte nur… weil du ja jetzt auch da bist… es wäre einfach unhöflich weiter zu lesen." Rokko kletterte zu Sia ins Bett und sah über ihre Schulter. „Ui, finsterer Blick", kommentierte er das Bild auf dem Buchdeckel. „Hm, aber es ist wirklich gut." – „Ja?", hakte Rokko nach. „Wieso liest du mir nicht ein bisschen vor?", schlug er vor, während er seinen Arm um Sia legte. „Willst du das wirklich? Das ist auf Englisch." – „Chinesisch hätte ich jetzt abgelehnt", grinste Rokko. „Aber Englisch ist okay. Also, was ist? Liest du ein bisschen?" – „Mache ich", lächelte Sia glücklich.

Das ist Theresia, meine Freundin. Immer wieder hallte dieser Satz durch Lisas Kopf. Seine Freundin. Er hatte jetzt also eine Freundin. Das sollte sie freuen, oder? Also, dass Rokko wieder verliebt war, nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Diese Theresia war ja schon recht hübsch… und nett auch, soweit sie das von den paar Minuten beurteilen konnte. Ja, sie würde sich einfach für Rokko über dessen Glück freuen. Ja, so würde sie das machen. Egal, was für einen Stich ihr dieses „Das ist Theresia, meine Freundin" versetzte. Ja, sie würde sich einfach für Rokko freuen… freuen müssen. Genauso. Entschlossen versetzte Lisa dem Bullauge der Waschmaschine einen Schubs. „So, Kochwäsche, dann werde mal schön sauber", versuchte Lisa sich abzulenken.


	26. Chapter 26

21.

Was für ein frustrierender Scheißtag! Erst gefühlte hunderttausend Mal mit der Verwaltung telefoniert, nur um jedes Mal die Gelder für die studentische Hilfskraft abgelehnt zu bekommen. Dann von Big M einen Anpfiff kassiert, weil er eine Klausur verbummelt hatte! Wie eine Blöde diese Klausur gesucht und dann nicht einmal ein Danke bekommen – zumindest nicht vom Chef, nur von der überaus erleichterten Studentin, die schon geglaubt hatte, ihre Zwischenprüfung noch einmal ablegen zu müssen. „Das ist doch alles zum Kotzen!", schimpfte Theresia Jibing vor sich hin. Mit einem für ihre zierliche Figur eher ungewöhnlich lauten Puff warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Heute Nachmittag würde sie erstmal gar nichts tun. Sie würde sich jetzt ein Stück Kuchen aus der Küche holen und das dann ganz genüsslich essen! Das klang gut, sehr gut sogar. Sia wälzte sich wieder aus ihrem Bett heraus.

„Sia-Spatz, schon Zuhause?", wollte Gisela wissen, als ihre Tochter schlecht gelaunt in die Küche schlurfte. „Du doch auch." – „Ja, aber ich arbeite von Zuhause", verteidigte Gisela sich schmunzelnd. „Was ist denn los?" – „Ach, das war einfach ein Scheißtag. Kennst du das, wenn du 101 gibt's und es dir niemand dankt? Ich erwarte ja nun nicht das Bundesverdienstkreuz, aber ein Lächeln oder ein Danke?" Vor sich hinmosernd steckte Sia den Kopf in den Kühlschrank. „Haben wir keinen Kuchen im Haus?" – „Nee, tut mir leid", bestätigte Gisela die schlimmste Befürchtung ihrer Tochter. „Aber es ist noch eine Packung Vanille-Schoko-Erdbeer-Eis im Tiefkühlfach." Sia zog besagte Packung hervor und hielt sie ihrer Mutter vorwurfvoll unter die Nase: „Wieso ist in diesem Haus niemand den Erdbeerteil?" – „Du könntest das doch machen", schlug Gisela amüsiert vor. „Ich mag aber kein Erdbeer-Eis." – „Ich kann dir ja nachher welches vom Einkaufen mitbringen", schlug Gisela besänftigend vor. „Nachher hat sich mein Frust bestimmt gelegt und dann brauche ich keine kalorienhaltigen Schweinereien mehr", gab Sia schmunzelnd zu. „Na siehst du, du kannst ja schon wieder ein bisschen lächeln. Tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?" – „Was denn, Mama?" – „Könntest du dein Zimmer aufräumen?" – „Ist das dein Ernst? Darum hast du mich doch das letzte Mal gebeten, da war ich… sieben, oder?" – „Ja. Damals warst du aber auch noch nicht so schlampig wie heute", erwiderte Gisela. „Hör zu, gleich kommt ein Kunde von mir und ich hätte gerne, dass es hier ordentlich ist." – „Mama, du verkaufst Versicherungen. Deine Kunden haben in meinem Zimmer nichts verloren." – „Theresia", wechselte Gisela in einen strengen Tonfall. „Papa und ich haben dich wirklich gerne hier – wir wissen ja, dass du an der Uni nicht so viel verdienst und dann deine Doktorarbeit… Aber jetzt habe ich mal eine Bitte an dich und nicht einmal eine große. Du sollst ja nur aufräumen, mehr nicht. Staubsaugen kann warten." Sia seufzte. „Das empfinde ich als weniger befriedigend als Schokolade." – „Aber es baut Aggressionen ab", schmunzelte Gisela.

Deutlich besser gelaunt als noch eine Stunde zuvor betrachtete Theresia ihr Zimmer. „So sieht also mein Fußboden aus", grinste sie sich selbst zu. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Da lag ja auch noch diese unsägliche Zeitschrift, die ihre Mutter vor knapp drei Wochen angeschleppt hatte! Sia machte ein paar Schritte dorthin und hob das Klatschblatt auf. „Mit 40 noch Jungfrau" titelte die Zeitschrift. Da blieben ihr ja noch 13 Jahre, seufzte Sia. Zumindest war sie nicht alleine, das war ja schon mal beruhigend. Erst widerwillig, dann mit zunehmendem Interesse begann Sia zu lesen.

Aha, so war das also. Sie fiel also in die Kategorie „Streber-Falle". Ihre guten Leistungen in der Schule und später an der Uni hatten also abschreckend auf das andere Geschlecht gewirkt. Nur… Rokko wusste davon doch gar nichts… Naja, was konnte eine Zeitschrift, die… die Rezepte und… was stand denn da noch alles drin? Sia begann zu blättern. Eine einseitige Diät, Modetipps, die Kolumne eines Pastors, dieser unsägliche Artikel, laut dem ihre Intelligenz an ihrer Jungfräulichkeit schuld war, Traumhochzeit bei Kerima Moda – was für eine Mischung!, schüttelte Sia den Kopf. Wobei… Traumhochzeit bei Kerima Moda? Das Klatschblatt war nicht von gestern. Ob das wohl die Hochzeit von Loretta und Lisa war? Wie Loretta wohl als Mann ausgesehen hatte? Nicht, dass sie sich das mit viel Phantasie nicht vorstellen konnte… Lorettas Züge waren ja immer noch sehr maskulin, auch wenn sie ihre Haare mittlerweile etwas länger trug. Mit Schminke und sehr femininen Kleidungsstücken war sie ja seit längerem ausgestattet. Neugierig suchte Sia die Fotos des Artikels nach jemandem ab, der aussehen könnte, als wäre er heute Loretta. Die glücklichen Eltern des Brautpaares… die Trauzeugen… die Arbeitskollegen… ha, das Brautpaar! David Seidel, aha. Sia kicherte in sich hinein – der wirkt ja nun so gar nicht wie einer, der sexuell irgendwie verwirrt war! Und wer war der da? Der da auf dem kleinen Bild in der linken, oberen Ecke. Der war so aufgerüscht, dass man ihn glatt mit dem Bräutigam hätte verwechseln können. Der so unsanft von der Braut am Altar stehen gelassene Rokko Kowalski verließ Göberitz nach der missglückten Trauung auf schnellstem Weg.

„Kowalski", meldete Rokko sich. „Hallo Sohn, hier ist deine Mutter. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?" – „Mama!", freute Rokko sich. „Oh, er erkennt mich noch." – „Mama, wirklich. Ich… Oh nein, ich habe ewig nicht angerufen, oder?" – „Ewig trifft es. Vielleicht war es auch ein bisschen länger", schmunzelte Melanie. „Störe ich gerade?" Rokko betrachtete seinen Schreibtisch. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gerade viel zu tun", gab er zerknirscht zu. „Leider bin ich es leid, Stellungnahmen zu Loretta zu schreiben. Du darfst mich also ruhigen Gewissens von der Arbeit abhalten", grinste er. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mal mit deinem Bruder gesprochen?", wollte Melanie wissen. „Mit Lars? Ich rufe ihn abends immer an, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen." – „Dann hat er dir schon davon erzählt?", schlussfolgerte Melanie. „Wovon erzählt?", hakte Rokko verwirrt nach. „Vom Werkstattfest." – „Schon wieder?" – „Zwei Mal im Jahr, mein Sohn, zwei Mal im Jahr", schüttelte Melanie kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich war schon einkaufen, um Freitagabend backen zu können." – „Diesen Freitag?" – „Ja, diesen Freitag. Das Fest ist Samstag. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest auch kommen. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und… Lars vermisst dich auch." Rokko lächelte. „Okay, ich versuche zu kommen. Ich muss vorher nur mit Sia sprechen, für den Fall, dass sie andere Pläne hat." – „Sia?", hakte Melanie hellhörig nach. „Ächem… also eigentlich heißt sie Theresia." – „Theresia. Klingt nett." – „Das ist sie", strahlte Rokko. „Ist mir da etwa eine wichtige Entwicklung im Leben meines Jüngsten entgangen?", versuchte Melanie Rokko auszuhorchen. „Vielleicht", erwiderte Rokko geheimnisvoll. „Sie ist meine… meine Freundin." – „Freundin", wiederholte Melanie. „So wie Loretta eine Freundin ist?" – „Nein, MEINE Freundin", lachte Rokko. „Oh", seufzte Melanie. „Oh", freute sie sich, als sie verstand. „DEINE Freundin. Oh, Rokko, das freut mich so für dich! Bring sie doch mit, wenn du am Wochenende kommst." – „Daran dachte ich doch, aber ich muss sie ja vorher fragen. Nicht, dass sie wichtige Termine hat oder so." – „Gut, frag sie und vergiss nicht zu sagen, dass Lars und ich uns ganz dolle darauf freuen, sie kennen zu lernen und dass wir sehr nette Menschen sind, ja?" – „Das mache ich, Mama", amüsierte Rokko sich. „Gut, dann mach dich mal wieder an die Arbeit, damit du Freitag rechtzeitig losfahren kannst", befahl Melanie ihrem Sohn sanft.

Rokko hatte gerade aufgelegt und überlegte, ob er früher Feierabend machen und Sia in der Uni abholen oder ob er lieber normal weiterarbeiten und später zu ihr nach Hause gehen sollte, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufflog. „Sia!", freute er sich. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich habe gerade überlegt, wie ich jetzt weitermache…" Rokko stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich würde dich da nämlich gerne etwas fragen", gestand er. „Ich dich auch", fiel Sia ihm ins Wort. Mit verstimmtem Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie Rokko den Artikel über dessen Hochzeit unter die Nase. „Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?"


	27. Chapter 27

14

22.

„Wo… wo hast du das denn her?", riss Rokko sich aus seinem Schock. „Wo ich das herhabe? Ist das dein einziges Problem?" – „Diese Zeitschrift muss steinalt sein", mutmaßte Rokko. „Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal!", fiel Sia ihm ins Wort. „Rokko, rede mit mir!", flehte sie. „Tja, mein Leben ist eben kein Jane-Austen-Roman", scherzte er gequält. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Glaubst du wirklich, das ist der richtige Augenblick für dumme Witze?", echauffierte die junge Halbasiatin sich. „Ich will doch nur wissen, was passiert ist." – „Ich wollte sie heiraten und sie hat sich in letzter Minute anders entschieden. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu wissen", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Mehr gibt es da nicht zu wissen?", wiederholte Sia zweifelnd. „Manchmal ist es echt unerträglich mit dir", warf sie Rokko resigniert vor. „Unerträglich?", echote Rokko verletzt. „Ich versuche doch nur, alles richtig zu machen", fügte er leise hinzu. „Oh Rokko", seufzte Theresia. „Ich meinte doch nur, dass… Es ist unerträglich, dass du nicht mit mir redest… nein, dass du nie über dich redest. Das hier…" Sia deutete auf die Zeitschrift. „… muss unglaublich wehgetan haben, aber du verlierst einfach kein Wort darüber und selbst jetzt…" Sias Hände machten eine hektisch Bewegung, die ihre Hilflosigkeit zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. „… kehrst du es einfach unter den Teppich." Völlig überfordert mit dem Gespräch zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Was willst du denn jetzt hören?", fragte er verzweifelt. „Soll ich dir jetzt vorspielen, wie beschissen es mir danach ging oder was?" – „Ja… nein… Okay… Hör zu… Weißt du noch, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich Angst vor tiefem Wasser habe, weil ich als Kind mal fast ertrunken bin? Das habe ich dir nicht nur erzählt, damit kein Schweigen zwischen uns ist, sondern… damit du mich verstehst. Verstehst du?" – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Wenn du Schluss machen willst, dann spar dir dieses Affentheater und sag es einfach. Dann kann ich mich schon mal daran machen, es zu verarbeiten." Sia legte den Kopf schief. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass ich Schluss machen will?", seufzte sie. Rokko hielt die Zeitschrift hoch. „Irgendwas stimmt ganz sicher nicht mit mir, wenn mir so etwas passiert…" Eigentlich wollte Rokko noch einen weiteren Gedanken äußern, als Theresia ihm um den Hals fiel. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Rokko", versicherte sie ihm. Dann lockerte sie ihre Umarmung etwas, um Rokkos Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen. „Du bist ein ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz wundervoller Mann", versuchte sie ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. „Du bist witzig und clever, du bist unglaublich lieb, du… verstehst dich mit meiner Familie und mit meiner besten Freundin, was schon was heißen will. Rokko, jede Frau, die dich so stehen lässt, hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass sie deine Chefin ist, aber sie muss schon ziemlich dämlich sein, wenn sie so etwas macht." Sia kuschelte sich wieder näher an Rokko. „Ich will dich doch nur verstehen", flüsterte sie ihm versöhnlich zu. „Ich meine… das ist doch sicher der Grund, warum wir noch nicht… also… miteinander… du weißt schon… geschlafen haben?" – „Was?", fragte Rokko, der seiner Freundin gerade nicht folgen konnte. „Du hast ja sicher schon gemerkt, dass ich… in diesen Dingen… naja… wenig Erfahrung habe… um nicht zu sagen, gar keine Erfahrung. Von daher bin ich auch wirklich, wirklich froh, dass du so ein toller erster fester Freund bist. Du bist rücksichtsvoll und hast mich nicht mit deinen Bedürfnissen überfahren, aber… mittlerweile… also… aber jetzt nicht lachen, ja?" Rokko schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich lese dir abends wirklich gerne etwas vor, aber in letzter Zeit… in letzter Zeit wünsche ich mir immer häufiger, dass es nach dem Lichtausmachen… naja… noch weitergeht. Ich denke auch häufig, wenn ich dich sehe, dass du viel zu viel anhast…" Sia war mittlerweile puterrot im Gesicht und versuchte, Rokkos Blick auszuweichen. „Das ist das schönste Kompliment, das ich je bekommen habe", gestand er ihr gerührt. „Ich… das Vorlesen… das mag ich sehr. Ich würde dir aber auch beim Stricken zusehen, wenn du stricken würdest. Sia, du vermittelst so eine Wärme, so ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit…. Das habe ich noch nie gefühlt." Rokko macht eine Pause. Er überlegte, ob er sich Sia wirklich so öffnen sollte. „Ja", ermutigte Sia ihr Gegenüber mit hoffnungsvollem Blick. „Aber manchmal da habe ich einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren. Noch einmal durch das alles zu gehen, das würde ich nicht überstehen, Sia. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr…" Rokko machte eine kurze Pause. „Vielleicht habe ich ja naive Vorstellungen, weil es mir da ähnlich geht wie dir – mir fehlt einfach die Erfahrung, aber ich glaube, wenn wir… wenn wir schon miteinander geschlafen hätten, dann… das würde uns so sehr zusammenschweißen…" – „Und das macht dir Angst?", vermutete Sia. „Der Mann hier…", Rokko deutete auf das Bild von ihm in der Zeitung. „… und der Mann, der vor dir steht, das ist nicht mehr die gleiche Person." – „Doch, ich denke schon. Ich glaube nur, dass der Rokko von damals eine Mauer um sich errichtet hat. Manchmal lässt du mich ja auch drüber sehen, aber ich hätte gerne, dass du mich reinlässt. Die anderen können ja gerne draußen bleiben…", grinste Sia. Grinsend zog Rokko sie ganz dicht an sich. „Okay, ich lasse nur dich rein und die anderen bleiben draußen." – „Sag mal", druckste Theresia plötzlich herum. „War's bei dir auch die Streber-Falle?" – „Streber-Falle?", hakte Rokko amüsiert nach. „Ein anderer Artikel in diesem Käseblatt", winkte Sia ab. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du machst jetzt Feierabend, wir holen Thea und gehen ein bisschen in den Park. Vielleicht können wir dann ja mal in Ruhe darüber reden, ob demnächst mal etwas zwischen dem Lesen und Schlafen passiert", lächelte Sia verschämt. „Das ist ein großartiger Vorschlag", stimmte Rokko zu. „Dann kannst du mich ja auch fragen, was du mich vorhin schon fragen wolltest." – „Ach, das war wegen kommendem Wochenende. Ich wollte meine Mama und meinen Bruder besuchen. In Lars' Werkstatt gibt es ein Fest – das ist wichtig und aufregend für ihn. Ich möchte das ungern verpassen." – „Du bist so lieb", bestätigte Sia Rokko in seinem Entschluss. „Meine Mama und Lars würden sich freuen, wenn du mitkämst… also nur, wenn du nichts Anderes vorhast." – „Habe ich nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, deine Familie kennen zu lernen." Glücklich zog Rokko Sia an sich, um sie zu küssen.

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören", errötete Lisa, die mitten in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss geplatzt war. „Durch Anklopfen hätte sich das verhindern lassen", bemerkte Sia. „Ähm… ja… ich glaube, ich komme später noch mal wieder", entschied Lisa und wollte schon wieder fliehen, als Rokko sie zurückhielt. „Dann bin ich nicht mehr da. Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich Feierabend machen. Also, was gibt es?" – „Ich wollte fragen… also… wegen der Show in vier Wochen… erwartest du viele Journalisten?" – „Das hoffe ich doch, sonst ist die ganze Chose für die Katz", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ich meinte auch eher wegen Loretta. Ich meine, die werden doch wissen wollen…" – „Ich habe versucht, Loretta dazu zu bewegen, einen vertrauenswürdigen Quelle ein Interview zu geben, aber das wollte sie nicht. Stattdessen schreibe ich also vertröstende Stellungnahmen, aber das ist ihr Wunsch. Was soll ich machen?" Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das heißt, die werden sich wie die Geier auf Loretta stürzen?" – „Ganz sicher. Und auf dich auch." – „Auf mich?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Du bist die Ehefrau und die Mutter ihres Sohnes…" Lisa begann nervös mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Wieso musterte sie Rokkos Freundin eigentlich so? Und dann auch noch mit so einem bösen Blick… Dieser Blick verunsicherte sie schon sehr. „Aber… aber du wirst uns doch dafür coachen, oder?", wandte Lisa sich angsterfüllt an Rokko. „Für die Pressekonferenz?", wollte dieser wissen. „Ja, natürlich dafür. Wofür denn sonst? Die werden uns bestimmt zerfleischen", begann Lisa panisch zu werden. „Mal mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Wir haben das doch schon mal geprobt. An ein bisschen was davon wirst du dich doch sicher noch erinnern können, oder? Und für den Rest haben wir ja noch ein paar Wochen Zeit." Rokko schenkte Lisa ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Sorg lieber dafür, dass Hugo aus dem Vollen schöpfen kann und die PR-Abteilung hätte auch gerne ein ansehnliches Budget, damit wir die Show nicht auf Rudis Resterampe stattfinden lassen müssen." Lisa rang sich ein gequältes Lachen ab. „Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen. Ihr wollt bestimmt auch los." – „Ja", ergriff Sia das Wort. Ihr Tonfall ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass sie wollte, dass Lisa endlich ging. „Na gut, dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Nachmittag", verabschiedete Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin sich geknickt.


	28. Chapter 28

14

23.

„Lars, machst du mal bitte auf? Ich habe klebrige Hände." Um zu unterstreichen, dass sie wirklich nichts anfassen konnte, hielt Melanie die Hände hoch. Lars brummt etwas, machte sich aber auf den Weg zur Tür. „Das müssen Rokko und Sia sein", ermutigte Melanie ihren Sohn, damit er auch wirklich die Tür öffnen würde. Überschwänglich riss Lars dann die Tür auf. „Rokko!", freute er sich. „Lars, mein Großer. Wie geht's dir?", freute Rokko sich eben so, seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. „Gut, gut", murmelte dieser. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt mittlerweile Sia. Den Kopf immer wieder schief legend musterte er sie. „Hihihi", kicherte er, als er sich an die Augenlider fasste und sie nach Außen zog. „Lars!", ermahnte Rokko ihn entsetzt. „Nicht jedem stehen Schlitzaugen", lachte Sia. Dann legte sie ihren Finger auf ihre Nasenspitze. „Vielleicht steht dir ja meine Plattnase", zog sie Lars auf. „Probier's mal." Lars fasste sich an die Nase und drückte mit dem Finger darauf. „Nee", lachte Sia. „Du siehst mit deinen Augen und deiner Nase am besten aus." Lars kicherte wieder. „Komm", forderte er die Freundin seines Bruders auf. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die Küche.

„Ich hatte schon vor zwei Stunden mit euch gerechnet", hielt Melanie das Gespräch am Laufen. „Der Verkehr war furchtbar", seufzte Rokko. „Loretta hat uns ihr Auto geliehen", beantwortete er den fragenden Blick seiner Mutter. „Naja, eines ihrer Autos", grinste er verschämt. „Und geliehen ist auch ein netter Euphemismus", lachte Sia. „Sie hat uns Schmerzen angedroht, wenn sie uns diesen Gefallen nicht tun darf." – „Klingt, als ob es ihr gut gehen würde", bemerkte Melanie. „Das tut es", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Aber so richtig haben sich die Wellen, die ihr Outing geschlagen hat, immer noch nicht beruhigt." – „Ehrlich? Als ob die Leute von der Klatschpresse kein eigenes Leben hätten", schüttelte Melanie den Kopf. „Habt ihr Hunger? Lars und ich haben schon zu Abend gegessen. Es ist aber noch etwas… Oh nein", entfuhr es Melanie. „Ich habe Lars Lieblingsessen gekocht: Porree-Käse-Suppe mit Hackbällchen, weil doch morgen sein großer Tag ist." – „Und?", hakte Rokko nach. „Naja… versteh mich nicht falsch, Theresia, aber… isst du überhaupt Käse?" – „Das ist der Vorteil der gelungenen Mischlinge", lachte diese. „Ich mag Käse. Mein Papa isst ja überhaupt keinen – er meint, das wäre, als würde man auf einem Radiergummi rumkauen, aber ich esse Käse wirklich gerne. Je stinkiger, desto besser", grinste Sia verschämt. „Zu Wenckes Geburtstag…", wandte sie sich dann leiser an Rokko. „… gab es ein Käse-Fondue. Ich dachte, ich wäre im Himmel und wollte zu meinem eigenen Geburtstag auch eines haben…" – „Und?", fragte Rokko ebenso leise zurück. „Ich habe keines bekommen", erwiderte Sia gespielt verzweifelt. „Was gab es stattdessen?" – „Eine Suppenüberraschung." – „He?" – „Jeder kriegt einen Napf mit Brühe und auf dem Tisch stehen viele Näpfe mit allerlei Zeugs drin und davon packt man dann das, was man mag, in die Brühe." – „Ah, ein Suppenbausatz", lachte Rokko. „Lustig", freute Lars sich. „Dass dir das gefällt, war ja klar", wandte Rokko sich an seinen Bruder. „Das hat ja mit Gematsche zu tun."

„Braucht ihr noch irgendetwas? Decken? Kissen?", bot Melanie am späten Abend an. Rokko und Sia hatten sich mittlerweile in Rokkos altem Zimmer eingerichtet. „Nein, ich denke, dass wir alles haben, was wir brauchen. Und wenn doch etwas fehlt… ich kenne mich hier ja ein bisschen aus", erwiderte Rokko amüsiert. „Gut, dann… dann gehe ich mal schlafen. Ich stehe morgen ganz früh auf und fahre mit Lars in seiner Werkstatt, um da bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Das Fest beginnt offiziell um 10. Wenn ihr bis dahin dort sein könntet…" – „Wir könnten doch auch bei den Vorbereitungen helfen", schlug Sia vor. „Nein, nein. Ihr arbeitet doch die ganze Woche hart. Schlaft ihr mal aus und kommt dann zum spaßigen Teil", wiegelte Melanie ab. „Ganz sicher, Mama?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ja. Helfer werden genug da sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Schlaft gut", verabschiedete Melanie sich von ihrem Sohn und dessen Freundin.

„Deine Familie ist echt nett", meinte Sia, als Rokko und sie endlich im Bett lagen. „Sie haben mir echt gefehlt. Das habe ich erst jetzt gemerkt", gab Rokko zu. „Lars mag dich", stellte er dann fest. „Den Eindruck habe ich auch. Ich hoffe, ich bringe seine Routine nicht allzu sehr durcheinander." – „Das ganze Wochenende mit dem Fest und allem drum und dran bringt Lars' Routine durcheinander", erwiderte Rokko pragmatisch. „Aber ich bin froh, dass er dich mag. Er braucht sonst immer sehr lange, bis er Vertrauen aufbaut." Sia kuschelte sich an Rokko. „Ich bin zu müde, um zu lesen", verkündete sie demonstrativ gähnend. „Wink verstanden", lachte Rokko. „Ich bin auch müde." Rokko legte seine Arme um Sia, als seine Zimmertür plötzlich aufflog. „Rokko!", freute Lars sich. Er stand im Türrahmen und hielt seinen Teddy im Arm. „Hey Lars! Du schläfst ja noch gar nicht." – „Nee", kicherte Lars. „Bist du nicht müde." – „Nee." – „Lügst du mich an?" – „Ja", lachte Lars, was auch Sia kichern ließ. „Du siehst, es gibt Lügen, Notlügen und Larslügen", lachte Rokko. „Bist du hier, um ‚Gute Nacht' zu sagen?", wollte er dann von Lars wissen. „Ja", erwiderte Lars. Er hob die Hand und winkte dem Paar zu. „Gute Nacht, Lars", hob auch Sia die Hand, um zu winken. „Sia, Sia", kicherte Lars vor sich hin, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss.

3 Uhr 38 zeigte der unerbittliche Digitalwecker auf Rokkos Nachttisch an. Theresia grunzte unzufrieden. Wieso musste sie denn unbedingt jetzt auf Toilette? Schweren Herzens löste sie sich aus Rokkos Umarmung und stand auf.

„Lars, hast du da eben schon gesessen?", fragte Sia Rokkos Bruder, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Der autistische Mann saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden des Flures und starrte auf ein Foto in seiner Hand. „Lars, hast du gehört?", versuchte Sia, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. „Ja-a", entgegnete Lars genervt. „Also hast du da schon gesessen, als ich ins Bad gegangen bin?" – „Ja-a." Sia setzte sich neben Lars auf den Fußboden. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen", schlug sie ihm sanft vor. „Du willst doch für das Fest ausgeschlafen sein, oder?" Wortlos reichte Lars das Foto in seiner Hand an Sia weiter. Diese warf einen Blick darauf und erkannte, dass es sich dabei um die Einladung zu Rokkos und Lisas Hochzeit handelte. „Du", sagte Lars und deutete auf Lisa. „Nein, Lars, das bin ich nicht. Das ist Lisa." – „Du-u", wiederholte Lars mit Nachdruck. „Du meinst, ob es mal ein solches Bild von mir und Rokko geben wird?" Lars nickte. „Hm, weißt du, dein Bruder und ich, wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Wir haben noch nicht über eine Hochzeit gesprochen." – „Rokko war traurig", stellte Lars fest. „Ich weiß", seufzte Sia. „Lars, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Rokko und ich irgendwann einmal heiraten, aber… ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer ehrlich zu ihm sein werde und dass ich ihm nicht wehtun werde, okay?" Eigentlich wollte Sia ihre Hand auf Lars Arm legen, aber da fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Rokko ihr erzählt hatte, dass Lars auf Körperkontakt manchmal aggressiv reagierte. Deshalb zog sie ihre Hand auf halben Weg wieder zurück. „Hm", brummte Lars. „Willst du jetzt nicht ins Bett gehen?" – „Nee", quengelte Lars. „Na gut, dann bleib hier sitzen, aber beschwer dich morgen nicht bei mir, wenn du total übermüdet bist." Sia stand auf und sah Lars noch einmal an. „Sicher, dass du hier sitzen bleiben willst?" – „Ja-a", seufzte Lars genervt. „Okay, gut. Dann bis nachher." Sia machte sich wieder auf den Weg in Rokkos Zimmer.

Während Sia zurück ins Bett ging und kurz darüber nachdachte, ob sie Lars vielleicht hätte fragen sollen, ob er sich anlog, stand Lars auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Er hatte sämtliche Lampen in dem kleinen Raum angeschaltet. Im hellen Licht all dieser Lampen zog er einen Schuhkarton unter seinem Bett hervor. Vorsichtig, fast schon ehrfürchtig hob Lars den Deckel hoch. Er warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Zettel, die sich darin befanden – die Todesanzeige seines Vaters, ein Zeitungsartikel über seinen Onkel. „Tschüs", murmelte Lars, als er die Einladung zu Rokkos Hochzeit dazu warf.

„Meine Mutter hat sich wirklich selbst übertroffen", staunte Rokko, als er Stunden später in die Küche kam. „Wann hat sie das nur alles gemacht?", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sieh mal, sie hat dir sogar einen Käseteller gemacht." – „Oh", errötete Sia. „Das ist wirklich lieb, aber irgendwie ist mir das unangenehm." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir das sein muss", winkte Rokko ab. „Wenn meine Mutter das macht, dann bestimmt nur, weil sie dir eine Freude machen wollte." Galant zog Rokko einen Stuhl zurück und deutete Sia an, sich zu setzen. „Danke, Herr Kowalski, sehr charmant." – „Tja, so kann ich sein", lachte Rokko. „Hast du gut geschlafen? Das Bett in meinem Zimmer ist ja nicht so groß." – „Nee, nee, war okay. Allerdings… ich war heute Nacht mal zur Toilette. Da saß dein Bruder auf dem Boden im Flur." – „Oh, ehrlich? Wieso denn?" – „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, er wollte nachdenken oder so. Kurz bevor ich wieder eingeschlafen bin, konnte ich aber hören, wie er durch die Wohnung gelaufen ist." – „Dann ist er bestimmt ins Bett gegangen. Das macht er manchmal. Keine Ahnung, wieso. In seinem Kopf macht das bestimmt alles Sinn." Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kaffee?" Er deutete auf eine Thermoskanne. „Gerne", nahm Sia an. „Wir müssen uns allerdings ein bisschen beeilen. Die Werkstatt ist nicht gerade um die Ecke und es ist ja schon 9." Sia nickte. „Kauen wird eh überbewertet", scherzte sie.

„Wow, es ist wärmer als es vom Fenster aus aussah", freute Sia sich. „Es wird eben doch Sommer", lächelte sie Rokko an. „Mist", nörgelte dieser. „Jetzt habe ich den Autoschlüssel oben liegen lassen." – „Können wir nicht laufen?", fragte Sia. „Können schon. Fragt sich nur, wann wir dann ankommen. Ich flitze noch mal hoch und hole die Schlüssel. Nicht weglaufen, schöne Frau." Rokko drückte Sia einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief zurück in sein Elternhaus.

Während Rokko auf sich warten ließ, sah Sia sich ein wenig um. Eine nette Gegend, in der Rokkos Mutter da wohnte. Hier war er also aufgewachsen. Wie das wohl gewesen war, als Rokko noch klein war? Ob er wohl hier auf dem Gehweg gespielt hatte? Sia grinste in sich hinein. Sie würde Melanie einfach danach fragen. Vielleicht gab es ja noch Fotoalben. Die gab es ganz sicher – es war so offensichtlich, dass Melanie ihre Söhne über alles liebte. Eine Gruppe halbstarker Mädchen kam den Gehweg entlang. Sia warf einen Blick auf sie und musste grinsen. Was heutzutage Mode war, nannte man zu ihrer Zeit noch Geschmacksverirrung. Die Mädchen liefen wie eine Wand nebeneinander her, so dass Theresia sich genötigt fühlte, einen Schritt beiseite zu machen. „Ey, hast du meine Katze gesehen?", sprach eines der Mädchen Sia an. „Ähm, nein, tut mir leid. Ich stehe hier aber auch noch nicht lange, von daher…", erwiderte Sia hilflos, wenn auch freundlich. „Du hast meine Katze echt nicht gesehen?", schimpfte das Mädchen weiter. Dabei ging sie ganz dicht an Theresia heran. Dieser fiel auf, dass das Mädchen eine Fahne hatte und extrem geweitete Pupillen. „Ey, die sagt, sie hat meine Katze nicht gesehen", verkündete das Mädchen, woraufhin ihre Begleiterinnen anfingen laut zu lachen. „Sieht man durch so Schlitzaugen schlecht?" – „Ähm, entschuldige bitte, aber könntest du bitte einen Schritt zurückgehen?", forderte Sia ihr Gegenüber verunsichert auf. „Gib's zu, du hast meine Katze gefressen!", pöbelte der Teenager, statt auf Sias Bitte einzugehen. Urplötzlich packte sie Sia am Kragen. „Gib's zu, du hast sie gefressen." – „Das ist doch Unsinn", versuchte Theresia so beherrscht wie möglich zu antworten. „Ich habe weder eine Katze gegessen noch eine gesehen. Wenn du mich dann bitte loslassen würdest." – „Schlitzauge", zischte das Mädchen. „Halt's Maul, sonst stopf' ich's dir."


	29. Chapter 29

14

24.

„Da bin ich auch schon wie…" Rokko stockte, als er Sia nicht da antraf, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. „Sia?", fragte er irritiert und sah sich um. „Hey, was soll denn das?", rannte er auf die Gruppe pubertierender Mädchen zu, als er seine Freundin in ihrer Mitte entdeckte. Da die Mädchen offenbar überhaupt nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatten, war es kein Problem für Rokko, sich an ihnen vorbeizudrängeln und vor Sia zu stellen. „Los, verschwindet!", zischte er die Mädchen an. „Wer bist du denn?", wollte das Mädchen wissen, das Sia beschuldigt hatte, ihre Katze gegessen zu haben. „Ich bin ihr Freund und ich will, dass ihr Halbstarken verschwindet." – „Tz", lachte sein Gegenüber. Blitzschnell griff sie in ihre Jackentasche und förderte ein Messer zu Tage. Sie ließ es direkt vor Rokkos Nase aufspringen. „Was willst du?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Dass ihr woanders spielen geht", erwiderte Rokko mutig. Der Teenager machte eine hektische Bewegung mit dem Messer, so dass Rokko – in Erwartung, sie würde ihm den Gegenstand in den Bauch rammen – die Augen schloss. „Hahahahahaha", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme lachen. „Los, Abmarsch", forderte sie ihre Begleiterinnen auf.

Als die Gruppe um die nächste Ecke war und Rokko somit der Überzeugung, dass sie nicht plötzlich zurückehren würden, drehte er sich zu Sia um. „Hey Zorro, wo bist du denn so plötzlich hergekommen?", scherzte Sia gequält. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen. „Hm", brummte sie. Rokko versuchte krampfhaft, Sias Blick zu erhaschen. „Haben die dir wehgetan?" – „Nein", wiegelte Theresia ab. „Und nun sei nicht so lieb zu mir, sonst fange ich noch an zu heulen." – „Und was wäre so schlimm daran? Es ist okay, wenn dich das traurig macht." – „Es macht mich nicht traurig, es macht mich unglaublich wütend – ich würde Trotztränen heulen und das sind diese Tussen nicht wert." Rokko gluckste kurz amüsiert. „Das ist mir seit meiner tiefsten Pubertät nicht mehr passiert", echauffierte Sia sich. „Aber ich werde mir den Tag davon nicht ruinieren lassen. Wir wollten zu Lars' Fest, schon vergessen?" Angesichts Sias entschlossenen Tonfalls hatte Rokko beinahe das Bedürfnis zu salutieren. „Okay, okay. Ich habe den Autoschlüssel. Lass uns fahren."

Insgeheim war Rokko Loretta dankbar, dass sie einen Automatikwagen fuhr. So konnte er seine Hand auf Sias Knie legen und sie so beruhigen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir uns so kennen gelernt haben?", lachte er plötzlich. „Wie bitte?", fragte Sia irritiert. „Naja, an dem Morgen, als Thea dir im Park über die Unterlagen gerannt ist, kam ich gerade aus dem Krankenhaus. Loretta war am Vorabend zusammengeschlagen worden." – „Hm, ich erinnere mich", gestand Sia. „Aber mal ehrlich – egal, wer jetzt seine große Liebe gefunden hat: Ich hätte auf dieses Erlebnis echt verzichten können." – „Das glaube ich", stimmte Rokko zu. „Hey, jetzt vergessen wir die einfach und machen uns einen schönen Tag, ja?" – „Ja", lächelte Sia. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir einen Schreck eingejagt haben sollte." – „Du nicht. Diese Tussen schon eher", lehnte Rokko die Entschuldigung seiner Freundin ab.

„Da seid ihr ja schon", strahlte Melanie, als sie ihren Sohn und dessen Freundin durch das Tor des Werkstattsgeländes kommen sah. „Lars freut sich schon so auf euch." – „Wo ist er denn?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Irgendetwas vorbereiten. Tut ihr mir bitte einen Gefallen", wurde Melanie ernst. „Was denn, Mama?" – „Trinkt ihr bitte keine Cola… also, zumindest nicht, wenn Lars es sieht? Du weißt ja, wie wild dein Bruder auf dieses Gesöff ist und wie aufgedreht er immer ist, wenn er zu viel Zucker intus hat. Und wenn er euch dann sieht und selbst nicht darf…" Flehend sah Melanie die beiden jungen Leute an. „Das ist kein Problem", versicherte Sia ihr. „Gibt es hier denn irgendeinen Ablauf?", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Nicht, dass wir irgendeine lustige Aktivität verpassen." – „Ähm, ja… naja… einen gewissen Ablauf gibt es", lächelte Melania. „Gleich geht's los mit der Begrüßung durch den Werkstattsleiter, dann gibt es einen Basar mit Werkstattsprodukten, nebenbei Spiele wie Ringwurf, Eierlaufen, Traktorfahren mit den Landschaftsgärtnern – da ist Lars dann auch. Später gibt es eine Führung durch die Werkstatt. Joah, das ist so die grobe Planung." – „Schön", freute Sia sich.

„Oh, gewinnst du so einen Korb für mich?", bettelte Sia nach einigen Stunden Spaß auf dem Fest. „Du, ich glaube, an einem der Stände gab es die zu kaufen", druckste Rokko herum. „Aber das hat nicht denselben Spaßfaktor. Komm schon", drängte Sia ihren Freund. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du bei meinen motorischen Fähigkeiten wahrscheinlich leer ausgehst?" Rokko nahm einen Ring und zielte auf einen der Kegel. „Für die Körbe muss der auf den mittleren", erklärte ihm ein Kollege von Lars. „Oh je", seufzte Rokko. „Gibt's auch Trostpreise?" – „Ja", lachte der junge Mann. „Hier", deutete er auf gehäkelte Topflappen. „Oy, da muss ich mich richtig anstrengen, sonst bin ich gleich wieder Single." Rokko holte aus und verfehlte den Kegel. Sia konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Los, noch mal. Es ist für einen guten Zweck – sogar für zwei gute Zwecke, für mich und für die Werkstatt", ermutigte sie Rokko. Dieser griff tief in seine Hosentasche und drückte dem Betreuer des Spiels einen Fünfeuroschein in die Hand. „So, jetzt ist mein Ehrgeiz geweckt."

„Betrachte es so", lachte Sia. „Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe." Sie hielt Rokko ein paar lila Topflappen unter die Nase. „Und die sind ja auch nicht schlecht." Rokko lachte ausgelassen und zog Sia an sich heran. „Mein Ego ist trotzdem irgendwie angekratzt", schmunzelte er. „Was machen wir als nächstes?", wechselte Sia ausgelassen das Thema. „Wir könnten an der Führung durch die Werkstatt teilnehmen. Ich meine, ich kenne sie ja schon, aber mit dir würde ich glatt noch mal mitgehen." – „Au ja, das klingt viel versprechend." Lachend griff Sia nach Rokkos Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Treffpunkt, von wo aus die Führung losgehen sollte.

„Das ist eines unserer Wohnheime", schloss der Werkstattsleiter die Führung. „Ich", flüsterte Lars Sia zu. Irgendwann hatte er sich einfach der Führung angeschlossen und war der Freundin seines Bruders nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. „Du wohnst hier?", lächelte Sia ihn an. „Ja", kicherte Lars. „Zimmer zeigen", schlug er vor. „Geht das? Ich meine, dürfen wir das? Nicht, dass es Ärger gibt." – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Die sind hier wirklich großzügig." Lars sah Sia hoffnungsvoll an. „Okay, dann zeig mir dein Zimmer." Lars wollte losgehen, als er sah, dass Rokko die Absicht hatte, mitzugehen. „Nee", quengelte der Autist. „Du kennst." – „Na reizend. Jetzt werde ich einfach ausgeladen", schmunzelte Rokko. „Na gut, geht ohne mich, aber wehe du spannst mir Sia aus", warnte Rokko scherzhaft.

„Ein schönes Zimmer hast du hier. Die Farbe der Wände ist toll", bestaunte Sia Lars' Zimmer ganz besonders enthusiastisch. „Rokko", erklärte Lars. „Er hat die Farbe ausgesucht?" – „Nee. Ich." – „Du hast die Farbe ausgesucht. Also hat Rokko gestrichen?" – „Nee", erwiderte Lars. Sia grübelte – irgendwie gingen ihr die Möglichkeiten aus, inwiefern Rokko mit der Farbe an Lars' Wänden in Verbindung stand. „Herr Kowalski hat die entscheidende Finanzspritze für die Umbauarbeiten geleistet", drang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme von der Tür zu Sia durch. Diese sprang sofort vom Bett auf. „Ähm, Lars wollte mir nur sein Zimmer zeigen. Ich bin so gut wie weg", versicherte sie. „Das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem. Eine Freundin der Familie?" – „Ich bin Rokkos Freundin", erklärte Sia. „Ach menno", lachte die Betreuerin. „Jetzt habe ich 20 Euro verloren." – „Bitte?", hakte Sia verwirrt nach. „Naja, ich hatte gewettet, dass Lars' Bruder Single ist. Für ihn freut es mich natürlich – nur für meinen Geldbeutel nicht." Sia konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Tja, also, wenn es Ihnen hilft, ich schwärze Sie bestimmt nicht an, wenn Sie diese Information nicht weitergeben und sich das Geld sparen." – „Schon gut. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden – außerdem wollen Sie doch nicht, dass meine Kolleginnen Ihren Freund angraben, oder? Ich lasse Sie dann mal wieder alleine. Sollte es Probleme geben, ich bin im Zimmer am Ende des Flurs, ja? Ich wollte wirklich nur sicher gehen, dass Lars sich nicht vom Fest abschottet. Das macht er nämlich gerne – nicht wahr Lars?" – „Nee", kicherte Rokkos Bruder. „Lügst du?" – „Ja", lachte Lars wieder. Sia betrachtete ihn. „Woher wissen immer alle, wann er lügt und wann nicht?", wollte sie von seiner Betreuerin wissen. „Dann wandern seine Augen so schnell hin und her", erklärte die Betreuerin. „Naja, das merken Sie auch schon noch irgendwann. Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dass Lars so einen guten Kontakt zu Ihnen hat", versicherte sie Sia. „Nun lasse ich Sie aber wirklich in Ruhe."

Eigentlich wollte Sia schon wieder zu Rokko gehen, aber Lars hielt sich immer wieder zurück. Er zog eine Schublade nach der anderen in seinem Zimmer auf. In der allerletzten – der untersten von seinem Nachttisch – fand er dann, was sein Herz begehrte: Eine Einwegkamera. „Willst du Fotos vom Fest machen?", fragte Sia, als sie Lars' Schatz entgegennahm. „Lars, das tut mir leid. Die ist abgelaufen. Es könnte sein, dass du keine schönen Bilder damit machen kannst." Lars' Gesicht verzog sich weinerlich. „Hey, nicht traurig sein. Rokko hat eine Kamera dabei. Du kannst ihn fragen, ob er Fotos für dich macht." – „Kein Computer", erwiderte Lars. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Man kann die Fotos doch ausdrucken. Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Komm, wir gehen gleich mal zu Rokko und fragen ihn, ob er Fotos für dich machen kann, ja?" Misstrauisch musterte Lars, wie Sia aufsprang und ihm ihre Hand hinhielt. „Oooo-kay", erwiderte er zögerlich, bevor er nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ich hatte schon Sorge, ihr würdet gar nicht mehr wiederkommen", schmunzelte Rokko, als seine Freundin und Lars zurückkamen. „Wir haben ein großes Problem", eröffnete diese ihm gespielt ernst. „Lars hat eine Einwegkamera, deren Haltbarkeitsdatum überschritten ist. Er hätte aber gerne Fotos vom Fest. Du bist die Rettung. Du hast deine Kamera doch dabei, oder?" Rokko griff wortlos in seine Hosentasche und holte besagten Gegenstand hervor. „Was willst du denn fotografieren, Lars?" – „Sia und dich." – „Du willst ein Foto von uns beiden? Das musst du dann aber selber schießen." Rokko stellte die Kamera an und zeigte Lars, wo er gucken und abdrücken musste. „Wir müssen dann auch irgendwie eine Möglichkeit finden, dass Foto für ihn auszudrucken. Das habe ich ihm versprochen", raunte Sia ihm zu. „Kein Ding", lächelte Rokko ihr zu. Er war mehr als dankbar, dass Sia so gut mit Lars konnte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, warum Lars ein schiefes Foto von uns geschossen hat, aber ich finde, wir sehen toll zusammen aus", bemerkte Rokko kritisch, als er mit Sia aus einem Copy-Shop kam. „Ich finde es witzig – gerade Fotos kann doch jeder schießen", lachte diese. „In der Tat. Sie sind wirklich gut geworden. Ich kenne Fotografen in der Modebranche, die das nicht viel besser könnten. Ich finde es nur amüsant, dass bei den knapp 100 Fotos, die Lars in so kurzer Zeit geschossen hat, kein einziges dabei ist, dass wirklich gerade ist." Rokko blieb plötzlich stehen. „Was ist?", wollte Sia wissen. „Das ist ein Blumenladen." – „Ähm, der Kandidat hat volle Punktzahl", zog Sia ihn auf. „Ich würde gerne… also… ich war ewig nicht mehr bei meinem Vater auf dem Friedhof", gestand Rokko leise. „Dann geh rein, hol ihm ein paar schöne Blumen und wir fahren hin", ermutigte Sia ihn.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme oder soll ich hier warten?", wollte Sia von Rokko wissen, nachdem er Lorettas Jeep vor dem Friedhof geparkt hatte. „Ich glaube, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mitkommst", seufzte Rokko. „Gut, dann komme ich mit", erwiderte Sia mit fester Stimme. „Ein zweiter Strauß?", fragte sie, als sie die Blumen von der Rückbank holte. „Hm, meine Oma ist hier auch begraben. Mein Vater hat sich ja nie viel aus Blumen gemacht, aber es erschien mir irgendwie ungerecht, nur ihr Blumen mitzubringen." – „Du bist so süß", lächelte Sia. „Na komm, es wird nicht leichter, wenn du jetzt zögerst."

„Ich war 12, als meine Oma starb. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt", gestand Rokko. „Sie war eine wichtige Bezugsperson in meinem Leben." – „Sind Omas das nicht immer?", sinnierte Sia. „Ja, vermutlich." Rokko ging in die Hocke und steckte den Blumenstrauß in eine Vase auf dem Grab. Anerkennend bemerkte Rokko, dass sich sein Mutter wirklich gut um sowohl um das Grab ihres Mannes als auch ihrer Schwiegermutter kümmerte. Rokko stand wieder auf und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Grab seiner Oma, dann einen auf das daneben liegende Grab seines Vaters. Er spürte genau, wie Sia nach seiner Hand griff und sie drückte. „Lass uns gehen", forderte er sich gequält lächelnd auf. „Sicher? Wir können gerne noch bleiben, wenn du das möchtest." – „Nein, das war genug für heute", versicherte Rokko ihr.

„Wieso halten wir hier?", wollte Sia auf dem Rückweg zu Melanies Wohnung plötzlich wissen. Rokko warf einen Blick auf das Gebäude, das auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lag. „Hier hat mein Onkel gewohnt. Das hatte ich völlig vergessen", seufzte er. „Das muss ewig her sein, oder? Sieht so aus, als würde das Gebäude bald abgerissen", stellte Sia fest. „Hm, schon möglich." – „Besuchen wir jetzt deinen Onkel?", fragte Sia fröhlich – sie freute sich darauf, noch mehr Mitglieder aus Rokkos Familie kennen zu lernen. „Nein. Rüdiger ist schon seit Jahren tot", erklärte Rokko knapp. „Oh", entfuhr es Sia. „Aber auf dem Friedhof… es gab kein Grab von ihm – zumindest nicht bei deiner Oma und deinem Vater…" – „Onkel Rüdiger wurde anonym bestattet. Alle hatten Angst, das Grab könne geschändet werden." – „Geschändet? Wieso denn das?", bohrte Sia weiter. „Ich glaube, die Eltern von dem kleinen Mädchen, dass er auf dem Schulweg entführt und hinterher missbraucht hat, hätte es nicht so gut gefallen, wenn er irgendwo freizugänglich namentlich beerdigt wäre, von seinem Opfer einmal abgesehen. Die Geschichte war wochenlang in allen Zeitungen." Theresia traf diese Information so unvorbereitet, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. „Der feige Hund hat sich einfach am nächst besten Baum aufgehängt, nachdem er aufgeflogen war. Es hat ihn einen Scheißdreck geschert, wie es Lars und diesem Mädchen geht…" – „Lars?", hakte Sia entsetzt nach. „Ja, da tun sich die Abgründe der Kowalski-Familie auf. Ja, mein Onkel hat meinen Bruder missbraucht." – „Hat er es bei dir auch mal probiert?" – „Nein. Ich bin ja auch nicht in meinem Körper gefangen. Ich hätte nicht geschwiegen und das wusste er. Ich meine, Lars einzureden, dass Mama sterben würde, wenn er nicht mitmacht." Rokko stellte den Hebel von „Park" auf „Drive". „Lass uns fahren. Es gibt sicherlich schönere Dinge, die wir in Bremen tun können." Während Rokko stur geradeaus sah, warf Sia einen letzten Blick auf das Haus, in dem Rokkos Onkel gewohnt hatte. So schlimm diese Geschichte auch war – innerlich war sie froh, dass Rokko ihr davon erzählt hatte. Er vertraute ihr also doch!

„Lars hat sich wie ein Schneekönig über das Foto von uns gefreut. Wie gut, dass ich es zweimal ausgedruckt habe. Eines hat er nämlich gleich gefaltet und in seine Bauchtasche gesteckt und das andere in sein Regal gesteckt", verkündete Rokko, als er in sein Zimmer kam. Sia sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Das freut mich für ihn." – „Übrigens, bevor wir morgen nach Berlin aufbrechen, bringen wir Lars zurück in sein Wohnheim. Dann hat meine Mama einen Weg weniger und er hat uns noch einmal für sich ganz alleine. Ich hoffe, das ist dir Recht." – „Ist es", bestätigte Sia. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Buch ganz weggelegt und lächelte Rokko an. Dieser kletterte zu ihr ins Bett und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Rokko spürte, wie Sias Hand vorsichtig unter sein T-Shirt wanderte. Fragend sah er sie an. „Ähm", errötete sie. „Ich… also… lass uns doch einfach mal etwas probieren, ja?" – „Und was?", fragte Rokko unsicher. „Naja…", begann Sia zu erklären. „… wir könnten doch einfach mal… naja… den Körper des anderen erkunden – ohne den Druck, bis zum äußersten gehen zu müssen. Das wird sicher auch noch passieren – irgendwann, später." – „Du meinst, wir sollten Petting haben?", zog Rokko seine Freundin auf, die mittlerweile feuerrot im Gesicht glühte. „Petting?", hakte sie nach. „So haben die von der ‚Bravo' das immer genannt." – „Du hast die ‚Bravo' gelesen?", zog Sia ihn auf. „Jep. Nicht, dass ich mich wirklich für irgendwelche Sänger und Schauspieler interessiert hätte, aber… naja… ich war ja schon wunderlich genug. Weißt du, ich musste ja immer sofort nach Hause – wegen Lars, bin nur selten mit zu Klassenkameraden gegangen und mit zu mir habe ich nie jemanden genommen… naja bis jetzt", grinste er Sia an. „Tja, ich habe mir dann von Zeit zu Zeit eine ‚Bravo' gekauft, um wenigstens ein bisschen mitreden zu können." Sia legte den Kopf schief. „Tz, du versuchst doch nur, Mitleid bei mir zu erregen", grinste sie. „Naja, vielleicht", gab Rokko ebenso grinsend zu. „Funktioniert aber nicht", lachte seine Freundin. „Tja, einen Versuch war es wert", schmunzelte Rokko. „Aber was deinen Vorschlag betrifft", wurde er dann ernst. „Lass es uns versuchen", ging er auf Sias Wunsch ein. „Das ist, als würden wir unsere Pubertät jetzt nachholen." – „Genau", lächelte Sia, weil Rokko verstand, worum es ihr ging. „Wir streicheln uns einfach ein bisschen und küssen uns und…" Rokko legte seine Lippen auf Sias und brachte sie so zum Schweigen.


	30. Chapter 30

14

25.

„Hier kommt das Toast-Flugzeug. Brummmm-rummmmm-mummm." Erstaunt verfolgte Paulchen sein Frühstück mit den Augen. „Und hamm", lachte Loretta, als sie ihm die Toastecke in den Mund schob. Mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!" ging die Küchentür auf. „Rokko, du bist ja schon wieder da!", freute Loretta sich. „Ich war gestern Abend schon wieder da, aber du und dein Sohn, ihr habt auf dem Sofa gepennt und um die Wette geschnarcht", zog Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin auf. „Tz, hast du das gehört, Paulchen? Als würden wir zwei Hübschen schnarchen!" Lachend schüttelte Loretta ihren Kopf. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Thea angestellt? Ich wollte mit ihr spazieren gehen, aber sie… sie schien Muskelkater zu haben oder so. Wir sind nicht sehr weit gekommen." – „Oh, gestern war so schönes Wetter. Ich war mit ihr und Paulchen draußen. Jetzt kann sie Frisbee spielen." – „Oh, schön. Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass das so schnell funktioniert – so mit Zurückbringen und so." – „Davon habe ich nichts gesagt", lachte Loretta. „Ich sagte, sie kann jetzt Frisbee spielen, d.h. ich werfe und sie rennt hinterher." – „Ah, daher der Erschöpfungszustand. Nichtsdestotrotz: Danke für's Aufpassen." – „Kein Ding. War auch lustig – bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken." – „Blaue Flecken?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Naja, vom Frisbee – an Paulchens Stirn, auf Theas Flanke, am transsexuellen Schienenbein." – „Ah", erwiderte Rokko zweifelnd. „Das verheilt ja auch alles wieder – spätestens, wenn Paulchen heiratet, nicht?", feixte Loretta mit ihrem Sohn. Dem war das aber reichlich egal – er wollte noch ein Stück Toast. „Hoffentlich hat sich meine Tätigkeit als Hundesitter auch gelohnt – nicht, dass Lars trotzdem total von der Rolle war." – „Naja, seine Routine war schon durcheinander, aber eigentlich lief es gut. Er hat sich wirklich gut mit Sia verstanden." Rokko machte eine Pause und dachte daran, wie er und Sia Lars in sein Wohnheim gebracht hatte. Ihm hatte Lars nur förmlich die Hand hingehalten. Sia hingegen hatte er, wenn auch ungelenk, kurz umarmt. Diese war davon genauso überrascht wie er – sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Lars sie so mochte. Natürlich freute sie sich darüber, aber sie hatte nichts Besonderes gemacht, um eine Beziehung zu Lars aufzubauen. „Das ist doch schön", bestätigte Loretta Rokkos Freude über diesen Umstand. „Wie war denn das Wochenende überhaupt? Komm schon, erzähl mir die ganzen Einzelheiten", forderte sie ihren Mitbewohner auf. Dabei deutete sie auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Es war sehr schön", gestand Rokko lächelnd. „Es hat uns gut getan, mal aus Berlin und dem Alltag hier rauszukommen." – „Aha", grinste Loretta. „Das heißt, es ist auch etwas gelaufen zwischen euch?" – „Bitte?" – „Ach, nun stell dich doch nicht dumm. Habt ihr?" Lorettas große Augen deuteten darauf, wie sehr sie nach dieser Geschichte lechzte.

Gedankenverloren stand Sia in der Kaffeeküche des Lehrstuhls und schenkte sich von dem braunen Gebräu ein, dass noch in der Kanne war. „Wenn du eine Lebensmittelvergiftung willst, solltest du die Tasse auf Ex trinken." Sia fuhr herum und sah ihre Freundin. „Wencke! Schön, dich zu sehen!" – „Eigentlich heißt das: Danke, dass du mich vor Brech-Durchfall bewahrt hast. Gib mir mal die Tasse." Wencke nahm ihrer Freundin das Behältnis ab und griff dann nach der Kanne. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, der stand hier Freitag schon rum. Ich koche erstmal frischen." Während Wencke die Kanne ausspülte, belud Sia die Filtertüte mit Kaffeepulver. „Willst du uns alle umbringen? Das ist doch viel zu viel", lachte Wencke. Sie schob Sia beiseite und kümmerte sich selbst um das morgendliche Getränk. „Erzählst du mir eigentlich bald freiwillig von deinem Wochenende oder muss ich auf Knien vor dir rumrutschen?" – „Du kannst manchmal so subtil sein, dass man gar nicht weiß, was du willst", lachte Sia. „Also gut: Ich hatte ein sehr schönes Wochenende. Rokkos Familie ist so nett und… naja… Rokko hat mich endlich mal ganz nah an sich heran gelassen. Ich habe einen Einblick in sein Leben erhalten und kann jetzt Dinge nachvollziehen, die ich letzte Woche noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte."

„Lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen: Ihr küsst euch, ihr streichelt euch und wenn ihr so richtig aufgeheizt seid, dann dreht ihr euch den Rücken zu und schlaft?" Loretta kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. „Das ist… ohne Worte." – „So stimmt das nicht. Es wurde erst wieder ruhiger, bevor wir geschlafen haben", widersprach Rokko. „Okay, dann lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen: Ihr macht euch erst richtig scharf und wenn andere Paare zum interessanten Teil des Liebesspiels übergeht, geht ihr ins Nachspiel? Das ist… immer noch ohne Worte." Rokko stellte seine Tasse hin und sah Loretta an. „Du hältst das für unnormal?"

„Irgendwie finde ich es romantisch, dass ihr der jeweils erste füreinander seid", sinnierte Wencke über einer Tasse frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. „Ich auch. Und weißt du, was ich am schönsten daran finde?" Wencke schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass es nichts gibt, was uns drängt. Wenn du mit Ende 20 deinen ersten Freund hast, dann hast du schon eine ganze Menge verpasst und wenn er dann schon Erfahrung hat – wie das in dem Alter ja sicher normal ist – dann holst du das auch nicht mehr nach, aber mit Rokko… ihm fehlen ja die selben Erfahrungen wie mir und jetzt holen wir das alles nach." Wencke biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen. „Das freut mich für euch", schmunzelte sie. „Wenn es dann aber passiert ist, dann führen wir dieses Gespräch noch mal. Ich würde dann nämlich zu gerne erfahren, ob du immer noch so redest." Sia stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Ich sehe schon, wir haben da unterschiedliche Ansichten, aber eins weiß ich mit Bestimmtheit: Das Wochenende hat uns gut getan." – „Dann wiederholt das", erwiderte Wencke mit Nachdruck. „Das hält die Beziehung frisch." – „Wann warst du denn mit deinem Besten das letzte Mal weg?", zog Sia ihre Freundin auf. „Ähm… wird mal wieder Zeit", gestand diese. „Meine Damen", hallte plötzlich eine tiefe Männerstimme durch die Kaffeeküche. „Könnten Sie Ihre Privatangelegenheiten vielleicht auf später verschieben? Es geht ja nicht an, dass nur ich hier arbeite!" – „Natürlich nicht", erwiderten Sia und Wencke nahezu einstimmig.

„Du musst mich nicht fragen, was normal ist und was nicht – immerhin bin ich die Frau mit dem Penis und den zwei Hoden", schmunzelte Loretta. „Aber du hältst es für unnormal", wiederholte Rokko. „Ich halte es vor allem für eine Herausforderung an deine Selbstbeherrschung. Ich an deiner Stelle könnte das nicht." Rokko seufzte. „Weißt du, es ist so schön mit Sia. Ich muss einfach keine Angst haben, dass…" – „… ein David auftaucht und sie dir ausspannt", vervollständigte Loretta betreten. „Wenn du es so formulieren willst, ja. Mir gefällt es einfach so, wie es ist. Ich bin auch ganz sicher, dass der entscheidende Mittelteil auch noch passiert." – „Dann ist doch gut. Wenn ihr es beide so wollt, dann sehe ich da kein Problem." – „Also ist es doch normal", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Wieso bist du denn so verunsichert, he?", wollte Loretta wissen. „Du bist glücklich, sie ist glücklich. Was willst du mehr?" Betreten sah Rokko zu Boden. „Worum geht es wirklich?", drängte Loretta ihn dazu zu sprechen. „Ich glaube, Paulchen hat noch Hunger", lenkte Rokko mit Blick auf Lorettas Sohn ab. Diese stellte den Kleinkind einfach den Teller mit dem klein geschnittenen Toast hin. „Paulchen, du bist doch ein großer Junge. Mach mal wie in der Kita, ja?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge strahlte und griff sofort nach seinem Frühstück. „Und nun zu dir", wandte Loretta sich wieder an Rokko. „Erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt!" – „Ich…", seufzte Rokko. „… bin ja nichtsdestotrotz Rüdiger Kowalskis Neffe, oder?" – „Ja", bestätigte Loretta, die offenbar nicht ahnte, worauf Rokko hinauswollte. „Was ist, wenn ich seine… sagen wir… Vorlieben geerbt habe?" Verzweifelt sah Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin an. „Das ist… nein, bestimmt nicht. Theresia ist volljährig und sie ist tough. Die lässt nichts mit sich machen, was sie nicht will. Ich glaube, du machst dir diese Gedanken nur, weil sie dir so viel bedeutet." Loretta machte eine Pause, um das zu ordnen, was sie Rokko noch sagen wollte. „Sia und du, ihr habt viel nachzuholen. Genieß das einfach. Schließ diese ganzen Zweifel einfach aus. So bist du doch sonst auch nicht. Du bist doch sonst so selbstsicher." – „Ja, in Dingen, mit denen ich mich auskenne." Loretta grinste. „Du wirst das alles schon noch erfahren und wenn du willst, bringe ich nachher vom Einkaufen Bananen mit und dann üben wir Kondome aufziehen." Rokkos angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich einen amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Oh je, schon so spät, ich muss zur Arbeit", fiel ihm dann plötzlich ein. „Jep", stellte Loretta fest. „Je eher du mit der Arbeit fertig bist, desto eher siehst du Sia wieder." – „Also war das mit den Bananen nur eine leere Versprechung", zog Rokko sie auf. „Nein. Ich zeige es auch gerne Sia, wenn sie heute Abend hier ist", erwiderte Loretta. „So, Paulchen", wandte sie sich dann an ihren Sohn. „Wow, du hast ja fast keinen Dreck beim Essen gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Der kleine Junge gluckste erfreut. „Jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil", meinte Loretta mehr zu Rokko. „Montags bringe ich ihn immer in die Kita. Da fließen wieder Tränen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Lisa das macht – bei ihr weint er nie." – „Ist doch ganz klar", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Lisa sieht er jeden Tag. Da weiß er, wenn sie ihn morgens in die Kita bringt, kommt sie nachmittags wieder und holt ihn ab. Bei dir weiß er, es vergeht fast eine Woche, bis er dich wieder sieht." Nachdenklich betrachtete Loretta Paul. „Siehst du, er ist eben doch ein kluges Kind." – „Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet", widersprach Rokko. „Doch, du hast gemeint, er würde noch nicht ‚Mama' sagen", meinte Loretta beleidigt. „Das ist etwas ganz Anderes." – „Ich weiß", lachte sie dann. „Soll ich dich ein Stück mitnehmen? Kerima liegt ja fast auf dem Weg zur Kita." – „Nee, lass mal", lehnte Rokko das Angebot ab. „Genieß die Zeit mit deinem Sohn… Übrigens: Danke für das Gespräch eben." – „Kein Ding. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst. Das weißt du, ja?" Rokko nickte. „Ich muss los, sonst reißt Lisa mir den Kopf ab." – „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass meine Ex zu so einem Blutbad fähig ist, aber mach, dass du wegkommst!"

An:

Von:

Betreff: Schwülstiges am Morgen

Liebe Sia!

Ich hoffe, du hattest einen guten Start in die Woche. Bevor ich jetzt gleich in so ein überflüssiges Meeting muss, habe ich noch mal die Fotos vom Wochenende durchgesehen und dieses hier gefunden. Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, wann Lars das geschossen hat, aber es gefällt mir sehr gut.

Ich liebe dich und hoffe, wir sehen uns heute Abend.

Have a nice day grins!

Dein Rokko

Sia betrachtete das Foto, das Rokko und sie bei einem innigen Kuss zeigte. Es musste eindeutig von Lars geschossen worden sein – die Kamera war nicht wirklich gerade gehalten worden. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Das war ein wirklich schönes Wochenende gewesen – trotz dieser Konfrontation mit diesen Mädchen, trotz der emotionalen Situation auf dem Friedhof und vor dem Haus von Rokkos Onkel… Wencke hatte Recht – das musste wiederholt werden! Sia warf einen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand – nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zum Workshop in Stratford! Das würde bestimmt großartig werden!

An:

Von:

Betreff: Re: Schwülstiges am Morgen grins

Lieber Rokko!

Vielen Dank für das Foto. Das gefällt mir richtig gut. Vielleicht verwurste ich das für einen Bildschirmschoner oder so grins. Kannst du mir die anderen auch noch schicken? Nach dem überflüssigen Meeting natürlich. Lass dich da nicht ärgern! Ich habe die „seine Göttlichkeit Big M spricht und alle haben betreten zu schweigen"-Besprechung schon hinter mir und muss gleich in mein Seminar freu. Ich habe gerade mal in den Kalender geguckt – weißt du, dass es nicht mehr lange ist, bis der Workshop in Stratford beginnt? Hast du schon einen Flug gebucht? Nicht, dass ich drängeln wollen würde grins, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn es klappen würde, dass du mitkommen kannst.

Hast du schon Pläne für heute Abend? Naja, auch egal, Hauptsache, du bist da!

Ich liebe dich auch! Tschakka für das Meeting!

Deine Sia

„Hey Rokko", grüßte Loretta, als sie zum Meeting kam. „Hey, wie lief's in der Kita?" – „Frag lieber, was lief – Tränen über Tränen. Mein kleiner Mann war todunglücklich, dass ich ihn dagelassen habe. Ich habe aber schon in der Kita angerufen. Die Erzieherin sagt, er hätte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und würde mit den anderen Kindern spielen." – „Dann ist ja gut", versuchte Rokko, keinen Beitrag zur Sorge seiner Mitbewohnerin zu leisten. „Ich habe heute früh übrigens vergessen, dir etwas zu sagen: Freitag hat das Reisebüro angerufen. In dem Flug nach London, den Sias Gruppe nimmt, ist kein Platz mehr für dich, aber du kannst einen Flug eher nehmen und dann auf sie warten oder einen Flug später und sie wartet dann auf dich. Du sollst da mal anrufen und sagen, was dir lieber ist." Rokko nickte. „Das mache ich." – „Du freust dich schon, oder?" – „Ja, auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Rokko euphorisch. „Sie hat mir gerade gemailt und mich daran erinnert, dass nur der Teil, den sie organisiert in trockenen Tüchern ist." – „Ihr mailt euch während der Arbeitszeit?", zog Loretta ihn auf. „Wer mailt wem?", mischte Lisa sich in das Gespräch. Sie war gerade in den Konferenzraum gekommen und hatte den Großteil des Gespräches verpasst. „Rokko Sia und Sia Rokko", lachte Loretta. „Die haben so Sehnsucht nacheinander, dass sie nach einem gemeinsamen Wochenende gleich mailen müssen, weil sie sich erst nach Feierabend wieder sehen." – „Aha", meinte Lisa scheinbar gleichgültig. „Dafür ist das Internet aber nicht da", fügte sie zickig hinzu. „Ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem auf das Meeting vorbereitet."


	31. Chapter 31

14

26.

„Apfü…" – „Apfü-ü…" – „Apfü-ü-ü…" – „Wo bleibt Rokko denn nur?" Sia sah von Loretta zu Marie-France. „Keine Ahnung", meinte Letztere. „Aber ich denke, wir könnten aus unserem Seufzen einen netten Sketch machen." – „Marie-France!", versuchte Loretta die Dragqueen zu beschwichtigen. „Ihr Liebster macht Überstunden und sie hat Sehnsucht", erklärte sie ihr leise. „Ach ja, Rokko ist schon ein Schnuckel – schade, dass er jetzt vom Markt ist", grinste Marie-France. „Wieso muss er eigentlich so viel arbeiten? Ich habe Rokko die ganze Woche nicht gesehen. Wir führen mittlerweile eine E-Mail-Beziehung", beschwerte Sia sich. „Oy, ich klinge wie diese Frauen, die nicht ohne ihre Kerle können." – „Was haltet ihr von Canasta?", warf Marie-France plötzlich ein. „Kann man das überhaupt zu dritt spielen?", wollte Sia wissen. „Öh… du weißt nicht, wie man das spielt?" – „Nein", gab Rokkos Freundin ehrlich zu. „Gut, dann spielen wir um Geld und das nach meinen Regeln", grinste Marie-France. „Tz", knurrte Loretta. „Lasst uns doch ein bisschen raus gehen. Das Wetter ist so schön und wir sitzen hier in der Küche. Sitzen können wir auch im Garten. Ich habe gerade vorhin die Gartenmöbel abgewischt."

„Erzähl doch mal, kleine Geisha, wieso bist du so wild darauf, dass Rokko endlich nach Hause kommt und jetzt sag nicht, es geht um Sex! Für den Fall leihe ich dir gerne etwas von meinen Sextoys." Sia errötete augenblicklich. „Ich bin Halb-Chinesin. Geishas sind aber aus Japan." – „Hu-uh, super Konter", grinste Marie-France. „Na los, spuck's schon aus. Wieso trommelst du mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und siehst alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr?" – „Ich möchte Rokko mit einem Ausflug an die Ostsee überraschen. Nur wir zwei und Thea, dieses Wochenende. Das wird ihm gut tun – er arbeitet so viel und ich hätte ihn auch ganz gerne mal für mich alleine." – „Aha", schmunzelte Marie-France. „Und warum dieses Wochenende und nicht irgendein anderes?" – „Weil… weil ich eben will", platzte es trotzig aus Sia heraus. „So kurz vor der Präsentation ist eben alles stressig, aber danach hat Rokko wieder mehr Zeit", versicherte Loretta ihr. „Er wird sich über die Überraschung ganz sicher freuen", fügte sie hinzu. „Wie läuft's denn bei dir auf Arbeit?" Sias Gesichtsausdruck wurde melancholisch. „Geht so. Mein Lehrauftrag wird nicht verlängert – Wenckes auch nicht, es hat quasi alle frisch gebackenen Doktoren erwischt. Ich darf noch das Semester zu Ende machen, sprich den Workshop im Sommer, einen Haufen Hausarbeiten korrigieren, aber im Herbst muss mein Büro dann geräumt sein", gestand sie geknickt. „Oh je, und dann?", fragte Loretta mitfühlend. „Apfü", seufzte Sia erneut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche Bewerbungen geschrieben und verschickt." – „Und wo bewirbt man sich als Doktor phil.?", bohrte Loretta aus reinem Interesse. „Das ist die Zauberfrage. Als erstes habe ich mich bei mehreren Übersetzerbüros in die Kartei aufnehmen lassen, aber ich schätze, da kommen nicht viele Aufträge rein – ich bin eben kein ausgebildeter Übersetzer. Dann habe ich an sämtliche Verlagshäuser der Stadt geschrieben, an Fernsehsender mit vielen Kultursendungen, an Zeitungen mit umfangreichem Kulturteil, an die wichtigsten Theater, auch wenn das ohne Theaterwissenschaften eher aussichtslos sein dürfte, dann an die britische, kanadische und amerikanische Botschaft…" – „Willst du auswandern, weil du keinen Job mehr hast?", unterbrach Marie-France sie irritiert. „Nein, aber die haben doch Kulturabteilungen, verstehst du? Ich dachte, da könnte ich hilfreich sein." – „Aha", kommentierte Marie-France mit kritischem Blick. „Du sagtest, Theater", ergriff Loretta wieder das Wort. „Wusstest du, dass unsere Königin der Nacht hier beim Theater ist?", meinte sie auf ihre Freundin deutend. „Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Sia. Sie hatte Marie-France gerade erst persönlich kennen gelernt und war sich noch nicht sicher, was sie von ihrer direkten und aufgedrehten Art halten sollte. „Beim Travestie-Theater", strahlte die Dragqueen. „Ach", entgegnete Sia ironisch. „Da wäre ich jetzt fast nicht drauf gekommen – bei dem dezenten Make-up, ganz zu schweigen vom Outfit", zwinkerte sie ihrem Gegenüber zu. „Tz, jetzt taut sie endlich auf und wird als erstes frech", lachte Marie-France. „Hauptsache Theater", ergriff Loretta dann wieder das Wort. „Sag mal, habt ihr nichts für Sia?" – „Sie ist keine Schwester", bemerkte Marie-France trocken. „Aber ohne Jux: Im Moment läuft es gut, aber es läuft nicht gut genug, um eine Frau Doktor anzustellen, die auch besser weiß, was wir tun und wie wir das tun sollten, als wir selbst wissen. Tut mir echt leid, Kleines." Ermunternd lächelte Marie-France ihr junges Gegenüber an. „Nicht schlimm", erwiderte Sia tapfer. „Es sind ja noch ein paar Monate. Ich finde ganz sicher etwas. Wo bleibt denn nur Rokko? Die in der Pension rechnen vor Mitternacht mit uns." Loretta schob den Ärmel ihrer Bluse zurück und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ja, langsam wird es Zeit. Es wird auch Zeit, dass Lisa mir Paulchen bringt, er muss doch bald ins Bett."

„Nun trödele doch nicht, Rokko", drängte Sia den Werbefachmann keine halbe Stunde später. „Wieso verbreitest du denn so eine Hektik? Wo geht es denn überhaupt hin?" – „Das soll eine Überraschung werden", lächelte Sia ihn an. „Du, ich bin echt zu erledigt für Kino, Theater, Disko oder was auch immer du dir überlegt hast", erklärte Rokko ihr. „Tz, hältst du mich für so fantasielos? Komm, steig ins Auto. In ein paar Stunden siehst du, womit ich dich überraschen will." Rokko seufzte ergeben. „Fährst du?", fragte er. „Klar", erwiderte sie. „Du hast ja jetzt schon Sekundenschlaf. Ich will nicht unbedingt an einem Baum enden. Aber nun hopp, steig ein. Thea hat die Rückbank schon okkupiert, damit bleibt dir nur der Beifahrersitz." Sia beugte sich vor und gab Rokko einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann griff sie nach der Beifahrertür des Jeeps und hielt sie für ihren Freund auf. „Nun lass dich nicht anbetteln." – „Schon gut, schon gut", ergab sich Rokko. „Aber wehe, das ist keine richtig schöne Überraschung." – „Du, wir fahren in ein Zentrallager für Bürobedarf", grinste Sia. „Oh bitte, es ist Wochenende, ich will 48 Stunden nichts mit Büro, Bürobedarf und vor allem der Präsentation zu tun haben."

„So, auf geht's", feuerte Sia sich selbst an, als sie Lorettas Jeep in Richtung Ausfahrt der Villa lenkte. „Halt!", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Erschrocken bremste sie. Loretta war aus der Villa heraus gerannt gekommen und hatte sich quasi vor ihr eigenes Auto gestürzt. „Halt!", keuchte sie, als Sia die Scheibe herunterließ. „Rokko, gib mir mal dein Handy." Der Angesprochene sah seine Mitbewohnerin überrascht an. „Mein Handy? Was willst du denn damit?" – „Gib's mir einfach", forderte Loretta mit Nachdruck. „So", lächelte sie. „Als ihr das letzte Mal weg ward, durfte ich deinen Hund betüddeln. Ich brauche einfach eine Aufgabe, wenn ihr nicht da seid", erklärte sie. „Und du willst auf mein Handy aufpassen?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Genau." – „Aber was… was wen einer anruft?" – „Sag mal", ging Loretta nicht auf Rokkos Frage ein. „Was ist das für eine Taste?" – „Die da?", hakte Rokko nach und deutete auf die gleiche Taste wie seine Mitbewohnerin. „Damit machst du das Handy aus." – „Aus, ja? Huch, ja, Tatsache", grinste Loretta, als die Beleuchtung des Displays erlosch. „Loretta, was soll denn das?", wollte Rokko pikiert wissen. „Ich verschaffe uns ein ruhiges Wochenende. So, und nun macht, dass ihr wegkommt. Macht euch zwei schöne Tage, ja? Und Sia, fahr vorsichtig – ich hätte euch beide gerne heile wieder und mein Auto auch", grinste Loretta die Halbasiatin an.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte Loretta ihre Ex-Frau und ihren Sohn. „Wunderbar", säuselte Marie-France. „Dann kann ich ja jetzt entschwinden. Hi, Herzchen", begrüßte sie Lisa. „Alles fit bei dir?" Lisa nickte überfordert – sie hatte nicht mit Marie-France gerechnet. „Ich bin dann mal weg", sang die Dragqueen förmlich, bevor sie Loretta ein Küsschen auf jede Wange hauchte. Dann ging sie auf Lisa zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ciao!" Irritiert sah Lisa Marie-France hinterher. „Nun sag nicht, ich würde mich tuntig aufführen", wies diese sie an. „Denn ich darf das – ich bin eine Tunte. Wir hören von einander", winkte sie dann Loretta zu und verschwand durch die Haustür. „Oy", seufzte Lisa. „Immer, wenn ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen, als wäre das alles völlig normal, tut sie so was." – „Sie ist eben ein echtes Unikum, unsere Marie-France. Na Paulchen, komm mal zu mir", sprach Loretta dann ihren Sohn an. „Ja, bist du schon knattrig?", diagnostizierte sie, als sie Pauls schlechte Laune bemerkte. „Ist ja auch schon Schlafenszeit für dich." – „Ja, ich habe länger arbeiten müssen. Ist Rokko gar nicht da?", fragte Lisa scheinbar nebenbei. „Nein, er ist nicht da. Er kam von der Arbeit und ist gleich mit Sia ins Wochenende gestartet." – „Was soll denn das heißen?" – „Die Beiden verbringen das Wochenende an der Ostsee", erklärte Loretta. „Ähm, und warum?" – „Weil sie frisch verliebt sind und mal Zeit füreinander brauchen?", stellte Loretta verständnislos die Gegenfrage. „Aha. Ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen…" – „Na die Beiden fahren dahin und da… da sind sie dann und dann fahren sie wieder zurück. Lisa, sei doch nicht so fantasielos." Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen – so ähnlich hatte sie auch einmal von sich und Rokko gedacht. „Das heißt, ich kann jetzt nicht mit Rokko sprechen?" – „Nein", entgegnete Loretta pragmatisch. „Er ist freitags nie da", stellte Lisa vorwurfsvoll fest. „Ex-Schatz, vor 14 Tagen war er mit Sia bei seiner Familie. Letzte Woche war er mit ihr im Garten und hat ein Käsefondue mit ihr gemacht – da hättest du nur gestört. Und heute überrascht Sia eben Rokko mit einem Wochenendausflug." – „Vielleicht kann ich ihn anrufen. Sein Handy hat er doch dabei, oder?" – „Nein, hat er nicht. Das habe ich ihm abgenommen, damit er die Zeit mit seiner Liebsten auch genießen kann. Was gibt es denn so Dringendes? Du hast doch noch bis eben mit ihm gearbeitet…" – „Ja-a, ich weiß." – „Dann weißt du auch, dass ich die Geschäftsführerin bin. Vermutlich kann ich dir auch helfen." – „Nee, lass mal. Ich sollte einfach nach Hause gehen." – „Stopp", hielt Loretta seine Ex-Frau zurück. „Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du heute Abend etwas vor. Geh doch bitte in die Küche und setze Tee für uns beide auf. Ich mache Paulchen schnell bettfertig und lege ihn schlafen. Danach reden wir mal ausführlich, ja?"

„Rokko?", flüsterte Sia ihrem Begleiter zu. In der einen Hand hielt sie die angeleinte Thea, mit der anderen hatte sie die Beifahrertür des Jeeps geöffnet. Eine Weile hatte sie den schlafenden Rokko betrachtet, aber nun wurde es Zeit, seinem Schlaf ein Ende zu setzen. „Aufwachen", weckte sie ihn, indem sie ihm über die Wange streichelte. „Wir sind da." – „Ja?", fragte Rokko nur langsam aufwachend. „Wo sind wir?" Verloren sah er sich um. „Das ist die einsamste Pension an der Ostsee – zumindest auf deutscher Seite. Hier verbringen wir das Wochenende. Komm, steig aus." Glücklich lächelte Rokko Sia an. „Die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen." – „Du freust dich?" – „Ja, sehr sogar. Du hast mir diese Woche echt gefehlt", gestand er. „Ich weiß, die Arbeit. Nach der Präsentation hat das ja ein Ende", ermutigte Sia ihn. „Ja, Indianerehrenwort", scherzte Rokko. „Los, lass uns reingehen – die warten bestimmt schon auf uns." – „Warte", hielt Rokko seine Freundin zurück. „Wa…", weiter kam Sia nicht, denn Rokko zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Und ich liebe dich." Sia verschränkte ihre Finger mit Rokkos. „Und nun komm", zog sie ihn hinter sich her in die Pension.

„Wieder verliebt", fasste Loretta das Ergebnis des Gespräches mit Lisa zusammen. „Bist du dir sicher?" – „Ja, natürlich", empörte diese sich. „Ja, nicht, dass du Verliebtheit mit irgendetwas verwechselst." – „Womit sollte ich das denn verwechseln?" – „Naja, mit Eifersucht." – „Mit Eifersucht?", hakte Lisa zweifelnd nach. „Ja, darauf, dass Rokko jemanden gefunden hat, den er lieben kann und du nicht." – „Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich… also… Rokko und ich, wir arbeiten ja wegen der Präsentation wieder sehr eng zusammen und… ich bin in ihn verliebt, kein Zweifel." Lisa schob ihre Tasse von einer Hand in die andere. „Ich dachte… also, du wohnst doch mit ihm zusammen. Vielleicht könntest du…" – „Nein!", wiegelte Loretta vehement ab. „Egal, was du dachtest, dass ich könnte: Nein! Du wirst mich da raushalten! Rokko ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen – als Freund und Mitbewohner. Ich durfte in der ganzen Zeit, die ich mit ihm zusammenwohne, den Menschen Rokko Kowalski kennen lernen. Er ist ein ganz wundervoller Mann und…" – „Das weiß ich", warf Lisa ein. „… und er hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein", fuhr Loretta beharrlich fort. „Wer sagt dir, dass er es mit dieser Theresia ist?" – „Wer sagt dir, dass er es mit dir sein wird? Hast du schon vergessen, du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen!" – „Das weiß ich", gab Lisa zerknirscht zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich meine Gefühle für Rokko einfach unterdrücken, bis sie weg sind. „Das hat doch schon bei David nicht geklappt", konterte Loretta und stellte überrascht fest, wie sehr sie schon zwischen ihrem Loretta-Ich und ihrem David-Ich unterschied. „Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?" – „Was willst du denn jetzt hören? Ja, Lisa, kämpfe um Rokko, drängle dich in seine Beziehung! Willst du das hören?" – „Ja… nein… Jürgen hat gemeint, man muss um seine Liebe kämpfen." – „Kennt Jürgen alle Einzelheiten?" – „Was?" – „Naja, wusste er, dass du von Rokko sprichst und dass Rokko es endlich geschafft hat, sich wieder zu verlieben? Dass er eine wundervolle Frau an seiner Seite hat, die gut zu ihm passt, die einen Überraschungsausflug für ihn organisiert hat?" – „Nein", gestand Lisa mit schwacher Stimme. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht geschaffen für die Liebe – ich tue den Leuten um mich herum weh, schlage Chancen aus, ich…" – „Woah, was für ein Blödsinn", schmunzelte Loretta. „Du bist nicht Mutter Theresa – du wirst sicher jemanden finden und wenn das Rokko ist und das ist beidseitig, dann hast du meinen Segen, aber du hast ihn ganz bestimmt nicht, solange sein Interesse Sia gilt." Seufzend lehnte Lisa sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Weißt du, woran ich vorhin gedacht habe? Ich dachte, es wäre ganz praktisch ein AuPair-Mädchen zu haben – die Kita hat ja nicht ständig auf und wenn ich mal Überstunden mache, kann sie Paulchen zu dir bringen." – „U-ha, meine Ex, die Meisterin der Überleitungen", lachte Loretta. „Ich würde ja eher einen AuPair-Jungen vorschlagen, damit Paulchen auch ein männliches Vorbild hat." – „Meinst du, so etwas gibt es?", hakte Lisa unsicher nach. „In Zeiten der Gleichberechtigung? Ganz sicher", erwiderte Loretta selbstbewusst. „Wir können uns gerne gemeinsam nach Agenturen umsehen, wenn du möchtest", schlug sie dann vor.

„Hey Thea, du weißt doch: Wenn ich bei Rokko übernachte, dann musst du dich mit dem Fußboden zufrieden geben", flüsterte Sia dem Golden Retriever zu. Einen Augenblick wirkte es, als würde Thea über dieses Arrangement meckern wollen, aber sie legte sich vor dem Bett auf den Fußboden. „Nun sieh dir dein Herrchen an – kaum liegt er, da pennt er auch schon", schmunzelte Sia. „Naja, morgen früh, da gehen wir mit ihm an die frische Luft, direkt an den Strand. Da kriegt er seine Lebensgeister schon wieder." Sia kroch unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich an Rokko. „Nacht", murmelte dieser eher automatisch als bewusst. „Ja, gute Nacht."


	32. Chapter 32

27.

„Thea, du musst die Frisbee-Scheibe schon wieder rausrücken, damit ich sie für dich werfen kann", lachte Sia. Zeitgleich zog sie an dem Hunde-Spielzeug, während die Golden Retriever-Dame auf der anderen Seite in die Gegenrichtung zerrte. „Rokko, erklär deinem Hund, wie das funktioniert", wandte Sia sich Hilfe suchend an den Werbefachmann. „Thea, gib Sia die Frisbee-Scheibe, damit sie sie werfen kann", lachte Rokko seinen Hund an. „Oder bring sie mir, dann werfe ich sie." Thea war einen Moment lang unaufmerksam, so dass Sia ihr das Spielzeug entreißen konnte. Als die Hündin sich ihres Verlustes bewusst wurde, begann sie wild an Sia hoch zu springen und nach dem Frisbee zu schnappen. „Nanananana. So geht das aber nicht", lachte die Halbasiatin. „Du musst schon warten, bis ich werfe. Allez hopp", feuerte Sia den Hund an und warf das Objekt seiner Begierde in Richtung Meer. „Sag mal, Sia, hast du mir auch eine Badehose eingepackt?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ähm… nein… also, ich habe nach einer in deinem Kleiderschrank gesucht, aber da waren nur diese Badeshorts mit dem infantilen Muster drauf – wohl ein Relikt aus deiner Kindheit." – „Relikt aus meiner Kindheit?", wiederholte Rokko entrüstet. „Die sind niegelnagelneu, nie getragen. Die habe ich mir für die anstehende Freibadsaison gekauft", schmollte er. „Oh je", schlug Sia die Hände vor den Mund und errötete. „Das tut mir echt leid. Ich dachte wirklich…" – „Schon gut", beschwichtigte Rokko sie grinsend. „Beim nächsten Mal weißte Bescheid." – „Weiß ich", salutierte Sia lachend. „Du willst aber nicht wirklich baden gehen, oder? Das Wasser ist bestimmt noch kalt." – „Thea badet doch auch." – „Thea trägt auch Pelz." – „Okay, also jage ich erst ein Chinchilla und klöppele mir dann eine Badehose daraus." – „Ich glaube, ein Chinchilla reicht nur für einen Tanga", lachte Sia. „Gib's zu, du denkst schon darüber nach, wo du ein ganz besonders kleines Chinchilla für mich herkriegst", zog Rokko sie auf. „Nun, wenn ich dir ein Chinchilla besorge, dann gehst du nackt ins Wasser, weil mir das kleine Pelztier leid tun würde." – „Oh, du hast ein Herz aus Gold. Ich schätze, ich gehe in meiner Unterhose ins Wasser. Die hat auch so ein… wie nanntest du es? Infantiles Muster." Sehr zu Sias Erstaunen zog Rokko einfach seine Jeans aus. „Meinst du nicht, dass das Wasser zu kalt dafür ist?" – „Ich bin da relativ unempfindlich – Hauptsache Wasser und Schwimmen, so war ich schon als Kind." – „Ah… okay… ich bleibe dann mit Thea hier und wir sehen dir zu." – „Ich habe ja den Eindruck, dass Thea lieber mit mir gehen will", schmunzelte Rokko und deutete auf den Hund, der mit den Vorderpfoten immer wieder versuchte, die Wellen zu stoppen. „Gut, dann sehe ich dir eben alleine von hier zu." – „Bist du etwa zu feige, um mit mir schwimmen zu gehen?", zog Rokko seine Freundin auf. „Ich bin nicht feige", fauchte Sia. „Ich gehe sehr wohl schwimmen – im Schwimmbad, aber im Meer? Nein, Danke. Da gibt es Pflanzen- und Tiergedöns. Das muss ich nicht haben." – „Pflanzen- und Tiergedöns? Was ist denn das für eine Ausdrucksweise, Frau Doktor?" – „Wolltest du nicht schwimmen gehen?", ging Sia der Diskussion aus dem Weg. „Wollte ich und ich wollte wissen, ob du mitkommst. Komm schon, es kann dir überhaupt nichts passieren. Ich bin bei dir und wenn der weiße Hai sich auf dich stürzt, dann rette ich dich." – „Ich habe keinen Badeanzug dabei." – „Ich doch auch nicht. Du kannst mein T-Shirt anziehen." – „Ich will nicht schwimmen", knurrte Sia. „Ist ja gut. Kein Grund, zickig zu werden." – „Ich bin nicht zickig." – „Nee, du hast Angst." – „Ja, habe ich. Okay, ich gebe es zu. Wolltest du das hören? Du weißt ganz genau, dass…" – „… dass du als Kind mal fast ertrunken bist. Sia…", wurde Rokkos Tonfall sanfter. „… du vertraust mir doch, oder?" – „Ja", gab Sia zu. „Okay, Vorschlag zur Güte: Du rollst dir die Hosenbeine hoch und gehst zumindest mit den Füßen ins Wasser." – „Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde dir das Erlebnis ‚Schwimmen' bestimmt nur verderben." – „Du würdest es mir nur verderben, wenn du es nicht wenigstens probieren würdest." Rokko hielt Sia die Hand hin und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Na komm."

„Huhu, Loretta!" Die Angesprochene fuhr herum und sah ihre Freundin. „Marie-France, hey, was machst du denn hier?" – „Ich komme gerade vom Einkaufen. Endlich habe ich gelernt, dass Samstagvormittag kein guter Zeitpunkt zum Einkaufen ist. Dafür hatte ich nicht mehr genug Futter für ein Mittagessen im Haus." Marie-France deutete grinsend auf ihre Einkaufstüten. „Andererseits werde ich heute Abend groß kochen. Willst du nicht vorbeikommen?" – „Und was mache ich mit Paulchen in der Zeit?" – „Der ist doch so lütt, der isst nicht viel. Der darf auch kommen. Los, macht mir die Freude und esst mit der alten Transe zu Abend." – „Okay, gerne", nahm Loretta die Einladung an. „So, nun sag mir mal, warum du hier auf dem Spielplatz bist, wo du doch Zuhause auch eine Schaukel und einen Sandkasten für deinen Ableger hast." – „Paulchen braucht Kontakte zu anderen Kindern. Darum sind wir hier." – „Du meinst, es stärkt seinen Charakter, wenn er eine Sandburg baut und ein anderes Kind sie zerstört? Dann siehst du da den neuen Gandhi. Im passiven Widerstand ist er ganz groß." – „Meinst du, ich sollte eingreifen?" – „Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, dann hättet ihr auch Zuhause spielen können. Allerdings… ich glaube, er braucht jemanden, der seine Tränen trocknet. Doch, geh mal zu ihm rüber."

„Und, wie fühlt sich das an?" – „Nass", gestand Sia. „Und warm ist auch anders." – „Aber ansonsten fühlst du dich wohl?" – „Ansonsten kann ich die aufsteigende Panik unterdrücken", grinste Sia. „Das ist doch schon mal was", lächelte Rokko. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so doof dabei anstelle. Ich ärgere mich ja selbst am meisten über mich, aber ich habe einfach Angst." – „Du stellst dich nicht doof an und wenn einer Verständnis für unbegründete Ängste hat, dann ich." Rokko hauchte Sia einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du hast doch immerhin einen Anfang gemacht." – „Ja, aber weiter rein will ich trotzdem nicht – hauptsächlich, weil's nicht wirklich muckelig ist. Außerdem sollten wir vielleicht zurück in die Pension. Siehst du die Regenwolke dahinten?" – „Du lenkst doch nur schon wieder ab", schmunzelte Rokko. „Da hinten ist es wirklich ganz schwarz. Guck doch selbst." Sia nahm Rokko an den Schultern und drehte ihn um. „Okay, okay. Dann lass uns besser gehen. Aber eines Tages gehen wir gemeinsam schwimmen." – „Klar, bei der Hochzeitsreise nach Maui", lachte Sia und eilte in Richtung Strand. „Thea!", rief sie. „Komm, Thea, anleinen!" Kopf schüttelnd sah Rokko ihr nach. „Maui, wie klischeehaft!", rief Rokko ihr diese Gedanke beiseite schiebend nach. „Ich weiß", lachte Sia. „Das war nur das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging."

„Kannst du die Zwiebeln nicht kleiner schneiden? Du kannst nachher gerne Wimperntusche von mir haben, um nachzuschminken", zog Marie-France ihre Besucherin auf. „Kann man dir überhaupt etwas Recht machen?", entgegnete Loretta schniefend. Die Zwiebeln waren aber auch zu bissig. „Herzchen, du kennst die Rangordnung: Erst der liebe Gott, dann ich, dann lange, lange nichts und dann alle anderen." – „Ich schätze, das ist ein selbstbewusstes Nein à la Marie-France." – „Was glaubst du, was beim Schnuckel und der Geisha gerade läuft?", wechselte die Dragqueen das Thema. „Na hoffentlich ein ganz privater Film", grinste Loretta. „Aha." – „Zumindest haben sich die Beiden das Wochenende verdient und ich wünsche ihnen einfach, dass sie eine schöne Zeit haben", wurde Loretta ernst. „Sag mal, was ist los? Es geht doch nicht um deinen Mitbewohner, oder?", schob auch Marie-France ihre überdrehte Art beiseite. „Irgendwie geht es doch um ihn", seufzte Loretta. „Lisa hat mir gestern gestanden, dass sie… naja… sie liebt ihn… noch oder wieder oder überhaupt. Ich glaube, sie hat da selbst nicht so den Durchblick." – „Oha, das hat ja Telenovela-Potential", kommentierte Marie-France. „Sag mal, deine Ex hat Rokko doch vorm Altar stehen lassen, oder? Wie kommt sie da auf die Idee, dass sie wieder eine Chance bei ihm haben könnte? Ich meine, vielleicht bin ich ja ein schlechter Mensch, aber bei mir wäre sie so was von abgeschrieben." – „Naja, Rokko hat sie sehr geliebt – deshalb wollte er sie ja auch heiraten. Und nun hat er Sia und gib's zu, sie ist entzückend in jeglicher Hinsicht." – „Jep, das ist sie. Ich würde töten, um solche Augen zu haben." – „Ja, das Optische ist das eine, aber sie ist auch ein toller Mensch und sie passt gut zu Rokko." – „Und Lisa ist kein guter Mensch und sie passt nicht gut zu Rokko?" – „Das ist ja das Dilemma. Lisa ist so ganz anders als Sia, aber sie ist auch toll und sie ist immerhin die Mutter meines Sohnes. Ich wünsche ihr natürlich nur das Beste." – „Benutzt sie den Kleinen, um dich unter Druck zu setzen?", hakte Marie-France alarmiert nach. „Nein und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie das tun würde." – „Pf, erinnere dich an die Zeit deines Outings und dann sage diesen Satz guten Gewissens noch mal." – „Okay, sie hat Mist gebaut, aber ich habe ihr gestern klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie mich da raus halten soll." – „Also wollte sie doch etwas." – „Sie hat etwas angedeutet – ich glaube, sie wollte, dass ich ein gutes Wort bei Rokko einlege oder sie verkupple oder so." – „Und du willst das nicht?" – „Ich will, dass alle glücklich sind – ob nun miteinander oder mit anderen Partnern, aber ich will nicht der Spielball zwischen den Beteiligten sein. Sind die Zwiebeln so genehm?" – „Jep, sind sie. Und nun die Paprika – in Streifen bitte." – „Sag mal, hast du nicht gesagt, DU wolltest kochen?" – „Ja, kochen, aber die Zuarbeit machst du und du machst das wirklich gut, Schätzchen." Seufzend nahm Loretta das Gemüse und begann, es zu putzen. „Sei froh, Paulchen, dass du noch kein Messer benutzen darfst, sonst würde die alte Sklaventreiberin dich auch noch für ihre Zwecke einspannen", lachte sie ihren Sohn an. Dieser saß bei Marie-France auf dem Schoß und beobachtete ihre Mapa lachend dabei, wie sie Gemüse schnitt. „Weißt du, Loretta, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du deinen Lieben nur das Beste wünschst, aber das Leben ist kein Ponyhof oder Schmachtroman – manchmal bleibt eben irgendwer alleine und mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück." – „Solange es nicht wieder Rokko ist", seufzte Loretta. „Du musst von dieser Schuldtour runterkommen. Es war Lisas Entscheidung, ihn stehen zu lassen und nicht deine. Wen würdest du denn am liebsten an Rokkos Seite sehen?" – „Tiggiiiii", quiekte Paulchen, während er Marie-Frances Bluse zog. „Na aber Hallo, mein Freund, was bist du denn für einer? Der Transe einfach an die Hupen gehen…", lachte diese und rückte das Kleidungsstück zurück. „Ich glaube, Mama, der junge Mann braucht eine neue Windel. Der musste sich beim Drücken nur irgendwo festhalten", kicherte die Dragqueen. „Okay, dann musst du aber mit dem Gemüse weitermachen." – „Geh mit dem Hosenscheißer ins Bad – ich will mir nicht den Appetit verderben lassen." – „Wir sind ja schon weg", lachte Loretta.

„Puh, was für ein Wolkenbruch", lachte Sia, als sie pitschnass in das Pensionszimmer stolperte. „Komm, Thea, Pfötchen putzen", wandte sie sich an den Hund. Dieser folgte ihr Schwanz wedelnd ins Bad. „Soll ich dir helfen?" – „Nee, nee", lehnte Sia ab. „Du weißt doch, wir Mädels gehen immer zu zweit ins Bad", lachte sie. „Thea, du hast vier Pfoten und ich habe erst eine sauber gemacht", wandte sie sich dann an den Golden Retriever, was Rokko grinsen ließ, weil er nun wusste, dass Thea Sia auf die Probe stellte. „Komm, noch drei Pfötchen. Sei artig." Thea hatte das Handtuch mit ihrer Schnauze gepackt und wollte es gerade schütteln, als Sia es ihr entriss und sich damit auf die letzten zwei schmutzigen Pfoten stürzte. „So nicht, Fräulein. Vier Pfoten habe ich gesagt. Danach kannst du mit dem Handtuch machen, was du willst." – „Brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe?" – „Nein", kam es knapp von Sia zurück. „So, da haste. Hat auch gar nicht wehgetan", lachte sie den Hund an. Thea schnappte sich sofort das Handtuch und schüttelte es, als würde sie einem Beutetier das Rückgrat brechen wollen. Dann warf sie es auf den Boden und legte sich schnaufend darauf. „Gut, ich sehe schon, du hast dir einen Schlafplatz gesucht", freute Sia sich mit dem Hund. „Herrchen und ich sind im Schlafzimmer. Wenn du uns suchst, kannst du nachkommen."

„Oy, da warst du aber pädagogisch wertvoll mit Thea", grinste Rokko Sia an, als diese den Schlafbereich des Pensionszimmer betrat. „Jep, so bin ich. Allerdings habe ich meine Zweifel, dass das in ihrem Sturkopf auch angekommen ist", grinste sie zurück. „Boah, bin ich nass", kommentierte sie, als sie erst ihre Hose und dann ihr Oberteil auszog. „Ähm… ja…", stotterte Rokko unsicher. „Gibst du mir mal mein Nachthemd?" – „Ähm… hier." – „Was ist denn los? Du hast mich doch schon in Unterwäsche gesehen…" – „Ja… nein… nichts. Ich genieße einfach mal den Ausblick." – „Tja, zu schade. Das war's", meinte Sia, als sie ihr Nachthemd überwarf und zu Rokkos ins Bett kletterte. „Und? Was machen wir jetzt? Hast du dir auch eine Schlechtwetteralternative überlegt?" – „Ja, habe ich", erwiderte Sia. „Was hältst du von Uno?" – „Ein wichtiges Organ, um friedlich zusammenzuleben." – „Ich meinte eher das Kartenspiel." – „Uff, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das zu zwei Spaß macht." – „Dann hätte ich noch Hallen-Halma anzubieten." – „Hallen-Halma? Boah, was es alles gibt", lachte Rokko. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, fehlt uns bei ‚The House Behind the Cedars' nicht mehr viel bis zum Happy End oder hast du es ohne mich zu Ende gelesen?" – „Nein. Also gut, ich lese dir den Schluss vor, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn das Happy End ausbleibt."

„Marie-France, vielen Dank für das Essen… und auch für das Gespräch", verabschiedete Loretta sich von ihrer Freundin. „Jederzeit wieder – beides", lächelte Marie-France. „Und nun macht, dass ihr nach Hause kommt. Dein Sohn pennt schon und so wie er in seinem Kinderwagen hängt, ist das bestimmt nicht gut für seinen Nacken." – „Könnte sein", grinste Loretta mit Blick auf ihren Sohn. „Ich melde mich die Tage mal bei dir, okay?" – „Sehr gerne. Ich muss doch wissen, wie es in deiner persönlichen Telenovela weitergeht." Marie-France winkte auffällig mit jedem einzelnen Finger, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihrer Freundin schloss.

„Boah, ist das der Unterschied zwischen Weltliteratur und Courts-Mahler? Dass das offensichtliche Paar sich nicht kriegt?" – „Sieht so aus", schmunzelte Sia. Sie hatte den Roman ja schon einmal gelesen und wusste, dass Rokkos Hoffnung auf ein Happy End sich nicht erfüllen würde. „Das ist ja deprimierend", seufzte Rokko. „Naja, zumindest ist es nicht das wahre Leben", wollte Sia ihn trösten. „Glücklicherweise." Rokko hob seinen Kopf von Sias Bauch und sah sie an. „Ja, glücklicherweise", wiederholte er, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um Sia zu küssen. Diese ließ wieder in die Kissen sinken und zog Rokko dabei mit sich. „Langsam wird das zu einer Schlechtwetteralternative nach meinem Geschmack", schmunzelte Rokko, bevor er Sia erneut küsste.

„Hast du es auch bequem?", wollte Rokko einige Zeit später von seiner Freundin wissen. „Ja", lächelte sie. „Bin ich dir auch nicht zu schwer?" – „Nein. Rokko, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du wirst doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen?" Rokkos Unsicherheit wechselte in ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Nein, ich dachte nur, jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt für Musik." – „Musik? Was denn für Musik?" – „Dididi… it's the final countdown", entgegnete Rokko grinsend. „Hahaha, alleine für deinen Humor muss man dich lieben", kicherte Sia. „Na dann: drei… zwei… eins", zählte sie quälend langsam. „Uuuuu", seufzte sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Rokko besorgt wissen. Sia schlug die Augen auf. „Bist du etwa schon drin?", zog sie Rokko auf. Dieser bewegte sich kurz, um Sia die positive Antwort spüren zu lassen. „Oy, es ist echt schwer, wieder anzuhalten." – „Wer sagt denn, dass du anhalten sollst?", konterte Sia.


	33. Chapter 33

28.

Sia spürte, wie Rokko ihr immer wieder über den Oberschenkel streichelte. Nur widerwillig entließ sie ihn aus ihrer Umklammerung. Rokko rollte auf den Rücken, atmete kurz durch und drehte sich wieder zu Sia. „Hey", lächelte er sie an. „Hey", grinste sie zurück. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das so schön ist…" – „Was dann?", hakte Sia nach. „Dann hätte ich mich schon eher von dir verführen lassen", neckte Rokko sie. „Tz, du hast mich verführt und nicht ich dich." – „Hm, ich sehe das ein bisschen anders", schmunzelte Rokko. „Naja, auch egal, wer jetzt wen verführt hat", lenkte Sia dann ein. „Jep, Hauptsache, es ist endlich passiert", pflichtete Rokko bei. „Wobei… Sex macht nur einen guten zweiten Platz in der ‚Die tollsten Dinge, die ich je getan habe'-Liste", erwiderte Sia todernst, wobei ihre Augen verschmitzt aufblitzten. „Und was wäre Nummer 1?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Käsefondue", lachte Sia. „Käsefondue? Aha", schmunzelte Rokko. „Beim nächsten Mal verbinden wir das einfach miteinander." – „Jep, und wir filmen uns dabei – Käsefondue, der Porno. Das stellen wir dann ins Internet und werden berühmt."

„War das gerade ein Hunger-Gluckern?", wollte Sia einige Zeit später wissen. „Was?" – „Na das Geräusch aus deinem Bauch." – „Mein Bauch macht keine Geräusche", bestritt Rokko. „Doch und es klingt, als hättest du Hunger. Und streite nicht – ich liege mit dem Ohr quasi auf der Geräuschquelle", maßregelte Sia ihren Freund. „Okay, ja, ich habe ein bisschen Hunger, aber ich habe keine Lust, aufzustehen, mich anzuziehen und irgendwo essen zu gehen." – „Musst du auch gar nicht. Mein geliebter Lieblingspapa hat uns eine Fresstüte mitgegeben. Du weißt schon, nur für den Fall, dass es hier nichts zu essen gibt." – „Echt jetzt?" – „Naja, es ist nur Obst, aber du darfst nackt sein beim Essen." – „Wow, klingt paradiesisch. Dann hol mal her." Sia schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Woah, halt. Es gibt nur eine Decke für das ganze Bett", wies Rokko sie darauf hin, dass sie dabei war, ihn in voller Blöße im Bett zurückzulassen. „Und?", grinste Sia. Nach zwei Schritten drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Als sie sah, dass Rokko nicht einmal den Hauch eines Versuches unternahm, sich zu bedecken und auch noch frech grinste, fühlte sie sich herausgefordert. „Pah, das kann ich auch", gab sie sich kampfeslustig, ließ dann die Decke, die sie fest um ihren Körper gezogen hatte, fallen.

„Wieso hat dein Vater uns zwei rohe Zucchini mitgegeben?", wollte Rokko verwirrt wissen. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum er auch eine Aubergine eingepackt hat." – „Und der wäre?", hakte Rokko immer noch verwirrt nach. „Zum Weitwurf", scherzte Sia. „Aber er liebt mich", verkündete sie verzückt, als sie ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tüte zog. „Was ist das?", fragte Rokko. „Bananenchips", entgegnete Sia. „Soll ich dich jetzt etwa füttern?", schlussfolgerte sie, als sie sah, dass Rokko den Mund aufhielt. „Klar. Ich bin zu erschöpft, um mir selbst etwas zu essen in den Mund zu stecken." – „Wieso denn das?" – „Naja, ich habe eben Muskeln benutzt, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich sie besitze." – „Und ich etwa nicht?", lachte Sia. „Aber gut. Hier kommt der Bananenchips-Flieger."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass mein Papa überall damit angibt, dass du seine Flyer entworfen hast?" – „Das will ich doch hoffen", erwiderte Rokko gespielt entrüstet. „Läuft sein Laden denn gut?" – „Tut er." Sia kuschelte sich enger an Rokko. „Scheinbar läuft's bei allen gut… berufstechnisch", seufzte sie. „Du findest ganz sicher etwas. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dich selbstständig zu machen?" – „Und als was?" – „Mit einem Buchladen beispielsweise." – „Dafür braucht man aber eine kaufmännische Ausbildung. Und wenn ich auf eines keine Lust habe nach der ganzen Studiere- und Promoviererei, dann ist es noch eine Ausbildung zu machen." – „Verstehe. Und was ist mit… keine Ahnung, dass was ein Model- oder Musikagent so macht, nur für einen Autor… oder eine Autorin?" – „Dasselbe Problem: Dafür fehlt mir einfach die Qualifikation in diesem Marketing-Werbe-Krams." – „Das hast du aber schön gesagt", grinste Rokko. „Entschuldige. Du machst das ganz großartig… diesen Werbe-Marketing-Krams, aber ich bin dafür einfach nicht geschaffen." – „Und wenn du Lesungen organisierst?" – „Habe ich schon – für die Uni. Davon kann man aber nicht leben. Ich meine, wie viele Buchhandlungen bieten so etwas regelmäßig an und wer von denen sucht sich Unterstützung von außen und dann ausgerechnet von mir?" – „Nein, nein, nein… doch nicht so. Du sollst vorlesen. Du machst das toll." – „Glaubst du etwa, ich lese für jeden? Wofür hältst du mich? Ein Leseflittchen?", lachte Sia. Rokko war einen Moment lang sprachlos. „Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn du alle eine Vorschläge ins Lächerliche ziehen willst", schmollte er gespielt. „Ach i-wo", winkte Sia ab und streichelte über seine Brust. „Nun erzähl mir schon, wie du dir das mit dem Vorlesen vorstellst." – „Warst du schon mal im Waschsalon?" – „Nee, wieso auch? Ich wohne im Hotel Mama." – „Wenn du schon mal da gewesen wärst, dann wüsstest du, dass dort immer Leute sitzen und beim Warten auf die Wäsche etwas lesen." – „Du meinst, man sollte etwas aufziehen wie ‚Joyce beim Kochwaschgang, Austen zur Feinwäsche'?" – „So ungefähr." – „Und wie soll das funktionieren? Ich meine, ich kann ja da schlecht reinmarschieren und einfach anfangen zu lesen." – „Naja, man müsste das richtig aufziehen. Man müsste die Leute irgendwie dazu animieren, aus ihren eigenen Bücher vorzulesen." Sias Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung, trotzdem hielt sie irgendetwas zurück. „Naja, das bleibt ja als Option, wenn es mit allem anderen nicht klappt", versuchte sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu bringen. „Ja, warten wir erstmal ab, wie sich alle um dich reißen", lächelte Rokko. „Dann verschwindet diese Idee eh wieder in der Versenkung."

„Komm Thea, spring mal ins Bett und lecke Sia richtig kräftig über das Gesicht, damit sie endlich aufsteht", spornte Rokko seinen Hund am nächsten Morgen an. „Öhhh", knurrte Sia verschlafen. „Du bist schon ewig wach", stellte sie vorwurfsvoll fest. „Nicht mal ne dreiviertel Stunde", korrigierte Rokko. „Und wenn du nicht hättest einen fahren lassen und dich hinterher dafür selbst bejubelt hättest, dann würde ich auch noch schlafen", zog er Sia auf. „Ich bejubele mich nie selbst", grinste sie plötzlich gut gelaunt. „Das klang vor einer Stunde noch anders", säuselte Rokko und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen Sias Gesicht. „Ich denke, dass ist nicht mal ne dreiviertel Stunde her", neckte Sia ihn noch, bevor er sie küsste.

„Steht dir gut", stellte Sia fest, als Rokko sein Hemd angezogen hatte. „Ich weiß. Das ist immerhin mein Lieblingshemd", entgegnete Rokko selbstbewusst. „Und wieso habe ich es dann noch nie an dir gesehen?" – „Weil ich es einfach lange nicht anhatte. Es gab keinen Grund dafür… Wieso hast du es eigentlich eingepackt?" – „Das frage ich mich auch. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie tief ich in deinem Kleiderschrank danach graben musste. Du hast viele ausgefallene Stücke da drin, aber das Hemd da hat mir am besten gefallen. Eigentlich schade, dass du vieles davon nie anziehst." – „Wie meinst du das?" – „Naja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dieser lila Anzug an dir zum Anbeißen aussieht", grinste Sia verschämt. „Okay, das merke ich mir. Dann ziehe ich ihn bald mal wieder an. Hauptsache, mein Bauch passt da rein." – „Das ist doch kein Bauch", stritt Sia ab. „Aber ich wüsste da schon etwas, wie du ihn loswerden kannst." Sia packte Rokkos Hemd und zog Rokko an sich, um ihn innig zu küssen. „Und davon wird man schlank?" – „Davon und von dem, was folgen könnte." – „Das ist doch ganz sicher ein Ammenmärchen." – „Das wirst du nie erfahren, wenn du es nicht versuchst", grinste die Halbchinesin. „Ich würde ja nur zu gerne, aber wir müssen das Zimmer bis 11 geräumt haben", entschuldigte Rokko sich. „Ach ja", seufzte Sia. „Dann muss das bis Zuhause warten", stellte sie dann pragmatisch fest.

„Nächster Halt, die Casa Jibing", kündigte Rokko am frühen Abend an. Eigentlich fand er es schade, dass das Wochenende mit Sia schon vorbei war. Sie hatten Thea am Strand noch müde getobt und waren dann losgefahren. „Kommst du noch mit rein?", bot Sia an. „Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt was Leckeres zu essen und viel zu erzählen haben wir ja auch." – „Ja, aber ob das alles für die Ohren deiner Eltern bestimmt ist…", zog Rokko seine Freundin auf. Dieser errötete ein wenig. „Das müssen wir ihnen ja nicht auf die Nase binden", erwiderte sie. „Oh, wie schade. Es fällt mir ja nicht gerade leicht, nicht in die Welt hinauszuposaunen, dass ich dich liebe." – „Du kannst ja richtig niedlich sein", überspiele Sia ihre Rührung. „Kommst du nun mit rein?" – „Sehr gerne", lächelte Rokko.


	34. Chapter 34

29.

„Was hältst du von dem? Deutsch an der Highschool gelernt, zwei Semester Deutsch studiert. Kann Spanisch und Französisch, Englisch als Muttersprache. Als zweitältestes Kind von vieren aufgewaschen. Spielt Football, Baseball und Eishockey. Hat einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs absolviert." – „Lisa, das haben die alle. Das ist eine Bedingung für dieses AuPair-Ding. Ich bin für den hier – nettes Lächeln, ein süßes Motivationsschreiben…" – „Es ist voller Fehler", fiel Lisa Loretta entsetzt ins Wort. „Na diese AuPairs kommen doch her, um Deutsch zu lernen. Wenn sie es schon perfekt könnten, dann müssten sie nicht herkommen", verteidigte Loretta den jungen Mann, dessen Bewerbungsunterlagen vor ihr lagen. „Aber was, wenn er einen Arzt rufen muss?" – „Gott, Lisa, denk doch nicht immer an das schlimmste. Das sind Amerikaner – die sprechen Englisch, eine der wichtigsten Sprachen der Welt. Außerdem hätte das den Vorteil, dass Paulchen und seine Betreuung das gleiche Sprachniveau haben. Sie könnten gemeinsam ‚Ma-ma-ma-ma' und ‚Wau-wau' lernen", grinste Loretta. „Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich. Es geht immerhin um die Betreuung für deinen Sohn." – „Ich finde es einfach schwer, jemanden anhand von Zeugnissen und Bewerbungsfotos für diese Stelle auszusuchen", gab Loretta zu. „Kinderbetreuung ist eines der Dinge, für die Eignung wichtiger ist als gute Noten – finde ich. Eine Eins in Chemie sagt nichts darüber, ob er auch mit Paulchen klarkommt." Missmutig schob sie den Stapel Bewerbungen, den Lisa an diesem Morgen angeschleppt hatte, von sich. „Wir waren uns doch einig, dass ein AuPair eine gute Idee ist", erinnerte Lisa sie. „Der Meinung bin ich auch immer noch, aber wie gesagt, ich finde es schwierig, die Kandidaten mit dem hier auszusuchen. Letztlich muss er ja auch einen Draht zu Paulchen haben und dabei helfen uns Zeugnisse auch nicht weiter." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Lisa. „Ich bin für den hier." – „Sean Miller", las Loretta vor. „Sieht sympathisch aus. „Allerdings… ich bin immer noch für diesen hier." Lisa warf einen Blick auf die Bewerbung, die Loretta hochhielt. „Aber der hat so schlechte Deutsch-Noten", jammerte sie. „Spricht doch dafür, dass er lebenspraktisch veranlagt ist", konterte Loretta. „Die Logik darin sehe ich jetzt nicht, aber wenn du meinst… Wo bleibt eigentlich Rokko? Wir haben seit drei Minuten ein Meeting." – „Na wir meeten doch", lachte Loretta. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine." – „Da bin ich. Sorry, ich hatte so eine Nervensäge vom Stadtanzeiger am Hörer, der mir seine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt hat, bevor er mit Rabatten… Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Rokko irritiert in die Runde. „Jep, so'n bisschen jedenfalls", begrüßte Loretta ihren Mitbewohner. „Was macht ihr da? Modelcasting?" Rokko warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die Unterlagen, die Loretta und Lisa auf dem gesamten Tisch verteilt hatten. „Seit wann hat Kerima eine Herren-Kollektion?" – „Nein, das sind AuPair-Jungs", erklärte Lisa. „Für Paulchen. Nur die Kindertagesstätte reicht einfach nicht, wenn Loretta und ich beide arbeiten – vor allem so wie wir arbeiten, also die viele Zeit in der Firma und Zuhause auch noch." – „Ich arbeitete eigentlich eher weniger Zuhause", warf Loretta ein. „Die Zeiten, in denen meine Arbeit auch mein Privatleben bestimmt hat, sind vorbei. Ich muss doch auch ein bisschen leben und mich selbst finden und so." – „AuPair-Jungs", sinierte Rokko. „Tz, und da heißt es immer, die Emanzipation hätte nur Frauen die Türen geöffnet." – „Wenn Paulchen dein Sohn wäre, welchen von diesen jungen Männern würdest du als seine Betreuung bevorzugen?", fragte Lisa plötzlich. Rokko zuckte merklich zusammen. Wenn Paulchen sein Sohn wäre… „Den hier", fing er sich dann aber sofort. „Den da?", staunten Loretta und Lisa zeitgleich. Den hatten sie beide bereits aussortiert. „Warum?", forderte Loretta eine Erklärung. „Der hatte noch nie Deutschunterricht. Der will nicht mal etwas in die Richtung studieren oder so…" – „Aber er will Kinderarzt werden", konterte Rokko. „Das ist eine viel bessere Voraussetzung – finde ich zumindest. Außerdem ist er Kanadier." – „Und wieso spricht das jetzt für ihn?", interessierte Loretta sich für die Argumentation ihres Mitbewohners. „Naja, kennt ihr den Verfassungszusatz der USA, die den Bürgen das Recht zuspricht, eine Waffe zu tragen?" – „Ja", nickte Loretta. „Das gibt's in Kanada nicht." – „Du bist makaber. Außerdem kann er dann unseren Sohn nicht so gut verteidigen wie die Amis. Du argumentierst also in die völlig falsche Richtung", lachte die Transsexuelle. „Er kann euren Sohn aber auch nicht aus Versehen erschießen", trieb Rokko seinen Scherz weiter. „Wie gesagt, ich würde den nehmen. Wenn wir dann mit dem Meeting anfangen könnten? Ich hätte da eine ganze Menge mit euch zu besprechen."

„Frau Seidel? Telefon für Sie", platzte Doreen Vogel in das Meeting. „Geh schon", ermutigte Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin. „Wir sind hier so gut wie fertig. Die letzten Reste können wir notfalls heute Abend Zuhause besprechen." – „Ist gut. Frau Vogel, haben Sie das Gespräch in mein Büro durchgestellt?" – „Ja, habe ich", nickte Doreen eifrig. „Ich bin dann mal weg", winkte Loretta ihrer Ex-Frau und Rokko zu, bevor sie der Empfangsdame folgte. „Ich hatte noch nie so eine Angst vor einer Präsentation", gestand Lisa Rokko, kaum dass Loretta gegangen war. „Das ist doch albern", versuchte Rokko sie aufzubauen. „Diese Präsentation wird genauso reibungslos ablaufen wie alle zuvor." – „Ha", lachte Lisa auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung!" – „Naja, ein bisschen Aufregung gehört dazu. Hugo muss einfach kurz vor knapp noch mal alles umwerfen… sonst würde doch etwas fehlen." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Lisa. „Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen der Fragen, die die Presse stellen könnte." – „Wegen Loretta?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ja." – „Sie geht damit offensiv um und du solltest das auch. Du bist doch immer so bestechend ehrlich. Damit wirst du die Presse schon von dir überzeugen… oder sie brüskieren", grinste Rokko. „Na hoffentlich nicht Letzteres", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Bestimmt nicht. Hey, was ist denn mit dir los? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht." – „Es ist nichts", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Doch, irgendetwas ist… das merke ich doch. Und jetzt sag nicht, die Präsentation. Alles ist ins kleinste Detail geplant, ich habe mit dir und Loretta geprobt, wie ihr mit möglichen Gemeinheiten seitens der Medien umgehen solltet." – „Ach Rokko", seufzte Lisa. „Das ist kompliziert." – „Nur so kompliziert, wie du es machst. Los, sonst erstickst du ja noch dran." – „Ich… ich habe mich wieder verliebt", gestand Lisa ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmend. „Das ist doch schön. Wieso ziehst du denn dann so ein Gesicht?" – „Naja, er… er ist nicht in mich verliebt." – „Woher willst du das denn wissen?" – „Weil er eine Freundin hat, eine sehr nette sogar." – „Beziehung zerbrechen manchmal. Paare trennen sich", versuchte Rokko Lisa aufzubauen. „Glaubst du?" – „Ich weiß es. Ich habe es erlebt", entgegnete er. „Entschuldige. Ich will ganz sicher nicht, dass du dich noch beschissener fühlst." – „Nein, nein. Das ist schon okay. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und das war ganz sicher einer davon." Sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlend machte Lisa sich daran, die vor ihr ausgebreiteten Unterlagen zusammen zu legen. „Du meinst also, ich sollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben?" – „Das hast du doch bei David damals auch nicht und deine Beharrlichkeit hat sich ja dann ausgezahlt." – „Danke, Rokko. Für das Gespräch und das alles mit der Präsentation." – „Die Präsentation ist mein Job und die Lebensberatung gab's gratis. Ich muss dann langsam wieder. Heute ist echt viel zu tun." – „Verstehe. Bei mir auch."

„Dann bedanke ich mich für das Gespräch. Wegen der genauen Formalitäten melde ich mich dann in den nächsten Tagen bei Ihnen", verabschiedete Rokko sich am Abend dieses Tages von einem Geschäftspartner. „Ich habe zu danken", schüttelte dieser Rokkos Hand. „Wünschen Sie noch etwas?", wollte die Bedienung des Wolfhardt's von Rokko wissen, als dieser alleine am Tisch zurückblieb. „Joah… joah, noch ne Tasse Kaffee. Ich erwarte noch jemanden." – „Sehr wohl", nickte die Kellnerin.

Unruhig rutschte Rokko auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sia hätte schon vor 10 Minuten da sein müssen. Nervös sah er auf sein Handy – keine Nachricht, kein verpasster Anruf. Ob er sie mal anrufen… Nein, besser nicht. Er war ja kein Kontroll-Freak oder so. Sie würde bestimmt gleich da sein. Vermutlich hatte ihre Bahn einfach nur Verspätung. Rokko sah zum Eingang in der Hoffnung, Sia würde gleich dort auftauchen. Stattdessen sah er, wie Lisa das Restaurant mit einem gut aussehenden Mann betrat. Ob das wohl derjenige war, in den sie sich verliebt hatte? Wer wusste das schon, aber wenn ja, dann war ihre Wahl zumindest auf einen attraktiven Mann mit guten Manieren gefallen, schmunzelte Rokko, als er sah, wie dieser Lisa aus dem Mantel half. „Hallo Rokko", grüßte Lisa den Werbefachmann, als sie ihn erblickte. „Hey!", lächelte er zurück. „Darf ich vorstellen, Lutz Baum – Rokko Kowalski" – „Freut mich", nickte Rokko Lisas Begleiter zu. „Mich auch." – „Herr Baum, wollen wir uns da drüben hinsetzen und alles Weitere besprechen?", schlug Lisa vor. „Wieso bleiben wir denn nicht bei Ihrem Mann? Sollte der nicht…" – „Herr Kowalski ist nicht mein Mann", stellte Lisa das Missverständnis klar. „Wir sind… Freunde… und Kollegen.", fügte sie unsicher hinzu. „Entschuldigst du uns?", wandte sie sich dann an Rokko.

„Hallo Sia, ich bin's. Ich sitze im Wolfhardt's und warte auf dich. Schade, dass du nicht rangehst… Naja, vermutlich bist du eh gleich hier. Ich freue mich drauf." Resigniert legte Rokko auf. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Wo blieb Sia nur? „Rokko, entschuldige!", stürmte plötzlich jemand auf ihn zu. „Ich habe im Büro die Zeit vergessen und bin auf den letzten Drücker los und kaum saß ich in der S-Bahn habe ich gemerkt, dass mein Handy noch auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt und ich dir nicht Bescheid sagen kann, dass ich später komme. Allerdings war ich schon zu weit weg, um noch mal umzukehren. Dann wäre ich noch später gekommen." Sia drückte Rokko, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, um sie zu umarmen, einige Küsse ins Gesicht. „Schon gut, schon gut", lachte Rokko. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, ob dir etwas passiert ist. Egal… Hauptsache, du bist endlich da. Willst du ablegen?" Sia sah sich in dem Restaurant um. „Ähm… müssen wir hier essen? Ich find's ein bisschen stieke hier." Rokko musste lachen. „Nein, wir müssen nicht hier essen, wenn du nicht willst." – „Puh, gut. Mir wäre nämlich irgendwie nach Hotdog oder Pommes, vielleicht ein kleines Bier… direkt aus der Flasche. So was gibt's hier doch bestimmt nicht." – „Nun ja, Bier aus der Flasche gibt's hier schon – auf Anfrage. Es wird dann zusammen mit einem konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck serviert." – „Klingt reizend", lachte Sia. „Hey, da ist ja Lisa", stellte sie plötzlich fest. „Und wer ist das bei ihr?" – „Lutz Baum", säuselte Rokko. „Lutz Baum", wiederholte Sia in einem ebenso verschwörerischen Tonfall. „Sollte mir das jetzt etwas sagen?" – „Tja, Fräulein Plenske ist verliebt und ich glaube… Lutz Baum ist der Glückliche." – „Oha", grinste Sia. „Hoffentlich wirken die vielen Papiere, die er da hat, nicht abtörnend." – „Jedem Tierchen sein Pläsierchen", lachte Rokko. „Aber lass uns endlich gehen. Ich weiß einen tollen Platz, an dem es Hotdogs gibt, aber der hat nicht ewig offen."

„Wie gesagt, die Woche über bin ich größten Teils mit Paulchen alleine. Er geht in die Kindertagesstätte und das auch ziemlich gerne. Ihn dorthin zu bringen und von dort abzuholen wäre die Aufgabe Nummer eins für ein AuPair in meinem Haushalt." – „Verstehe. Was ist mit dem Vater des Kindes? Ich habe in Ihren Unterlagen gelesen, dass Sie getrennt leben. Teilen Sie sich das Sorgenrecht?" – „Das tun wir und das AuPair müsste Paulchen gegebenenfalls dorthin bringen und auch dort abholen, normalerweise am Wochenende. Ich besitze selbst kein Auto würde aber für die Monatskarte des AuPairs aufkommen. Damit kommt man in Berlin eigentlich problemlos klar." – „Wie lange würden Sie jemanden benötigen?" – „Ähm, bevor wir dazukommen, gäbe es da noch etwas – das AuPair… nun ja, der AuPair-Junge… ich möchte unbedingt einen jungen Mann… also für Paulchen… der AuPair-Junge müsste eventuell auch mal bei Pauls Vater aushelfen… im Notfall, also wirklich nicht oft. Pauls Vater genießt jede Minute mit ihrem Sohn." – „Pauls Vater genießt jede Minute mit IHREM Sohn?", wiederholte Lutz sichtlich verwirrt. „Ja… Paulchen Vater hat sich als transsexuell geoutet und ist derzeit als Loretta bekannt. Er… sie kleidet sich als Frau – in Vorbereitung auf die Geschlechtsangleichung." – „Oh", staunte Lutz. „Ja… nun ja, ich denke, wenn wir ein AuPair aufnehmen, sollte der junge Mann das wissen. Das ist nicht alltäglich und… er darf einfach keine Berührungsängste haben – dafür ist der Kontakt zwischen Loretta, Paul und mir viel zu groß." – „Verstehe", gab Lutz zu. „Um auf die Frage zurückzukommen, wie lange ich jemanden benötigen würde: Also, bedingt durch die Situation mit Paulchens Vater, würde ich AuPairs bevorzugen, die mindestens sechs Monate, wenn nicht sogar 12 Monate bleiben – einfach, damit mein Sohn genügend Stabilität hat. Er leidet schon genug unter der Trennung von seiner zweiten Mutter, da wäre es wenig hilfreich, wenn wir alle acht Wochen ein neues AuPair hätte." – „Natürlich. In meiner Agentur sind sechs Monate Teilnahme Pflicht." – „Gut… gut", überbrückte Lisa, bevor sie ihren nächsten Gedanken formulierte: „Der AuPair-Junge hätte natürlich sein eigenes Zimmer – kein sehr großes, aber durchaus ein Rückzugsort. Ich räume mein Arbeitszimmer dafür, so dass dem AuPair auch ein Telefon- und Internetanschluss zur Verfügung stehen würde." – „Okay, aber bevor wir zu diesen Details kommen: Haben Sie denn in den Bewerbungsbögen, die ich Ihnen habe zukommen lassen, jemanden gefunden, der Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht?" – „Ja", nickte Lisa. „Dieser junge Mann", hielt sie ihrem Gegenüber einen Zettel unter die Nase. „Oh, ein Kanadier. Die sind zurzeit ja sehr begehrt – hat wohl etwas mit deren Reputation als friedliebende Menschen zu tun. Gut, Frau Plenske, ich mache Ihnen folgenden Vorschlag: Ich setze mich mit…" Lutz überflog die Bewerbung. „… Brighton Liang in Verbindung und unterrichte ihn über Ihre spezielle Situation. Wenn ich eine Rückmeldung habe, rufe ich Sie an." – „Wunderbar", lächelte Lisa.

„Ihr könntet ruhig öfter kurz vor Feierabend kommen. Jetzt muss ich die Würste und Brötchen wenigstens nicht wegschmeißen", amüsierte Jürgen sich, als er Rokko und seine Freundin in seinem Kiosk essen und vor allem lachen sah bzw. hörte. „Die sind wirklich lecker", bestätigte Sia mit vollem Mund. „Und hier ist es nicht so stieke wie im Wolfhardt's", vervollständigte Rokko. „Das will ich hoffen", freute Jürgen sich. „Wie sieht's denn bei Kerima so kurz vor der Präsentation aus?" – „Ach, die Nerven liegen bei allen blank und ich bin echt froh, wenn es vorbei ist." – „Glaube ich. Und ich werde es auch sein – ich würde meine beste Freundin gerne mal wieder richtig sehen, nicht nur so durchrauschen wie in den letzten Tagen. Ich weiß ja schon gar nicht mehr, was in ihrem Leben los ist." – „Also, als kurze Vorab-Info: Lisa hat gerade ein Date", grinste Rokko. „Echt jetzt? Respekt", lachte Jürgen. „Ihr seid fies", mischte Sia sich in das Gespräch ein. „Lasst sie doch ein Date haben." – „Ja, sicher, aber ich finde, als ihr bester Freund hätte ich es verdient, dass sie mich darüber informiert." – „Nun überleg doch mal", seufzte Sia gereizt. „Wenn alle wissen, dass sie ein Date hat, dann fragen auch alle, wie es gelaufen ist und nun stellt euch mal vor, es läuft nicht – aus welchen Gründen auch immer –, dann bohren alle in der Wunde drin. Ich kann sie verstehen." - „So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet", gestand Jürgen ernst. „Dann gebe ich morgen den Unwissenden, bis sie von alleine damit rausrückt. A propos rausrücken: Ich gebe euch jetzt jedem noch einen Schokoriegel für den Heimweg und dann schließe ich hinter euch ab, okay?"


	35. Chapter 35

30.

„Man könnte meinen, wir hätten uns abgesprochen", schmunzelte Loretta und deutete auf ihre Schuhe. „Die Frage ist ja nur, warum du zu deinem schwarzen Kostüm violette Schuhe trägst", erwiderte Rokko. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du schwarze Schuhe zu deinem violetten Anzug trägst", konterte Loretta. „Wie jetzt, sind deine gelben Schuhe auch verschwunden?", lachte Rokko. „Nein", kicherte Loretta. „Meine Schuhe sind alle ordentlich im Schuhschrank aufgereiht." – „Hm, deshalb muss ich meine unter meinem Bett aufbewahren – weil du den ganzen Schuhschrank mit Beschlag belegst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Thea sich an meinem Lieblingsschuhen vergangen hat." – „Wenn du sie öfter anhättest, müsstest du sicher nicht den Garten umgraben, um sie wieder zu finden", schüttelte Loretta verständnislos den Kopf. „Gefällt mir übrigens, dass du deinen Pflaumen-Anzug wieder mal trägst", gestand sie dann ernst. Rokko sah an sich herab. „Danke. Sia hat ihn neulich in meinem Schrank entdeckt und gemeint, er würde mir gut stehen." – „Ah, Sia, wieso wundert mich das jetzt nicht? Sie ist schon toll." – „Ja, das ist sie", lächelte Rokko. „Und sie vollbringt gerade ein Wunder", stellte Loretta fest. „Ein Wunder?", hakte ihr Mitbewohner nach. „Ja, ein Wunder. Du merkst es gar nicht, oder?" – „Was sollte ich merken?" – „Dass du mehr du selbst wirst… also der Rokko, den ich damals kennen lernen durfte, den provokanten Werbekometen eben." – „Meinst du?" – „Oh, ja", bestätigte Loretta. „Und ich finde es gut." Rokko sah an sich herab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, du interpretierst zuviel in meinen Anzug hinein." – „Und ich glaube, du brauchst noch ein bisschen Zeit, um es selbst zu merken." Loretta legte sich ein violettes Halstuch um und verknotete es. „Siehst du, dieses Tuch ist der Grund, warum ich violette Schuhe trage." – „Das ist wohl ein bisschen übertrieben – Schuhe und Halstuch in der gleichen Farbe", stellte Rokko trocken fest. „Tz, und Handtasche und Handschuhe und ein Hut." Rokko musterte die Kopfbedeckung kritisch. „Damit schießt du echt über's Ziel hinaus." – „Wieso? Ich finde ihn schick." – „Ist er auch – irgendwie. Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine moderne Ausgabe von Fräulein Rottenmeier." – „Okay, für genau diesen dämlichen Kommentar habe ich auch einen violetten Haarreif." Loretta setzte besagten Gegenstand auf. „Besser?" – „Viel besser. Jetzt siehst du nicht mehr aus wie eine Gouvernante", lachte Rokko. „Okay, wir müssen dann, oder?", seufzte Loretta. „Ja, wir müssen. Aber keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut gehen."

„Hey, du bist ja schon hier", staunte Loretta, als sie Lisa im Gewusel der Kerima-Mitarbeiter antraf. „Ja, mich hat nichts mehr Zuhause gehalten und ich dachte, ich könnte hier vielleicht helfen oder so." – „Und? Kannst du?" – „Nicht wirklich. Die wissen alle, was sie zu tun haben und machen das auch ganz großartig", seufzte Lisa. „Na siehste", grinste Loretta. „Sag mal…", flüsterte Lisa plötzlich. „Rokko zieht sich aber schon noch um, oder?" – „Nö, wieso?", entgegnete Loretta verständnislos. „Weil er unmöglich aussieht. Er ist bunter gekleidet als Hugos Models." – „Ich finde, er sieht gut aus – so wie der alte…" Ein penetranter Klingelton unterbrach Lorettas Verteidigungsrede. „Entschuldige", drehte Lisa sich von ihm weg.

„Rate", strahlte sie, als das Telefonat beendet war. „Was?", wiegelte Loretta die Aufforderung ab. „Wir kriegen den AuPair-Jungen", freute Lisa sich. „Welchen AuPair-Jungen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir uns schon auf einen geeinigt hätten." – „Na Brighton Liang", erwiderte Lisa. „Brighton Liang… Brighton… Liang…", murmelte Loretta. „Du meinst diesen Kanadier mit den Kinderarzt-Ambitionen?" – „Jep, genau den. Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" – „Das war Rokkos Favorit, oder?" – „Ja, und?" – „Nun, Paulchen ist mein Sohn und deiner. Ich finde, ich sollte da ein Mitspracherecht haben. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach mit der Agentur treffen, ohne das mit mir abzusprechen. Vielleicht hätte ich die Agenturtante gerne kennen gelernt." – „Es ist ein Agentur-Onkel und ich verstehe deinen Aufstand jetzt nicht. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir eine Kinderbetreuung einstellen." – „Ja, aber wir waren uns noch nicht einig, welcher der jungen Männer in Betracht kommt. Sag mal, bin ich dir so peinlich, dass du mich nicht mit zu diesem Gespräch genommen hast?" – „Nein!", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Ganz im Gegenteil – ich habe dem Agenturchef von dir erzählt und ihm gesagt, dass das AuPair offen mit dir umgehen können muss." – „Hast du dich so sehr in deine Verliebtheit zu Rokko verrannt, dass du sein Urteil über eine Kinderbetreuung für unseren Sohn über meines stellst? Lisa…" Loretta wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber Lisas Blick war zu Rokko gewandert. „Huhu, Loretta an Lisa, Loretta an Lisa! Ich rede mit dir!" – „Ähm, was?" – „Lisa, ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist, aber sieh doch mal, Theresia ist da…" – „Ob Rokko weiß, dass Chinesen in Rot heiraten?", fiel Lisa ihrem Ex-Mann ins Wort. „Bitte?" – „Ihr Kleid, es ist rot." – „Es ist schick und es steht ihr gut", äußerte Loretta ihre Meinung. „Es passt nicht zu Rokkos Anzug und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie es schon oft angehabt. Vielleicht hat sie nur ein Kleid für solche Anlässe", stichelte Lisa. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Loretta entsetzt. „Von dir hätte ich so eine Gehässigkeit ja nicht erwartet. Weißt du noch, wie du aussahst, als du das erste Mal hier warst?", erinnerte sie die Mehrheitseignerin, die trotzig schwieg statt zu antworten. „Du solltest dir Rokko aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er liebt Sia und er ist endlich glücklich." – „Pf, endlich glücklich. Das mit den beiden hält doch nie." – „Woher willst du das wissen?" – „Weil Rokko es mir gesagt hat." – „Bitte?", hakte Loretta schockiert nach. „Er hat gesagt, dass Beziehungen zerbrechen und Paare sich trennen können." – „In welchem Zusammenhang? Für mich klingt das nicht danach, als hätte er von sich und Sia gesprochen." – „Das hat er gesagt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin." – „Du hast es ihm gesagt?", staunte Loretta. „Nicht ganz so direkt, aber ich denke, ich war unmissverständlich." – „Und darum glaubst du jetzt, dass er sich von Sia trennt?" – „Sieht doch ganz so aus, oder?", meinte Lisa und deutete auf das Paar.

„Hey, du bist ja schon da", freute Rokko sich, als er seine Freundin sah. „Ja, ich dachte, ich komme besser nicht auf den letzten Drücker." – „Du siehst toll aus", bestaunte Rokko Sias Outfit. Diese sah an sich herab und musterte das rote Kleid im asiatischen Stil. „Danke. Du auch." – „Ja, und wenn wir nebeneinander sitzen und jemand zu uns rüberguckt, kriegt der Augenkrebs", lachte Rokko. „Wolltest du nicht deine Schwägerin mitbringen? Kommt sie noch?" Sia senkte ihren Blick. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" – „Anke ist letzte Nacht mit Krämpfen und Blutungen ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden." – „Oh nein", seufzte Rokko schockiert. „Sie hat doch…" – „Nein, sie hat das Baby nicht verloren. Sie muss den Rest der Schwangerschaft wohl liegend verbringen, aber das ist ja gar nichts im Vergleich zu einer drohenden Fehlgeburt." Sias Blick wich Rokkos so gut es ging aus. „Ich habe versprochen, Fotos zu machen." – „Na klar", lächelte Rokko sie an. „Fotographen gibt es hier ja genug. Mit den meisten bin ich per Du. Was meinst du, was für tolle Fotos sie von der Show kriegt." Rokko gab sich große Mühe, um einen Blick in Sias Augen zu erhaschen. „Hey, du musst nicht hier sein, wenn du lieber bei deiner Familie wärst." – „Nein, nein. Es reicht ja, wenn ein aufgeregter Halbchinese um sie herumwuselt. Sie hat auch schon Scherze gemacht…" – „Was denn für welche? Notfalls kreuze ich die nächsten neun Monate die Beine und mache Handstand?", versuchte Rokko die Situation auszulockern. „So ungefähr – bloß, dass sie weiß, in welcher Woche sie ist…" – „Hey, komm her", forderte Rokko seine Freundin auf, als er sah, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Bereitwillig ließ Sia sich in den Arm nehmen. „Es täte mir so leid für die beiden, wenn… wenn… Sie freuen sich so auf ihr Baby und sie haben es so lange probiert, bis es geklappt hat…" – „Das verstehe ich", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Es wird bestimmt alles gut."

„Für mich sieht das nicht nach einer Trennung aus", stellte Loretta kritisch fest. „Und wonach sieht es deiner Meinung nach aus?", hakte Lisa nach. „Es sieht aus, als hätte Sia Kummer oder so." – „Lass uns rübergehen und es herausfinden", schlug Lisa vor. „Nein!", lehnte Loretta ab. „Das geht uns nichts an." Eindringlich musterte sie ihr Gegenüber. „Lisa, ich glaube, du hast dich da total in etwas verrannt. Ich finde, du solltest Rokko in Ruhe lassen." – „Aber… du selbst hast immer gesagt, dass man in der Liebe kämpfen muss." – „Ja… nein… doch, ja, das habe ich immer gesagt, aber wohin hat uns das gebracht? Rokko war so lange unglücklich." – „Und weil es meine Schuld ist, habe ich kein Recht, auch glücklich zu sein, oder was?" – „Doch, natürlich. Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du Rokkos Beziehung nicht torpedierst, ja? Wenn er sich auch in dich verliebt und ihr zusammenkommt, dann ist das kein Problem für mich, aber es wäre eines für mich, wenn du etwas tun würdest, das für dich total untypisch wäre."

„Ui, da waren ja heiße Kreationen bei", kommentierte Sia, als die Show zu Ende war. „Jup, das fand ich auch", grinste Rokko. „Merci, merci, merci beaucoup", bedankte Hugo sich überschwänglich bei dem applaudierenden Publikum. „Ich möchte mich ganz besonders bei meinen Kollegen und Freunden bei Kerima bedanken, die mich tatkräftig unterstützt und mich damit zu dieser Kollektion inspiriert haben." Mit einer einladenden Geste forderte er Loretta und Lisa auf, zu ihm auf die Bühne zu kommen. „Vielen Dank", waren die ersten Worte, die Lisa an das Publikum richtete. „Frau Seidel, Frau Seidel – ein Frage!", meldete sich sofort ein Journalist zu Wort. „Natürlich", gestattete Loretta dem Mann sein Anliegen.

„Frau Plenske, eine letzte Frage noch", forderte eine Reporterin. „Bitte", lächelte Lisa. „Wenn Sie Ihr Leben heute betrachten, würden Sie dann rückwirkend sagen, dass Sie am 01. September 2006 eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben?" Die Anwesenden tauschten schockierte Blicke. „Ähm, wie bitte?", hakte Lisa nach. „Denken Sie angesichts David Seidels Transsexualität, dass es besser gewesen wäre, Rokko Kowalski zu heiraten?" Als der Werbefachmann seinen Namen hörte, sprang er auf und wollte der Fragerunde ein Ende setzten, doch Lisa zog es vor zu antworten: „Nun, darauf kann ich weder ja noch nein sagen – also nicht nur, so einfach kann ich es mir nicht machen. Sicherlich es ist schwer für mich gewesen, Davids Wandlung zu akzeptieren, aber Loretta und ich kommen gut miteinander klar." – „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", bohrte die Journalistin weiter. „Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens vielen Menschen wehgetan – ich bin nun einmal nicht perfekt. Ich mache eben auch Fehler und es war sicher ein Fehler, Rokko am Tag unserer geplanten Hochzeit so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ob ich die Ehe mit David Seidel bereue? Nein, schon alleine wegen unseres wundervollen Sohnes nicht. Ob ich – wäre ich heute in der gleichen Situation wie 2006 – Rokko Kowalski heiraten würde? Ja, das würde ich." Lisa hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Rokko sie an den Schultern packte und vom Laufsteg dirigierte.

„Gott, Lisa, wieso hast du denn auf diese Frage geantwortet?", machte Rokko seiner Ex-Verlobten Vorwürfe. „Und dann auch noch so! Gut, damit konnte keiner rechnen, aber… Mensch, weißt du, was das für Schlagzeilen gibt? Lisa Plenske macht bei Kerima-Show Ex-Verlobtem Liebeserklärung", dramatisierte Rokko, was nun bevorstand. „Ja, aber… aber…", stotterte Lisa. „Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?", wurde Rokko wieder ruhiger. „Ich dachte, ich sollte ehrlich sein." – „Du würdest mich also heiraten, wenn du heute noch mal in der gleichen Situation wärst wie damals? Lisa, ehrlich, das ist…" – „Ich verstehe", seufzte Lisa. „Wie konnte ich auch erwarten, dass du mich noch lieben würdest?" – „Bitte was?" Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. „Du hast dich in mich verliebt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, das habe ich dir doch gestern gesagt." – „Du hast nur ge… oh, nein, ich bin der Typ mit der netten Freundin?" – „Ja, und du hast doch gesagt, dass Beziehungen…" – „Nein, Lisa, nein!", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Sprich das nicht aus." Plötzlich lief er im Hinterzimmer des Showrooms auf und ab. „Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich mich von Sia trenne, oder?"

„Loretta?" – „Ja?", fuhr die Angesprochene herum. „Ah, Sia, hübsches Kleid", machte sie ihrer Freundin ein Kompliment. „Danke. Sag mal, hast du Rokko gesehen?" – „Der wertet noch mit Lisa den Auftritt von eben aus. Die sind bestimmt noch hinter der Bühne." – „Okay." – „Na geh schon", ermutigte Loretta die junge Frau. „Nein, besser nicht." – „Nun lass dich doch nicht verunsichern." – „Sie hat ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft quasi eine Liebeserklärung und einen Heiratsantrag gemacht." Betreten biss sich Loretta auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Ich war dabei, aber… geh einfach zu ihm und lass dir von ihm sagen, dass er nur dich liebt."

„So leid es mir tut, Lisa, aber ich fühle nicht so für dich." – „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur so. Ich werde dir nie, nie wieder so wehtun wie am Tag unserer Hochzeit", versicherte Lisa hoffnungsvoll. „Das glaube ich dir sogar, aber… es gibt Sia." – „Aber, was wäre, wenn es sie nicht gäbe?" – „Es gibt sie aber, Ende der Diskussion." – „Was ist an ihr denn besser als an mir?" – „Sie… sie… sie kann über sich selbst lachen… Sie ist keine Schwarzseherin… Sie nimmt das Leben nicht so ernst… Nein, das trifft es nicht… Sie…" – „Und ob ich das Leben ernst nehme", unterbrach Sia Rokkos Redeschwall. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie in der Tür zum Hinterzimmer. „So siehst du das also. Lustig ist es also mit mir und was noch? Dir ist ja nicht mal ansatzweise etwas eingefallen! Vielleicht wärst du besser dran, wenn es mich nicht gäbe. Dann wäre die Bahn für Lisa frei", redete die Halbchinesin sich in Rage. „Sia, das verstehst du völlig falsch", versuchte Rokko sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl", sagte Sia leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Sia, warte doch! Bitte, lass es mich erklären!", lief Rokko ihr eilig hinterher. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Loretta wissen. „Sie hat etwas von meinem Gespräch mit Lisa gehört und es missverstanden. Ich muss mit ihr reden." – „Lass mich gehen, ja?" – „Wieso?" – „Weil sie mit dir ganz sicher nicht reden will." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte Loretta der Freundin ihres Mitbewohners hinterher.

„Taxi! Verdammt, wo sind die, wenn man sie mal braucht?", schimpfte Sia tränenüberströmt am Straßenrand. „Hier kannst du lange auf ein Taxi warten. Die kommen erst, wenn die Party vorbei ist", trat Loretta an sie heran. „Ich habe von euren Streit gehört. Willst du reden?" – „Nein", knurrte Sia. „Ich will nach Hause." Entschlossen begann sie, die einsame Straße in Richtung Stadtzentrum entlangzulaufen. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, es ist dunkel. Sia, das ist gefährlich. Ich fahre dich, okay?" Wütend verschränkte Sia die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn es sein muss." – „Ja, muss es", schmunzelte Loretta. „Ich gehe nur noch mal kurz rein, um mich zu verabschieden und meine Tasche zu holen, ja? Ohne Autoschlüssel kommen wir nämlich keinen Millimeter weit."

„Loretta, bitte, nimm mich auch mit, ja? Ich möchte Sia alles erklären", bettelte Rokko, als seine Mitbewohnerin noch einmal kurz in den Showroom gekommen war, um ihre Handtasche zu holen. „Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn ich sie alleine nach Hause bringe", wiegelte Loretta ab. „Es würde sie überfordern, wenn du auch dabei wärst. Sie ist wütend und verzweifelt… Sie würde dir eh nicht zuhören." – „Aber bitte sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe und dass sie das alles missverstanden hat, ja? Ich will mich nicht von ihr trennen, schon gar nicht wegen Lisa." Loretta legte Rokko die Hände auf die Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Das mache ich. Das sage ich ihr, versprochen. Wir sehen uns nachher Zuhause, okay?"

„Rokko sagt, er liebt dich und er sagt, dass du etwas missverstanden hast, weil du nur das halbe Gespräch gehört hast", begann Loretta ein Gespräch mit ihrer Beifahrerin. „Du meinst, wie in einem Shakespeare-Stück? Wenn eine Figur Gespräche von anderen Figuren belauscht? Quatsch, so was passiert im echten Leben nicht. Ich habe nicht mit Absicht gelauscht, aber ich weiß, was ich gehört habe. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen und ich mir auch nicht: Gegen Lisa habe ich keine Chance." – „Oh, das darfst du nicht denken. Ja, Rokko hat sie mal geliebt, aber das ist lange her und seit er dich kennen gelernt hat, ist er so… so… so aufgeblüht. Er ist fast wieder der alte." – „Der alte Rokko hat Lisa geliebt." – „Nun verdreh mir doch nicht jedes Wort im Mund." – „Du musst hier halten. Da hinten ist eine Baustelle, da kannst du dein Auto nicht wenden." – „Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht mehr weit bis zu dir?" – „Nein, das ist es nicht. Von mir aus kannst du ja hier stehen bleiben und mir hinterher sehen", motzte Sia aufgesetzt aggressiv. „Gut, das mache ich. Hier, nimm mit", forderte Loretta und drückte der jungen Frau eine Packung Papiertaschentücher in die Hand.

„Und?", bestürmte Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin, die noch nicht einmal richtig zur Tür hereingekommen war. „Sie hat schrecklich geweint." – „Bei dir im Auto?" – „Nein, damit hat sie gewartet, bis sie ausgestiegen ist, aber ich konnte es sehen. Ich habe ihr hinterher geguckt in ihrer Straße… du weißt schon… wegen der Baustelle." – „Ja ja, völlig unwichtig. Was hat Sia gesagt?" – „Sie hat Angst, gegen Lisa keine Chance zu haben", seufzte Loretta. „Aber das ist Unsinn. Das habe ich Lisa auch schon gesagt." – „Den Teil hat sie leider nicht gehört." – „Ja, leider", seufzte Rokko. „Lässt du mich dann erstmal rein?", bat Loretta und deutete auf den Hausflur. „Ja… ja, natürlich. Komm rein. Ich…" – „Du bist ein verliebter Mann und du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freundin. Das kann ich verstehen. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Lisa so weit geht. Sie hat mir versprochen…" – „Du hast gewusst, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hat?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Ja, das habe ich", gestand Loretta schuldbewusst. „Und du hast mir nichts gesagt?!", warf Rokko ihr vor. „Ich… Nein, das habe ich nicht", gab Loretta selbstbewusst zu. „Ich dachte, das wäre nicht nötig. Du bist glücklich mit Sia und Lisa hat mir versprochen, deine Beziehung nicht zu torpedieren." – „Tja, beides dürfte Vergangenheit sein", knurrte Rokko. „Auf mich musst du jetzt nicht böse sein", wies Loretta ihn zurecht. „Wir sollten erst einmal alle eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag… Außerdem fährst du doch mit Sia bald nach England – bis dahin habt ihr das alles geklärt, da bin ich mir sicher." – „Hm, schlaf gut", brummte Rokko. „Ich gehe noch ne Runde mit Thea. Ich brauche jetzt frische Luft."


	36. Chapter 36

31.

„Oh, Besuch, wie schön", freute Anke sich. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung, Rokko. Mit dir hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet." – „Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Rokko. „Setz dich doch", bat Anke. „Wie geht's dir?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Gut… naja… besser als gestern. Was führt dich zu mir?" – „Ach, ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, ich bringe dir die Bilder von der Show vorbei." Lächelnd überreichte Rokko der Schwangeren einen großen Briefumschlag. „Ach so… weil du gerade in der Nähe bist", grinste Anke. „Ist Hao gar nicht da?", wechselte Rokko sich ertappt fühlend das Thema. „Den habe ich gerade nach Hause geschickt – erstens weil er mal wieder duschen und schlafen müsste und zweitens weil er mich mit seiner Fürsorge wahnsinnig macht." – „Verständlicherweise", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Ja, verständlicherweise", lächelte Anke. „Trotzdem… wenn das schlimmste eintritt, kann er sowieso nichts tun." Sias Schwägerin blätterte durch die Bilder. „Muss ja eine Wahnsinnsshow gewesen sein", kommentierte sie. „Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein konnte." – Ja, sehr schade", murmelte Rokko zu r Tür sehend. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben", erklärte Anke ihm. „Ich weiß. Ich wollte dich doch aber besuchen." – „Ich finde ja, es wirkt so, als wärst du in der Uni gewesen, hättest Sia nicht angetroffen, hättest gedacht, sie wäre hier und bist vorbeigekommen." – „Nein, so ist es wirklich nicht", widersprach Rokko. „Sie hat mir gestern von deinem Zustand erzählt und ich wollte dir wirklich die Fotos vorbeibringen." – „Aber es wäre schöner, wenn Sia auch hier wäre, oder?", schlussfolgerte Anke. „Ja, irgendwie schon. Hat sie dir erzählt, was los war?" – „Nein. Sie war vorhin kurz hier. Sie war so übertrieben fröhlich. Irgendetwas ist doch, oder?" – „Es hat da ein Missverständnis zwischen uns gegeben", gestand Rokko zerknirscht. „Habt ihr schon miteinander geredet?" – „Nein, noch nicht." – „Dann müsst ihr das bald tun." Anke tätschelte kurz Rokkos Hand, die auf ihrem Krankenhausbett lag. „Ganz bald, ja? Versprich es." – „Ganz, ganz bald", versprach Rokko. „Wir haben Sia nämlich alle sehr gerne und wir müssen dir leider sehr, sehr wehtun, wenn du sie unglücklich machst", grinste Anke ihn an. „Oh, klingt furchtbar", stieg er in ihren Scherz ein. „Sei froh, dass noch keine Kürbissaison ist. Shufeng hat diese ausgeklügelte Wurftechnik… Wenn Amnesty International davon wüsste…", lachte Anke.

Nachdenklich verließ Rokko das Krankenhaus. Er hatte über eine Stunde bei Anke verbracht und sie trotz seiner eigenen Laune zum Lachen gebracht. Dafür hatte sie sich sogar bei ihm bedankt. Nur Sia war nicht aufgetaucht. „Hey!", grüßte eine Stimme ihn. „Hey", grüßte Rokko zurück. Er hätte beinahe nicht aufgesehen, als sich die zu der Stimme gehörende Frau aber vor ihm aufbaute, blieb Rokko nichts anderes übrig. „Was... Sia!", erkannte er seine Freundin dann aber. „Ja, ich bin's", erwiderte die junge Frau. „Ich war gerade bei Anke", erklärte Rokko. „Das ist schön. Darüber hat sie sich bestimmt gefreut." – „Sia, wegen gestern… ich... also… es war alles ganz anders. Du bist…" – „Ich will das nicht hören", stellte Sia mit fester Stimme klar. „Aber wie soll ich dir denn dann alles erklären?", fragte Rokko hilflos. „Gar nicht. Da gibt es ja auch nicht viel zu erklären, wenn du ehrlich bist. Lisa hat sich öffentlich dazu bekannt, dass sie dich liebt. Du wolltest sie einmal heiraten und…" – „Das ist lange her. Ich liebe dich", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Hat Lisa dir das nicht auch immer gesagt? Weil sie es für aussichtslos hielt, dass David sich mal in sie verlieben würde. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie dich benutzt hat. Und jetzt machst du das gleiche mit mir. Ich will aber nicht dein Rokko sein. Ich will einfach kein Notnagel sein." – „Aber Sia, das…" – „Ich fahre übermorgen nach Stratford. Ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Du weißt, dass ich vier Wochen bleibe. Du wirst diese Zeit nutzen, um dir klar zu werden, was oder vielmehr, wen du willst – mich oder Lisa." – „Das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen." – „Du musst erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Sommer." Sia ging an Rokko vorbei und hechtete ins Krankenhaus.

„Ich kann Brighton jetzt aber nicht mehr absagen", redete Lisa auf Loretta ein. „Er hat mir schon gemailt. Er wollte wissen, was für Wetter wir haben, damit er das richtige einpacken kann. Loretta, bitte, wir können den Jungen nicht enttäuschen." – „Wir?", hakte die Angesprochene nach. „Wir? Weil WIR ihn eingestellt haben, können WIR ihn nicht enttäuschen? Lisa, ehrlich, es ist genau dieser Wesenszug an dir, den du gestern hättest zeigen müssen, bevor du Rokkos Beziehung sprengst." – „Ja, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", seufzte Lisa genervt. „Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man glaubt, an seinen Gefühlen zu ersticken?" – „Ja, ich denke, dass ich dir das nachempfinden kann", gab Loretta in dem gleichen genervten Tonfall zurück. „Bloß wie du es in die Welt hinausposaunen musstest", seufzte sie dann. „Okay, das war daneben, das weiß ich jetzt auch. Ich wollte mich ja bei Rokko entschuldigen, aber der geht mir schon den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg." – „Kannst du ihm das verübeln? Sia war wirklich fertig, als ich sie nach Hause gefahren habe." – „Sie muss ja nun auch nicht gleich übertreiben. Sie hat ja nur das halbe Gespräch gehört." – „Solange du das ganze Gespräch gehört hast…" – „Ja, das habe ich. Aber Rokko war nicht so klar und deutlich wie ihr alle glaubt. Er konnte mir nicht einmal sagen, was an seine Freundin besser ist als an mir." – „Du malst dir Chancen aus?", fragte Loretta überrascht. „Ja, das tue ich. Er hat gezögert und gestammelt. Wenn du mich fragst, muss er sich erst noch bewusst werden, wen er wirklich liebt." – „Lisa, nur weil das bei David funktioniert hat…" Loretta brach ab, nahm sich innerlich aber fest vor, mit Rokko über Lisas These zu sprechen. „Was den AuPair-Jungen betrifft. Stell diesen Brighton von mir aus an. Sag mir aber, wann er ankommt. Ich komme dann mit zum Flughafen – als Begrüßungskomitee der transsexuellen Art", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Okay, gut. Aber lass Marie-France Zuhause. Der arme Junge kriegt sonst ein Trauma für's Leben", lachte Lisa. „Ich rufe dann gleich mal die Agentur an." Gut gelaunt verließ sie dann das Büro ihres Ex-Mannes.

„Rokko? Rokko, bist du da? Ich habe uns Pizza mitgebracht! Vom Lieferdienst, nicht aus der Kühltruhe." Loretta beugte sich runter und knuddelte Thea, die Schwanz wedelnd auf sie zu gerannt kam. „Wo ist denn dein Herrchen?", fragte Loretta den Hund. „Stures Tier", lachte sie. „Gibst mir einfach keine Antwort." Sie kickte ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke und rief erneut nach ihrem Mitbewohner. „Rokko! Rokko? Oh je", murmelte Loretta zu sich selbst.

„Rokko?", fragte Loretta ihren Kopf in das Zimmer des Werbefachmannes steckend. „Hey! Memo an mich: Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal suche, gucke ich als erstes in dein Zimmer. Was ist denn los mit dir?" Mitleidig musterte sie Rokko, der auf seinem Bett lag und die Wand anstarrte. „Nicht viel", murmelte er leise. „Ach herrje, haben wir unseren theatralischen Abend heute?" – „Sia will nicht, dass ich mit nach Stratford komme." – „Oh", entfuhr es Loretta überrascht. „Aber sie weiß doch, wie sehr du dich auf deinen Urlaub mit ihr freust." – „Ja, das weiß sie. Weißt du, wie sich das angefühlt hat, als sie mir erklärt hat, dass ich hier bleiben soll?" Loretta setzte sich auf den Fußboden vor Rokkos Bett und legte einen Arm um ihren Mitbewohner. „Nein, wie?" – „Wie damals, als Lars zur Delphintherapie durfte - nach Florida. Ich war damals gerade am Anfang der Pubertät… du weißt schon, wenn aus Kinder kleine Monster werden. Wenn es plötzlich wichtig ist, dass deine Brotbüchse nicht von Aldi, sondern von Tupperware ist, wenn die Jeans plötzlich von einer bestimmten Marke sein muss…" – „Ja, ich bin im Bilde", stoppte Loretta den Redefluss ihres Mitbewohners. „Ich durfte nicht mit nach Florida. Dabei hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut. Es ging einfach nicht – finanziell. Heute verstehe ich das, aber damals war ich todunglücklich darüber. Heute habe ich mich genauso gefühlt wie damals. Als würde ein Traum zerplatzen. Ich weiß genau, dass das blöd ist, weil Stratford ja nicht wegläuft und ich sicher irgendwann mal hinfahren werde." – „Ach Rokko, natürlich fährst du irgendwann mal hin", versuchte Loretta ihn zu trösten. „Wieso… also… will Sia nicht mehr, dass du mitkommst, weil ihr euch… naja… getrennt habe?", tastete sie sich vorsichtig vor. „Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Rokko. „Sie will, dass ich die Zeit nutze, um herauszufinden, wie ich wirklich für sie und wie für Lisa empfinde." – „Aha. Und du hast ihr nicht gleich gesagt, dass du nur sie liebst?" – „Ich wollte, aber sie hat mich nicht gelassen. Sie hat etwas sehr Interessantes gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mein Rokko sein will." – „Hä?" – „Der Notnagel. Du weißt schon, dass ich nur bei ihr bleibe, weil sie mich liebt." – „So wie Lisa das damals mit dir gemacht hat?" Rokko nickte schwach. „Wusstest du, dass Hugo Britta damals nach Samoa zu diesem… diesem… Thomas, genau, der hieß Thomas, Thomas Pietsch. Er hat sie zu ihm geschickt. Da waren sie in diesem Zwischenstadium zwischen Affäre und richtiger Beziehung. Sie sollte sich bewusst werden, wie sie für Thomas empfindet. Und du weißt, was daraus geworden ist." – „Jep, sie ist vor ein Auto gelaufen." – „Alter Schwarzseher. Ja, sie hatte diesen Unfall, aber vorher war Hugo sehr glücklich mit ihr." Loretta streichelte Rokko durch die braunen Locken. „Komm erstmal, ich habe Pizza mitgebracht." – „Ich habe keinen Appetit." – „Oh, wunderbar, er geht der Frage, welche Frau den Weg an seine Seite finden soll, mit einem Hungerstreik aus dem Weg", lachte die Transsexuelle. „Hältst du Sias Entscheidung eigentlich für richtig?", wollte Rokko plötzlich wissen. „Was ich denke, ist eher unwesentlich." – „Ich frage dich aber als Freundin", drängte Rokko erneut. „Nun, ich denke, dass sowohl Sia als auch du Gewissheit braucht. Ich glaube, dass Sias Entscheidung nicht ganz verkehrt ist. Du solltest deinen Urlaub wirklich nutzen, um mal gründlich über dich und die Frauen in deinem Leben nachzudenken." – „Hat nicht eine der Frauen in meinem Leben gerade von Pizza gesprochen?", grinste Rokko. „Hm. Willst du jetzt doch etwas essen?" – „Nein, aber du solltest das, bevor sie kalt wird."


	37. Chapter 37

32.

„Und jetzt erklär mir noch mal, warum Rokko Zuhause bleiben musste", drängte Wencke ihre Freundin, kaum dass die beiden Frauen im Flugzeug saßen. „Weil er sich über seine Gefühle klar werden soll", seufzte Sia. „Das kapiere ich nicht. Wenn du so eine Angst davor hast, dass Rokko sich doch noch für Lisa entscheiden könnte, wieso zwingst du ihn dann, bei ihr zu bleiben?" – „Wencke… Lisa ist so… so ganz anders als ich." – „Ähm, ja… in wiefern?" – „Sie ist blond und blauäugig und groß und…" – „Sie hat keine Plattnase", lachte Wencke. „Das hat dir doch sonst auch nie Komplexe bereitet." – „Tut es auch nicht… nicht so jedenfalls. Weißt du, Lisa ist erfolgreich, sie hat diese Firma, sie ist Mutter, sie kriegt das alles unter einen Hut." – „Pfü, ein Kind machen ist ja jetzt nicht so schwierig. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das mittlerweile", zog Wencke Theresia auf. „Zumindest kenne ich den ersten Teil. Wie's ab der Empfängnis weitergeht, weiß ich nicht." – „Sei doch froh. Stell dir mal vor, du wärst schwanger und er würde sich für Lisa entscheiden, dann hättest du ein richtiges Problem." – „Glaubst du wirklich, er entscheidet sich für sie?" – „Ich weiß es nicht und du scheinst dir auch nicht sicher zu sein, was nun aus euch wird…"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er seinen Flug genommen hat, wie es vorgesehen war und jetzt da hinter der Passkontrolle steht und mit dem Dackelblick auf dich wartet", versuchte Wencke Sias Laune zu bessern. „Er wird einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand halten und wenn du ihm dann gegenüberstehst, dann versichert er dir ganz sicher, dass es nur dich für ihn gibt und dann… nee… der Flughafen ist nichts für Versöhnungssex", grinste sie dann. Wencke hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin und Kollegin unter. „So… Trommelwirbel…", lachte sie, als sie Sia durch die Tür in die Vorhalle zog. „Vergiss ihn, er ist ein Trottel", stellte Wencke klar, als Rokko nirgends zu sehen war. „Er respektiert nur meinen Wunsch", widersprach Sia. „Tz, der Junge hat den Subtext nicht gehört. Der Subtext war: Sei gefälligst da, wenn ich dir etwas bedeute." – „Wencke, bitte, es gab keinen Subtext. Lass uns lieber zusehen, dass wir den Zug nach Stratford nicht verpassen. Ich will jetzt nämlich nur noch eins…" – „Einigeln geht aber nicht, das ist ein Workshop." – „Ich will mich nicht einigeln. Ich will arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten… solange ich noch Arbeit habe."

„Hoffentlich ist Brighton nicht verloren gegangen", stellte Loretta mit Blick auf die Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer fest. „Könnte sein. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, den Jungen alleine durch die Stadt fahren zu lassen", schmunzelte Rokko. „Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich." – „Ich weiß. Zumindest soll er Paulchen nur abholen und nicht bringen. Wenn er also verloren…" In diesem Moment klingelte es. „Ich gehe schon", kündigte Rokko an. „Dann kann ich ihn mir gleich mal ansehen, ohne dass du ihn in Verlegenheit bringst."

„Ha…" Rokko sah in Paar mandelförmiger Augen und musste schlucken. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Sommer", hörte er Sias Stimme, aber das waren nicht ihre Augen – leider. Dieses dunkle Paar Augen gehörte einem jungen Mann, der abgehetzt wirkte. „… llo", vervollständigte Rokko seine Begrüßung. „Ick bin Brighton. Das AuPair. Ick bin hier für Paul holen." – „Ich weiß. Ich bin Rokko, Lorettas Mitbewohner." – „Whas ist das?" – „Ich wohne hier in diesem Haus mit Loretta." – „Aha, boy-friend?", fragte Brighton ahnungslos. „Nee, ich habe ein Zimmer und Loretta hat ein Zimmer. Wir sind einfach nur Freunde. Ach, komm erstmal rein."

„Hi, Loretta. Hi, Paul", begrüßte Brighton seine Arbeitgeberin und seinen Schützling. „Brei… Brei… Brei…", murmelte Paulchen und watschelte auf den AuPair-Jungen zu. „Tja, entweder hat er Hunger oder er meint dich", grinste Loretta. „Hallo Brighton. Wie geht's?" – „Bill Gates? Wo?", fragte der junge Mann irritiert. „Nicht Bill Gates, sondern ‚Wie geht's?' Geht es dir gut? Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" – „Ja", strahlte Brighton. „Wie gefällt dir denn Berlin?", mischte sich Rokko in das Gespräch. „Gut… sehr gut", erwiderte Brighton, während er sich auf das Sofa neben Loretta fallen ließ. Rokko selbst nahm den beiden gegenüber auf dem Sessel Platz. „Es ist groß und laut und schnell", fügte er in einem starken englischen Akzent hinzu. „Du bist doch aus Vancouver", warf Loretta ein. „Mit großen Städten müsstest du dich doch auskennen, oder?" – „Ja, aber… aber… ick dachte, Deutschland klein, also deutsche Städte auch klein." Quengelnd befreite Paulchen sich aus Brightons Umarmung. Auf dessen Schoß hatte er gesessen, aber die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen fand er langweilig. Viel spannender fand er da sein Spielzeug auf dem Fußboden. „Aha", schmunzelte Rokko. „Sag mal, Brighton, ein typischer Kanadier bist du aber nicht, oder?" Brighton fasste sich an die Augen und zog sie noch breiter. „Nee", lachte er. „Meine Eltern sind von China nach Kanada gegangen vor viel, viel Jahre." – „War wohl ein weiter Marsch", grinste Loretta. „Sie sind ausgewandert… immigriert", suggerierte Rokko dem jungen Mann. „Ja", versicherte dieser. „Wie unhöflich von mir: Brighton, willst du etwas trinken?", erinnerte Loretta sich plötzlich an ihre Gastgeberpflichten. „Nein, danke. Aber ich möchte ein Frage stellen." – „Ja, was willst du denn fragen?" – „Lisa sagt, du geht mit Paul in Zoo am Freitag." – „Ja, das tue ich", bestätigte Loretta. „Willst du mitkommen?" – „Oh ja", nahm Brighton Lorettas Angebot an. „Wenn kein Problem." – „Nein, das ist kein Problem. Du bringst Paulchen doch eh und dann geht's von hier aus gleich weiter." – „Das freut mir." – „Mich", korrigierte Loretta. „Deutsch ist sooo schwer", stellte Brighton in einem Tonfall fest, der die Anstrengung des jungen Mannes zum Ausdruck brachte. „Also, ich fand Deutsch eigentlich immer ganz leicht. Das war die erste Sprache, die ich gelernt habe. Da war ich sogar noch ein Kind", zog Loretta ihr Gegenüber auf. „Ick gehe zum Deutsch-Kurs ab morgen", verkündete Brighton plötzlich. „Hey, das ist schön", freute Loretta sich ehrlich mit dem jungen Mann. „Hat Lisa dich schon angemeldet?" – „Ja, Freitag am Morgen. Wir gehen in University und melden an." – „Ah, an der Uni. Da lernst du sicher etwas. Das ‚ick' hat Bernd dir ja schon schön beigebracht", grinste Loretta. „In University sagt Anmeldung, dass es gibt ein Frau, die hat geschrieben über immigrant literature in Kanada ein Doktor. Ich hätte gerne gesprochen, aber sie ist nicht da." – „Sprichst du von Theresia Jibing?", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Ja, ja, das ist Name. Sie ist Chinesin und…" – „Halbchinesin", korrigierte Rokko. „Du kennst?" – „Hm, ich kenne sie. Sie ist zu einem Workshop in England. Aber du lernst sie sicher bald kennen, sie ist nicht ewig weg." Loretta musterte ihren Mitbewohner eindringlich, konnte aber dessen Blick nicht deuten. „Lisa will heute Abend kochen. Paul und ick muss gehen", verkündete Brighton plötzlich. „Oh ja, natürlich. Lass dich nicht aufhalten", redete Loretta ihm gut zu. „Paulchens Sachen sind schon eingepackt und der junge Mann… tja, spielt immer noch ganz versunken mit seinen Bauklötzen", lächelte sie mit einem Blick auf ihren Sohn.

„Na, wie geht's dir?", versuchte Loretta Rokko beim Abendessen zum Reden zu bewegen. „Ganz gut, wieso?" – „Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir. Du wirktest vorhin etwas verloren, als das Gespräch auf Sia ging." – „Pf, diese Uni muss ein Dorf sein, wenn dein AuPair schon von ihr und ihrer Doktorarbeit weiß." – „Du klingst ja so gereizt. Ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, alles bestens. Entschuldige… Sie fehlt mir einfach." – „Das verstehe ich. Du kannst doch aber nicht wie ein Trauerkloß hier rumsitzen. Wieso machst du nicht das Beste aus der Situation?" – „Wie denn?" – „Naja, mach doch einfach mal etwas, das du nicht tun würdest, wenn Sia hier wäre. Ich denke, du gehst gerne schwimmen und Sia nicht. Das könntest du tun." – „Könnte ich", seufzte Rokko. „Kommst du mit?" – „Heute noch?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht. Irgendwann nächste Woche." – „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mich dann im Badeanzug zeigen muss und dann jeder sieht, dass ich den kleinen David noch habe." – „Und?", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Für mich bist du Loretta – unabhängig von dem Gebammele zwischen deinen Beinen." – „Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie wirklich dafür gedankt, dass du mir so ein guter Freund bist", wurde Loretta plötzlich ernst. „Das bin ich gerne. Und nun werd bloß nicht sentimental." – „Und du tu jetzt nicht so cool. Weißt du noch, als wir uns um Lisa geprügelt haben? Hast du da auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass wir mal befreundet sein würden? Von einer Wohngemeinschaft ganz zu schweigen…" – „Nein, das hätte ich nie geglaubt. Für mich war David immer ein Kotzbrocken – mit miesem Timing." – „Tz, mieses Timing. David hat immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass deine Hochzeit nicht in die Luft fliegt." – „Und trotzdem ist sie gesprengt worden", erwiderte Rokko nachdenklich. „Wenn du so überlegst, ist es für keinen von uns so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. David ist jetzt Loretta, Lisa allein erziehend und ich… naja… reden wir nicht von mir." – „Jetzt könntest du Lisa aber problemlos haben", gab Loretta zu bedenken. „Die Frage ist nur, ob ich das noch will." – „Ja, das ist die Frage", echote Loretta. „Entschuldigst du mich bitte?", fragte Rokko. „Ja, klar. Aber glaub nicht, dass du dich so vor dem Abwasch drücken kannst. Ich habe gekocht, du wäschst ab." – „Ja, später", grinste Rokko.

„Plenske", meldete Lisa sich am Telefon. „Hey Lisa… hier ist… ähm… Rokko. Ich hoffe, ich habe Paul jetzt nicht geweckt." – „Nein, nein, er schläft noch gar nicht. Er kriegt gerade eine chinesisch-englische Aufführung mit Handpuppen und findet das offenbar amüsant, zumindest lacht er. Wieso rufst du an?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich rufe an, weil… ich wollte mal wieder ins Kino gehen und… hast du Lust mitzukommen?" – „Du und ich ins Kino? Klingt nett, aber was ist mit deiner Freundin?" – „Sia? Sia ist in England und… ähm… egal… hast du nun Lust oder nicht?" – „Ja, klar. Sehr gerne sogar." – „Schön. Wie wär's gleich heute. In der Spätvorstellung laufen ein paar gute Filme." – „Ja… ja, wieso nicht? Ich rede kurz mit Brighton und dann… am besten wir treffen uns gleich im Kino, oder?" – „Ja", stimmte Rokko zu. „Dann bis gleich. Ich freue mich." – „Ich mich auch", strahlte Lisa den Telefonhörer an.


	38. Chapter 38

33.

„Rokko!", rannte Lars freudig auf seinen Bruder zu. „Hey Großer! Wie geht's dir?", lächelte Rokko ihn an. „Sia?", fragte dieser nur. „Nein, sie ist nicht da." Lars stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie ist in England mit der Arbeit. Deshalb dachte ich, ich komme dich mal spontan besuchen – Mama natürlich auch. Allerdings… ich habe gedacht, du hättest schon Feierabend", gestand Rokko, als er sich nach Lars' Schippe bückte. Der Autist hatte sie einfach fallen gelassen, als er seinen Bruder erspäht hatte. „Entschuldigung, wer sind Sie?", kam ein stämmiger Mann auf ihn zu. „Ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Ich bin Lars' Bruder. Ich wollte ihn überraschen, aber scheinbar hat er noch keinen Feierabend." – „Nein, eigentlich hat er das nicht", bestätigte der Gruppenleiter. „Sie wohnen normalerweise in Berlin, richtig?" – „Richtig." – „Gut, wenn das so ist, mache ich einmal eine Ausnahme. Ist ja eh bloß noch eine halbe Stunde, die Lars arbeiten müsste." – „Fein, fein", freute Rokkos Bruder sich, wobei er in die Hände klatschte. „Ich dachte, wir könnten ein Eis essen gehen oder so", wandte Rokko sich an Lars. „Na das klingt doch toll", freute sich der Gruppenleiter für seinen Schützling. „Dann macht euch mal einen schönen Nachmittag."

„Okay, ein Spaghetti-Eis und einen Schwarzwälderkirsch-Becher. Wollt ihr auch etwas trinken?", fragte die Kellnerin des Eiscafés, das Rokko und Lars sich ausgesucht hatten. „Heiße Schokolade", flüsterte Lars. „Du willst eine heiße Schokolade zu deinem Eis?", fragte Rokko ungläubig. „Ja." – „Sicher? Lars, lügst du mich an?" – „Nee", schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. „Er möchte heiße Schokolade zu seinem Eis", lachte Rokko die Kellnerin achselzuckend an. „Alles klar. Kommt sofort."

„Was los?", verlangte Lars zu wissen, als Rokko zum wiederholten Mal seufzte. „Nichts." – „Lügst du?" Rokko musste lachen. „Ja, ein bisschen schon." – „Großer Bruder", sagte Lars und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich. „Kleiner Bruder", sagte er dann und deutete auf Rokko. „Zuhören", fuhr er fort und deutete erneut auf sich. „Reden", zeigte er auf Rokko. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hören willst?" – „Ja-a", entgegnete Lars genervt. „Okay, Sia ist nicht nur nicht hier, weil sie in England ist, sondern… es hat da Probleme gegeben… wegen Lisa. Weißt du, sie hat sich in mich verliebt und hat mir das auch gesagt. Sia meint, ich solle erstmal herausfinden, wie ich zu Lisa stehe, bevor das mit ihr und mir weitergeht oder auch nicht weitergeht." – „Nee", quengelte Lars. „Nee", wiederholte er. „Doch. Und es war Sias Entscheidung." – „Und?", wollte Lars wissen. „Tja, ich habe versucht, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun… also… herauszufinden, was da zwischen mir und Lisa ist. Ich war neulich mit ihr im Kino." – „Oh-oh", kommentierte Lars. „Ja, oh-oh", seufzte Rokko. „Ich glaube, ich erzähle diese Geschichte falsch, aber Lisa wollte nach ihrem Geständnis wissen, was an Sia besser ist als an ihr. Ich habe wieder und wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht. Seit dem Kino-Besuch weiß ich, dass wenn ich mich über den Film lustig mache, Sia mitmacht, während Lisa mir nur ein ‚Pst' zuzischt. Ich kann einfach nicht sagen, wo der Unterschied zwischen Sia und Lisa liegt – mal abgesehen von Äußerlichkeiten. Ich kann es nicht, weil beides großartige Frauen sind und ich sie nie miteinander verglichen habe. Erst war da das mit Lisa und dann das mit Sia. Das ist unabhängig von einander." Rokko redete sich langsam in Rage, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass Lars ihm höchstwahrscheinlich nicht folgen konnte. „Wen liebst du?", wollte er völlig unerwartet von Rokko wissen. Dieser stockte in seinen Ausführungen. „Bitte?" – „Wen liebst du?", wiederholte Lars ungeduldig. Ein Löffel kratzte langsam die aufgetauten Reste des Eises zusammen. Mit hohlem Blick sah Rokko dem Metallgegenstand hinterher. „Danke, Lars", lächelte er dann erleichtert. „Das ist der beste Tipp, den mir jemand hätte geben können."

„Sia, das ist der letzte Abend hier", redete Wencke oberlehrerhaft auf ihre Freundin ein. „Du hast die ganze Zeit entweder gearbeitet wie eine Wilde oder du hast dich hier in deinem Zimmer eingeigelt. Heute Abend gehst du mit uns allen in den Pub, trinkst etwas, hast Spaß, machst dich einfach mal locker. Meinst du wirklich, dass Rokko das nicht auch tut? Okay, wenn er es tut, tut er es mit der falschen Frau und dann ist er ein Trottel", sinnierte Wencke nach ihrer Anordnung, Sia möge mit in die Kneipe kommen. „Ich habe aber wirklich keine Lust", widersprach die Halbasiatin. „Ich würde viel lieber in Ruhe packen, etwas lesen, mich auf die Rückkehr nach Berlin vorbereiten." – „Quatsch", winkte Wencke ab. „Vorbereiten auf Berlin. Was dort passiert, passiert und es wird dich in jedem Fall aus der Bahn werfen. Also kannst du auch einfach Spaß mit uns haben. Dartanian kommt auch – du weißt schon, der Schauspiellehrer. Wenn ich nicht schon vergeben wäre, dann würde ich… hr", imitierte Wencke eine Raubkatze. „Du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe", seufzte Sia. „Ein kurzes Hallo, ein Bier und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg." – „Das ist ein faires Angebot", gab Wencke sich gespielt ernst.

„Wo ist denn der süße junge Mann, den du für unseren Sohn eingestellt hast?", wollte Loretta von Lisa wissen, als sie ihr die Tür zur Villa öffnete. „Ich hätte zu gerne seine Fortschritte bewundert." – „Brighton ist zu einem Treffen mit anderen AuPairs. Darum bringe ich Paulchen." – „Ja, hallo meine große Maus. Kommst du wieder über's Wochenende zu mir? Das wird schön, glaube mir." Loretta ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Hocke und kitzelte ihn. „Rokko ist noch nicht aus Bremen zurück", informierte sie Lisa, die abwartend zu ihr heruntersah. „Aha", kommentierte Lisa. „Aha? Ist das alles an Reaktion?" – „Ja. Was willst du denn hören?" – „Keine Ahnung. Willst du kurz reinkommen?" – „Gerne."

„Noch ein Bier!", lallte Sia gut gelaunt. Ihre Kollegen und Studenten musterten sie bereits teils amüsiert teils pikiert. „Dartanian, sagen Sie, wieso wird ein so heißer Typ wie Sie Schauspiellehrer?", wandte sie sich an den Kollegen. „Ich fühlte mich dazu berufen", erklärte ihr dieser sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlend. „Ich glaube, Theresia, Sie hatten genug Bier", versuchte er Sia zu bremsen. „Pf, genug Bier", winkte diese ab. „Ich kann gar nicht so viel trinken, wie ich vergessen will", lallte sie. Wencke und Dartanian tauschten besorgte Blicke. „Okay, Theresia, kommen Sie, ich bringe sie in Ihr Zimmer."

„Was Rokko betrifft…" – „Nein!", fiel Loretta Lisa ins Wort. „Ich will es nicht hören. Ich will, dass ihr mich da raushaltet. Ich wünsche dir und Rokko und Sia wirklich alles Glück der Welt – egal, wer jetzt mit wem, aber ich will da nicht mit hineingezogen werden." – „Oh… okay", erwiderte Lisa verunsichert. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir?", fragte sie dann provokant. „Was soll mit mir sein?" – „Naja, du sprichst davon, wer mit wem glücklich werden soll, aber von dir sprichst du nie. Wünschst du dir nicht auch, geliebt zu werden?" – „Sicher wünsche ich mir das. In allererster Linie von meiner Familie natürlich." – „Ich verstehe Friedrich wirklich nicht", plusterte Lisa sich plötzlich auf. „Dass er dich bei der Präsentation so ignoriert hat." – „Er tut sich eben schwer mit der Situation. Ich bin ja schon dankbar dafür, dass Kim und meine Mutter nahezu normal mit mir umgehen… Willst du noch etwas trinken?", wechselte Loretta das Thema. „Nein, danke. Ich finde allerdings, dass du mir ausweichst. Weißt du, man kann ja nun nicht nur von der Familie geliebt werden…" – „Du meinst, ob ich mir einen Mann in mein Leben wünsche?" – „Oder eine Frau oder irgendetwas dazwischen", grinste Lisa. „Du hast zu viel Kontakt zu Marie-France", schmunzelte Loretta. „Nun ja, sicher wünsche ich mir das auch… irgendwie… irgendwann… Ich wäre einfach gerne sexuell eindeutig zu zuordnen, bevor ich mir darüber Gedanken mache." – „Wie sieht's eigentlich aus mit deiner Geschlechtsanpassung?" – „Was soll damit sein? Das ist ein langwieriger Prozess… Allerdings… ich könnte schon Vorgespräche mit Schönheitschirurgen führen. Du weißt schon, wegen der Brustimplantate oder wie Marie-France sagen würde: Die Hupen machen lassen. Würdest du… würdest du vielleicht mitkommen und mich beraten?" – „Weil ich mit Hupen Erfahrung habe?", lachte Lisa. „Sozusagen." – „Uff", seufzte Lisa. „Okay… gut, ich komme mit und berate dich, wenn du das wirklich möchtest."

„Wieso seid ihr Kerle so, he?", jammerte Sia, als Dartanian sie in ihr Zimmer brachte. Er gab sich große Mühe, sie alleine gehen zu lassen, da sie aber kaum noch Kontrolle über ihre Beine hatte, hatte Dartanian seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und zog sie quasi über den Boden. „Wie sind wir Kerle?", fragte er nach. „Na so… so… so… unfertig. Wieso könnt ihr keine klare Entscheidung treffen? Wieso könnt ihr nicht anrufen, wenn man euch sagt, ihr sollt es nicht tun?" – „Ähm… wenn man uns sagt, wir sollen nicht anrufen und wir rufen nicht an, dann ist das falsch?", hakte Dartanian verwirrt nach. „Rokko hat es nicht einmal versucht. Er hat nicht einmal den Hauch um mich gekämpft", jammerte Sia. „Liebst du mich?", fragte sie den überforderten Schauspiellehrer. „Ich habe dich sehr gerne. Ich schätze dich als Kollegin, okay?" – „Nein, nicht okay", lallte Sia. „Findest du mich nicht sexy? Nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen?" – „Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau, aber ich… nun ja… ich habe einen Lebensgefährten." – „Oh", lachte Sia. „Ganz toll: Stellt mir 100 Männer hin, ich finde erst das Arschloch und dann die Schwuchtel…"

„Paulchen schläft", verkündete Loretta. „Schön. Der Kleine hängt echt an dir." – „Ich weiß", grinste Loretta selbstbewusst. „Und ich hänge an ihm." – „Ich weiß. Ich werde dann mal langsam nach Hause gehen." Lisa wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch sie hielt inne und lauschte. „Sag mal, klingelt da das Telefon?" Loretta horchte auch aufmerksam, bevor sie hektisch losrannte. „Mist, ich hab's nicht mehr erwischt", hörte Lisa sie fluchen.

„Hallo", lallte Sias Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter. „Wieso rufst du mich nicht an? Oder kommst her? Du hast den Subtext einfach nicht verstanden. Du sollst um mich kämpfen… also, wenn ich dir etwas bedeute. Aber ich sag dir was: Ich trauere bestimmt nicht vor mich hin, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe richtisch Spaß hier – ohne dich. Und ich gehe jetzt ins Nachbarzimmer und lasse mich durchnudeln, so wie du das mit Lisa auch machst. So", fuhr Sias Stimme trotzig fort. „So mache ich das. Genauso. Danke, dass du mein Erster warst, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was ich tun muss. So. Und wenn ich morgen wieder in Berlin bin, dann… dann… dann bin ich wieder in Berlin. So." Eine lange Pause entstand. Schockiert sah Loretta Lisa an. „Ach ja", kam wieder eine Stimme vom Anrufbeantworter. „Das ist eine Nachricht für Rokko… Von Sia… Theresia… Ja, von mir", kicherte die Stimme. „Von mir an ihn. Hoffentlich kapiert er diesmal den Subtext." – „Oh je", kommentierte Loretta. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie, als sie sah, wie Lisa einen Knopf drückte. „Ich lösche die Nachricht." – „Warum?" – „Hallo! Ich bin wieder da. In Bremen war es echt schön. Meiner Mama geht's gut und Lars auch. Sie lassen dich grüßen. Loretta?" – „Darum", raunte Lisa ihrem Ex-Mann zu. „Ich bin hier. Im Wohnzimmer", informierte Loretta ihren Mitbewohner.

„Oh, hi Lisa", begrüßte Rokko den unerwarteten Besuch im Wohnzimmer. „Hi", grüßte sie geistesgegenwärtig zurück. „Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?" – „Ach nicht viel", ergriff Loretta das Wort. „Paulchen schläft, Brighton ist zu einem AuPair-Treffen, Lisa wollte eigentlich schon längst gehen, aber mein Kommunikationsbedürfnis hat sie hier gehalten." – „Und sonst nichts?", fragte Rokko traurig. „Ähm… Sia hat angerufen", gestand Loretta zerknirscht. „Ja? Wann? Was hat sie gesagt?", drängte Rokko sie, zu sprechen. „Dass sie morgen wiederkommt", mischte Lisa sich in das Gespräch ein. „Mehr nicht?" – „Wir haben nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Wir waren oben bei Paulchen und waren nicht schnell genug am Telefon", erklärte Lisa. „Und dann habe ich Tollpatschin auch noch die Nachricht gelöscht", nahm Loretta die Schuld auf sich.

Sia riss die Tür zum Hotelzimmer des Schauspiellehrers auf. „Da bin ich, zu jeder Schandtat bereit", verkündete sie immer noch angetrunken. „Warum?", fragte Dartanian verwirrt. „Weil… weil…" Sie unterbrach ihre Ansprache, um aufzustoßen. „Huch, ich glaube, ich muss mir das Abendessen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen", kicherte sie. Dartanian sprang geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Bett und zog Sia ins Bad.

„Wieso hast du die Nachricht gelöscht?", zischte Loretta Lisa zu. Sie hatte sie zur Tür gebracht, sie aber vom Gehen abgehalten. „Weil ich den Subtext verstanden habe. Dieser Anruf war der Ausdruck totaler Verzweiflung. Es ist besser, dass Rokko das nicht gehört hat. Sie war total betrunken." – „Aber was, wenn sie wirklich zu diesem Kerl geht und sich… wie nannte sie es?… sich durchnudeln lässt." – „Ach was. Dafür war sie viel zu betrunken… und viel zu verzweifelt… im Sinne von ‚Solange ich mich nicht von Rokko gelöst habe, kann ich auch nichts mit einem anderen Typen haben'. Wieso hast du eigentlich die Schuld für die gelöschte Nachricht auf dich genommen?" – „Einfach so. Ich hielt es einfach für besser."

„Okay, geht's dir jetzt wieder gut?", wollte Dartanian von Sia wissen. „Es ging schon mal besser", meinte sie erschöpft. „Danke für's Halten meiner Haare. Das war sehr gentlemen-like." Sia schwankte aus dem Bad in den Schlafbereich des Hotelzimmers. „Boah, ich war noch nie so betrunken", stellte sie fest, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte. „Und so gekotzt habe ich auch lange nicht." – „Das… das… tja, was soll ich dazu sagen?", fragte Dartanian. „Ich bin total müde", verkündete Sia. „Ja, aber in deinem…", beeilte der Schauspiellehrer sich zu sagen. „… Zimmer", seufzte er, als er sag, dass Sia sich auf den Rücken hatte fallen lassen und bereits leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Sia aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. „Autsch", kommentierte sie ihre Kopfschmerzen. „Guten Morgen", wünschte Dartanian ihr. „Oh nein", entfuhr es Sia entsetzt. „Ich habe doch nicht wirklich?" – „Keine Sorge – du bist zwar attraktiv, aber erstens bin ich stockschwul und zweitens habe ich dich kotzen sehen und drittens: Du schnarchst wie ein ausgewachsener Bär." – „Na reizend", konterte Sia schwach. Vorsichtig schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich ein bisschen beeilen, sonst fahren meine Leute ohne mich. Wie schlimm habe ich mich daneben benommen? Ich meine, hat es überhaupt Sinn, mich zu beeilen oder sollte ich die anderen lieber alleine reisen lassen?" – „Sie haben sich benommen wie eine verzweifelte Frau mit Liebeskummer. Der Typ hat Sie nicht verdient, wenn er sie unglücklich macht", versicherte Dartanian ihr. „Das ist… noch schlimmer als befürchtet. Wissen Sie, ich wollte nie eine Frau sein, die ohne ihren Kerl irgendwie nicht… naja… komplett ist oder so, aber Rokko fehlt mir wirklich. Ich weiß ja, dass diese Schnapsidee, er soll Zuhause bleiben von mir stammt, aber wenn er sich jetzt doch für die andere Frau entscheidet, dann…" – „… treten Sie sich selbst in den Hinter", lachte der Schauspiellehrer. „Wenn er auch nur eine Hirnzelle besitzt, dann trifft er die richtige Entscheidung."

„Du warst echt hackedicht", informierte Wencke ihre Freundin, als sie in Berlin aus dem Flugzeug stiegen. „Danke, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnern musst. Das ist mir so schon peinlich genug. Ich habe noch lauter dummes Zeug angestellt, als ich das Pub verlassen hatte." – „So betrunken wie du warst, hat das eh keiner richtig ernst genommen." – „Hoffentlich", seufzte Sia. „Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass ich bei Rokko angerufen habe." – „Und? Wie hat er reagiert? Da kommt dein Koffer", wies Wencke ihre Freundin auf das Gepäckstück auf dem Förderband hin. „Er war nicht da." – „Na dann", zuckte Wencke mit dem Schultern. „Aber sein Anrufbeantworter." – „Oy. Du hast doch nicht…?" – „Und ob ich drauf gesprochen habe!" – „Oh je, Sia und die Folgen des Trinkens", bemitleidete Wencke die Halbasiatin. Freundschaftlich legte sie ihren Arm um Sias Schultern. „Na komm, wir gehen jetzt erstmal zu Onkel Zeus und essen was, dann sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus." – „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob mein Magen dafür schon bereit ist", lachte Sia. Gemeinsam waren die Freundinnen in die Empfangshalle des Flughafens getreten. „Manchmal macht er doch etwas richtig", kommentierte Wencke, die Rokko zuerst erblickte. „Gib mir deinen Koffer", forderte sie Sia auf. „Nun mach schon, geh zu ihm rüber", ermutigte sie sie.

Rokko wippte von der Ferse zu den Zehen und zurück. So nervös war er lange nicht gewesen. Seine Hände hatte er tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Sias Flieger war doch schon gelandet. Wo blieb sie nur? Wieder wippte Rokko vor und zurück. Er tat das richtige. Wenn sie sogar angerufen hatte, dann war er ihr einfach schuldig, hier aus sie zu warten. „Hallo", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme. Rokko sah auf, lächelte kurz. „Hallo", grüßte er zurück. „Sia, es tut mir leid."


	39. Chapter 39

34.

„Oh", entfuhr es Sia. „Verstehe", fügte sie traurig hinzu. Hektisch begann sie in ihrer Handtasche zu wühlen. „Ich habe das hier für Lars mitgebracht", erklärte sie Rokko. „Das ist eine Schneekugel", fuhr sie den Tränen nahe hinzu. „Und das da drinnen ist Shakespeare. Keine Ahnung, warum Shakespeare mit einer Feder und einem Bogen Papier im Schnee steht", schniefte sie. „Aber ich dachte, Lars würde sich freuen. Ich habe deiner Mutter auch eine Karte geschrieben." – „Ich weiß", erwiderte Rokko ruhig. „Sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut und sie zu der Karte, die wir ihr von der Ostsee geschickt haben, an den Kühlschrank geheftet." – „Schön", hielt Sia ihre Tränen zurück. „Hier", wollte sie Rokko die Schneekugel in die Hand drücken. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen", lehnte Rokko das Geschenk für seinen Bruder ab. „Oh. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten das wie Erwachsene handhaben", sagte Sia vorwurfsvoll. „Gut, dann… dann behalte ich sie eben." Trotzig steckte sie das Mitbringsel für Lars wieder in ihre Handtasche. Eigentlich wollte sie schon weitergehen, doch Rokko stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte sie gereizt. „Willst du jetzt hören, dass ich euch alles Gute wünsche? Tut mir leid, das tue ich nicht. Doch, dir schon, aber ihr nicht", gab Sia ehrlich zu. „Ja, ich bin in der Hinsicht ein schlechter Mensch…" – „Wenn du mich nicht zu Wort kommen lässt, Frau Doktor, wirst du nie erfahren, warum ich hier bin", grinste Rokko plötzlich. „Es ist jemand gestorben", erklärte er Sia. „Oh Gott, wer?", fragte diese geschockt. „Rokko Kowalski." Sias mandelförmige Augen wurden groß. „Was redest du denn da?" – „Rokko Kowalski ist tot. Der alte Rokko Kowalski. Der, der mal gedacht hat, er würde Lisa Plenske heiraten. Der, der nach der missglückten Hochzeit in 3-D-Puzzle war. Der, der gedacht hat, er könne nie wieder lieben. Der, der gedacht hat, er würde mal als alte Jungfer sterben. Der, der sich angepasst gekleidet und überhaupt angepasst verhalten hat. Den gibt es nicht mehr und du bist schuld." – „Was?" Sias Verwirrung nahm nur noch mehr zu. „Hör zu, ich hab versucht, worum du mich gebeten hast. Ich war mit Lisa im Kino, aber der Film war todlangweilig und Lisa… nun ja… sie ist nur noch Chefin, die Ex-Frau meiner Mitbewohnerin, eine gute Bekannte, vielleicht auch eine Freundin, aber mehr nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht antworten konnte, als Lisa wissen wollte, was an dir besser ist als an ihr. Das hat aber nichts damit zu tun, dass an dir nichts besser ist, sondern weil ich euch nicht vergleiche. Du bist ein ganz neuer Abschnitt in meinem Leben. Du bist die Frau, die den alten Rokko Kowalski wieder zum Vorschein gebracht hat. Du bist großartig, du hast Witz und Charme, du kannst über dich selbst lachen und du hast so eine Art, durch's Leben zu gehen… Ich kann's nicht beschreiben, aber zu sagen, dass du das Leben nicht ernst nimmst, das war völlig daneben, denn das tust du – nur so ganz anders als ich… als mein altes Ich." Rokko atmete tief durch. „Ich kann Lars diese Schneekugel nicht geben", kam er auf den Ausgangspunkt des Gespräches zurück. „Weil ich will, dass du sie ihm selbst gibst. Also nur, wenn du mich immer noch willst…" – „Ich… ich…", stotterte Sia. „Ich… ich bin sprachlos", gestand sie. „Damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich sollte jetzt irgendwie reagieren, oder?" – „Ja, das wäre schon von Vorteil", gab Rokko trocken zu. „Du könntest mich auch einfach küssen, wenn du keine Worte findest", grinste er dann. „Ich könnte dich auch einfach vor's Schienenbein treten." – „Womit hätte ich denn das verdient?", fragte Rokko verstört. „Dafür, dass du mich so auf die Folter gespannt hast." – „Ich dich auf die Folter gespannt?", wiederholte der Werbefachmann. „Das war ja wohl eher hausgemacht", erinnerte er Sia. „Hm, zugegeben…" Hilflos machte Sia einen Schritt auf Rokko zu. „Aua", jammerte sie. „Du hättest mich ja gestern schon über deinen Entschluss informieren können, dann hätte ich das Frustsaufen sein lassen." – „Du hast dich meinetwegen betrunken?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Nicht deinetwegen, sondern aus Selbstmitleid. Wenn du einen Kuss willst, musst du mir schon ein Stück entgegen kommen. Sobald ich den Kopf schief lege, habe ich das Gefühl mein Hirn würde an meiner Schädelinnenseite anstoßen." – „Och, mein armer Schatz", bemitleidete Rokko die junge Frau ausgiebig. Er legte seine Hände auf Sias Wangen. „Okay, einen schleudertraumafreien Kuss müsste ich hinkriegen. Stillhalten", grinste er Sia an.

„Oh, endlich. Ich dachte schon, ihr packt das nie", nörgelte Wencke, als Rokko und Sia sich aus ihrem Kuss lösten. „Hier", drängte sie Rokko die beiden Koffer auf, die sie bisher gehalten hatte. „Die haben doch Rollen", wunderte dieser sich. „Pf", seufzte Wencke. „Und du hast zwei gesunde Arme – jeweils einen pro Koffer." – „Und wie soll ich dann mit Sia Händchen halten?" – „Erstmal gar nicht, aber bis zu Onkel Zeus wirst du ja mal die Finger von ihr lassen können." – „Onkel Zeus – gleich?", hakte Sia nach. „Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst im Krankenhaus vorbeigehen und nach Anke sehen." – „Es geht ihr gut", informierte Rokkos sie. „Mittlerweile ist sie auch Zuhause und wird da von deinem Bruder bemuttert." – „Hach schön", grinste Sia. „Du kommst doch mit zu Onkel Zeus?", wollte sie von Rokko wissen. „Wenn du mich mitnimmst…" – „Klar nehmen wir dich mit", lachte Wencke und hakte sich bei Sia unter. Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Werbefachmann, der sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Betrachte es so…", raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu. „Wenn er die beiden Koffer zieht, haben wir beide freien Blick auf seinen wohlgeformten Hintern." – „Ich glaube, es ist weder mir noch deiner besseren Hälfte Recht, wenn du Rokkos Hintern begutachtest", stellte Sia kritisch fest. „Pf, ich hole mir doch nur Appetit – gegessen wird Zuhause." – „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm wenigstens einen Koffer abnehmen." – „Tz", lehnte Wencke diesen Vorschlag ab. „Wenn plötzlich eine Kreissäge aus der Straße schießt, dann hast du wenigstens zwei identische Hälften von diesem Mann", lachte sie.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", verlangte der Restaurantbesitzer zu wissen. Mit vier vollen Tellern stand er vor Sia und Rokko. „Ja", rollte Sia mit den Augen. „Nur in Uruguay wissen sie noch nichts von…" – „… deiner Dummheit", vervollständigte Onkel Zeus. „So, dann kriegt ihr diese Teller", kündigte er an, als er dem jungen Paar das Essen servierte. „Und die anderen beiden?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Sind ohne Knoblauch und Zwiebeln – ich wollte doch, dass du eine Chance hast", grinste Onkel Zeus. „Allerdings gehen die jetzt zurück in die Küche", fügte er hinzu. „Deine Eltern müssten auch jede Minute hier sein", erklärte er Sia. „Die freuen sich schon, ihr kleines Mädchen wieder zu sehen." – „Wie nett…", schmunzelte die Angesprochene. „… ihr kleines Mädchen", wiederholte sie. „Du hast ja deinen Ouzo gar nicht getrunken!", stellte Shufengs Freund entsetzt fest. „Tut mir leid, Onkel Zeus, aber… ich trinke nie, nie, nie wieder – nicht einmal so eine kleine Pfütze Alkohol, aber wenn du ein Aspirin für mich hättest…" – „Ich frag mal Tante Zeus", grinste der Restaurantbesitzer. „Die hat so was bestimmt – ist ja der Migränetyp." – „Woah, das reicht, mehr wollen wir gar nicht wissen", unterbrach Sia ihn. „Bist du etwa prüde geworden?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Nee, aber ich kenne diesen Mann nur als meinen lieben Onkel… Es gibt da einfach Grenzen." – „Tz, dabei wollte ich nur von Marias Wetterfühligkeit berichten. Was ihr jungen Leute immer gleich denkt", lachte Zeus aus vollem Hals.

„Hi!", begrüßte Brighton die Haushälterin der Seidels. „Ach, hallo Brighton. Hallo Paulchen. Besuchst du uns auch mal wieder", wandte sie sich dann an den kleinen Jungen. „Kommt doch rein", bat sie den Besuch in die Villa Seidel. „Ihr seid ziemlich früh dran. Frau Seidel ist vom Einkaufen noch nicht zurück", informierte sie den AuPair-Jungen auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. „Wollt ihr etwas trinken oder essen?" – „Paul hat gerade Flachske… Flaschke… Fla… Er hat trinken." – „Du hast ihm seine Flasche schon gegeben?", korrigierte Gabrielle dezent. „Ja", strahlte Brighton. „Und du?" – „Ick nicht Flasche trinken", versuchte Brighton, das neu gelernte Wort gleich zu verwenden. „Dann möchtest du etwas trinken – aus einem Glas oder einer Tasse?", schlussfolgerte die Haushälterin amüsiert. „Eh… wieso nickt?" – „Und was?" – „Wasser mit Blubber", strahlte Brighton die Haushälterin an. „Sehr gerne. Ich bin gleich zurück", entschuldigte sie sich, bevor sie in die Küche wuselte.

„Gabrielle? Gabrielle? Wer hat da geklingelt?", polterte Friedrich, als er die Treppe hinunter kam. „Ick", meldete Brighton sich pflichtbewusst, wobei er sofort aufsprang. „Ick bring Paul und dafür muss klingeln." – „Verstehe. Hey", beugte Friedrich sich lächelnd zu seinem Enkel herunter. „Wie geht's dir?" Paulchen brabbelte etwas Unverständliches. „Ick glaube, soll gut heißen", antwortete Brighton an seiner Stelle. „Ich glaube auch. Setzen Sie sich doch ruhig wieder", bat er den jungen Mann, der immer noch stand. „Danke." – „Ihr Deutsch verbessert sich zusehends", lobte Friedrich die Fortschritte des AuPairs. „Danke", sagte Brighton erneut. „Nicht dafür. Es stimmt ja." – „Loretta und Lisa üben viel", entgegnete Brighton. „Ja, Lisa ist schon eine ganz besondere Person", schwärmte Friedrich von seiner ehemaligen Schwiegertochter. „Loretta auch", insistierte der AuPair-Junge. Sein Gegenüber schwieg beharrlich. „Du bist ihr Papa, oder?" – „Nein", knurrte Friedrich. „Ich bin Davids Vater." – „Ick kenne nicht", gab Brighton zu. „Loretta war David, bis er diesen Flitz gekriegt hat." – „Was ist Flitz?" – „Eine dumme Idee." – „Oh", seufzte Brighton geschockt. „Ick denk nickt, dass dumme Idee ist. Es ist Gefühl ganz tief hier", fügte er auf sein Herz deutend hinzu. „Wünschen Sie sich Kinder, Brighton?", wollte Friedrich wissen. „Oh ja", strahlte der Sohn chinesischer Immigranten. „Mein Eltern aus China weggegangen, weil Politik sagt: ‚Du darfst nur ein Kind haben', aber sie wollten mich und mein Schwester. Ick will auch zwei Kinds oder drei. Ick werde immer lieb haben", fügte er ernst hinzu. „So habe ich vor Davids Geburt auch geredet." – „Was ist passiert?", hakte Brighton nach. „Loretta ist passiert", entgegnete Friedrich gereizt. „Sie ist sooo nett und sooo luuuustisch", erklärte der AuPair-Junge dem ehemaligen Mode-Mogul. „Ick mag sie sehr. Du musst auch mögen. Du bist ihr Papa." Friedrich fühlte sich mit einem Mal in die Ecke gedrängt. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er antworten sollte, als Laura ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam. „Ja, hallo", begrüßte sie alle Anwesenden überschwänglich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr früh dran seid, dann hätte ich mich beim Einkaufen beeilt." Sie nickte Brighton kurz zu, bevor sie Paulchen hochhob und ihn ausgiebig herzte. „Ick wird gehen müssen", nahm Brighton die Tatsache, dass nun beide Großeltern da waren, zum Anlass, sich zu verabschieden. „Wir bringen dich noch zur Tür, oder, Paulchen?", lachte Laura das Kleinkind an. „Wann kommst du wieder, um ihn abzuholen?" – „Lisa macht", erklärte Brighton. „Wenn sie kommt von Kerima." – „Alles klar", dankte Laura für die Information.

„Und das ist auch schon das letzte Foto", schloss Sia ihren Vortrag. „Puh, und es waren auch nur… 100000, oder?", gähnte Rokko. „105", korrigierte die Halbchinesin. „Echt jetzt? Hat sich angefühlt, als wären es viel mehr." – „Ähm, Rokko?" – „Jup." – „Was ich noch sagen wollte… Letzte Nacht… Es ist nichts passiert. Ich war einfach nur sauer und hab deshalb…" – „Wovon redest du?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Na von meiner Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter." – „Die habe ich nicht gehört. Loretta hat versehentlich die falschen Knöpfchen gedrückt." – „Na dann ist ja gut", errötete Sia. Sie klappte ihren Laptop zusammen und legte ihn neben ihrem Bett auf den Fußboden. „Nee, nicht gut. Ich will sofort wissen, was dein betrunkenes Ich mir auf's Band gesprochen hat", lachte Rokko ausgelassen. „Nein", wehrte Sia ab. „Doch", begann Rokko sie zu kitzeln. „Los, sag's mir." – „Nein!", hielt Sia ihren Widerstand aufrecht. „Das ist zu peinlich." - „Hallo, ich wollte nur…", steckte Shufeng den Kopf in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. „Was?", ergriff Sia die Chance, sich vor ihrem Geständnis zu drücken. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Rokko das Gästebett braucht, aber ich sehe schon, ihr schlaft übereinander", grinste der Chinese frech. „Na dann will ich auch nicht länger stören. Macht euch einen schönen Abend." Rokko und Sia tauschten verwirrte Blicke, als Shufeng die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Friedrich", staunte Loretta, als sie aus ihrem Wagen stieg. „Das heißt Vater", korrigierte er sie. „Ähm… waren wir verabredet? Ich wäre eher hier gewesen, wenn…" – „Nein, waren wir nicht und es ist auch nicht schlimm, dass ich warten musste. Ich bin ein wenig spazieren gegangen, hab mir den Kopf durchpusten lassen, so was eben." – „Okay", zuckte Loretta mit den Schulter. Zeitgleich holte sie ihre Tasche und einen Beutel mit Lebensmitteln aus dem Kofferraum des Jeeps. „Möchtest du mit reinkommen? Ich wollte kochen und… ich glaube, Rokko übernachtet bei seiner Freundin, Paulchen ist bei Lisa. Wir hätten alle Ruhe der Welt." Friedrich folgte der Transsexuellen ins Haus.

„Ich bin schon ziemlich froh, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast", durchbrach Sia das wohlige Schweigen, das über ihrem Zimmer hang. „Es war dein Wunsch, auf Abstand zu gehen", erinnerte Rokko sie. „Ich weiß und darüber bin ich auch nicht unglücklich. Ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, dass wir das gebraucht haben – damit du prüfen kannst, wie du zu Lisa stehst. So wie Britta Haas damals." – „Wieso? Wollte die etwa auch etwas von Lisa?", grinste Rokko. „Du kannst so ein Spinner sein", maßregelte Sia ihn kichernd. „Weißt du, wovon Wencke mir kürzlich erzählt hat?" – „Nein, aber so wie deine Augen funkeln, muss es etwas Tolles sein." Sia beugte sich vor, legte ihre Hand über ihren Mund und Rokkos Ohr, bevor sie ihm etwas zuflüsterte. „Wir haben uns aber nicht gestritten", stellte er fest. „Von daher gibt es auch nichts zu versöhnen." Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung huschte über Sias Gesicht. Dann besann sie sich aber, beugte sich erneut vor und flüsterte Rokko wieder etwas zu. „Ich dachte, du hast Kopfschmerzen", grinste er als Antwort. „Pf, so schlimm ist es nicht mehr." – „Aha. Na dann würde ich mir den Sex-Teil in ‚Versöhnungssex' durchaus gefallen lassen", neckte Rokko sie. „Huch", lachte Sia, als Rokko ihnen beiden urplötzlich die Decke über den Kopf zog. „Das ist nur zum Schutz deines Vaters – dem sind ja vorhin schon fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gekullert", erklärte er ihr gespielt ernst.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, David?", redete Friedrich beschwörend auf Loretta ein. Diese legte ihr Gemüsemesser beiseite und sah ihren Vater ernst an. „Nichts. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Oder doch: Wann hast du aufgehört mich ernst zu nehmen? Ich habe doch versucht, es dir zu erklären und trotzdem sagst du immer noch Loretta zu mir." Vorwurfsvoll sah Loretta Friedrich an. „Niemand hat Schuld daran – weder deine Erziehung, noch die Tatsache, dass ich eine Puppe hatte, noch das Kunstturnen. Es ist einfach eine Veranlagung und ich bin sehr froh, endlich den Mut zu haben, sie auszuleben. Ich wäre daran erstickt, wenn ich mich nicht geoutet hätte beziehungsweise, wenn Lisa es nicht entdeckt hätte. Es geht mir gut damit. Es sind die Leute um mich herum, die es mir so schwer machen – hauptsächlich weil sie nur den David in mir sehen wollen oder weil sie nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass Sexualität eben nicht immer nur die Kategorie Mann und die Kategorie Frau bedeutet. Manchmal sind es einfach nur Kleinigkeiten – Leute, die mich seither meiden so wie du. Manchmal ist es mehr – Leute, die meinen, blöde Sprüche klopfen zu müssen. Ganz zu schweigen, von den Hirnis, die meinten, mich verprügeln zu müssen. Es gibt so viele Hindernisse, die es zu überwinden glit, bis mein David-Körper zu meinem Loretta-Ich passt, aber das ist mir alles egal. Ich weiß, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin." – „Und ich kann dir gestohlen bleiben, wenn ich es nicht akzeptieren kann?" – „Ja", antwortete Loretta ehrlich. „Ich werde sehr hart an mir arbeiten müssen, bis ich das kann", gestand Friedrich leise. „Dann tu das. Ich würde meinen Vater nur ungern verlieren."


	40. Chapter 40

35.

„Guten Morgen, Loretta." – „Hey! Guten Morgen, Sia", freute die Angesprochene sich, die Freundin ihres Mitbewohners zu sehen. „Frühstücken wir heute ohne Rokko?" – „Nee, nee. Der kommt auch gleich runter. Er sinniert noch über der Frage, welche Krawatte er denn heute tragen will. Ich habe zwar auch schon meinen Senf dazu gegeben, aber der Vorschlag wurde gleich abgeschmettert." – „Bei so einem lebenswichtigen Kleidungsstück wie einer Krawatte musst du das doch verstehen", scherzte Loretta. „Kaffee?", fragte sie auf die Kanne deutend. „Sehr gerne", nahm Sia an. „Was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit mal sagen wollte: Ich finde es schön, dass du in letzter Zeit so oft bei uns bist." – „Ich auch", lächelte Sia. „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht dafür gedankt, dass du meine Nachricht auf dem AB gelöscht hast. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Rokko und ich uns versöhnt hätten, wenn er das gehört hätte." – „Weißt du, eigentlich hat Lisa sie gelöscht", gestand die Transsexuelle zerknirscht. „Ehrlich? Warum? Ich meine, warum hat sie sie gelöscht und warum hast du gesagt, du wärst es gewesen?", wollte Sia verwundert wissen. „Naja, Lisa meinte irgendetwas von wegen sie hätte den Subtext verstanden und deine Nachricht wäre ein Hilfeschrei. Ich hab es letztlich auf mich genommen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Rokko das in den falschen Hals kriegt." – „Wie geht's Lisa denn jetzt eigentlich?", wechselte Sia das Thema. „Kann ich schlecht sagen. So wie ich sie kenne, schämt sie sich schrecklich für ihren Auftritt bei der Präsentation. Den Rest wird sie versuchen, sportlich zu nehmen oder so. Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Luftschlösser sie sich ausgemalt hat, aber es war ja doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Rokko sich für sie entscheiden würde – nach allem, was war und vor allem ihrem Geständnis, wie es um ihre Gefühle bei dieser unsäglichen Hochzeit wirklich stand. Diesmal allerdings…" Loretta brach ab, weil Rokko die Küche betrat. „Guten Morgen, Mitbewohner. Schicke Krawatte", zog sie ihn auf. „Danke. Die fiel mir zufällig in die Hände und da dachte ich, ich könnte sie eigentlich tragen." – „So so, zufällig in die Hände gefallen", schmunzelte Loretta. „Hm, direkt nachdem Sia mich mit einem anderen Exemplar beinahe erwürgt hätte, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte", lachte Rokko.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wandte ein groß gewachsener Mann sich an Lisa. „Ich denke nicht", winkte diese ab. „Sie suchen doch ganz offensichtlich etwas und das hier ist mein Fachbereich – von der Ecke dort hinten bis zum Ende des Flurs. Wenn also das, was Sie suchen, dazwischen liegt, dann bin ich Ihr Mann." – „Ich glaube, ich hab's eh gleich", erwiderte Lisa auf die Zimmernummer des Büros deutend, vor dem sie stand. „Ich suche 4067, das Büro von…" – „Theresia Jibing", vervollständigte der geschmackvoll gekleidete Mann. „Ich bin ihr Chef, wissen Sie." Lisa zog die Augenbrauen hoch – ihr Gegenüber war ein durchaus gut aussehender Mann, aber dieser leicht snobistische Zug… wie David in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten. „Professor Doktor Merlin Meierhenrich." – „Sehr erfreut. Ich müsste dann auch wirklich weiter", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Aber Sie haben mir ja noch gar nicht gesagt, wer Sie sind", wirkte der Professor auf einmal geknickt. „Was soll ich denn dann dem Team von Kai Pflaume sagen, wenn die Sie für das große Wiedersehen finden sollen?", scherzte er. „Lisa Plenske", gab die junge Mutter dem Dackelblick ihres Gegenübers nach. „Und ich muss jetzt wirklich zu Frau Jibing." – „Die hat doch heute gar keine Sprechstunde." – „Es ist auch eher privat als studientechnisch oder haben Sie ernsthaft gedacht, ich sei eine Studentin?", fragte Lisa gereizt. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gedacht, aber Privatkram während der Arbeitszeit missfällt mir eigentlich." – „Mir normalerweise auch", gestand Lisa. „Aber ein Tipp aus der freien Wirtschaft: Manchmal geht's eben nicht anders", lächelte sie den Professor an. „Sie kochen ja wohl auch gerade ihr eigenes Süppchen, oder?" – „Ertappt", grinste der sonst so selbstbewusste Literaturwissenschaftler. „Die zweite Tür links", wies er Lisa dann den Weg.

„Herein", beantwortete Sia geistesabwesend das Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür. „Hallo", begrüßte Lisa sie. Sia fuhr herum, als sie die Stimme erkannte. „Lisa! Äh… ich meine, Frau Plenske." – „Lisa ist schon okay." – „Was gibt es denn? Wegen einer Hausarbeit sind Sie ja ganz sicher nicht hier…" – „Nein. Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich mein AuPair vom Sprachkurs abholen wollte. Ich bin allerdings heillos zu früh und nachdem ich schon weiß, wo genau ich Brighton abholen muss, habe ich noch so viel Zeit." – „Und weil wir beide ja so gute Freundinnen sind, dachten Sie, Sie kommen mich einfach mal besuchen?", versuchte Sia zu erahnen. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen klang sie feindseliger, als sie es eigentlich war. „Nun ja… ich wollte… ‚Hallo' sagen, schätze ich. Das war vielleicht eine doofe Idee. Ich bin dann mal wieder weg." Lisa drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. „Lisa", seufzte Sia, bevor sie ihr hinterherlief. „Warten Sie!", forderte sie sie auf. Auf dem Flur holte sie Lisa ein. „Was halten Sie von Kaffee?" – „Bitte?" – „Trinken Sie welchen?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Mit Kuchen?" – „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" – „Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie in die Cafeteria ein." Sia hakte sich bei Lisa unter. „Vielleicht können wir dann mal in Ruhe reden…"

„Ha! Sie haben Frau Jibing ja gefunden", lächelte Sias Chef Lisa an, als er die beiden Frauen traf. „Ja, habe ich." Stirn runzelnd betrachtete Sia die Szenerie. „Ich hoffe, Sie besuchen sie bald wieder", winkte der Professor Lisa hinterher. „Was war denn das?", wollte Sia wissen, als ihr Vorgesetzter außer Hörweite war. „Das war Merlin Meierhenrich, Ihr Boss. Müssten Sie das nicht wissen?" – „WER das ist, weiß ich sehr wohl, aber was war das eben zwischen Ihnen beiden?" – „Das nennt man wohl harmloses Geplänkel…" – „Geplänkel? Mit Big M? Ich bin… ich bin…" – „Entsetzt?", vervollständigte Lisa. „Schockiert", korrigierte Sia. „Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Big M… was für eine Vorstellung!" – „Ich fand ihn ehrlich gesagt ziemlich attraktiv… und dieser Hauch Snobismus…" Lisa grinste. „… hat auch irgendwie was." – „Hm, das löst das Bedürfnis in einem aus, ihn umzuerziehen", schüttelte Sia den Kopf. „Sie mögen Ihren Chef wohl nicht sonderlich", stellte Lisa fest. „Ich schätze ihn als Wissenschaftler und als Spezialisten auf seinem Gebiet", erklärte Sia. „So, hier rum", dirigierte sie Lisa um einen Mauervorsprung. „Tada, die Cafeteria", grinste sie. „Na kommen Sie, bevor die hungrigen Studenten einfallen."

„Ich habe mich echt daneben benommen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich bei der Präsentation alles gesagt habe, dann würde ich mir am liebsten ein Erdloch buddeln und einen Deckel drüber ziehen – aber erst, nachdem ich mich darin verkrochen habe." Sia rührte in ihrem Kaffee, musste bei dieser Vorstellung aber doch grinsen. „Ich schätze, es gehört dazu, sich komplett zum Klops zu machen, wenn man verliebt ist, oder?" – „Hm, und weil ich seit David nichts dazu gelernt habe, musste ich es gleich noch mal probieren… Wissen Sie, als Rokko mich zum Kino abgeholt hat, da war ich wild entschlossen, ihn von mir zu überzeugen. Allerdings… als er dann in meiner Tür stand… es war von Anfang an klar, dass meine Versuche aussichtslos bleiben würden. Er hat Sie wirklich vermisst – er hat es nicht gesagt, aber ich konnte es ihm ansehen. Ich weiß ja, dass eine Entschuldigung das jetzt nicht wettmachen kann, aber es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so schlecht unter Kontrolle hatte." – „Sie haben genug gutgemacht, indem Sie meine oberpeinliche Nachricht gelöscht haben." – „Woher…" – „Loretta hat es mir erzählt. Danke", seufzte Sia. „Es hätte Rokko sicher sehr verletzt, das zu hören." – „Ich denke schon, dass er in jeder x-beliebigen Situation mit so viel Ehrlichkeit umgehen kann, aber so wie die Dinge standen und Sie waren ja auch betrunken…" – „Wie steht es denn jetzt um Ihre Gefühle für Rokko?", wollte Sia unvermittelt wissen. „Eine gute Frage", druckste Lisa herum. „Sie kennen das vielleicht – man entliebt sich bei weitem nicht so schnell, wie man sich verliebt… von daher… Ich weiß aber auch, dass am Ende des harten Entliebens eine richtig gute Freundschaft stehen kann – war ja mit David oder vielmehr Loretta auch so." – „Sicher. Und mit ein bisschen Zeit wird Ihnen das mit Rokko genauso gehen." – „Hoffentlich. Es wäre schade, wenn nicht – schon alleine wegen der Arbeit." Lisa sah auf die Uhr. „Huch, schon so spät", erschrak sie. „Brighton wartet bestimmt schon. Wir wollten Paulchen zusammen aus der Kita abholen und dann in den Supermarkt. Brighton wollte kanadisch-chinesisch für uns kochen. Da bin ich echt gespannt drauf." Sia machte große Augen. „Kanadisch-chinesisch? Hui, das klingt exotisch… Sie werden mir doch bestimmt davon berichten, oder?" – „Gerne", lachte Lisa. „Wie komme ich denn von hier in Raum 1001?" – „Ich bringe Sie schnell." – „Dann kann ich Ihnen Brighton auch gleich mal vorstellen. Ein wirklich netter Junge. Ich bin hellauf begeistert, wie er mit Paulchen klarkommt…" – „Das freut mich", erwiderte Sia, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen.

„Ähm… der Professor… Big… Big M… ist der eigentlich in festen Händen?", wollte Lisa von Sia wissen, als sich der Weg zu Brightons Unterrichtsraum als lang und schweigsam entpuppte. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wäre auch verwunderlich so… so… speziell wie er eben ist." – „Ich fand ihn eigentlich ganz charmant. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn man ihn erst besser kennt, dann…" – „Nein", wiegelte Sia lachend ab. „Ich habe zwei Wörter für dich: Kotzbrocken." – „Kotzbrocken ist aber nur ein Wort", schmunzelte Lisa. „Er ist eben ein Kotz Brocken", lachte Sia. „Echt, nach allem was war mit Loretta und Rokko, wäre Big M echt die Krönung der Selbstquälerei." – „Ich habe ja auch nicht vor, über ihn herzufallen und ihn vor den Altar zu schleifen… ich dachte ja nur, es wäre nett…" – „Tz, das wäre ja ein Zufall: Du lernst die große Liebe vor meinem Büro kennen. Das würde wohl bloß den Drehbuchautoren einer Vorabendserie einfallen." – „Davon habe ich doch auch gar nichts gesagt", lachte Lisa. „Sie… du verdrehst mir echt jedes Wort im Mund", rang nun auch sie sich zum Du durch. „Okay, gut, ich mache dir folgenden Vorschlag: Samstagabend führt das Anglistentheater das auf, was es beim Workshop gelernt hat. Ich sorge dafür, dass Big M und du nebeneinander sitzt, aber wehe, es kommen mir Klagen, wenn du merkst, dass er ein Kotzbrocken ist."

„Ni-hao", begrüßte Brighton Sia. „Woah, mehr Chinesisch darf es aber nicht werden", erklärte sie ihm gleich. „Es ist mein groß Freude, dich kennen zu lernen", stellte er ernst, aber lächelnd fest. „Ick hab schon von dir und dein Doktorarbeit gehört." – „Er hat ja jetzt schon so einen herzerfrischenden Berliner Einschlag", flüsterte Sia Lisa zu. „Ja, mein Vater, der schlechte Einfluss", seufzte diese amüsiert. „Ach ja, meine Doktorarbeit", wandte Sia sich wieder an Brighton. „In der Bibliothek steht ein Exemplar, wenn du sie lesen willst." – „Gerne, gerne", erwiderte Brighton. „Aber nickt heute. Heute muss kochen für Lisa und Paul. Ick bin schon nervös. Zuhause Mama macht." – „Ich bin mir sicher, du kriegst das hin. Und wenn nicht: Die Feuerwehr erreichst du unter 112 und das Pizzataxi unter…" – „Sia!", ermahnte Lisa die Halbasiatin entsetzt. „Schon gut, schon gut. Bevor Lisa mir den Kopf abreißt, gehe ich mal zurück in mein Büro. Frohes Kochen, ihr zwei. Grüßt Paul von mir."

„Sie ist ein sehr nettes Frau", stellte Brighton auf dem Nachhauseweg fest. „Sia? Ja, das ist sie", erwiderte Lisa. „Sie ist Rokkos Freundin." – „Ah, Lorettas Mitwohner." – „Mitbewohner. Ja, das ist er." – „Es ist schön, wenn alle sich gut verstehen. Paul ist ein glücklich Kind." Lisa warf einen Blick auf ihren Sohn, der vergnügt in seinem Buggy saß und den Brokkoli, den sie und Brighton gerade für das Abendessen erstanden hatte, in der Hand hielt, um damit fröhlich zu winken. „Ja, er ist ein glückliches Kind", wiederholte Lisa die Worte des AuPair-Jungen. „Es fehlt ihm nur ein Vater", seufzte sie dann. „Ja, Vater haben ist schön, aber braucht er? Guck, er hat du, Loretta, Großeltern Seidel, Großeltern Plenske, ein Tante Kim, Mitwohner von Loretta mit Freundin…" – „… und dich." – „Ja, und mich für ein Jahr. Viele Kinder haben nicht diese Personen."


	41. Chapter 41

Epilog 1:

„Sia? Bist du schon fertig?", fragte Rokko durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. „Jein", erklang ihre Stimme gequält. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das alles in einem Oberteil unterbringen soll." – „Lass mich mal kurz rein", bat Rokko. Einen Augenblick später konnte er durch die Tür in den Raum treten. „Hallo schöne Frau", grinste er, als er freien Blick auf seine Freundin hatte. „Hm", grummelte diese. „Ich habe einen Termin – in diesem Waschsalon in Charlottenburg. Ich habe dir davon erzählt. Die wollen auch an dem Lese-Programm teilen. Toll, oder? Ich expandiere über Mitte hinaus. Ist doch super, oder?" – „Jep, das ist es. Nun lass mich raten: Du hast nichts anzuziehen?", lächelte Rokko. „Wie so oft in letzter Zeit", seufzte Sia. „Ich hab da etwas für dich." Wie ein aufgeregtes Kind hielt Rokko ihr ein Päckchen hin. Mit einer hektischen Geste deutete er ihr an, dass sie es öffnen sollte. „Rokko, du sollst mir doch nichts schenken – also, ohne Anlass." – „Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was drin ist. Komm schon, mach's auf." – „Man könnte ja meinen, das Geschenk ist für dich und nicht für mich", schmunzelte Sia. Plötzlich grinste sie breit, dann zerriss sie die Verpackung. Zum Vorschein kam ein dunkelvioletter Stoff. „Wow, das ist aber schön", strahlte Sia. „Darin kriegst du ganz sicher alles verpackt", ergänzte Rokko. Die Halbchinesin hielt den Stoff hoch und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um eine Tunika handelte. „Rokko, ehrlich. Die ist schön, aber… das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Lange werde ich das ja hoffentlich nicht mehr anziehen müssen." – „Och", winkte Rokko ab. „Wer weiß, ob sich nicht irgendwann noch mal die Möglichkeit ergibt?!" – „Du kannst die Zeit echt nicht abwarten, oder? Jetzt muss ich aber erstmal zu meinem Termin." – „Wie lange dauert der? Ich dachte, ich könnte dich abholen und wir besuchen Loretta im Krankenhaus." – „Oh ja! Sagen wir… um 13 Uhr, aber ich hole dich ab. Von Kerima ist es nicht so weit ins Krankenhaus." – „Wenn du das so möchtest, gerne. Ich freue mich drauf." Rokko beugte sich vor, um Sia zu küssen. „Pass gut auf euch auf, ja? Bis später!"

6. Zwischenspiel:

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, Merlin. Sie hätten mich aber wirklich nicht nach Hause bringen müssen." – „Nun ja, das Theaterstück ist eher mäßig, auch wenn die Inszenierung gut war", kritisierte der Literaturprofessor. „Und es war mir eine Freude, Sie nach Hause zu bringen, Lisa." – „Jetzt brauchen Sie das Team von Kai Pflaume nicht mehr, wenn Sie mich wieder sehen wollen. Jetzt wissen Sie ja, wo ich wohne." – „Ja, das weiß ich jetzt. Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist, wieso so ein Lärm aus Ihrer Wohnung kommt", stellte Merlin irritiert fest. „Ich schätze, das sind mein Sohn und mein AuPair…" Lisa warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „… der eigentlich schon längst schlafen müsste – mein Sohn, nicht das AuPair. Brighton ist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, wann er ins Bett geht." Irritiert darüber, dass irgendetwas nicht so lief, wie es eigentlich geplant war, griff Lisa in ihre Handtasche, fand ihren Schlüssel aber nur noch einigem Suchen. Der Professor hingegen stand ihr gegenüber und musterte sie. Er fand sie ganz besonders entzückend, wie sie so gedankenverloren in der Tasche wühlte und jeden Gegenstand, der ihr in die Hand fiel benannte. „Portemonnaie… USB-Stick… Taschentücher… Kalender… Kugelschreiber… Chip für den Einkaufswagen… eine angefangene Rolle Drops… Tampon… noch ein Tampon… Paulchens Beißring… ha, Schlüssel! Ich… ich muss dann mal rein und nach dem Rechten sehen, okay?" – „Okay", erwiderte Merlin. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen würden", gestand er. „Ich darf Sie doch anrufen, oder?" – „Natürlich, gerne", erwiderte Lisa. Ihr Begleiter hatte sich bereits umgedreht, als Lisa etwas einfiel: „Wieso kommen Sie nicht noch mit rein? Sie könnten einen Kaffee mit mir trinken, Paul kennen lernen und Brighton irgendein distinguiertes Wort beibringen oder so." – „Sehr, sehr gerne", lächelte Merlin.

„Paul weint ganze Abend", erklärte Brighton der Verzweiflung nahe. „Ich glaube, er kriegt Backenzähne", stellte Lisa fest. „Dann muss er weinen. Das tut weh." Brighton nickte mitleidig. „Sorry", flüsterte er Lisa zu und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Merlin. „Ist nicht so schlimm. So merkt er gleich, wer alles zu mir gehört und kann sich noch mal genau überlegen, ob er mich wieder sehen will", entgegnete Lisa ebenso leise. „Er ist Idiot, wenn nicht wieder sehen will." – „Du bist zu süß", grinste Lisa über diese Bemerkung. „Hallo Paul", ging der Professor vor dem greinenden Kleinkind in die Hocke. „Ich bin Merlin", stellte er sich vor. „Ja ja, ich weiß – wie in deinen Märchenbüchern. Du hast also Zahnschmerzen? So was kann sehr fies sein." Paul sah sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. Dann griff er nach seinem Teddy und hielt ihn Merlin hin. „Oh, der ist aber schön. Ist das deiner? Hat der einen Namen?" – „Lo", antwortete Paulchen ernst. „Lo? Ein schöner Name für einen Teddy. Was hast du gesagt, Lo?", fragte er dann sich das Spielzeug ans Ohr haltend. „Du willst ins Bett, Lo? Ja, dann geh doch. Ach, nicht ohne deinen Freund Paul? Verstehe. Du willst ihm die Zahnschmerzen pusten? Okay… ja, ich halte dich hin." Merlin hielt das Stofftier an Paulchens Wange und machte ein Geräusch, das an Wind erinnern sollte. „Und, Paul, besser?" Unberührt von Merlins Bemühungen sah der Junge sein Gegenüber an. „Tja, Lo, ich glaube, du musst alleine schlafen gehen." Der Professor richtete sich wieder auf. „Wo ist denn Pauls Zimmer?" – „Der Tür da", entgegnete Brighton. „Na komm, Lo, ich bringe dich ins Bett." Empört quiekte Paul, bevor auch er aufsprang und dem fremden Mann in sein Zimmer folgte.

„Ich habe die wunderlichsten Dinge getan, um meine Tochter ins Bett zu kriegen. Als sie klein war, wollte sie partout nicht schlafen. Offenbar hatte sie Angst, irgendetwas zu verpassen", erzählte Merlin Lisa bei einem Kaffee. „Tja, heute ist sie 23 und will sich nicht mehr von Papa ins Bett bringen lassen", grinste er über den Tassenrand. „23?", wiederholte Lisa, wobei sie versuchte, auszurechnen, wie alt Merlin sein musste. „Jep, 23. Ich habe mehr oder weniger alles getan, was ein Mann getan haben sollte: Kind gezeugt, Baum gepflanzt, Haus… okay, gebaut hat es der Architekt, aber es war meine Idee. Abgenommen hat es meine Frau mir dann in der großen Scheidungsschlacht 1997. Das hast du sicher gehört – laut genug gekeift hat sie ja um jede Staubflocke, die sie mir missgönnt hat", grinste Merlin. „Und du?" – „Ähm… keinen Baum gepflanzt. Dafür aber den Weihnachtsstern vom letzten Jahr bis Neujahr durchgepäppelt. Kein Haus gebaut, aber in eines eingezogen – mit Paulchens Vater. Keine große Scheidungsschlacht – eher eine ruhige Annullierung. Noch einen Kaffee?", bot Lisa ihrem Gegenüber an. „Nein, Danke. Es ist spät, ich sollte langsam gehen." – „Oh… okay… dabei habe ich den abschreckenden Teil doch noch gar nicht erzählt", grinste Lisa. „Das könntest du ja nachholen", bot Merlin an. „Wie wär's bei einem Essen?"

Epilog 2:

„Onkel Rokko! Onkel Rokko!" – „Paul!", kreischte Lisa und schaffte es gerade noch, ihren Sohn am Henkel seiner Schultasche zu packen und somit zu verhindern, dass er ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten auf die Straße lief. Erst als der Junge aus der Gefahrenzone war, sah Lisa auf und staunte: Ihr kam ein Paar entgegen, das einen Kinderwagen vor sich her schob. Während Sia den Wagen mit beiden Händen schob, hielt Rokko ihn nur mit einer. Lisas Blick wanderte Rokkos zweiten Arm hinab, um dort Thea zu erspähen, die Schwanz wedelnd neben ihrem Herrchen lief.. „Ihr habt vergessen, mich zu informieren, dass es schon da ist", begrüßte Lisa das Paar vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie die Straße überquert hatte. „Es ist noch nicht da", lachte Rokko. „Wir fahren nur mal Probe." – „Ihr fahrt mit dem Kinderwagen Probe?", hakte Lisa skeptisch nach. „Auf solche Ideen kommt echt nur Rokko", lachte Sia. „Ich komme von meinem letzten Termin vor der Babypause und da steht er mit dem Wagen da…" – „Tante Sia, wir hatten heute Sport", unterbrach Paul das Gespräch. „Das freut mich aber", lachte die Halbasiatin. „Gefällt dir die erste Klasse denn?" – „Ja ja", lachte Paul. „Weißt du, wir haben mit dem Medizinball gespielt." – „Das ist ja toll", bemühte Sia sich um ehrliche Begeisterung. „Hm, du siehst aus, als hättest du einen verschluckt." – „Paul!", ermahnte Lisa ihren Sohn. „Seht ihr, das wird aus ihnen, wenn sie groß sind", lachte sie die werdenden Eltern an. „Wenn sie erstmal widersprechen könnten, ist es zu spät, um sie im Wald auszusetzen. Dann wissen sie nämlich, wie sie heißen und wo sie wohnen und dann werden sie immer wieder nach Hause gebracht." – „Naja, ganz Unrecht hat dein Spross ja nicht. Ich schiebe schon eine ganz schöne Murmel", gab Sia zu. „Ich werde dem dicken Kullerbauch sicher nicht hinterher weinen, wenn das Baby endlich auf der Welt ist. Ich kann's gar nicht mehr abwarten." – „Das kann ich verstehen. Übrigens sehr hübsch, was du da anhast", machte Lisa ihr ein Kompliment. „Das hat mir Rokko geschenkt. Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass sich das so kurz vor der Entbindung nicht mehr lohnt." – „Ach was", winkte Lisa ab. „Du hast nach der Entbindung nicht sofort wieder einen flachen Bauch und wenn dann der Milcheinschuss…" – „Bitte!", warf Rokko ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich bei dieser Thematik nicht sehr wohl fühlte. „Okay, wir treffen uns mal ohne männlichen Anhang und sprechen über so erfreuliche Dinge wie Milcheinschuss", lachte Lisa. „Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon entschieden, wo die Entbindung stattfinden soll?" – „Ja", strahlte Sia. „In dem Geburtshaus, das wir neulich besichtigt haben." – „Njäh…", quengelte Rokko. „Ich weiß nicht…" – „Nicht schon wieder die Leier", warf Sia ihm vor. „Die Abmachung war: Ich lehne die Wassergeburt nicht von vornherein ab – und das, obwohl ich panische Angst davor habe, das Baby könnte ertrinken – und du gibst dem Geburtshaus eine Chance." – „Von mir aus kannst du im Kopfstand in einem Zelt auf dem Potsdamer Platz gebären – solange ein Arzt dabei ist. Lisa, sag doch auch mal etwas", wandte Rokko sich Hilfe suchend an seine Chefin. „Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass Babys bei der Wassergeburt ertrinken können. Sie schwimmen ja schließlich neun Monate im Fruchtwasser. Da macht das auch keinen Unterschied." – „Zerstör doch nicht alle meine Illusionen", schüttelte Sia lachend den Kopf. „Ich verstehe euch auf jeden Fall beide – es ist wichtig, dass Baby in einer positiven Atmosphäre zu gebären. Andererseits treten manchmal Umstände ein, bei denen ein Arzt unabdingbar ist. Aber wir leben in Berlin – wie viele Ärzte gibt es hier? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass im Notfall einer im Nullkommanichts im Geburtshaus ist. Habt ihr denn schon einen Namen?", wechselte Lisa das Gesprächthema. „Ja, Colgate, wenn's ein Mädchen wird und Ralph Waldo, wenn's ein Junge wird", entgegnete Sia gut gelaunt. „Colgate?", echote Lisa schockiert. „Das ist ein alter, angelsächsischer Mädchen-Vorname. Außerdem hat es den Vorteil, dass wenn ich auf dem Spielplatz ‚Colgate' rufe, nur ein Kind zu mir kommt. Probier das mal mit ‚Lena' oder ‚Marie'…" – „Es könnte dir aber auch passieren, dass neben deiner Tochter auch noch ein Trupp Drogerie-Fachverkäuferinnen angelaufen kommt, die das Zahnpasta-Regal auffüllen wollen", scherzte Lisa. „Ich hoffe sehr für euch, dass es ein Junge wird. Wobei… Ralph Waldo?" – „Nach dem Transzendentalisten." – „Wir haben noch nicht endgültig abgestimmt", griff Rokko wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Ich hoffe einfach mal darauf, dass Sia eine Betäubung kriegt und davon so im Nebel schwebt, dass ich ihr eine Zustimmung zu meinen Namensvorschlägen entlocken kann." – „Okay, ist abgespeichert: Keine Drogen zur Geburt, sonst kriegt das Kind einen Allerweltsnamen", lachte Sia. „Wir können uns ja auch mal den Kreißsaal im Krankenhaus ansehen… wenn wir ohnehin gleich da sind. Wir wollten zu Loretta ins Krankenhaus", wandte Sia sich dann wieder an Lisa. „Willst du mitkommen? Dann können wir uns auf dem Weg dorthin noch ein bisschen unterhalten." – „Wir kommen gerade von Mama Loretta", verkündete Paulchen gutgelaunt. „Der junge Mann hat Recht, wir waren gerade im Krankenhaus." – „Wie geht's ihr denn?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ach, eigentlich ganz gut. Sie hat dumme Witze über Phantomschmerz gemacht und den Oberarzt mit ihrer Bitte, den kleinen David eingelegt in Alkohol mitnehmen zu dürfen, in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht", lachte Lisa. „Dann bekommt ihr der letzte Schritt der Geschlechtsangleichung offenbar gut", grinste Rokko. „Ich will euch aber nicht länger aufhalten", wurde Lisa wieder ernst. „Paul und ich müssen eh wieder nach Hause. Ich will das neue AuPair nicht so lange alleine lassen…" – „Ach ja, der Neue ist ja schon angekommen", erinnerte Rokko sich plötzlich. „Jep, vorgestern Abend. Er war ja bisher in einem Vorbereitungscamp in München. Wenn er zurück nach Kanada geht, dann wird er so nette Dinge sagen können wie ‚Grüß Gott, ick möchte Schrippen kaufen'", lachte Lisa. „Habe ich euch erzählt, dass Brighton neulich gemailt hat? Seine Bewerbung in diesem Kinderkrankenhaus war erfolgreich. Jetzt ist er Assistenzarzt auf der Krebsstation. Er war total hin und weg von diesem Karriereschub." – „Das freut mich", lächelte Sia. „Hoffentlich ist er immer noch so süß in dem, was er tut und sagt." – „Bestimmt. Lasst euch aber von mir nicht länger aufhalten. Ihr wolltet doch zu Loretta. Vielleicht beeilt ihr euch…" – „… sonst versinkt ihr Arzt vor Scham im Boden?", lachte Rokko. „Möglich. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass sie viel zu sehr mit ihrem Pfleger flirtet, um sich über Besuch zu freuen." – „Sie flirtet mit dem Pfleger?", hakte Rokko amüsiert nach. „Das soll sie dir mal selber erzählen. Paulchen und ich, wir gehen jetzt wirklich. Shawn hat gestern gekocht – seither kann ich meine Pfanne getrennt von der Antihaftbeschichtung aufbewahren." – „Ah, verstehe, du ziehst es vor, heute selbst zu kochen", kicherte Rokko. „Ihr meldet euch doch aber, wenn euer Spross auf der Welt ist, ja?" – „Ja", versicherte Sia. „Wir könnten eine Telefonkette organisieren", dachte sie laut nach. „Besser nicht. Stell dir vor, meine Mutter informiert Loretta und die informiert Marie-France und die wiederum Lisa. Das letzte Glied in der Kette denkt doch dann glatt, wir hätten einen Troll gekriegt", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Ich sehe schon, ihr zwei seid schon wieder am Planen. Komm, Paul, lass uns nach Hause gehen", winkte Lisa ihren Freunden zu, bevor sie nach Pauls Hand griff. „Mami, wieso kriegen Merlin und du nicht auch ein Kind? Das könnte dann mit Colgate spielen", hörten Sia und Rokko den Erstklässer sagen. „Paul, erstmal ist noch gar nicht sicher, ob das Kind wirklich Colgate heißen wird und dann… du weißt doch, das mit Merlin und mir…" – „Ihr habt gesagt, das funktioniert nur nicht, wenn ihr zusammenwohnt. Jetzt wohnt er wieder bei sich. Jetzt könnt ihr ein Kind haben." – „Ach, Paul, das ist…" Rokko und Sia konnten Lisas Erklärung nicht mehr hören, da sie bereits zu weit weg war. „Sie hat aber auch ein Pech", stellte Sia bedauernd fest. „Du hast doch am lautesten geunkt, dass das mit ihr und deinem ehemaligen Chef eh nicht funktioniert, weil er ein… wie sagtest du so schön? Ein Ekelpaket ist." – „Aber Lisa hat ganze Umerziehungsarbeit geleistet." – „Naja, dafür war sie ja irgendwie prädestiniert", schmunzelte Rokko. „Sie hat ganz sicher noch von ihrer David-Erfahrung gezehrt." – „Du bist ja fies", warf Sia ihm vor. „Ich nenne das ‚ehrlich'", erwiderte er gespielt ernst, wofür Sia ihn in den Oberarm knuffte. „Na los, unsere Mitbewohnerin wartet sicher schon auf uns."

6. Zwischenspiel:

„Lisa, ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Du musst doch genauso merken wie ich, dass das mit uns nicht so weitergeht. Wir gehen uns gegenseitig auf die Nerven, du kritisierst ständig an mir herum… Seit wir zusammenwohnen geht das nur so. Was ist passiert?" – „Ich… ich weiß es nicht", stotterte Lisa. „Ich glaube… es war… es ist… zu viel Nähe, schätze ich."

„Paul, du hast ja sicher bemerkt, dass Merlin und ich in letzter Zeit oft streiten." – „Ja", erwiderte der Junge. „Mama Loretta sagt, Streit kann auch reinigen." – „Du hast mit Loretta darüber gesprochen?", fragte Merlin entsetzt. „Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein! Dein Ex steckt seine Nase doch wirklich in alles rein." – „Ihre Nase", korrigierte Lisa ihren Lebensgefährten. „Und wenn Paul das Bedürfnis hat, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, dann soll er das tun. Mit einem hat Loretta allerdings Unrecht: Dieser Streit reinigt nichts, es wird ständig schlimmer." – „Darum sitzen wir ja jetzt hier: Weil wir Paul erklären wollten, dass wir uns trennen, aber dass er nichts damit zu tun hat. Es war dein Wunsch, es so zu machen…" – „… und jetzt streiten wir wieder", seufzte Lisa. „Paul, was deine Mutter und ich versuchen, dir zu erklären, ist, dass wir seid wir zusammenwohnen… nun ja, es gibt da diese Spannungen, die mittlerweile unüberbrückbar sind. Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld, aber wir bleiben nicht zusammen. Ich werde ausziehen", erklärte Merlin Lisas Sohn. „Oh… okay… Wenn ihr dann nicht mehr zusammenwohnt, dann kommt das doch wieder in Ordnung, oder? Du könntest mein Zimmer haben. Ich schlafe dann auf dem Sofa und…" – „Paulchen", seufzte Lisa. „Das würde keinen Unterschied machen. Du kannst dich sicher nicht erinnern, aber bevor ich Merlin kennen gelernt habe, waren du und ich auch alleine und das war eine schöne Zeit. Glaub mir, es wird wieder eine schöne Zeit."

Epilog 3:

„Sia? Die Hebamme kommt gleich noch mal, um dich zu untersuchen", erklärte Rokko der frischgebackenen Mutter. „Und dann geht's nach Hause, ja?" – „Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, ja", lächelte Rokko, der sich mit dem Konzept des Geburtshauses langsam anfreundete. So würde er keine Sekunde im Leben seines Sohnes verpassen. „Gib ihn mir mal", forderte Sia. Rokko legte den Jungen in die Arme seiner Freundin. „Voilà, dein Sohn, frisch gepresst, gewaschen und angezogen. Alles dran, was dran gehört. Laut Hebamme kerngesund." – „Schön", strahlte Sia. „Ich sage dir, was ich als erstes mache, wenn ich nach Hause komme: Einen Leserbrief schreiben." – „An wen denn?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „An den Autor des Schwangerschaftsratgebers. Pf, Wehen sind wie starke Regelschmerzen… so eine unverschämte Lüge!" – „Ist dir kalt?", wollte Rokko unvermittelt wissen. „Nein, aber ich bin müde und ich habe schrecklichen Hunger." – „Hunger? Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, koche ich dir etwas Schönes. Was sagst du dazu?" – „Schnitzel mit Kartoffelbrei und Mischgemüse." – „Oh, wie bescheiden", grinste Rokko. „Hör zu, ich habe Mister Namenlos hier zur Welt gebracht, da habe ich mir ja wohl ein Essen verdient, oder?" – „Das hast du", gab Rokko zu. Er beugte sich vor und gab Sia einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Was hältst du davon, deine Mutter und meine Eltern zu informieren?" – „Schon erledigt", erwiderte Rokko. „Meine Mutter hat sich so für uns gefreut. Sie kommt übers Wochenende mit dem frischgebackenen Onkel zu Besuch, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Enkel gesund und munter ist." – „Schön. Und bis dahin?" – „Ich maile später ein paar Fotos an die Heimleitung. Die geben sie dann an Lars weiter. So hat er gleich ein Foto für seine Bauchtasche." – „Du bist ein großartiger kleiner Bruder."

„Sia? Ich wollte dir ja ein Schnitzel mit allen Schikanen machen…" – „Aber?", hakte Sia nach. „Tja, deine Familie war schneller." Rokko trat beiseite, um seine Schwiegereltern, seinen Schwager, seine Schwägerin und seine Nichte in das Schlafzimmer zu lassen. „Und wir haben dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht", strahlte Shufeng. „Nun zeig uns das Baby schon", forderte Gisela. „Pscht, er schläft. Da in der Wiege", erwiderte Sia. Während die Familie sich um das Babybett drängte, sprang Rokko zu Sia ins Bett. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir wirklich ein Schnitzel machen. Ich habe auch nur eine kleine Schweinerei in der Küche veranstaltet… also beim Panieren. Du kriegst als Entschädigung ein Käsefondue. Wenn die da alle weg sind", grinste Rokko. „Sag mal, hat das mit unserem schlafenden Kind nicht genauso angefangen? Ich meine, Käsefondue, romantische Stimmung…", flüsterte Sia. „Schon möglich", kicherte Rokko verlegen. Sein Blick wanderte über seine Schwiegerfamilie, blieb aber an Haos Tochter hängen. „Oh je, Fiona, das ist schrecklich langweilig für dich, oder? Das Baby pennt und trotzdem interessieren sich die Erwachsenen nur dafür. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir ein paar Spielsachen gebe? Wir haben so viel davon und das Baby ist noch viel zu klein dafür. Das meiste davon hat mal Paul gehört, aber der ist ja jetzt ein Schulkind und viel zu cool dafür…"

„Danke, dass ihr da ward", verabschiedete Rokko den Besuch. „Wir haben zu danken", lachte Gisela. „Schon schön, wie das heute mit Entbindungen läuft. Wärt ihr in ein Krankenhaus gegangen, hätten wir euren Nachwuchs bestimmt noch nicht besuchen können." – „Gisela, so war das damals bei Hao und Sia. Das ist Lichtjahre her", warf Shufeng schmunzelnd ein. „Aber ihr müsst euch dringend einen Namen überlegen. Geht ja nicht, dass wir den Knirps immer nur das Baby oder Nachwuchs nennen." – „Machen wir", lenkte Rokko ein. „Die Auswahl ist ja schon eingegrenzt." – „Sia soll sich jetzt schön ausschlafen", erinnerte Gisela Rokko. „Das ist wichtig. So ruhig wie jetzt wird der Knirps nicht lange sein." – „Das sage ich ihr… wenn sie nachher von ihrem Nickerchen aufgewacht ist", fügte Rokko eilig hinzu.

„Loretta Seidel, frisch hodenamputiert, in einem Berliner Krankenhaus." – „Meldest du dich etwa immer so am Telefon?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Im Moment schon. Im Moment entspricht das ja der Wahrheit. Von daher… Wieso rufst du an, Mitbewohner?" – „Weil wir seit ein paar Stunden eine Fünfer-WG sind." – „Habt ihr Zwillinge gekriegt?" – „Nein", winkte Rokko ab. „Du, ich, Sia, Thea und der Zwerg." – „Junge oder Mädchen?", wollte Loretta wissen. „Ein Junge." – „Und? Welchen Namen habt ihr ihm gegeben?" – „Noch gar keinen." – „Dann beeilt euch mal. Bald will er schreiben lernen und das erste dürfte ja wohl der Name sein." – „Du bist so eine Spinnerin. Ich wollte dich ja schon viel eher anrufen, aber dann fiel die Schwiegersippe hier ein und… naja…" – „… da musste die alte Transe eben warten. Das verstehe ich doch. Wem sieht dein Sohn denn ähnlich? Sia oder dir?" – „Ich glaube, er ist eine gute Mischung. Er hat Sias Augenform und dunkle Haare, aber nicht schwarz und… er ist einfach hinreißend." – „War ja klar – bei der Mutter." – „Und dem Vater", fügte Rokko beleidigt hinzu. „Wenn du meinst", lachte Loretta. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall sehr für euch. Ihr kommt mich doch mal besuchen mit dem Baby, oder? Denn wenn nicht, muss ich mich auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen und nach Hause kommen." – „Nein, nein, nein… nicht, dass dir irgendwelche OP-Narben platzen oder so. Wir kommen dich besuchen, versprochen." – „Gut. Und nun geh zu deiner kleinen Familie."

„Du schläfst ja gar nicht", stellte Rokko vorwurfsvoll fest, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Sia saß auf der Bettkante und sah in die Wiege. „Er ist so süß", sagte sie verträumt. „Kaum zu glauben, dass er… naja… zu dir und mir gehört, verstehst du?" Rokko trat an die Wiege, um das Baby selbst betrachten zu können. „Er ist perfekt", stellte er ehrfürchtig fest. „Pf, hast du einen Knick in der Optik? Er hat meine Plattnase. Damit ist er nicht perfekt." – „Also ich finde deine Nase süß", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Hast du noch starke Nachwehen?", wollte er dann von Sia wissen. „Nee, nee, es geht. Die vorhin waren nur vorgetäuscht, damit meine Eltern hier keine Wurzeln schlagen. Ich liebe meine Familie, aber ich hätte dich und den Zwerg gerne für mich alleine." – „Ich schlage vor, du schläfst erstmal ein bisschen." Rokko schlug die Decke zurück und deutete Sia an, darunter zu krabbeln. „Legst du dich ein bisschen zu mir?", bat sie ihn. „Das mache ich." – „Wie nennen wir das Baby denn nun?", fragte Sia, als Rokko seine Arme um sie und seine Stirn an ihre legte. „Ralph Waldo, wie du gesagt hast", antwortete Rokko todernst. „Was ist denn das für ein doofer Name? Da haben bestimmt die fiesen Schwangerschaftshormone aus mir gesprochen." – „Ich finde Elias schön." – „Ja, das ist ein schöner Name. Ich finde auch ‚David' schön – kurz, knapp, international…" – „David?", echote Rokko. „Oh entschuldige, das war ein blöder Vorschlag. Vergiss ihn gleich wieder." – „Nein, nein… wie wäre es denn mit David Elias?" – „Aber Elias ist dann Rufname", warf Sia ein. „So machen wir es." Rokko stützte sich kurz ab, um in das Babybett sehen zu können. „Irgendwelche Einwände deinerseits?", fragte er seinen Sohn. „Elias pennt", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Ich schätze, er gibt sich dann mit seinem Namen zufrieden." Rokko ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. „Du…", begann Sia. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch Rokkos Locken. „… ich weiß ja, dass du da so ein Trauma hast, aber… ich wollte… also… ich wollte dich fragen, ob… Heirate mich!" – „Was?", fragte Rokko ungläubig. „Robert-Konrad Kowalski, willst du mich heiraten? Meinetwegen auch mit riesigem Tamtam und tausend Leuten…" – „Nee, lieber im kleinen Kreis mit unseren besten Freunden und der engsten Familie." – „Wenn das ein Ja war, dann war das seltsam", kritisierte Theresia. „Hiermit sage ich, Robert-Konrad Kowalski, offiziell ‚ja' zum Heiratsantrag von dir, Doktor Theresia Jibing." – „Schön, schön", murmelte Sia schläfrig. „Ich weiß, innerlich tobst du gerade vor Freude", flüsterte Rokko ihr zu. „Hm." – „Sia, schläfst du schon?" - „Hm", brummte sie ein letztes Mal, bevor sie endgültig ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

„Hi! I'm Shawn. I'm AuPair. Mein Deutsch nicht gut." – „Merlin Meierhenrich. Ich möchte zu Frau Plenske." – „Lisa?!", rief der rothaarige Mann in die Wohnung. „Lisa?! Mann für du." – „Ein Mann für mich?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. Sie kam aus dem Bad und rubbelte mit einem Handtuch in ihren Haaren. „Merlin", staunte sie, als sie ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten erkannte. „Hast du irgendetwas hier vergessen?" – „Nein, nein. Ich bin hier, weil… Lisa, du fehlst mir – sehr sogar. Ich… ich wollte… Lisa, bitte, gib uns noch eine Chance. Das Zusammenleben bedarf noch einiger Übung, ich weiß, aber… das kriegen wir ganz sicher in den Griff." – „Da gebe ich dir Recht. Was mir aber wichtiger wäre als Ordnung in der Küche, ein geputztes Bad und so… Was ist mit Loretta?" – „Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil in deinem und Pauls Leben und… ich muss SIE einfach besser kennen lernen, um mehr sagen zu können." – „Komm erstmal rein, Merlin. Ich koche uns einen Kaffee und wir reden noch mal."


End file.
